Androphobic!
by Natlolz
Summary: Hinamori Amu is one of the hottest new girls in school, and every guys wants to date her, one problem, she is terrified of boys! What happens when Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the playboy, decides to take the abuse to cure her? Along the way, will they fall in love or just keep a close friendship?
1. Chapter 1 : First Day At School

**Well guys, I guess you guys can tell what story won by the title of this story, but the people who voted on 2, don't worry, I will write that one day. Someone mentioned a sequal to A Dancer's Romance but I don't really know an intresting storyline for it, but I'll see. Any way, here is the first chapter of Androphobic! **

**By the way, I didn't do this in the last story but, I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Shit, shit, shit!" I shouted, trying to see out of the tangled pink hair in front of my face. I was going to be late for my first day of school in years. I finally begged my mom enough that I could go to school at least for senior year, I was home-schooled for almost my entire life, all because of my androphobia. In kindergarten, I used to beat up boys for coming near me or touching me, I would also get really stressed since I had social anxiety around them. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a lesbian or anything, not that there is anything wrong with that, I still believe in finding my true love and spending the rest of my life them, but right now, I justed to find someone to cure me. My mom started teaching me at home in the middle of kindergarten, she thought I would never be cured so she just pulled me out of school. I finally brushed out the tangled mess which I call my hair, I started going through my closet and throwing clothes everwhere, trying to find a good outfit. I finally decided on blue jeans with a pink tank top with a short sleeved black jacket. I started running out of my house. "Honey, don't you want breakfast?" My mom shouted, I took a piece of buttered toast and stuck it in my mouth. "Thanks mom!" I mumbled through the piece of toast in my mouth. "Wait Amu!" I heard a younger girl shout, I turned around to see my twelve year old sister standing there with puppy dog eyes. "Good luck on your first day in middle school." I said, leaning down to hug her. "Same with you about high school!" She exclaimed at me. I waved and started running towards my new school, I started walking when I was about half-way there. Ami didn't have a problem like me, I don't really know why I have androphobia, I just do. I wonder if this is the year I find my true love, or maybe someone to cure me, or maybe both. I giggled at the thought, being lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize I bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry!" I said. "Yeah you better..." She started, she fully turned around to face me and looked at me with a confused look. "Hinamori Amu?" She asked, her violet eyes looking at me up and down. "I'm sorry, I don't remember you." I said, a little confused, I didn't have friends since I was home-schooled for all those years, so I don't know how she would know me. "You are the girl who beat boys up in kindergarten." She said, I sweat-dropped, so this is how I would be known. "I'm suprised you would recognize me after so many years." I said nervously, scratching the back of my head. "Well you were the only pink haired girl that beat up boys that came close to her." She chuckled, I took a closer look at her, her twin pig tails flowed perfectly, her skin was pale white but shone in the early sunlight, she was wearing a black blouse with white jeans and a brown belt. "You are really pretty." I thought aloud, I quickly covered my mouth after what I said, I ment to only think that. "Well look at you, you're hot and well built!" She excalimed, pointing at my chest, I felt my cheeks heat up. "So I know your name, I'm Hoshina Utau, you can just all me Utau." She said, sticking out her hand for a handshake. "Well you can call me Amu then." I said, shaking her hand. So this is my very first friend.

* * *

We finally made it to school, it was more nerve wrecking then I thought. There were so many boys walking by me, I had to hid the urge to punch them all. "Don't worry, I'll help you with your phobia." Utau whispered in my ear, I looked at her with a shocked expression, how did she know? "Well, I kinda figured, seeing you stress over this." She whispered again, like she read my mind. I sighed, I guess it was good that someone knew, so they can help me get over it. I saw a blur of blue in a crowd, a crowd of girls actually, I started walking over to the crowd, to see what the fuss was about. In the middle, I saw a blue haired boy with girls fawning over him, the next really suprised me. Some girl jumped onto him and started making out with him, and he happily started returning the kiss, I inwardly gagged. Ew, he was probably a play boy that kissed any hot girl that came near, I felt a hand pull me back, please don't be a guy. "What are you doing you will get torn up by those insane fangirls!" Utau exclaimed at me. "What is with that guy and why is he so special?" I asked, she sighed and crossed her arms. "Thay guy is my stupid playboy step-brother, and he is one of the most hottest boys in school." She explained, I was shocked that they were related. "Hey Utau!" I heard someone shout, it was a boy's voice, I froze up. "Hey Kukai." Utau said, I saw a tint of pink on her cheeks, could she possibly...? "Whos this gal?" He asked, his hand was coming near my head, I'm going to flip out. Utau quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him over to her, Kukai just stood there confused."Thats Hinamori Amu, remember the girl from kindergarten?" Utau said, making an expression that told him not to come close. He was still confused until his eyes finally widened, he turned around to face me. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He shouted, Utau smacked him. "Its ok." I simply whispered, here comes the anxiety. "Well anyway, lemme see your schedule!" Utau exclaimed, her hand was already out for her to take it. I took it out of my bag and gave her the piece of paper,she scoped it and then frowned. "Damn, you don't have any classes with me." She said, but then her face lit up a little. "But, it looks like Rima does, at least you have her." She said, handing back the paper. The bell rung and Utau hugged me goodbye while Kukai kept his distance, she grabbed him and started dragging him to class. I sighed and started walking to class, this is why I don't want people to know, they'll be scared. I finally got to class, the teacher told me to stan outside while he inroduced me, I nodded and waited. I heard him say my name so I walked in, I heard whispers saying shes pretty or hot. "Sup?" I said, popping the P while looking around the class. I noticed that boy that was kissing the girl, I made a disgusted face that he didn't see. He looked up at me and then smirked, if he thinks I fell for him, he is sadly mistaken. I whispered to the teacher about my phobia so he wouldn't sit me next to a boy, he nodded and started looking around the class. "You may sit next to Mashiro, raise your hand." He said, a blonde petite girl raised her hand. I sat down next to her, she had pale white skin and she was quite small, her eyes were brown and glossy. She wore a red skirt with a black jacket that covered her shirt, she was like a tiny doll. "Hi, I'm Amu." I introduced myself, she turned to look at me, her face was blank. "I'm Rima." She said, no emotion was read in her voice. So this is the Rima Utau told me about. "Oh, Utau told me about you." I said, her face lit up a little and she smiled at me. "So you are friends with Utau?" She asked, her head tilted a little, I nodded and she smiled again. "Then we will be great friends." She said with a giggle,, she was quite a cute girl, and this time, I didn't say that aloud.

* * *

Class was over and Rima and I walked out together, we saw Utau standing there waiting for us. We started walking until Utau got pulled back, by her brother, she told us to keep walking and we did. "Ikuto, don't do it!" She shouted, I turned around to see the blue haired teen walking toward me. He got really close and started leaning down, was he trying to kiss me? I fell back and started scooting back on the floor until I felt the cold impact of a locker. This didn't stop him, he walked over to me and started hovering over me, his eyes staring into mine. This is not good, I'm going to punch him if he gets closer, it seems he read my mind because he took ahold of my arms, HE IS TOUCHING ME! I felt like crying, the fear was overwhelming, I noticed my feet were free. I quickly lifted my leg, kneeing him in a place boys don't like to be kneed, his eyes went wide while he toppled over to the side, I quickly got up and started running, tears were spilling fast, maybe my mom was right, I can't handle this. I fell the floor on my knees, using my hands to cover my red face, what is wrong with that pervert? "Hey why is a pretty girl like you crying?" I heard someone say, I looked up to the a blonde boy with a charming smile that can make any girl swoon, except me of course. "No reason, leave me alone." I said harshly, I could not handle any boys right now. "Come on let me help you up." He said, grabbing my hand, with my free hand I punched him, he fell down. "I am so sorry!" I shouted, I couldn't help him up since this would require me to touch him. I heard laughing behind me, I quickly turned around to see the pervert on the floor, laughing while holding his sides. "I guess kiddy king's charm didn't work." He exclaimed in between laughs, kiddy king, is that some type of nick name? "Don't call me that, my name is Tadase!" The blonde shouted, he looked mad, the pervert kept laughing. "Yours didn't work either since you got kneed in the crotch!" Tadase shouted, the laughing ceased, he looked quite serious now. "Oh yeah Amu, that hurt you know!" He shouted at me. "W-well what you did is considered s-sexual harrasment, you pervert!" I shouted at him, pointing at him. "That nickname hurts, call me Ikuto." He said with a fake frown, that quickly turned into a smirk. I started storming back to school, god I can't believe the nerve of him! At least Tadase tried helping me, he just started harassing me!

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

Amu started walking off, I smirked at Tadase, who still seemed angry. "Look, you made her mad!" He shouted, pointing to the direction she stomped off to. I shrugged my shoulders and started walking back to school, until I stopped to turn my head to the side to see him. "There is no point, she will be mine." I stated smirking, I could see him turn red from anger, I turned my head back straight and started walking back to my first class I needed answers.

* * *

I walked back to class to see the teacher eating lunch on his desk, he turned to look at me, a little confused. "So teach, what was that little secret that Amu whispered to you during class?" I asked, leaning against the desk he was eating on. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at me with a serious expression. "Ikuto, that is classified student information, I can't just give that out to you." He said, turning around to face his sandwich again. I took a hundred bill and placed it on his desk. "You sure?" I asked, he looked wide-eyed at the bill. He looked around the class and took the bill, coming from a rich family sure does help sometimes. "Hinamori Amu has androphobia." He whispered to me, I looked at him blankely and he sighed. "Its an abnormal fear of boys, everytime one comes near her or touches her, she gets violent." He explained, I smirked at the information, no wonder she kicked me and punched Tadase. I came up with a plan, this would make her want me in no time, how hard can it be to cure someone?

**Amu's P.O.V: **

I made it to the cafeteria and regrouped with Rima and Utau and a certain brown haired girl. Her hair was tied into two pigtails like Utau, except they shorter and tied with red ribbons, she was wearing a pink tank like mine, but there was a strawberry on the lower left, she also wore white shorts, and with that she wore a pink hat. "So this is Amu-chi!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around my neck to hug me, nearly chocking me. She finally got off and put her hand out for me to shake it. "Hi, I'm Yuiki Yaya!" She exclaimed, she was like a little child. "I'm Hinamori Amu." I said, smiling and shaking her hand. I got some pizza from the lunch line and sat down with the girls at their table, Yaya only had candy on her tray, I sweat-dropped, she really was a child. "Hinamori Amu, I will help you with your problem!" I heard somone shout through the speakers. I looked all around the cafeteria to see a person with a mic, until I finally spotted the culprit. It was Ikuto, standing across the cafeteria with a smirk plastered on his face, oh god, this year was going to be hell.


	2. Chapter 2 : A Sticky Disaster!

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter :3 By the way guys, from july 27 to july 29 (Or 30th forgot) I will be on a cruise with one of my friends so I won't be able to write those days. Anyway lets continue with the 2nd chapter! **

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

Well, little Amu is mad at me for announcing that in front of everyone in the entire cafeteria, even though I never stated what the problem was. She was stomping over in my direction, her face red for anger and embarrassment, I smirked at her. She finally got close to me, but not too close. "What the hell do you think you are doing, including what the hell do you mean problem?" She said, putting air quotes around problem. "I think you know what I mean, my androphobic angel." I whispered, getting close to her, I saw her freeze up and I smirked. "Who told you?" She asked through gritted teeth. "You'd be suprised what money can give you." I answered simply, she looked confused, but she shook her head, giving a serious expression. "And you think you're gonna cure me?" She asked, she looked quite serious about this. "Yep, if it will get you to fall for me." I said, smirking. "In your dreams." She scoffed, now this would be fun.

* * *

It was finally the end of school and I stood up, I saw Utau come into my class and drag me out. "What are you planning to do with Amu?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm gonna cure her, which will call her to fall me easier." I answered, she sighed. "So you don't really care how she feels, you just want to get in her pants?" She asked. "You know me too well baby sister." I said in a teasing voice, ruffling her hair, she smacked my hand away. "Ikuto, can you just not target her? If she does fall for you and you break her heart, her androphobia may get worse." She said, she looked worried. "In my eyes shes just another girl, so it doesn't matter to me." I answered, starting to walk away. "Even though you're going the extra mile to cure her?!" She shouted at me, I turned my head and smirked. "It will just be more fun for me." I said, continuing walking. I didn't care about a girl's feelings, I can dump them and leave them, and not care if I leave them, I don't know the meaning of love.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I saw Utau come in and drag Ikuto out, I looked at Rima and she shrugged her shoulders, guess she didn't care. "Listen, we were all supposed to go to Utau's to hang out, wanna come?" She asked, I simply nodded, but inside I was ecstatic! Thia would be the first time I would go to a friend's house! Rima smiled and started walking out, she turned around and motioned me to follow, I ran over to her and we started walking. We ran into Utau who was standing in the middle of the hallway, in deep thought. "Utau, you ok?" Rima asked, Utau shook her head, getting out of her trance. She looked at us and nodded with a smile on her face, but she actually looked kinda sad. Yaya ran up to Utau and wrapped her arms around her neck, putting her in a spinning hug, where did Yaya come from? "Utau, don't be sad, Yaya is now here!" Yaya exclaimed, prying herself off of Utau, Utau smiled at the child. We all started walking to Utau's house, then I realized. If Utau is Ikuto's step-sister, doesn't that mean we Ikuto will be there too? I inwardly sighed, I guess I would have to see him sometime since he promised to cure me, was it really going to work though? I went throught many psychologists and none of them cured me, and a teenage play boy with no experience is going to, worth a try.

* * *

We finally made it to the house, Utau opened the door to reveal Ikuto on a couch, with a girl on his lap sucking his face off. Utau and Rima pretended to gag to get their attention, the girl looked at us and got off Ikuto, she scurried out the door brushing against me. "I can't have any fun with you two here." He sighed, then he saw that I was here and smirked. "So eager to start your lessons?" He said with a smirk. "I'm here to hang out with Utau, you pervert!" I shouted, his smirk grew. "Well since you want my help, we'll work on my time, c'mon." He said, patting the seat next to him, I turned to look at the girls, they gave me a _we can't help you here_ look. I sighed and sat next to him, the girls went upstairs, I was stuck alone with the pervert. It was silent, he sat there looking around the room. "Well aren't you going to say anything, ask question, cure me?" I asked him, he shrugged his shoulders. "Ok well lets deal with something easy first, talking." He said, I nodded and faced him. "Well how do you usually start conversations with boys?" He asked, I looked down at the hands resting on my legs. "Well, I have been home-schooled for almost all my life, I havn't had social interaction with boys." I admitted. "What about girls?" He asked, I looked at him, he nodded, he knew the answer to that one. "Well lets see if I said hey Amu, how would you respond?" He asked, but I didn't respond, I kept looking into his eyes, I felt like I was drowning into a deep blue ocean. "Falling for me already?" He said, smirking his notorious smirk. "Why would I?" I spat back, sticking my tounge out at him, he grabbed it, HE GRABBED MY TOUNGE! "Iwuto, wet me go!" I shouted what I could, he looked at me curious, still holding my tongue. "You don't want to punch me, or kick me, or hurt me?" He asked, I calmed down and noticed that too, I guess my tongue doesn't count? He let go and I brushed off my tongue, the taste of his finger lingered in my mouth, ew! "Well no guy ever grabbed my tongue before! Or at least no sane one!" I shouted at him, he smirked at me. He quickly got on top of me, hovering over my body, I started breathing quickly, heart rate increasing, cheeks heating, scalp pounding, the fear "Who ever said I was sane?" He asked, I responded by punching him in the stomach, knocking the air right out of him. He quickly went back and clutched his stomach, he wasn't breathing. I sighed and stood up, went behind him, and smacked his back, he started panting for air. I sat back on the couch with my arms crossed on my chest, he looked at me with a suprised look. "You have quite a punch, little girl." He said, still holding his stomach. "I did take karate, it was fun to beat up all the boys." I said with a wicked smile, I felt the evil emit from me, I saw Ikuto sweat drop from the corner of my eye. "Ok you wicked witch, calm down." He said, walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of milk, I chuckled at his comment. "Can I have some milk?" I asked, he smirked. "If you can get it." He said, starting a challenge, I smirked evily. I walked up to him, he held the milk above his head, I jumped trying to get it but he was too tall for me. "Looks like little Amu is too short to get the milk, so sad." He said, I went down and slid my leg to trip him, it worked, but the milk spilled all over him. I started laughing, clutching my sides since they hurt so bad, he tried getting up but he slipped on the milk, causing me to start laughing harder. He spun around and use his leg to trip me, and sadly, it worked, and now my entire back was covered in milk. He started laughing at me and I frowned, but soon I started to laugh at how stupid we both looked. "There, you passed your first lesson." He said, I raised an eyebrow at him. " You just had fun with a boy, with also some social interaction." He said, I started thinking, he was right, I just spent time with a boy without completly freaking out, I smiled at him. Maybe these lessons won't be so bad.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I can't believe I had to get milk all over me for this girl, god she better fall for me. When she smiled, she looked quite happy, I guess she does care about being cured. "I hope you're ready for tomorrow's lesson." I said with a smirk, she raised an eyebrow at me, I got close to her ear and I saw her freeze. "Getting close." I whispered, then I blew on her neck, I saw goosebumps rise on her neck, I chuckled. Then I quickly backed away before she had a chance to punch or kick me, she was still frozen. "G-g-getting close?" She stuttered, I smirked at her and nodded, I saw her gulp. "AHHHH, what the hell did you two do?!" I heard someone shout, I turned around to see a mad Utau, I shrugged my shoulders. "God dammit it Ikuto, you guys are cleaning this up!" She shouted, Rima and Yaya looked like they were on the verge of bursting out laughing. Amu tried getting up but she slipped on the milk, just like I did, and that set off Rima and Yaya, Utau chuckled a little too. "Yaya wants to play too!" Yaya shouted, then belly slid into the puddle of milk, Rima looked at Utau and did it too, now there were four milk covered teens in the milk on the floor. Utau just stared at us, but I could tell she wanted to slide in too. "Immature children." She muttered, I grabbed her hand and pulled her in, she glared at me but then she started to laugh. We were playing in the milk, Yaya was pretending to swim in it, Amu and Rima were splashing each other with it, while Utau and I just sat there. "So, you got covered in milk, how?" She asked with her arms crossed on her chest, I shrugged and she just chuckled. " I can't believe the Tsukiyomi Ikuto got covered in milk for a girl." She said, chuckling, and she was right. Normally, I would never do this for anyone, but I had to get on her good side, because she will be hard to get.

* * *

Amu and I started to mop up the floor, while the other girls went to take showers. It took us an hour, but all the milk was gone and the floor was sparkling, I wiped my forhead from the sweat. I looked over at Amu, who looked tired, but she also had some milk on her cheek. "Amu you got some milk on your cheeks." I told her, she started to raise her hand to get it but I stopped her. "Let me get it." I said, I leaned and licked her cheek, she slapped me causing a red handprint to form on my cheek, but I could still see her blush. "Pervert!" She shouted at me, I smirked. "Stop smirking your stupid smirk!" She shouted at me, pointing a finger at my mouth. "I think you mean sexy smirk." I said, she just crossed her arms and turned around not to face me, I chuckled. "Well anyway, I'm gonna go, its late and my mom is probably worried." She said, looking at her wrist watch. She started walking and she opened the door, she turned her head so I could see the side of her face. "Thank you Ikuto." She whispered, but I heard it loud and clear, she walked out the door. I was shocked, I thought she didn't like me, then why would she thank me? Girls are confusing.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I started running home, I guess a teenage boy was the best psychologist for me, but he still expects me to fall for him, I scoffed at the thought. Even if he does some how magically cure me, we will remain friends and nothing more, besides hes got other girls just waiting for him. I finally got home, I took off my shoes and saw no one was in the living room. "Mama, I'm home!" I shouted, I heard some talking coming out of her office, I peeked my head to see her on the phone with someone. "Ok, thank you so much, ok, bye." She said, then she turned to face me, holding the phone against her chest. "Welcome back Amu, I have something to tell you." She said, pulling me to the couch and sitting me down. "Listen, for my job, I have to go to America for a month or two, and Im taking Ami, and you're staying here." She said, she looked a little sad, but I was happy, home alone for two months? WOOHOOO. "And don't start thinking you'll be home alone, because I'm not leaving you here alone." She said, like she read my mind, I nodded. "You will be staying with some of my friends, and don't worry, they are very nice." She said with a reassuring smile. "Well who are they?" I asked.

"The Tsukiyomi's"

Yay, I got to stay with Utau and... IKUTO!?

Oh god, can this year get any worse?

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't worry, Kukai, Nagi, Kairi, and Tadase wil come soon if you were hoping for them to be in this story!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	3. Chapter 3 : Memories Come Back

**Hey guys, well my stupid laptop caught a virus that blocked my laptop so I had to reset it :( I had half of chapter three done until I had to reset it, so yeah. Anyways this chapter will probably go up tomorrow or tonight late at night, anyways here is chapter 3.**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Come on mom, lets not be hasty, you can trust me alone, I'm a big girl. Or better yet, I can go with you and Ami to America!" I said getting up from the couch, trying not to show my fear, who knows what that pervert will do to me! "No no no, I cannot trust an eighteen year old girl by herself for two months, and you're the one who begged me to go to school and you are not missing two months." She said, I plopped myself back on the couch and used my fingers as a comb through my hair. "What day are you guys leaving?" I asked, she looked a little nervous. "Tomorrow, my boss said I have to get there as soon as possible. "Well, I'm gonna go upstairs and start packing." I said with a sigh, I started going upstairs until she said something. "You know I love you, right?" She asked, I simply nodded my head without turning around and ran upstairs. I went into my room and pulled out my pink with white polka dots suitcase and went to my dresser to start packing clothes. I looked at my dresser to see a family photo of my parents and me, Ami was in my mom's stomach during the time. This photo was taken when I was five, it was just supposed to be a photo of my parents until at the last second on the timer, I hopped in and thats how the photo was taken. I smiled at the funny memory, then I started to remember the last time I saw my father, a tear stinged my eye.

*_Flashback*_

_"Daddy, just get me this toy!" The young Amu shouted at her father. "No Amu, you're just going to stop playing with it after a day." He said, a little annoyed at his daughter's stuborness. Amu was still young, so she fell to the floor and started to throw a huge tantrum, crying and screaming. "Amu, stop with this stupid behavior." He said, anger was read in his voice. Amu just kept flinging her legs back and forth and slamming her fists on the floor while laying on her stomach. She stood up and looked at her father, who was red from anger. "Fine Papa, I hate you!" She shouted at him, the anger finally got to him._

_SLAP!_

_Amu raised a hand to her now red and stinging cheek, her father had slapped her. "Fine Amu, I'll get your damn toy!" He shouted, he pushed Amu to the floor and grabbed his coat and headed out the door, slamming the door shut. Amu sat on the floor, still trying to understand what had gotten into her father. She looked at the dinner table, which had empty beer bottles all over it, her father was drunk. Amu was a smart and stubborn girl, so she knew that her father was in no condition to drive, she quickly ran out the door to see her father was about to get in his car. She ran until she was in between the car and her father, he still looked angry. "Papa, you can't drive, you're drunk!" She shouted, her father was completly furious now. He pushed her on to the cold concrete and drove off. Amu layed down on concrete as she felt warm liquid fall down her head. Around 20 minutes later, she heard wailing sirens and bright blue and red lights, she felt dizzy. "Hello, are you awake?! Quickly get her on the gurney, shes injured!" She heard a woman shout, she felt herself being lifted. The last noises she heard of that night was her mother screaming and crying, she passed out."_

_*End Of Flashback*_

I carefully placed the frame in between some clothes so it wouldn't crack and put it in the suitcase. Once I was done with her clothes, I went over to the bed, and saw a brown bear with a bow on his ear and a pink dress on. I picked it up and hugged it tightly, more memories kept flooding back.

_*Flashback*_

_It was the day she could finally get out of the hospital, she didn't really had memory of what happened there, she just knows that she cracked her head and now had stitches that could be taken out soon. "When will the baby come out?" Amu asked her mom, she was afraid that the baby would be sad since it would never see it's father. "In a couple months Amu." Her mother answered, a little sadly. They were in the car riding home from the hospital, the akward silence took over the car, Amu was in there for a week because she wanted to stay longer, yet she didn't remeber why. The doctors did say the pain medication would have some memory loss effects, they were lucky it wasn't complete amnesia. They finally got home and Amu sat down on the couch while her mother started cooking dinner, it was 7 at night. The doorbell rang and Amu shouted that she would get it. She opened the door to see a male police officer, the sight of him terrified her. "Hello are you Amu?" He asked, she simply nodded, trying to keep a distance. "Well, as you know the car accident happened as he was going home, and everything was totally burned except for this." He said, pulling out a bear from behind his back, it was the toy that Amu wanted, the toy her dad died for. She snatched it from his hands and started hugging it tightly, her mom came up to the cop. "How is that possible?" She asked, holding little Amu's shoulders. "Its unexplainable, we found it in the wreckage, its a miracle." The cop stated, but Amu knew what it was, a gift from her dad from above, an apology. _

_*End Of Flashback*_

I saw some tears on the bear's head, I quickly put him in the suitcase. Maybe if she didn't ask for it, he would still be here, I still can't help but feel that I was the cause of his death. "Hey." I heard someone say, I turned around to Ami leaning against the door rim with her arms crossed on her chest. "Hey." I whispered, trying to hide my red and puffy eyes. "Ya know I'm gonna miss you." She said with a sad smile, I nodded. "Ya, I'll miss ya too, kid." I whispered again, before I knew it she ran into my arms, crying into my chest. "It wasn't your fault!" She shouted into my chest, I was shocked by her outburst. "He was drunk and didn't know what he was doing, its not your fault!" She shouted again, I couldn't help it anymore, I started crying into her head. We stood there like that for a while, just letting out our tears. I know its hard for Ami since she never met her own father, and my mom and I just miss his over protective attitude. Our mom thinks that this family is broken, she tries to be the best mom for us, but sometimes its not that easy. There are wounds that will leave scars, but they can still heal and maybe even be forgotten, but his memories will be left in our hearts. But for Ami, she didn't have any to hang on to, and to me, thats the worst. I kneeled down to look at her face, I brushed away a brown curl that was in front of her face. "Listen, we need to stay strong, for mom and even for dad whos looking at us from above." I told her, keeping a smile on my face, she nodded. "Well, go to sleep now, you have school and then a flight to get to." I told her, she nodded and I kissed her forehead, then she left the room. I finished packing and then laid on my bed, a question popped into my mind. If I knew that my father was drunk when he pushed me on the concrete, then why am I convinced that he caused my androphobia?

I woke up at seven, school starts at eight-thirty, I scurried out of bed and into the shower. I slid off my clothes and went into the shower, letting the hot water run down my body, it felt relaxing. First, I took out my strawberry shampoo and put it in my hand, then I started to scrub my hair, causing it to create white foam. I rinsed my hair and then took out my body soap, french vanilla, my favorite. I took a a whiff of the bottle, letting me breathe in the intoxicating scent, I exhaled and started to scrub. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towl around myself and blow-dried my hair, then I tied my hair into a side ponytail. I ran over to some of the clothes I left in my dresser and pulled out a gray shirt that had a little black kitten playing with some yarn on it. With that I wore white shorts with a brown belt and some black converse. I ran downstairs and opened the door, but first. "Bye mom! Not hungry right now, see ya later!" I shouted, answering any questions she might have. Ami and my mom are supposed to meet me after school so they can drive me to the Tsukiyomi's, and from there we would say goodbye. I ran all the way to school, when I was at the entrance, I leaned down and rested my hands on my knees and started panting. "I need to wake up earlier, or can I at least have a car or some shit." I muttered to myself. "Amu, you shouldn't use that type of language." I heard someone say with a teasing voive, I turned around to see no other then the Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "How did you know I was here, stalker?" I spat at him, he just smirked. "So I heard you're camping out at our house for two months." He said, completly avoiding my question. "Yeah, so?" I asked, trying to act cool. "That will give us more time to spend together." He whispered in my ear, I felt his hot breath on my neck and it gave me shivers, what did he mean by time together? "For lessons, perverted girl." He said with a smirk. "Anything can be perverted as long as you're around." I said. "That hurts Amu, right here." He said, lightly pounding his chest where his heart would be. "I can make it hurt more." I said, this time it was me who was smirking. "Thats harsh." He said, I just chuckled. I started walking to class, with him following behind.

"You're actually staying at the Tsukiyomi's for two months?" Rima asked, for the fifth time. "Yep." I answered, trying to not sound annoyed. The bell finally rang and Rima and I started to walk to lunch, Yaya found us and walked with us. We got to the cafeteria and went toward the table we sat at yesterday, Utau, Kukai, and some other boy was sitting there. The boy had long purple hair with brown eyes like Rima's, He was wearing a white buttoned up shirt with a collar with a blue long sleeved sweater with some long khakis and some normal black shoes. The boy stood up and stood in front of me, he bowed his head. "Hello my name is Fujisaki Nagihiko, but you may just call me Nagi." He said with a smile, there was something girly about him that felt reassuring to me. I noticed his hand was out for me to shake it, I actually shook his hand, without having the feeling to beat him to a pulp. From the corner of my eye, I could see Utau, Rima, and Yaya staring at us wide-eyed, since they were the only ones who knew, and I could see Kukai praying for the boy. "Hi, I'm Hinamori Amu, you can call me Amu." I said, smiling back at him. I sat down next to Utau, while Nagi was being bothered by Yaya, who thought he had candy, poor kid. "Why did you not kill him for touching you?" She asked me, while whispering. "I don't know, there was something girly about him." I told her, she just smirked, like she knew something. "Hi, my little Amu-chan." I heard someone say, I turned around to see Ikuto's face centimeters away from mine, I felt my cheeks go to 200 degrees. But something popped up in my head, a boy in a white room, who was he. Wait, no time for this, right now a pervert is way too close to my face. "What do you want?" I asked, trying to hide my blush, utter failure. "I see you're already blushing for me." He said with a smirk. "Wipe that smirk off your face." I told him with a disgusted look on my face. Lunch finally ended and I started running to my last classes, which were a bore, I can't believe didn't fall asleep. The last bell finally rang and I ran home, I didn't know why I was so excited to go home. I got home and grabbed my suitcase, my mom told me to hurry since her flight is leaving soon.

We got in the car and started driving, I was minutes away from calling the Tsukiyomi residence my temporary home. Ami kept singing along with the songs playing on the radio while our mom was focused on driving, and I was happy about that. We finally got there and my mom knocked on the door and a beautiful blonde woman opened it, she smiled at us. "Hello, hello I was just finishing baking some cookies, do you have time to come in?" She asked, she had a sincere smile. "I guess we have a few minutes." My mom said, I could tell she was happy to see her. We all went inside and my mom sat with the blonde on the couch, while Ami ran off into a hallway. I heard steps come down the stairs, it was Utau, who looked ecsatic for me being here. "Amu, you're here." She exclaimed, she hugged me tightly. "You'll be sleeping in my room, so don't worry about the pervert trying to touch you." She said with a wink, it made me blush a little. "Let me take your bag." She said, grabbing the handle. I was about to protest and tell her I can handle it, but she already zoomed up the stairs. I sweat-dropped, maybe shes a little too excited. "Mama look at the kitty!" I heard Ami shout, she ran in with an adorable kitten in her hand, she sat on the couch in between the two. "Ah yes, thats Ikuto's kitty, we finally allowed him to get one." The blonde said, petting the kitty while it was still in Ami's hands. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I should have introduced myself." She said getting up. "I am Utau's mother, Ikuto's step mother, you can call me Souka." she said, I shook her hand and so did Ami. "Where is Aruto, is he at work again?" My mom asked, Souka nodded sadly. "Yes, yes, the man is always so busy at work." Souka said, a little sadly. I can see how she is Utau's mom, they looked alot alike. "Hey mom, have you seen..." Ikuto said walking in, he was in blue boxers and shirtless, with little kitten slippers on, I held in my laughs but a chuckle came out, getting a glare from from him, then he turned his glare to his mom. "Mom you said six thirty." He said through gritted teeth, Souka simply smiled and put her arm around me. "Its fine, shes like family now, it doesn't matter what she sees." She said with a smile, I blushed a little. I tried to avert my gaze but I couldn't, Ikuto had greats abs and finely toned skin, not a blemish or scar, I felt myself blush harder. "Were you looking for... Yoru?" Ami asked, taking a look at the kitten's collar.

"Yes, give him." Ikuto said, taking the kitten from Ami's arms, who frowned. Ikuto looked over at me while I was staring at him, he smirked. "You know Amu, its not polite to stare." He said, I quickly turned my head to the side, I could still feel his smirk. "Well, look at the time, we have to get going Ami." My mom said, Ami nodded and got up. My mom hugged me and Ami did the same, they waved goodbye and went out the door. I heard a bell go off from the kitchen. "Ooo, cookies are done!" Souka said, pointing her finger up. She ran into the kitchen, leaving the pervert with me, who was still shirtless.

"Well Amu, welcome to the family." He said with a smirk.

**Thanks for reading! This chapter allowed you to see what happened to Amu's dad and her cause of androphobia. Now, I got some advice from one of my viewers and I will use it the next chapter, and I wanted to thank them for their constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4 : Getting Close

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Now I will write diffrently in this story so I hope you guys are ok with that. And when I say diffrent, I mean there won't be long paragraphs anymore so it will be easier to read. Anyway, 4th chapter, lets go!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Ikuto finally went to go change, then he said he will start the second lesson. I went upstairs to find Utau, since she went up with my suitcase. I finally came across an open door, which led into a purple and black room. It had a wooden floor with a lavender rug, there was a bed with black covers that had butterflies at the end of it, there was also a purple canopy. All the furniture was a dark cherry-wood, fitting the colors of the room. There were two glass doors that led out to a big balcony, I went outside and inhaled the fresh air. It was only six, but there was already a beautiful sunset. The mixtures of orange and light pink with some blue left, it was completly stunning. I could even see a part of the beach from here, I could get used to this.

"Hey, I was just looking for you." Utau said, standing next to me. "I see you found my room." She said with a smile, I simply nodded, still taking in the beautiful view. We both stood there, just looking at the sunset, the dark blue night starting to take over.

"Yo, get downstairs, lessons." I heard a deep voice say, I turned around to see Ikuto, who finally had a shirt and pants on. I sighed and followed him downstairs, waving goodbye to Utau. How exactly was this lesson supposed to go, it was getting close. We both sat down on the nice white couch, sitting in the awkward silence.

"Are all our lessons going to start with awkward silence?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders, I saw a smirk grow on his face. What is he planning? Before I could ask anything else, he pushed me on the floor, he went on top of me and locked my arms with his hands and my feet were locked with his legs.

"Lesson two, getting close" He whispered in my ear, it sent shivers down my back. I never felt so much fear like this, I'm flipping out. I tried wiggling out of his grip, to get up and beat the crap out of him, I failed. The anxeity started to fill my body, the symptoms never have gotten this bad, then again, I was never pinned by a man. He wasn't showing signs of letting go, it scared me even more.

I think I'm having a panic attack, he hasn't gotten off, and its been 20 minutes. Where the hell is Souka, Utau, someone save me! Then something really terrified me, dirty images filled my head of what he could do to me in my weak stage. I started screaming, loudly, no one came, was anyone else even home!? I breathing went uneven, my palms are sweating, my heart feels like its about to pop out of my chest, I never felt this way, what is happening? My vision became blurred, I feel dizzy, will I faint? Then I looked at his eyes, they were really blue, they somehow filled me with warmth.

The image popped back in my head, the kid in the white room.

_Why are you scared?_

The question rang in my head, the little boy asked it. Why am I scared, its just Ikuto, he won't do anything. My heart beat went back down, to the normal beat. My palms stopped sweating, the dirty images disappeared, my anxiety was gone, I started breathing normally. I wasn't afraid.

"Ikuto?" I asked, he raised an eyebrow at me. "I-I'm not scared." I stuttered, his face went closer to mine.

"Are you sure, or are you lying to get me off you?" He asked, I didn't answer. My breathing was stable, so was my heartbeat. He loosened his grip on my arms, and on reflex, I punched him in the stomach. He fell off and I was shocked, I thought I was cured dammit! I quickly got up and went beside him, I patted his back and he started breathing again, he looked at me with a _what the hell_ look.

" I thought you said you weren't scared!" He shouted angrily at me. I wanted to answer, but what would I say? A boy in a white room asked me why I was scared and I felt better, might as well send me to a mental hospital already.

"Well I wasn't, and when you let go, I wanted to punch you, so I did." I said, he raised an eyebrow at me, probably confused with my reasoning. He rolled his eyes and stood up and sat on the couch, he looked like he was thinking. I sat next to him, maybe he had another idea.

"Maybe if I tie you up..." He murmered to himself, my eyes widened.

"You are not tying me up!" I shouted at him, he just smirked. I puffed my cheeks and crossed my arms, causing him to chuckle.

"You havn't changed since you were a kid, have you?" He chuckled, ruffling my hair. I didn't care that he touched me, it was what he said.

"Did you know me when I was a kid?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. His eyes widened for a second, but then went back to normal.

"You know what I mean, I didn't know you but you just act like a child, I just suppose you were like this when you were a child." He answered slyly, but something told me he was lying.

Souka came in with a platter of cookies, she was smiling at us as she put the cookies on the coffee table. I happily took one and opened my mouth, ready to take a bite. Ikuto quickly swiped the cookie and took a bite, I frowned.

"Why did you do that, just grab one from the platter!" I shouted at him, he smirked.

"Its funnier to watch you freak out, plus I get a cookie." He said, I quickly took another cookie and bit it, before he could swipe it. Souka sat there, chuckling a little. I went into the kitchen to get some milk, there was only an empty carton.

"Where is all the milk?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." Ikuto answered, refering to what happened yesterday, I just smiled. I went upstairs into Utau's room, who was reading on her bed. She looked up from her book and smiled at me, I smiled back.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" I asked, going into my suitcase looking for my pajamas.

"On my bed with me, its king sized so it should be fine for the both of us." She answered, and she was right, her bed was huge.

"Bathroom?" I asked, she pointed to a door behind me. I opened the door to an amazing bathroom that was mostly made of black tiles. I looked at the huge tub, it even has jets! I turned on the water and started to fill the tub, no one will mind right? It was finally filled and I slid off my clothes and got in, I turned on the jets and sighed, this is so relaxing. I looked at the door, making sure I locked it, which I didn't. Oh well, Utau was here and she wouldn't let Ikuto, right? I looked at the clock, 20 minutes have past, I should probably get out before I turn into a prune. I got out and grabbed a white towel that was hanging near me. When I was dry, I put on my pink pajamas and walked out, horrified by the sight I was seeing. I saw Ikuto holding my bear. I quickly ran up to me and swiped the bear, he gave me a confused look.

"Don't touch him!" I shouted at him, he was shocked at my reaction. I held the bear tight, just in case he would try to grab it again.

"What is his name?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow. "I just want to know." He sighed, knowing I would question him. I looked at the bear, he didn't have a name, I never bothered.

"He doesn't have one, he is just really... special." I answered, whispering special. He looked like he was about to start laughing, after a minute he did. "What, what is it?" I asked, he kept laughing. I kicked him and he finally stopped.

"So its a boy, but has a pink dress and a bow?" He asked, chuckling. I quickly looked at the bear, then realized he was right. "Get your facts right, that is a girl bear." He said, leaving the room. I laughed too, I can't believe I've been so stupid, its a girl. What would I name her anyway? I layed down on the bed and Utau came into the room, munching on a cookie.

"Hey Amu, whats with the bear?" She asked, some crumbs flying out of her mouth. I shrugged my shoulders and she raised an eyebrow, the, she just turned around.

"Do you have a crush on anyone Utau?" I asked her, she turned around with a tint of pink on her cheeks, I smirked.

"What makes you think that?" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders and she sighed. "Well, there was one boy who caught my eye." She said, I sat up and looked at her.

"Is it Kukai?" I asked, she blushed as red as a tomato and nodded, I knew it. The next minute was silent, then an idea sparked in my mind.

"What if I set you guys up?" I asked, she was shocked but I could tell she was intriuged with the idea. "Well someone could pretend that they invited you to something that you needed a date to, and you would ask him." I told her, she smiled brightly and nodded.

"Like a double date!" She exclaimed, I nodded. "But who would we get to do that for me?" She asked, I raised my hand as if I was answering a teacher, she hugged me. "Thanks Amu, but who would do it with you?" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'll do it." I heard a husky voice say, I looked past Utau to see Ikuto leaning against the door rim, Utau was furious.

"You were eavesdropping!" She shouted, pointing a finger at him, he pushed it away and sat on the bed. "Get off my bed pervert!" She shouted, Ikuto just smirked.

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who is going to help you?" He said, Utau went wide-eyed, he was her only hope. She looked at me with begging eyes, I just realized Ikuto would have to pretend to be my date.

"No way in hell is Ikuto going to be my date!" I exclaimed, Ikuto just smirked.

"It would be perfect practice for the future." He said, I kicked his ankle and he fell on the bed, I smiled.

"Amu please, just this once!" Utau shouted, she was on her knees now, she really wanted this.

"Desperate much?" Ikuto murmered, Utau shot him a death glare and he shut up, the she stared back at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but only this time." I told her, she got up and squealed, jumping up and down. "We'll have the date on saturday." I told her, she nodded and hugged me. She ran into the closet to pick out an outfit, I sweat-dropped, its a little soon. Ikuto got up and put his arms around my waist, I froze.

"Can't wait for our date, _Amu-chan_." He said, whispering my name seductively, I stomped on his foot. He quickly let go and I turned around to face him.

"Don't flatter yourself, this isn't a real date." I spat at him, he just chuckled. He left the room and closed the door behind him, I sighed. My first double date would be a fake one, just great.

**So guys, did you enjoy the writing format to be like this? So anyway, I know this was a short chapter, but the next one will have a bunch of Amuto and Kutau moments, so stay tuned ;)**

_**Please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5 : A Fantastic Fake Date

**Sup guys! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! So I don't really have anything to say today so lasts start chapter 5!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Utau got Kukai to be her date, she said that they were going to a resturant and she didn't want to go alone with Ikuto and I. Kukai happily agreed and I was happy for the soon to be couple, but depressed that I had to act like I _like_ Ikuto. Saturday came way to quickly for me, it was seven right now and the dinner starts at eight and I was ready. I looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a strapless pink satin dress that ended right above my knees, it had a white wrap right underneath my chest. My hair was straightened and had a little bow on the side that was white, with some white heels and a purse to match. I smiled at the outfit, I think I look pretty good. I went over to Ikuto's door and slammed on it, he better be ready.

"Your lazy ass better be ready!" I shouted, Souka and Aruto weren't home right now so it doesn't matter if I curse. I was about to slam on the door again until someone answered it, it was Ikuto. His hair was neat and he was wearing a normal black tuxedo, he actually looked classy. He burped and ruined the image in my head, I groaned and he just smirked.

"God, and for a moment I thought you looked good." I told him, he smirked and got close to me.

"Thank you Amu, you look good as well." He said in a teasing voice.

"You're so lucky that we are going to dinner, or else I would give you a black eye." I told him, he put on a fake hurt expression and I chuckled. I heard a knock on the door and ran down the stairs to get it, I almost slipped because of the stupid heels. I opened the door to see Kukai with neat hair and a tux like Ikuto's, but he had a tie, Ikuto had a bow tie.

"Hey Amu, looking good." He said, scratching the back of his head. His fear of me died down, he just knows not to touch me. I smiled and allowed him inside, He greeted Ikuto and then we just stood there. "So where is Utau?" He asked, I saw a blush creep on his cheeks, so cute! I heard footsteps on the stairs and looked up, Utau was walking down like a princess. She was wearing a simple purple dress with a butterfly necklace on, she wore black heels and a purple purse, she looked great.

"Hey Kukai." She said, descending the stairs, Kukai was wide-eyed. Ikuto looked like he didn't give a shit, I walked over to him and slapped his shoulder, he glared at me and I glared back.

"Well, lets go, I'll be driving." Kukai said, Utau wrapped her arm around his and started walking out. Ikuto started wrapping his arm around mine and I punched his shoulder, giving him a _what the hell_ stare.

"We have to look like a real couple, don't we?" He asked, I sighed and nodded, allowing him to wrap his arm around mine. Somehow, the touch was familiar and made me feel safe, I looked at Ikuto who was... SMILING!? I wanted rip his arm right off but I couldn't, we had to look like a real couple. Kukai had a nice looking jeep, it almost looked new, it was a black one. Kukai was driving and Utau was next to him, while Ikuto and I sat in the back. I looked out the window, the town was beautiful at night, the lights were shimmering and breath-taking. Kukai and Utau were talking about random junk, Ikuto was just sitting there, he looked like he was in deep thought. I saw a beautiful beach and sighed, we should have gone to beach, it looks amazing at night. The water was shimmering and I even saw some fish jump out of the water, I couldn't help but smile. When I was home-schooled, I didn't get out much, so to see this amazing views was completly fantastic. I took a glance at Ikuto, who was looking out the window like me, I wonder if he thought this was amazing too. We got to the resturant and Kukai told the man his last name for our reservation. He led us to our table and we all sat down, I was in between Kukai and Ikuto, and Kukai was sitting next to Utau. It was a round table with a white cloth on it. To be honset, this couldn't be more boring, Kukai and Utau looked like they were having fun. I guess I shouldn't be rude, I came here for them and as long as they were happy, I should be too.

"Hello, my I take your order?" The waiter asked, I didn't even notice he walked over here.

"I'll take a plate of spaghetti." Kukai said

"I'll take the same thing." Utau said, smiling at Kukai.

"I'll take some shrimp." Ikuto answered boredly, and I couldn't blame him for being bored.

"I'll just take a chicken salad." I said, the waiter nodded and left, leaving us alone again. I noticed there was a dance floor here, it was ballroom dancing. Kukai got up and bowed his head and put his hand out.

"May I have this dance, madam?" He said with a goofy grin, Utau blushed but accepted his offer. She put this hand in his and he led her to the dance floor, thats so romantic. I saw Ikuto get up and bow his head, is he asking me what I think he is?

"Wanna dance?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow at his hand which was stuck out for me. "What, we are both obviously bored and right now, this is the best thing we can do." He said, and I couldn't argue with his statement, I was extremly bored. I put my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor. I didn't really care about Ikuto touching me right now, it was just dancing, or is it that I feel comfortable around him now? He put his hand on my waist and I put mine on his shoulder, and we held our free hands together in the air. I let him lead and we started dancing, I tried dancing from what I knew from movies. I'm pretty sure his foot was bruised from me stepping on it so many times, we talked and laughed while dancing. It was a mystery to us where Utau and Kukai went, we were in our own world and happy in it.

"You wanna get out of here? I have something to show you." He said, raised and eyebrow at him.

"We can't leave Kukai and Utau, Utau is depending on us." I replied, but to be honest, I was curious what he had to show me. He pointed his head somewhere and i looked, I saw Kukai and Utau kissing while dancing, I guess they were fine. I turned back at him and nodded, he smiled and started to drag me out of the resturant.

"Wait." I told him, I took off my heels, held them in my hand and nodded. He held my hand and started dragging me again. He said we're here and i noticed the area, it was the beach we passed in the car! I laughed and dropped the heels, I took a step on the sand, it was cold and felt amazing on my bare feet. I started running toward the ocean and stopped right in front of it, close enough for the waves to touch my feet. Ikuto came up beside me and looked at the moon above, I looked too and saw that it looked huge, with some little start surronding it.

"We were passing by this in the car and I thought it would be amazing to come back to this great place." He said, still looking at the moon. "Do you remember this place?" He asked, facing me, his eyes had hope in them.

"Why would I remember this place if I have never been here?" I asked him, he shrugged sadly, did he know something I didn't?

"You must have some great memories here then." I said, he looked at me sadly.

"Nah, just one, but it was the best one." He said, looking at the ocean.

"What was it?" I asked, he smirked.

"I made my first friend here." He said.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Can't tell ya." He said with a chuckle. Before I could say anything, he splashed me with some water. I splashed him back and he frowned, causing me to laugh. He was about to splash me until I pushed him in the water, he laughed and stood up. He put his arms around my waist and picked me up, he started running deeper into the water. I started kicking and laughing until he finally dropped me into the deep water, we both started laughing. I squealed when a fish brushed against my foot, causing Ikuto laugh harder. I didn't even care that my favorite dress was ruined or that Ikuto touched me, for the first time in my life, I was having a bunch of fun. I'm happy that Ikuto and I left, or else we wouldn't have had this amazing memory.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

Kukai led me to the dance floor and started dancing with me. I noticed that Ikuto pulled out Amu too, I smiled at them, it was great that Amu was bonding with a guy.

"Utau, you seem distracted, you ok?" Kukai asked, I looked back at him and nodded. We kept dancing in an awkward silence. "Um, Utau?" Kukai asked, I hummed questionly. "Well there was a reason I agreed to this double date." He said, I looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I felt his lips crash onto mine, my legs felt wobbly and his lips were smooth, like butter. He pulled away and looked at me, my cheeks were heated and so were his.

"Well, I've kinda had a crush on you since middle school." He said, chuckling nervously. Before he could say anything else, I kissed him. We kept kissing until we both needed air, we broke the kiss and started panting.

"Does that mean you like me too?" He asked, I laughed and nodded. We kept dancing like that all night until it was time to leave. We couldn't find Amu and Ikuto anywhere so we just left without them. Kukai drove me to my house and stayed so we could watch a movie a movie together. The door opened to reveal a wet Ikuto and Amu, Kukai and I raised an eyebrow at them.

"So why are you guys wet?" Kukai asked, turning around and resting his elbow on the couch cushion. Ikuto and Amu looked at each other and laughed, leaving Kukai and I clueless to what happened between them.

"Well. I'm gonna go shower!" Amu exclaimed, running upstairs. Ikuto just shrugged his shoulders and went straight to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back." I told Kukai, who nodded. I walked up to Ikuto who was drinking a can of cola.

"So what happened between you and Amu?" I asked, he just smiled. "Ok tell me, what makes her so special that you treat her like that?" I asked, Ikuto looked at me. Obviously Amu was somehow special to him, I just needed to know how. Did they meet before, but then Amu would tell me, wouldn't she?

"She is just a special girl." He said like it was that simple, but it can't be.

"Ikuto, do you love her?" I asked, he shaked his head, I sighed. "I wish you would just tell me." I told him, walking back to Kukai.

"So why were they wet?" Kukai asked me.

"He wouldn't answer me, you have been friends with Ikuto since kindergarten right?" I asked, he nodded. "Did he know Amu?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, to be honest, Ikuto was a shy kid growing up. All I know is that one day, he knocked on our door smiling and wanting to play." He told me, I nodded slowly to show him I understood. My mom and Ikuto's dad got together when we were in first grade, I didn't know Ikuto in kindergarten. Kukai was neighbors with him before they moved in with my mom and I, but Ikuto went to a diffrent kindergarten then Kukai and I. I sighed, if I wanted answers I would have to get them from Ikuto.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Two chapters in one day, you guys happy? I was writing this while only listening to Owl City, I completly love their songs .^_^. **

_**Please R&R!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : The Party Planning Starts

**Ok, so I'm back! I hope you guys had a fabulous weekend because I sure did! Anyway,lets get on the 6th chapter!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Ok, so Ikuto tried doing another getting close lesson. Somehow I punched him in the nose and right now I'm helping him stuff tissues up his nose since his it is bleeding.

"Amu, why did you punch me, I wasn't even close yet!" He shouted at him, causing a bloody tissue to fall out of his nose. I quickly stuffed another one in.

"I don't know." I told him, he looked at me.

"Maybe I do have to tie to up." He murmered, I slapped him upside the head. He glared at me and sighed. "What about last night? I held you and you didn't even care." He said, he was right. What happened last night that made me feel so close to him?

"I don't know." I whispered, I felt bad for Ikuto, he kept taking my abuse but he wasn't getting any results. He sighed and took out the tissues in his nose, throwing them in the trash. He ran his fingers through his hair as he sat down on the couch.

"Its not your fault, we just need some more time." He sighed, I was shocked. Even though he wasn't saying it, he is taking the blame for all of this. I ran up to him and hugged him, he looked at me shocked. I was shocked too, but the hug was warm and made me feel safe.

"Thank you for trying." I whispered, this is where he finally understood why I hugged him. He slowly hugged me back, I felt his chin on the top of my head.

"Aren't you going to punch me?" He joked, chuckling a little.

"Not right now, I'm too happy." I answered, chuckling at his joke. I heard someone clear their throat and quickly turned around. It was Utau with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face, somehow Ikuto's and Utau's smirks were way too similar for just step-siblings. I quickly pulled away from Ikuto and punched him in the stomach, from embarrassment. Ikuto fell to the floor while Utau started laughing, I was as red as a tomato.

"Thats the Amu I know." Utau said in between chuckles, I patted Ikuto's back for him to start breathing again. Ikuto shot me a glare and I scratched the back of my head while nervously chuckling. Utau went back upstairs while Ikuto and I continued lessons, I wonder what she was doing.

**Utau's P.O.V:**

It seems Ikuto is busy, right now would be the best time. I quickly went to my room and changed into all black, if I was going to sneak around, I better do it right. I tip-toed over to Ikuto's room and slowly opened the door, Ikuto's room had walls that were painted royal blue and light wood furniture to match. I went over to his dresser and went through all of his drawers, looking through the clothes and everything. I was searching through for any type of journal or photo or something. I opened a drawer that was a underwear drawer, I made a disgusted face, I have to go through them just in case there is something hidden in them.

Well there was nothing in them, I am burning my hands later for touching that. I sighed and sat on this bed, there wasn't anything from Ikuto's past in his room. I looked around he room, making sure I checked all the dressers. What if it wasn't in his dressers, Ikuto's too smart to hide it in an obvious spot. I started checking all round the room, under furniture and his rug, checking for any loose floorboards, I even looked in the bathroom, nothing. I layed on the bed and sighed again, where would he hide something? Maybe he isn't hiding anything at all, maybe Amu is just special, nothing more. I hit the pillow out of frustration and a photo flew out, I looked my fist and happily jumped up and did my _I knew it_ dance. Then I stopped and picked up the photo, it was Ikuto when he was five years old. He had his arms around another five-year old, it was Amu. I was shocked, so Ikuto did know her when she was younger, but how? I tried to recognize the background of the photo, all I could see was sand. Maybe a playground? I heard footsteps and I quickly put the picture underneath the pillow and dove under the bed. I heard someone walk in the room and lay down, putting pressure on me. I heard shuffling on the bed and a sigh, it was Ikuto.

"I wish you would remember me, Amu." I heard him whisper. How did Ikuto know Amu when they were younger, and how did Amu forget about him? I have to get out of here and tell Amu, but without Ikuto noticing. "Utau, you can come out now." I heard him say, busted.

"How did you know?" I asked, crawling from underneath the bed.

"I noticed your leg sticking out." He said.

"How do you know Amu, I saw the photo." I asked, he just sighed.

"Listen, if I tell you, you have to promise not to tell her." He said, looking serious.

"Why, don't you want her to remember?" I asked, a little confused

"Because I want her to find out herself, not just lay it down on her." He said, and I understood.

"I promise I won't tell then."

**Amu's P.O.V:**

After many punches and kicks, Ikuto said that we will continue tomorrow. I went up to Utau's room and layed down, I am getting a little homesick. I picked up my phone and dialed my mom's number in America, maybe shes awake.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line said.

"Mama?" I asked.

"Oh, hello Amu! How are you?" She asked.

"Great." I answered. We kept talking about diffrent things until 20 minutes have passed.

"Well Amu, I'm getting tired, I'll try to talk to you tomorrow." She said with a little yawn at the end.

"Wait!" I exclaimed into the phone, I heard her hum. "How do you know Aruto and Souka?" I asked her.

"I was friends with Aruto in highschool." She responded, I was shocked.

"Wait, if you guys were friends back then, then did were Ikuto and I childhood friends?" I asked, there was a moment of silence.

"Not that I remember, Ikuto was a shy kid, I think..." She said, then suddenly stopped.

"Mom? Mom!" I shouted, I looked at the phone, low battery. Dammit, she was about to say something important. Was she about to say that Ikuto once met me? I need answers, I started stomping over to Ikuto's room when I heard speaking. I put my ear on the door and started listening.

"I can't believe that happened to her, is that what caused her androphobia?" I heard Utau said, they're talking about me!

"Yeah, I felt bad for her." Ikuto said, then he did know me as a child!

"Why do you think she forgot about you?" Utau asked.

"I don't know, but its my job to try to jog her memory back, not just tell her." He said, I heard some walking and quickly ran back to Utau's room. I sat on the bed and pretended to read, she walked into the room and waved.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Just catching up on my reading." I told her, she looked at my book.

"Thats a cook book." She said chuckling.

" I wanted to make a cake." I said, she just rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom.

"Ikuto, Amu, Utau, get down here!" I heard Souka shout, I quickly scurried downstairs to see Ikuto already on the couch, I eyed him. I saw Souka and Aruto standing next to each other, Utau came down and sat next to me.

"Well kids, Aruto finally has some time off work and we are going on a cruise together, that means you three will be left alone." Souka said, Ikuto had a evil smirk on.

"I'm trusting you kids, no parties, no friends over, nothing." Aruto said sternly, he probably knew Ikuto had something planned.

"Mother, father, I will make sure Ikuto doesn't do anything wrong." Utau said, getting up and putting one arm around Souka and the other around Aruto. It was nice to know Utau wasn't going to be planning some party.

"When are you guys setting sail?" I asked, happy for the couple.

"Tomorrow, then coming back sunday next week." Souka said with a smile. Today was sunday, so they were actually spending a whole week there.

"Where ya two going?" Ikuto asked, the smirk held its place on his face.

"Bora Bora, quite a lovely place, remember when we went there?" Aruto asked, Ikuto nodded. I've never been there, but I've heard it was beautiful.

"We are going to pack, we are leaving 7 a.m. tomorrow, so you kids probably won't be awake." Souka said, hugging us all. Aruto simply shook our hands and went upstairs, we all waved as they went up the stairs. We heard a door slam and Ikuto and Utau stood up and smirked at each other, I was scared.

"I'll call everyone, you start getting snacks." Utau said, Ikuto nodded and went for the door.

"I thought you were making sure Ikuto didn't throw a party?" I asked, Utau crossed her arms and looked at Ikuto, who chuckled.

"Aww, Amu is so innocent, so naive, so adorable." Ikuto said, ruffling my hair, I smacked his hand and glared at him. "Listen, everytime our parents go on vacation without us, we throw an awesome party that everyone talks about." He stated and started heading for the door again.

"I doubt everyone knows." I scoffed, Ikuto sighed and turned around. He whipped his phone out and dialed a number, it was on speaker so I could hear the ringing.

"Yo?" I heard the voice say.

"My parents are going to be out of town." Ikuto stated.

"I'll call everyone about the party, I can't wait, they are always so awesome!" The guys shouted.

"Party is tomorrow at eight." Ikuto said then hung up the phone, he smirked at me and then left. I turned around to Utau who was already on the phone, I sighed a sat down on the couch. My first party, I wonder what it would be like, what disaster would happen to me. Utau got off the phone and sat down next to me, smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry, we've been having these parties since middle school, everything will be fine." She said, patting my back. Wow, they have been having these parties for so long, maybe they are experts.

"Will there be alcohol?" I asked, she shook her head and I felt relieved. Even though the party was filling my thoughts, in the back of my head, I was still thinking about what I overheard in Ikuto's room. Did I really know him when I was younger, why can't I remember then? Well, there is one way to make him tell me, but its a little drastic.

I can't believe it, I was actually considering giving Ikuto beer so he would get drunk and tell me, I'm so desperate! Then again, the idea didn't sound so bad. No Amu, you can't do that to him! I wonder what happened between us, that made me forget him. Then it hit me, like a bullet through my heart.

Maybe, he caused my androphobia?

**Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Are you mad that I left you a cliffie? I had a great time on the cruise and I wanted to write as soon as I got off. I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer and will be so much fun to read and write!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	7. Chapter 7 : A Drunken Night

**Sup guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! I don't really have anything important to say today so lets continue with chapter 7!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I am in Utau's room right now, she is getting ready for bed. I was already in my pajamas and laying on her bed.

"I can't believe your parents trust you so much." I said, she looked at me with a smirk.

"Thats because I play the nice and innocent girl." She said, trying to brush out a tangle. I raised an eyebrow at her which she saw through her mirror. "I tell them I would never party and watch Ikuto, then they trust us more and go out on more vacations," She explained, I nodded slowly.

"But tomorrow is a school night, how are we supposed to have a party. Including tomorrow we also have school." I asked.

"Well I'm ditching the day after the party, I just call in pretending to be my mom." She said, I was shocked. I wouldn't be able to pull of anything like this, I would probably crack if someone just looked at me suspiciously. I layed down on the bed again, still thinking about the party. I slowly drifted to my own dream land, maybe sleep is what I need right now.

I woke up to the sound of an annoying alarm beeping rapidly, I got up and turned off the alarm. I noticed Utau wasn't in the bed, I shrugged and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and blow-dryed my hair, I didn't tie my hair up today, just let it flow. I grabbed a pink shirt that said _Hollister Co. _and normal jeans. I ran down the stairs and saw Utau watching T.V. and Ikuto eating cereal at the table. I grabbed an apple and started munching on it, there was a silence in the open space, except the T.V.

"Utau, can I have a ride?" I asked, breaking the silence. She nodded and turned off the T.V. and headed for the door, I followed. Since their parents were out of town, Ikuto had Aruto's car and Utau had Souka's, I didn't have a drivers license because my mom wouldn't allow me one. Souka had a white Mercedes Benz, it was quite amazing. Utau drove me to school while humming along to the radio, she really like singing. She would sing in our room when ever she was getting ready, I thought she was a good singer so it didn't bother me. We both liked All Time Low, we thought they were an amazing band. Also Owl City, so were our two favorite bands. We finally made it to school, Ikuto was waiting for me so we could walk to class together. Ikuto and I had become good friends, he still has girls over alot but that didn't matter. Rumours started that Ikuto and I were dating, Ikuto teased me about it and I punched him everytime.

I was in lunch already and I sat next to Nagi, Ikuto kept glaring at him, and I didn't know why. Nagi and I made conversation, turns out he is really into dance. A boy with green hair joined us for lunch, he had glasses with a white shirt and jeans. His name was Kairi and Yaya clinged so much to him, I'm pretty sure he will be at the party tonight. I heard Kukai whisper to him to keep his distance from me and I kicked his foot under the table. He glared at me and I just smiled sweetly at him, he rolled his eyes.

School was finally over and Utau drove Rima, Yaya, and I to her house. They were loudly singing along with the song, they kept telling me to join but I shook my head. I don't think I can sing good, I simply hummed along. We finally got home and Ikuto and Kukai were there, Utau ran up to Kukai and hugged him, Yaya squealed saying how cute the couple was. Utau kissed Kukai and ran upstairs, the girls quickly following. We started talking about how awesome the party will be and what we would wear. To be honest, I have never been to a party, what would I wear? It was around six when Yaya and Rima left to start getting ready for that party, Utau started applying make-up.

"What should I wear?" I asked, she got up and started going through her closet and took one off the hanger. She examined the dress on gave it to me, motioning me to put it on. I went into the bathroom and put it on, my mouth made an 'o' shape when I saw it. It was a pink dress clung to my curves and had a black wrap on my stomach. In the front, it ended around mid-thigh, and it got longer on the back, reaching my ankles. It reminded me alot of my favorite dress that I wore on the fake date, except the bottom part. I loved it, I stepped outside and Utau was wide-eyed.

"You look amazing." She whispered, she went back to her closet and pulled out some black heels and told me to put them on. I did as told and then looked at the mirror, they completed the dress perfectly. I looked at Utau, she was wearing a strapless blue cocktail dress with blue heels, she looked great. It was already 7:30 when we were done getting ready. We walked downstairs, Kukai and Ikuto were still there but dressed for the party. Ikuto was wearing jeans with a leather jacket with some vans, Kukai was wearing a long-sleeved buttoned up white shirt with some black dress pants with converse. They both stared at us wide-eyed, Kukai put his arm around Utau while Ikuto just kept staring at me.

"What are you gawking at?" I asked, he smirked.

"And I thought you were being cute." He said, I blushed. Ikuto though I was cute, what the hell is that supposed to mean?

"What the hell do you mean cute?" I asked, he just chuckled and ruffled my hair, he is so confusing. The house started getting filled with teens, there was blasting music playing with flashing lights. I noticed some teens making out on the couches, I inwardly gagged. I ran into Yaya and Rima and walked over to them. Yaya was wearing a orange mini-dress while Rima was wearing a red flowing dress, they looked cute. The house was filled with teens, I never even saw most of them around school. There were alot of guys brushing against me, I felt like throwing up. I need something to drink, I walked over to the snack table and got some punch. I chugged down the whole cup, it was actually pretty good, I chugged five more cups and my head started getting dizzy. I felt so care-free now, I made my way over to the dance floor and started dancing with some boys.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I was on the dance floor with a bunch a bunch of girls grinding against me, I ignored them. I saw Utau run over to me with a worried look on her face, I raised an eyebrow. Once she got to me, she pushed all the girls away and started talking.

"Ikuto, some college students snuck into the party!" She shouted over the loud music.

"So?" I shouted back.

"They spiked the punch bowl, there are many drunk teens here right now!" She shouted, I went wide-eyed. This never happened before, there was never alcohol at our parties. I started running over to the punch table and and pushed away someone who was trying to get punch. I ran to the kitchen an spilled it in the sink, it reeked of alcohol now. I quickly remebered something, Amu doesn't know what alcohol tastes or smells like, she could be drunk right now. I put the bowl down and ran back to the dance floor, it was filled with sweaty and probably drunk teens. I started looking for pink and cutting through the crowd, I finally saw Amu, grinding against a bunch of guys, she is so drunk. I pulled her away from the guys and held her shoulders so she would face me, she pouted.

"Ikuto-kun, I was having so much fun!" She said, stomping her foot, did she just call me Ikuto-_kun_?

"Amu, how much punch did you have?" I asked her, she giggled and hiccuped.

"Six? Maybe ten cups?" She said, putting a finger to her mouth questionly. I sighed and she wrapped her arms around my neck, I went wide-eyed.

"Ikuto, you are so sexy." She whispered in my ear, then she licked my ear. Was she trying to be seductive with me!? A new song started playing and she squealed, she dragged me back to the dance floor. She started dancing close to me, shaking her hips in a way that can make a man swoon. Then she started grinding agaisnt me, moving her hips in circular motions against me. I bit my cheek to make sure a moan of pleasure didn't come out, I had to get her to stop before my hormones went insane. I grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her up the stairs and into my room, I locked the door and stood in front of it, she pouted at me.

"Ikuto, we were having so much fun." She whined, I didn't say anything and she smirked. "Oh I see, you wanted to take me into the bedroom." She said, laying on the bed with her dress up, flashing her panties at me. I quickly closed my eyes, get a grip Ikuto, no girl can seduce you, I seduce them. I heard some shuffling on the bed and foot steps, Amu was probably got up and got close to me since I feel her hot breat on my neck.

"Ikuto, look at me." She said, I peeked one eye open and saw her. Her eyes were glimmering and she looked sad, a tear stained her cheek.

"Whats wrong Amu?" I asked her, I held her shoulders and she started crying badly.

"Why can't I remember!" She shouted, I was shocked, was she talking about me? "I can't remember something that is obviously important to you!" She shouted again, I quickly brought her into a hug. I guess she knew that I knew her when I was younger, she just can't remember what happened. She pulled away from the hug and looked at me again, her eyes are red and swolen from crying.

"Ikuto, what happened between us?" She whispered. "Did you cause my androphobia?" She asked, I quickly shook my head. "So its true then, my father did." She said, another tear slid down her cheek, I nodded.

"Its that stupid bear's fault! It killed my father, its his fault!" She shouted, she went over to the bed and grabbed the bear on her bed. It was the bear with the dress, she was trying to rip its head off. I ran over to her and grabbed her wrists, she started scream and trying to wiggle out of my grip. She was beating herself up, I can't let her do something she will regret tomorrow. She started kicking me hard, but I kept my grip.

"Why are you doing this!? All I do is hurt you, and you still try to help me, no matter how much I hurt you!" She shouted, I cupped her face with my hands and looked at her, she calmed down a little.

"Because you are the one who showed me how to be friendly and how to love." I whispered, she looked at me with a confused face. I hoped those words would break through to her, but they didn't apperently, but they made a chip in the barrier. I had an idea, I carried her bridal style down the stairs and went to Aruto's car. I put her in the passengers seat and I hopped into the drivers seat. I started driving toward the beach we went to last time, she didn't speak to me the entire time. I made it to the beach and dragged her out the car, she looked at the beach and then at me with a confused face.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"I wanted to thank you." I said, she looked at me even more confused. Before anything else was said, I took her and dipped her, she looked mad.

"Ikuto, what the..." She started, until I stopped her. My lips crashed into hers, her arms wrapped around my neck and she kissed back.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I finally remember.

Everything.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter, you guys will finally know what happened between Amu and Ikuto when they were younger! I hope you guys are excited, the chapter may come out later today or tomorrow. **

_**Please R&R!**_


	8. Chapter 8 : Remembering My First Love

**Sup guys! Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Well, I'm getting two teeth ripped out today because my baby teeth don't want to leave me, so this chapter might be posted a little later. But anyway, lets continue with chapter 8! **

_**-13 years ago-**_

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I groggily opened my eyes, I had a massive headache and the bright lights in this room didn't help. I groaned in pain and sat up, the only sound in the room was beeping coming from a strange moniter. The door opened to reveal a blonde dressed in white, with a white hat with a red plus sign on it.

"Hinamori Amu?" She asked, I nodded slowly. "I'm glad to see you're awake." She said with a smile, she wrote something down on a clipboard she had.

"Um, where am I?" I asked, taking a better look around the room. It was completly white except for a painting of an ocean on the wall next to me. I was in a white bed with wires connected to my arms.

"You are in the hospital." She said, my eyes went wide. I remembered what happened last night.

"Where is my father, I need to see him!" I exclaimed, she looked at me. At that moment, my mom ran in, her eyes were red and swollen. She hugged me tightly and I hugged back, then I looked into her eyes. "Where is papa?" I asked her, another tear slid down her cheek.

"Honey, papa died in a car accident." She said, I was shocked.

"No, hes not dead, this is a joke, where is he?" I asked again, this joke wasn't funny at all. They all just stared at me with a sad look, it isn't a joke. "No, no, no, no, NO!" I shouted, the beeping increased rapidly, I started ripping the wires off my arms. The nurse started looking through some cabinets, she pulled out a shot and stuck it in my arm. I felt dizzy and fainted, what is happening to my life?

I woke up once again, my headache only increased. I sat up and saw a boy sitting in a chair beside me. He had blue hair and a white shirt with jeans, he looked around my age.

"Who are you?" I asked, he stayed silent and just kept looking at me, his blue eyes were like a deep ocean. "You know, its not polite to stare." I told him, he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Why are you here if you are not going to say anything?" I asked him.

"My dad made me come here." He said, looking away.

"I'm suprised I could get a word out of you." I said, he glared at me, I chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Because you're funny." I answered with a smile, he looked at me with a shocked expression and turned his head again. "Can you at least tell me your name?" I asked, he just sat there.

"Well, my name is Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you, no-name." I said, giving him a new nickname. I stuck my hand for him to shake it, his hand got closer to mine and I quickly pulled away.

"I won't bite." He said teasingly.

"I know." I said quietly.

"Well, why did you pull away?" He asked

"I guess I'm scared." I answered

"Why are you scared?" He asked. The question rang in my head, why was I scared? I shrugged my shoulders. We stayed silent for awhile until I decided to break it.

"So who are you." I asked, he sighed.

"My dad is one of you mom's best friends, so he said we had to be here for emotional support." He said, he sounded annoyed.

"Emotional...?" I started, then I remembered what they told me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, I started sobbing.

"Woah, why are you crying!?" He exclaimed, he looked like he didn't know what to do. I pulled him into a hug, I was terrified of him touching me for some weird reason but I didn't care. His arms slowly started hugging me back, his hand was patting my back. "Um, shh, it'll be ok?" He said, questioning his own words. I pushed him away and looked at him, he looked confused.

"Do you even know how to comfort someone?" I asked, wiping a tear and chuckling sadly.

"Well I don't have any friends so I really don't know." He said, my eyes went wide, no friends?

"Well I'll be your friend." I said with a grin, he just looked at me.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" He asked, giving me a curious expression.

"Well, why wouldn't I?" I asked back, he just stared at me.

"Well, what do you say, friends?" I asked, sticking out my hand for him to shake it. He looked at my hand and then at me again, he slowly put his hand in mine and shook it, I smiled and he smiled a little.

"Well, for me to be your friend I need to know your name." I said, he just smirked at me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said, I smiled.

Ikuto came over everyday after that, we would talk and laugh about stupid things. Tomorrow I would have to get stiches in my head and I was terrified. I never got stiches before and I was scared it would hurt. I saw the door open and Ikuto walked in, I jumped up from the bed and hugged him, he happily returned and walked me back to my bed.

"Hey Amu, I got you something." He said, he pulled out a little brown bag. I quickly snatched it and opened it, they were strawberrys. I smiled brightly and ate one, he knew I was craving them.

"Thanks, this hospital doesn't exactly serve five star food." I joked, he chuckled.

"Yeah, I know." He said, I looked at the painting behind him, it was the ocean. He noticed I was staring at something and turned around, he saw the painting and looked back at me.

"Miss the beach?" He asked, I nodded.

"I havn't been able to get out of this hospital for the entire week, its so stupid." I said with an annoyed tone. A nurse walked in and looked at us.

"Ikuto, visitng hours are over." She said, Ikuto nodded and gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. I touched my forehead and I felt my cheeks heat up, he never did that before, it was nice though. The nurse chuckled and mumbled something, I ignored it and looked at the clock, it was ten, Ikuto came in late today. The nurse said goodnight and shut off the lights, I fell into a deep sleep.

I heard some banging on my window, it woke me up. I looked at the clock, it read 2 a.m. I went over to the window to see Ikuto standing there, I unlocked the window and opened it.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked, whisper yelling.

"I wanted to show you something, but I need to sneak you out of the hospital first." He said, I was confused.

"I'm not going out in this." I said, pointing to the hospital gown I had on.

"I anticipated that, wear this." He said, giving me a dress. I looked at it and told him to wait out there, I went into the bathroom and changed into it. It was a simple pink dress that compliments my hair, I loved it. I went back outside and opened the window again, he stuck out his hand for me to grab it. I put my hand in his and he helped me out the window, he wraped his arm around mine and we started walking together. Some people on the streets just looked at us, thinking it was weird for two five-year olds to be walking out on the streets by themselves. We didn't say anything the entire time, but the silence was comfortable.

"Close your eyes." He said, I nodded and did as told. He kept his arm around mine and we kept walking, I wonder what he has to show me. "Ok, you can open them." He said, I opened them. We were near the beach, my face lit up and I grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the sand. No one was there since it was so late, so its like we had the beach all to ourselves. I sat down in the sand and looked at the ocean, it was beautiful, he sat next to me.

"You remembered what I said." I said, he nodded.

"I made a new friend today, thats why I was late." He said, I looked at him. "His name is Kukai, hes pretty cool." He said with a smile, I smiled back.

"Thats great!" I exclaimed.

"He has been my neighbor ever since I can remember, and I only had the courage to speak to him today." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I was a shy kid, I wouldn't speak to anyone and I just shut myself out from everyone." He said.

"What made you change?" I asked.

"You." He replied, looking at me. I felt my cheeks heat up again, my heart was beating faster now. He took out a camera, I looked at him questionly. "I want a picture, with my best friend." He said with a smile, I scooted closer to him and he stuck out his hand with the camera pointed at us. I heard the click and he looked at the photo, it was us smiling together, it was perfect.

"Perfect." He whispered, he looked at me with his amazing eyes. I noticed he was getting closer, and as was I. Our lips touched and I heard some waves crash, I actually kissed him. We both pulled away and smiled at each other, I held his hand and we both looked back at the ocean. This was an amazing night.

* * *

"Ok, she finally woke up." The nurse said, I groggily opened my eyes. I saw my mother and a nurse stand there, I was confused.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"This is normal, she might have some memory loss but if you explain everything to her, she should be fine." The nurse said. "Now if you come with me, I have some paperwork for you to sign." The nurse said, my mom nodded and followed the nurse out. I was left alone and I saw the door open, a blue haired boy walked in.

"Hey Amu." He said, the sight of him terrified me for some weird reason. He came up to me and held my hand, I pulled my hand away and smacked him across the face.

"Who are you?" I asked, a little angry that he touched me.

"Amu, its me, remember?" He asked, I shook my head. He leaned in and kissed me, I quickly punched his stomach and he fell down.

"Get out! Who do you think you are kissing me, I don't even know you!" I shouted, he just looked at me.

"Amu..." He said, I pointed to the door. He got up and got out, I sighed and sat down. I touched my lips with my finger, somehow the kiss felt nice and... familiar.

**Normal P.O.V:**

Heartbroken Ikuto made his way out of the hospital. He was confused on what came over Amu, he was scared to try to talk to her.

The years passed, Amu still didn't remember anything that happened in the hospital, Ikuto never bothered looking for her again. His first love completly forgot about him, he didn't even know if she was kidding or if it was a way to get him away from her. When Amu started highschool and Ikuto saw her, he thought she would remember with one kiss. She kicked him and ran, it was when she even punched Tadase that he got was confused. He went to the teacher and asked what she whispered to him, when he told him she was androphobic, he thought curing her would help her remember.

He didn't want to tell her directly because he didn't want to overwhelm her, he thought she needed to find out herself.

Besides, Ikuto thought some teasing would be fun as well.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I can't feel half my mouth since I just got back from the dentists and I wanted to finish the story. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the next chapter will come out tomorrow!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9 : A New Dummy

**Sup guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! So now you and Amu know what happened years ago. Will these memorys cause Amu to still love Ikuto? Or will Amu be the stubborn girl she is and deny it? Lets find out!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I woke up with a massive headache, my scalp is pounding. What time is it, I need to go to school. I tried getting up but my headache just got worse, I layed back down.

"Hungover?" I heard a voice say, I turned my head to see Utau there with her arms crossed.

"Hungover? That would require me to drink." I scoffed, Utau just looked at me with a smirk, my eyes widened. "Don't tell me I..." I started, pointing at myself, Utau was slowly nodding.

"You said there would be no drinks!" I shouted at her, causing my headache to grow. Now it just felt like someone was pounding my head in with a hammer.

"Some college students snuck in, spiked the punch bowl." She said, thats when I remembered that I was nervous and had like six cups from the punch bowl. I groaned and put a hand over my eyes, the light was excruciating pain for me. Where the hell am I anyway, I looked around the room, I was in the living room on the couch. I looked at the second part of the couch, I saw Ikuto sleeping there with Yoru on his head, I giggled at how cute they are. Then I remembered what happened last night, I touched my lips, Ikuto was my first love and I completly forgot about it. I was his first friend and love and I completly broke his heart, I sighed. Am I still in love with him though? Utau came in with some coffee, I chugged the whole cup down.

"So Ikuto told me what happened last night." She said, she looked at me with curious eyes.

"I don't know Utau, that happened years ago, I don't know if I still like him, or love him." I said.

"Ikuto told me you kissed back." She said with an eyebrow raised. My eyes widened,I did kiss back. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"S-so?" I stuttered, she looked at me with a smirk. I heard a yawn and looked at Ikuto, who was slowly waking up. I shooed Utau and she ran upstairs, I needed a word alone with Ikuto, even though I know she will be eavsdropping.

"Hey." I whispered, Ikuto looked at me with sleepy eyes, he looked kinda cute.

"Hey Amu, whats up?" He asked, yawning again. Yoru was still asleep on his head, he picked him up and brushed noses with him. Ikuto is really killing me right now, acting so cute when I had to decide if I loved him or not.

"About last night, and years ago." I started, Ikuto looked at me, his eyes were glimmering. "I don't know if I love you." I admited, he looked at me for a second. He got up and sat on the same couch as me, really close to me. He held both of my hands and looked into my eyes.

"You can take as much time as you need to decide, but remember, I will never stop loving you." He said, putting his forehead against mine, our noses were brushing against each other.

"Umm, I-I-I..." I started, not knowing what to say. I quickly backed away, pulling my hands out of his, I fell off the couch.

"Ow." I said, rubbing the back of my head. I heard laughing erupt from Ikuto, I got up and frowned, causing him to laugh harder.

"Clumsy girl!" He excalimed between his laughs.

"And I thought you were trying to be sweet!" I shouted, his laughing died down to chuckles.

"I was, until you fell off the couch, which was hilarious." He said, Yoru came up to him and layed on his stomach. I picked him up and Ikuto glared at me, I smiled. "Give me back my cat." He said through gritted teeth, I made him mad now.

"Oh no, poor sweet Ikuto doesn't have his kitty." I said in a teasing voice, he got up. "Oh shit!" I shouted, running down the halls. Ikuto was running quickly behind me, I bent down and put down the cat while still running, Ikuto was still chasing me.

"I put down the cat!" I shouted.

"You are still gonna get it for taking him." He shouted back, I laughed and started running faster. I ran upstairs and went in a full circle, Ikuto still close behind. I started running back down the stairs, I slipped and started falling. Ikuto tried grabbing my hand but failed, he jumped and grabbed me, he was acting like a shield. I heard banging and we finally landed on the floor, me being on top of Ikuto. I noticed some bleeding scars on his arms and his face had a big red blotch near his eye.

"Stupid, you should have just let me fall!" I shouted, I felt a tear sting my eye.

"How could I do that, you could have gotten hurt." He answered, the tear was rolling down my cheek.

"I don't care about me, you got hurt, and badly at that!" I shouted, the tears were falling on his shirt now.

"Why do you care so much?" He said, he sounded a little annoyed.

"Because... because... because I love you, you stupid idiot!" I shouted, I was sobbing now. His eyes widened.

"Amu..." He said, brushing some hair out of my face. He got up and crossed his legs, he picked me up and put me on them so I would face him. "Do you mean it?" He asked, I nodded. He used his finger and held my chin, he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was slow but passionate, I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. His hands were on my hips, I started playing around with hair a little, it was soft and silky.

"I can't wait any longer!" I heard Utau shout, I quickly turned around to see Utau running down the stairs. She jumped on us and gave us a big hug. "Does this mean you guys are finally a couple?" She asked, looking at both us.

"What do you think Amu-_koi?_" Ikuto asked, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Yeah." I muttered out of embarrasment, but inside, I was truly happy. Ikuto kissed the side of my head and I giggled, causing Utau to smirk.

"Do you think I still have androphobia now?" I asked, Ikuto and Utau looked at me. Utau got up and started calling someone, I heard someone answer.

"AHHH, KUKAI HELP, THERES SOMEONE HERE IN THE HOUSE, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" She shouted into the phone, Ikuto and I covered our ears, Utau sure could scream. The door slammed open and Kukai was there, looking worried. Utau went next to him and kissed his cheek and smiled.

"Nice to know you care, babe." She said, Kukai sweat-dropped.

"Utau, what did you really want then?" He asked, Utau dragged Kukai in front of me and pushed him onto me.

"AHHHHHH!" I shouted, I punched him in the stomach. Kukai quickly stood up with his arm on his stomach, he glared at Utau.

"Well guess you still are." Utau said, now I sweat-dropped, she really just did that to find out. Ikuto stifled a chuckle, Kukai now pointed his glare at him.

"Ok, can you guys tell me what the hell is going on?" Kukai asked, looking at all of us. Ikuto and Utau looked at me, asking for permission to tell him.

"Kukai, sit down, it is a long story." I said, Kukai looked at me with a confused face. We all sat down on the couch, I started telling him everything. I told him about Ikuto, about my dad, about my androphobia. He looked shocked, I'm not really suprised he did.

"Wow Hinamori, you went through some deep shit." Kukai said, Utau smacked him upside the head. I chuckled at the couple, they sure didn't act like it.

"Kukai, I need your help now." Ikuto said, Kukai and I looked at him, Utau looked like she knew what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" Kukai asked, he looked nervous.

"Well since Amu is comfortable around me," Ikuto said, putting his arm around me, causing me to blush, "you will have to be the dummy." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"What! Why me?!" Kukai shouted.

"Because I don't want any other guy near Amu, including you are my best friend so I can trust you." He said, Kukai opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.

"Fine." He muttered, Utau cheered and gave him a kiss, perking Kukai right up. I smiled at Kukai, trying to apoligize for the damages I might do to him. Ikuto looked at me and smiled, I smiled back.

"What made you realize you love me?" Ikuto asked, I looked at him.

"When you got hurt, something in me triggered." I said, he smirked.

"I guess I have to fall down down the stairs more often for a makeout session." He said.

"Pervert!" I shouted.

"You know you love it." He said.

"Maybe."

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, so now Amu and Ikuto are a couple but Amu is still androphobic, poor Kukai. What plans will Ikuto have to help Amu without getting Kukai hurt? I know it was short but my sister got back from Poland and I wanted to spend some time with her so I hope you understand.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	10. Chapter 10 : A Feeling Of-?

**Hey guys! I was at a sleepover with my friend so I couldn't write, since they don't know about this. And I didn't have my laptop so, yeah. Now lets continue with the 10th chapter!**

**Amu's P.O.V: **

We got so caught up with telling Kukai what happened to me that we forgot about Ikuto's injuries. Utau ran upstairs to get the first aid kit and came back down.

"Here ya go!" She said cheerfully, I took it and started looking through it.

"Well, first we should..." Kukai started, Utau interuppted him and tugged at him arm. Kukai looked confused but let Utau drag him up the stairs. Before Ikuto and I couldn't see them up the stairs, Utau snuck me a wink. Now I was the confused one. I grabbed some alcohol rub and poured it on a towel, I started dabbing Ikuto's arm where he had one of his cuts. He cringed and pulled away, I quickly pulled his hand back and he kept stuggling. I sighed, he was like a big child.

"Aw, does it hurt wittle Ikuto?" I said in a teasing voice, he glared at me and then smirked.

"Yes it does Amu, can you kiss it and make it better?" He said in the same teasing voice, I took this moment and quickly dabbed his arm with the towel, he yelped a little and jumped.

"You can't risk an infection." I said seriously, he looked at me with a begging look. I grabbed another towel and shoved it in his mouth, he looked angry and I quickly dabbed his arm again, he bit down on the towel and I continued dis-infecting his arms. I wiped my forehead and smiled, I finally finished. Then I realized, was his chest or back hurt?

"Lift up your shirt." I said, trying to act like its no big deal.

"And you call me the pervert." He mumbled, I smacked him upside the head and he frowned. He sat up on the couch and started taking off his shirt. I've only seen Ikuto shirtless once, and that was when I first came here, before we were even friends technically. His shirt was fully off, revealing a big bruise on his back, mt heart started hurting at the sight of it. But there was one happy part, Ikuto did this for me, I smiled slightly and went to the fridge. I found two pieces of frozen steak and took them both, one for his back, the other for the bruise near his eye. I went back and told him to lay on his stomach, he did as told and I put the frozen steak on his back. I told him to hold the other one on his bruise near his eye, he did as told and we just sat there for a while, yet the silence was comfortable. I got a ring from my phone that made me jump a little, I took it out and put it up to my ear.

"Moshi moshi?" I said.

"Amu, I need a favor." The voice said, I recognized Rima's voice.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Nagi asked me to go to the mall with him and I don't want to be alone with him." She whined, does she really hate him that much. Rima was cold to any new people, I was an exception. Before I could reply, Ikuto took the phone while still laying down.

"_We'll_ come." Ikuto said, emphasizing the we'll. I heard a cheer over the phone and then the dial tone, I swiped my phone back and glared at him.

"I never agreed to anything." I said, he just smirked.

"But it could be our first date." He said singing a little, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll go." I muttered, but I was happy inside. My first date with Ikuto, not counting The Utau and Kukai incident. But will it really count as a date since Rima and Nagi will be there, I cocked my head a little to the side without noticing. Ikuto looked at me curiously.

"Whats up?" He asked, looking at me curiously. I quickly shot my head back up and looked at him.

"I just think its kinda funny how we're the ones always getting asked to go to some date thing." I said, chuckling a little. Even though I lied about what I was thinking, it was kinda true. Ikuto chuckled and nodded in agreement, the last one didn't turn out bad, maybe this one won't either?

* * *

It was finally the weekend, it spread around school that I was dating Ikuto, and this time it wasn't a rumour. If a boy even looked my way, Ikuto would wrap his arm around me and growl a little. I liked Ikuto's jealous side, it was kinda cute and reassuring. He always denied being jealous because he was stubborn, but I could tell he was lying. It was saturday now and I was excited, my first date with Ikuto. Wait, what should I wear on this type of thing. Something fancy, casual, semi-fancy semi-casual!? I was so confused, there is only one person that can give me vital advice like this.

Utau.

I ran out of our room and ran downstairs, she was at the kitchen table eating some toast and reading a book, she was still in her pajamas.

"Utau, I need advice." I told her, she put her finger on my lips, telling me to hush.

"Shhh, good part." She said, referring to her book.

"Its a fashion emergency." I said, she quickly closed the book and threw it behind her, I heard Yoru yowl.

"Is it about the thing at the mall with Nagi and Rima?" She asked, I nodded my head. "Is it that you're worried what to wear because Ikuto mentioned it would be your first date with him?" She asked, I nodded. Utau knew everything, didn't she? "Don't worry, I already figured this would happen and planned out an outfit for you." She said, getting up and walking upstairs. I sweat-dropped, am I really that predictible? I shook off the feeling and followed her upstairs. She started going through the closet and pulled some clothes out, she pushed me into the bathroom. I put the outfit on, it was a yellow bell top with high waisted denim shorts, I looked pretty cute. I knew I could count on Utau, she had the best taste in clothes. I stepped out of the bathroom and Utau gave me a thumbs up, then she ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Where are you going!?" I shouted.

"He was about to confess, I gots to know!" Utau shouted back, refering to her book again. I chuckled at her and sat on the bed.

"Hey there." Someone whispered behind me, their hot breath made me get goosebumps. I quickly turned around to meet deep azul eyes, only one boy had such amazing blue eyes, it was my Ikuto. I quickly blushed when I thought about him being mine, he smirked at my reaction. I quickly turned around to avert my gaze from his eyes, he just hugged me from behind, causing me to blush crimson.

"I-Ikuto, let me go!" I exclaimed, Ikuto just held me tighter and closer.

"But you're so cute and huggable." He cooed, nuzzling his head into my neck.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked.

"Its been years since I've seen you, and since you admited you love me, I will hug you all I want." He said, I blushed harder, my face was probably hotter then the sun now. He smelled of blueberries and vanilla, it was soothing. I felt something nibble at my ear, it gave me a strange feeling, a feeling of want. I moaned a little, Ikuto started giving me little butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Hey Amu have you seen..." Utau said, she was at the door and wide-eyed now at the scene in front of her. I quickly pulled away from Ikuto and ran up to Utau who was smirking like a mad woman.

"I-Its not w-what it seems!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms. "He hugged me from behind, and held me, and wouldn't let go!" I shouted, pointing at the blue-haired culprit. Ikuto raised and eyebrow and shrugged laying down on the bed.

"Sure Amu, because you couldn't pull away, a girl who is a black belt in karate?" Utau asked, I opened my mouth to defend but a squeak just came out. I covered my mouth from embarrassment, my cheeks were probably a burning type of red. What was happening to me, did Ikuto inject some venom in me when he nibbled my ear? What was this strange feeling coming over me, I never experienced it before, it kind of scares me. I noticed that it was 1 p.m. and it was time to go to the mall to meet up with Rima and Nagi, and Ikuto was driving me.

The silence was nerve-wrecking in the car, I didn't want to speak to him after previous incidents. I still couldn't figure out my feelings back there. There was happy, sad, confused, grumpy, and many other simple ones. Was there something I was missing, a feeling I missed out on because I was home-schooled, a feeling of want and need?

We finally got at the mall and I litterly hopped out of the car and dashed to the mall from the parking lot, finally finding Rima and Nagi standing together. I ran to Rima and gave her a hug, then I gave Nagi one, I could feel Rima's harsh glare, even if it was at Nagi. Rima was a very jealous person, she didn't want her friends making any other friends that she didn't approve of, and Nagi was one of those people. Nagi knew her feelings toward him, yet he still tried to be a friend to her.

"Hey guys!" I said with a bright smile, Ikuto approached from behind me.

"Yo." He said with a slight wave, Rima and Nagi both said hi at the same time, Rima glared at him. We started walking through the mall, diffrent clothing stores and such. Ikuto and I somehow started talking normally again. Nagi and Rima were checking out some T-shirts and Ikuto and I both stood there, since the store wasn't really our style. A question then rung in my head.

"Hey Ikuto?" I said, he hummed curiously. "You said you never stopped loving me, right?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said, getting a bit curious.

"If you never stopped, why did you turn into a playboy?" I asked, he looked at me. A few minutes passed when he finally responded.

"Think of it as a way of passing time." He said, something in me snapped.

"Passing time? By making out with other girls?" I asked, he nodded like it was no big deal. "Well why don't you go 'pass some time' now, because I'm leaving." I said, putting air quotes around pass some time. I ran over to Rima and grabbed her arm and dragged her away, hope the jerk has fun!

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

What was her deal, I answered truthfully. I saw her grab Rima's arm and drag her away, Nagi was left confused. He walked up to me.

"What happened, why is Amu mad?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said, he gave me a look.

"What did you say to her?" He asked.

"She asked me that if I always loved her, why did I turn into a playboy." I said.

"And you responded how?" He asked.

"That it was a way of passing time." I said casually, he smacked his forehead. He grabbed my ear and started dragging me somewhere.

"Ow, not my ear!" I exclaimed, he ignored. We were at the food court when he finally let go, I shot him a glare while rubbing my ear.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders. "You don't tell a girl that!" He exclaimed.

"What happened to telling the truth in relationships?" I asked.

"Sometimes, a relationship needs white lies." He said, I crossed my arms.

"So what would you say, Mr. Relationship?" I asked him. He gave me a smirk and turned around, he turned back around with a completly innocent face.

"Oh Amu, when you forgot about about me, my love went to pieces, and no one to help me pick them up. I was dumb, my brain was scrambled. When you broke my heart, I didn't know what to do, my feeling of love was lost and replaced with lust." He started, then he got on his knees and held my hand, I shot him a disgusted look. "Please forgive me, my love." He finished, we were now getting the stares from bypassers. I quickly pulled my hand away and he got up.

"Stop, people are gonna think we're gay." I said with an angry tone, he just shot me another smirk. I sighed and nodded, maybe what I said was a little offensive to Amu.

"Good Ikuto, you learned." He said, patting my head, I grabbed his hand and threw it to the side.

"Don't touch me." I growled.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Amu wait, you're going to pull my arm off." Rima said, stopping me and rubbing her wrist, where I grabbed her. "Why are you mad, not that I don't like being away from Nagi." She asked, I sighed.

"Ikuto said something mean." I said, she just looked at me with a curious look. I explained to her what happened and she shot me a look.

"Amu, I think you are expecting too much." She said, I was confused now.

"What do you mean?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Did you expect Ikuto to wait for you for so many years?" She asked, taking a seat on a bench that was near us, she crossed her legs.

"Well, it would've been sweet of him." I mumbled, but she heard me.

"Including that you broke his heart, shattered it, leaving him scarred for the rest of his life. Completly unable to trust in love anymore, you are so heartless." She said, looking at me with a disgusted look at the end. I looked at her with a _what the hell_ look and she giggled, she was just joking, but partially telling the truth.

"You're right, no matter how much you just hurt my feelings." I said, mumbling the last part.

"Happy to help." She said with a bright smile, she started to get up and walk back until I grabbed her hand.

"Well I need help with something else then." I said, she looked at me seriously and sat down again.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well, I was in Utau's room and Ikuto hugged me from the back. He nibbling on my ear and giving me butterfly kisses on my neck and I started getting strange feelings." I said, she looked at me, her eyes had a devious glint in them but her face remained innocent and caring.

"What type of feelings?" She asked.

"Feelings of want and need for more." I answered.

"Want and need of what?" She asked, she started to gain a devious grin on her face.

"His kisses, I wanted to kiss him, stuff like that." I mumbled, she heard it loud and clear. The devious grin grew, I wasn't liking where this was going. She leaned on the bench and crossed her arms, I heard her let out a chuckle.

"Well Amu, what did you do to respond when he did this?" She asked.

"I... moaned." I said, feeling more and more embarrassed.

"It seems you have gained the feeling of lust, my dear Amu." She said, the smirk could not be hidden on her face.

"Lust?" I asked, I never heard of that type of feeling, yet I still gulped.

"You know, the feeling of wanting more." She said.

"Wanting what?" I asked. She got closer to me.

"Sexual things." She whispered into my ears, her breath was ice cold and I quickly jumped up.

"No, that can't be it!" I shouted, pointing a finger at her.

"Amu, relax, we have all had feelings of lust before, what do you think Ikuto was thinking when he was doing that?" She asked. I froze completly now, Ikuto wanted to do sexual things to me? My cheeks heated up while the rest of my body was frozen, Rima snapped her fingers in front of my face, still no response from me though.

"Yo!" I heard a voice shout, I turned around to see Ikuto and Nagi running toward us. The sight of Ikuto made me freeze up again, I cringed a little.

"Whats up?" Nagi asked, Rima just kept her look at me. Nagi glanced at me and gave me a curious look, I remained frozen. "Well Rima, lets get going, its getting dark." Nagi said, Rima nodded and got up from the bench.

"You guys are going home together?" Ikuto asked, giving them a curious look with a devious look in his eye.

"Hes my only ride, nothing else." Rima spat at him, a tint of pink showed on her cheeks. She started stomping out and Nagi followed her, Nagi looked back and waved at us and continued walking with Rima.

"We should get going too." Ikuto said, I slowly turned my head to face him. "Amu, I wanted to apologize for what I said, it was a little blunt and rude." He said, I finally snapped out of my frozen state and looked at him with a shocked expression, he actually said sorry.

"I'm sorry too, after all, I did break your heart." I said, he looked at me with a shocked expression that softened into a smile. He was about to hug me until I backed up, don't tell me...

"Whats wrong?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders. He just started walking back and I followed. One question was ringing through my head again.

Did I regain my androphobia at Ikuto?

**Ooooo a cliffie! Long chappie for you all since I missed yesterday and the day before. I hope you guys don't mind but this fanfic is rated T so some sexual things will be mentioned from now on. I hope you guys don't mind! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 11 : Scared Of Lust

**I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter! As you all know, school is starting soon, and that means I won't be able to write as much, I hope you understand that. School started on August 19th, at least for me. But remember I will always try to update as soon as I can, anyway lets continue with the 11th chapter!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

We finally made it home and I ran upstairs and went into Utau's room, Utau was out with Kukai right nowso I had the room to myself. I heard a knock on the door, Ikuto peeked his head in, the sight of him made me sick.

"Hey." He whispered, I stayed silent. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked, I quickly shook my head.

"No, thats not it." I said, he looked at me curiously. I covered my mouth, I should have said it was nothing.

"What is it then?" He asked, I quickly shook my head.

"I meant its nothing." I said, he didn't believe it. He got closer to me, I backed away and fell on the bed. Before I could get up, Ikuto layed on me, locking my wrists and feet. Our noses brushed against each other, I completly froze.

"I don't believe that." He whispered, he got closer. Our lips were now brushing against each other, the feeling came back.

Lust.

I started shaking, I didn't want anything sexual to happen, not now. I started struggling, his grip got tighter, I was petrified. I didn't want him to touch me, I was scared. The images came into my head, of what he could do to me in this weak state. I started screaming, louder then the last time he was on top of me, he gave me a worried look and got off. I backed up on the bed and curled up into a ball, my legs were hugging my chest. Ikuto just left the room and I sighed and felt a tear roll down my cheek, I can't believe I'm doing this again.

I'm breaking his heart.

I fell asleep and was awoken at 4 a.m, by a loud girl.

"Why is it so quiet?" She slurred, I rubbed my eyes and saw Utau, wobbling to the bed.

"Utau, why are you home so late?" I asked, followed by a yawn.

"Why are you asleep, its time to party!" She yelled, she ran over to the radio and started playing loud music. I ran to the radio and turned it off, Utau pouted.

"Amu-chi, no fair!" She exclaimed, stomping her feet.

"Are you drunk?" I asked.

"Maybe, lets go to the club!" She shouted, heading towards the door. Before I could stop her, she fell down and started crying like a child.

"Utau, sshhh, you'll wake up Ikuto." I said, my heart ached at his name, but I shook it off.

"I don't care." She replied coldly.

"Where is Kukai?" I asked.

"He dropped me off." She replied.

"Utau, you're drunk, go to bed." I said, she sat up and crossed her arms.

"No, I won't go to bed unless I can go to another club." She huffed. I sighed and tried dragging her to bed. She started kicking and punching and I gave up.

"Utau?" I asked, she looked at me. "Have you ever, done anything with Kukai?" I asked, she shook her head.

"I'm pure, like a... pure thing." Utau said, a little confused at her own words.

"Have you ever had a feeling that you wanted to do something?" I asked.

"You mean the feeling of lust, of course!" She replied, hiccuping a little. Maybe it was normal to feel this. "Does someone wanna do something to Ikuto?" She said in a teasing voice, I completly forgot she was drunk. I shot her a glare and went to bed, she stayed on the floor.

"Wait, Utau, how did you get drunk?" I asked, her head shot up. She put a finger to her lips curiously and then a light bulb turned on.

"Kukai took me to a club, then someone offered me a drink, I happily accepted. Then Kukai came back and said we had to leave, he dragged me away. Now I'm here!" Utau said, a little giggly, she sat up and fell on her back. I heard snoring follow, she probably passed out. How did one drink cause this, was she hiding something else? I shook off the feeling and started drifting off to sleep, I was a little tired.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I woke up at around 8 a.m. After that I couldn't sleep anymore, I kept thinking about Amu. What happened to her, she has never been that scared of me, except for that one time I was on top of her. Is she possibly scared of me again, I sighed and turned over on my bed. Maybe if I get a clue of where she got it where she got it from, I could solve it. So she started to get scared when I went on top of her on Utau's bed, no clues there. Think before Ikuto, before that, at the mall. I tried hugging her when I said sorry and she backed away, is she still angry at me? No Ikuto, a little before, when she ran away when I told her, she grabbed Rima.

She grabbed Rima.

Rima.

Rima!

Rima told her something, something that scared her! Maybe not on purpose, perhaps a mistake. I dialed a number on my phone, Rima's number.

"Moshi moshi?" She answered.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"No, someone else did." She hissed, I could almost feel a glare through the phone.

"Where are you?" I asked, there was some hesitation.

"Nagi's house, he needed some help sewing something, thats it. Don't get funny ideas, I know your perverted mind too well." She answered, I could feel the venom drip from those words. Rima could be pretty terrifying if she wanted to be.

"Whatever, I'm coming over." I said.

"Wait, wh..." She started, I cut her off by hanging up the call. I put on a black t-shirt and some skinny jeans and converse, I tip-toed out of my room and saw that Utau's door was a little open. I peeked my head in to see Utau passed out on the floor in a cocktail dress and heels, while Amu was sleeping soundly in Utau's bed. Where the hell did Utau go last night? I closed the door and ran downstairs, I ran out the door and closed the door carefully, making sure not to wake them up. I got into my dad's car and drove to Nagi's house, Nagi was one of my close friends, so I remembered his address. I started driving a little over the speed limit, there were no cops around so I was safe from them. I finally parked in Nagi's driveway, Nagi started living alone last year, he was sick of his parent's rules. I didn't really know what rules, he never told me about that. I knocked on the door and Rima answered, a smirk was playing on her face.

"Why hello Ikuto, come on in." She said, was there always a devious glint in her eyes? I entered and saw his living room, clean as always. "Follow me to Nagi's room." She said, I was little scared.

"Are you gonna murder me and stuff me in a bag like you did to Nagi? You look a little suspicious Rima." I joked, she glared at me, then put on a innocent face.

"Why would you accuse me of such a thing? Wittle ol' me?" She said, pointing a finger at herself. I laughed and she smirked, leading me to Nagi's room. She opened a door and a girl was there, she had long flowing purple hair tied into a high ponytail with a red ribbon. She was wearing a japanese kimono with sandels, she turned around with a shocked expression and a blush on her face. She looked a lot like Nagi, maybe a twin sister?

"Hello miss, where is Nagi?" I asked, she glared a Rima who looked like she was holding in a laugh.

"You're looking at him." She said with a deep male voice, a familiar voice. She pulled the ribbon out of her and let it flow down, revealing Nagi. I blinked twice, then I burst out laughing, Rima did the same. Nagi just crossed his arms and started tapping his foot, waiting for us to stop. I got up and wiped a tear, Rima was still letting out some giggles.

"You could have just told me you're into cross-dressing." I said, Rima burst out laughing again, Nagi growled.

"I do this for my dancing, this is why I left my parents." He said, I looked at him curiously, he sighed. "It is a tradition in the Fujisaki family for the males to be raised as females as part of their training for japanese dancing. My parents wanted me to skip this and I refused, So my grandma came over everyday to our house and taught me dancing and raised me as a girl. In elementary school, I was raised as a girl and everyone thought I was one too. In middle school, I finally revealed I was a boy. I still continue my dancing, as Nadeshiko Fujisaki." He informed me.

"Why does Rima know?" I asked, pointing at the petite blonde.

"She came to one of my preformances and figured it out, she has quite an eye." He said, Rima blushed a little.

"And those are?" I asked, pointing at his chest.

"Obviously fake moron." He spat at me, I wiped some spit off my cheek.

"So thats why Amu isn't terrified of you? Because you spent a portion of your life as a girl?" I asked, he nodded.

"I can't help that I gained a feminine charm." He giggled, he actually sounded like a girl. Then I shook my head, I completly forgot the reason I came here.

"You." I said, pointing a finger at Rima.

"Me?" She asked.

"What did you tell Amu when she dragged you away at the mall yesterday?" I asked.

"About what?" She asked.

"Anything that could make her scared of me." I asked, Rima looked at me with wide eyes, then went deep in thought.

"What happened between you and Amu?" Nagi asked, putting his hair up again.

"She suddenly got really scared of me, she doesn't want to even touch me." I explained, Nagi nodded slowly. Rima was still thinking, if she couldn't think of it, I didn't have anything else that could tell me. Rima's head shot up, I looked at her, she chuckled nervously.

"She asked me about a problem, and I think I scared her and gave her the wrong idea." She said, scratching the back of her head. I glared a her, an ice cold glare, she shot me a scared look.

"What did you tell her?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"She asked me about a feeling of want and need, so I told her it was lust." She started, I was shocked, Amu had a feeling of lust for me. I smirked inwardly, but kept glaring at her. "She started freaking out and I explained to her it was a normal feeling." She said, not continuing.

"I feel like theres more." I told her, eyeing her.

"And I told her that you had it for her, she probably thought you wanted to do something sexual to her." She said, so thats why shes scared of me.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I asked, then and idea came into mind.

"Nagi, I need you're help." I said, Nagi looked at me curiously.

I will regret this plan tomorrow.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I was already up and dressed, Utau was asleep on the floor so I put her on the bed. I'm downstairs right now, just flipping through channels. Aruto called and said they will be spending another week in Bora Bora, I didn't really wanna ask why. I just said I'll inform Utau and Ikuto and said goodbye. Ikuto was out, he went out before I even woke up, probably something important. I heard the door slam against the wall and saw a girl at the doorway, who is she?

"I'm Utau's friend." She said, I nodded. She had flowing blue hair with azul eyes to match. She was actually pretty, she was wearing a pink tanktop and a pink skirt and pink heels. But she had broad shoulders and hairy legs, I wanted to giggle a little. She came up to me and hugged me, I was confused and slowly patted her back.

"Are you scared?" She asked.

"Scared? No. Confused? Yes." I answered. She pulled away and held my shoulders, then she took one hand off my shoulder and put it on her hair. She gripped her head and a wig went flying in the air, it was Ikuto in a skirt.

"Are you still scared?" He asked, I froze, he touched me. He probably did this to lure me in to do something sexual to me.

I punched him in the stomach.

**Oooooo, so Ikuto's little plan didn't work. Or maybe it did? Well guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Ok, I know Nagi's story isn't true in the series, I just made it up, just in case any of you guys were wondering about that.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	12. Chapter 12 : Let The Games Begin

**Yo guys, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. Not much to say today is there? Well lets continue with the 12th chapter!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I looked at Ikuto on the floor, coughing, I glared at him.

"What the hell Ikuto?! Why are you in a skirt?!" I shouted, Ikuto looked at me.

"I thought it might cure you. To show you that boys can be just like girls." He answered, I looked at him with a shocked expression. I started laughing, Ikuto looked at me. "What, aren't you mad at me?" He asked harshly, I let out some more giggles.

"How could I be mad at someone who dressed like a girl for me." I said with a smile.

"Are you still scared of me though?"He asked, my lips went to a straight line, maybe even a slight frown.

"I guess you found out why." I said, sitting on the couch.

"Rima told me what she told you at the mall, I still have one question though." He said, I looked at him.

"Shoot." I told him, he sat down next to me, I scooted away from him a little.

"Are you more scared of me having that feeling for you, or _you_ having that feeling for me?" He asked, I looked at him. What was I more scared of, his feeling of lust or mine. I didn't want him to get hurt again, maybe thats why? For us to do something like that and then perhaps something else would happen, we might get sepperated again. The doubt was still in my mind, that we won't stay together forever like in fairytales, so what was the point of feeling the feeling of lust?

I'm terrified of losing him.

Thats the base of the problem.

I'm not afraid of sex, I'm afraid of doing something like that and leaving him.

"I'm afraid of my feeling." I whispered, he looked at me.

"Is it because you don't understand it?" He asked, I shook my head.

"I'm afraid of doing something like that and losing you again." I said, he looked at me with a shocked expression. He got closer to me and grabbed my chin, lifting my head and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I will never allow you to leave my grasp again." Those reassuring words set me off, I jumped on him and gave him a tight hug. I buried my face into his chest, he still smelled of blueberries and vanilla. I felt his hand pat my back, his other one in my hair. I looked at him and gave him a kiss, a deep one. His tongue started licking my bottom lip, I allowed him access into my mouth and his tongue roamed every corner of my mouth. I didn't really know what I was doing, this was my first french kiss. I blushed a little and let Ikuto take control. I heard a shriek and quickly pulled away, I looked up to see Utau there with a horrified face. She ran back upstairs and I looked back at Ikuto with a giggle, he gave me a confused look.

"Whats her problem?" He asked.

"Ikuto?"

"What?"

"You're still in a skirt."

* * *

Utau and I were supposed to meet Rima and Yaya at a cafe, we were now in Souka's car. Utau had sunglasses to cover her tired eyes, she refused to speak about her being a drunk, mostly because she acted like a fool. We reached the little cafe and walked in, we saw Rima and Yaya already at a booth, Yaya was eating some pudding. Rima waved for us to come over, I was next to Utau and across from Yaya.

"Hey guys." I said, Yaya said hi and Rima looked at me with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, Rima just shook her head, the smirk stayed in place though. Utau started smirking too, Yaya just looked at us with pudding all over her mouth.

"Yaya wants to know!" Yaya exclaimed, flailing her arms, nearly hitting Rima in the face. Rima grabbed one of her arms and gripped it tightly, she shot Yaya a deadly glare, Yaya was now on the verge of tears. She let go of her by throwing her arm away from her, Yaya started rubbing her arm where Rima dug her claws in and stuck her tongue out at Rima.

"You know I can rip that precious little tongue out." Rima said with a smile, Yaya quickly put her tongue back in her mouth and covered it with her hand, she didn't even eat her pudding. Rima took a sip of the tea and placed it back down. She rested her elbows on the table and intertwined her fingers together, resting her chin on them.

"Have you heard the juicy gossip, Utau?" She asked, Utau put a smirk on like Rima's.

"Why no Rima, what is this juicy gossip?" She asked, matching Rima's position.

"Well I heard Amu wanted to do some sexual things with Ikuto." Rima said, I quickly blushed and was about to argue.

"Well, I can't say I'm suprised, Ikuto always has girls in his arms." Utau said, I saw her game.

"So you're saying I can't seduce Ikuto?" I asked, Yaya looked at us with undivided attention.

"Well, not when you're sober at least." Utau said, snickering with Rima, Yaya giggled. Utau, Rima, and Yaya both know what happened at that party, that I grinded on Ikuto. I blushed once again but tried covering it, I can't fall for their tricks.

"Does Yaya feel a wager coming on?" Yaya asked, Rima looked at her.

"What a brilliant idea Yaya, a wager." Rima said, her smirk grew.

"Perfect! What are the demands?" Utau asked, I quickly started shaking my head.

"I never agreed, I'm not going to try to seduce Ikuto." I said, crossing my arms and turning my head the other direction with my eyes closed.

"It seems Amu is backing out because she knows she can't do it." Rima said, I stood up and put both of my hands on the table.

"Fine, but my demand is that if I win, you have to go out on a date with Nagi!" I exclaimed, pointing a finger at the now beet red girl.

"No way in hell." She said, I huffed in victory.

"Ha, you're saying that because you know that I'll win." I said, giving her a smirk, it felt sooo good.

"Fine, I'll take you on that." She said. "But if I win, you'll have to do anything I say for a month." She said, I scoffed at her.

"I'm asking you for a date and you want me to be a slave for you for a month? That seems unbalanced." I said.

"Its a date with Nagi." She said, whining a little. I thought about it and sighed.

"Fine." I said, she stuck out her hand and I shook it, Utau and Yaya cheered.

"Yaya, go get a pencil and paper, we need to establish some rules." Rima said, Yaya nodded and ran over to a waitress to ask. I sighed and realized what I have done.

I just made a bet about wether or not I could make Ikuto have sex with me.

Just great.

* * *

I scanned over the list of rules with made, seems like everything is in order.

**Rules sheet:**

**This is a rules sheet for the wager between Amu and Rima.**

**If Amu wins, Rima has to go out on a date with Nagi.**

**Is Rima wins, Amu has to be her slave for a month.**

**Rima and Yaya will stay at the Tsukiyomi's for the week to be judges.**

**Amu has until next sunday to accomplish this, if time runs out, game is to Rima**

**1. You are not allowed to drink any alcohol **

**2. You are not allowed to drug or give any alcohol to anyone.**

**3. Rima, Yaya, and Utau are not allowed to interupt if Ikuto and Amu are about to do something.**

**4. If anyone cheats, the game is to the other player.**

**5. You are not allowed to tell Ikuto or Nagi about the bet.**

**6. If Souka and Aruto come back early from vacation, the bet is cancelled and the game is to no one.**

**7. Have fun.**

I nodded at the rules and looked at Rima, who was smirking.

"If you think you are going to win, you are awfully mistaken." I said, her smirk just grew though. Utau and I started to head out, waving to Rima and Yaya. The bet officialy started tomorrow, so they would come over tomorrow. We got in the car and started driving, I noticed that we passed the house.

"Um, Utau, you passed the house."

"Yeah, I know." She replied.

"Where are we going?" I asked, a little scared.

"The rules never stated you can't get help from the judges." She said with a smirk, I smirked with her. We stopped in the mall parking lot and exited the car, we started walking towards the mall. We stopped infront of a lingerie store, so this is what she meant by help. She dragged me in and started looking through some things, why do I feel like she has done this before? She pulled something out and pushed me into the dressing room, she shut the door and I stood there and blinked. I guess I better put it on.

It was a white bra with little pink bows where the straps begin and end. The back of it was a flowery lace and the front was just a normal front, it made my boobs seem bigger. It had some pink flowers on the front of it. The panties were white with the same flowers on them. There were some white stockings that were basically see through that connected to a strap that was right over the panties, the strap was also decorated with pink flowers. I felt uncomfortable to show this to Utau.

"Yo! Amu, get out here and show me!" She shouted, banging the dresser room door. I got out before she knocked down the door, she looked at me with awe.

"Its terrible, right? I'll go change." I said quickly, she grabbed my arm and shook her head.

"You look sexy." She said, I blushed.

"Go change into your normal clothes, we are buying that." She said, I nodded and went back in so I could get dressed, no point in arguing. I got out and held the lingerie in my hands, we walked up to the cashier who had brown hair and blue eyes, he seemed cute.

"Why hello sexy ladies." He said, resting his elbows on the counter. Utau scoffed and took the clothes, not really considered clothes, from my hands and placed them on the counter. "I know shes probably taken since shes buying that, but how about you?" He asked Utau, she just ignored him.

"C'mon babe." He said, about to touch Utau's cheek, Utau slapped him on the cheek and he gave an evil grin. "Bad idea, blondie." He said, he grabbed Utau's arm and refused to let go, he started dragging her away. I saw a flash of brown and heard a punch and someone collapse on the floor, I turned around to see Utau in Kukai's arms, while the cashier was passed out on the floor.

"Kukai!" Utau cried, hugging him tightly, he patted her head.

"Hinamori, leave the money on the counter and lets get out of here." He said, I nodded and checked the price, I took out my wallet and took out how much the outfit was and put it on the counter. Kukai picked up Utau bridal style and ran out, I was right on their heels. We got to the parking lot and Kukai finally put tomato red Utau down, and I didn't know if it was from the crying or blushing.

"So is there a reason you two were at a lingerie store?" Kukai asked, we explained to him the bet and the rules. "Haha, Hinamori is trying to get some action." He laughed, I glared at him.

"Kukai, what were you doing here?" I asked.

"I was at the amazing pizza place in the food court, then I started walking around the mall. I passed by the store and saw you two in there. I also saw someone touching _my_ Utau." He said, ruffling her hair. Utau blushed, I giggled, they were such a cute couple.

We said our goodbyes and Utau and I drove back home, while we were at a red light near the house, Utau took out a Victoria's Secret bag she had in the car and told me to put the lingerie in there, she said she went shopping and left the bag in the car. We got home and I started walking upstairs, I was in the hallway and bumped into Ikuto, I hid the bag behind me.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked.

"Nothing." I responded, he smirked.

"Amu, don't make me take drastic measures to find out whats in that bag." He said, he tried grabbing it but I quickly pulled it away. He started tickling me and I started laughing and dropped the bag and he grabbed it, just as he was about to look into it, I jumped on him. We fell down on the floor with me on top of him, I started leaning in and he did too. Just as our lips brushed, I took the bag out of his hand and kissed his nose. I got up and ran towards our room, I shut it and locked it.

"G'night!" I shouted through the door. Leaving him wanting more, point Amu, hope you have something to wear on your date, Rima. I smirked and layed down on the bed, Utau soon came and knocked on the door, I opened it for her. Utau and I changed into our pajamas, Utau fell fast asleep but I couldn't sleep. I looked at the digital clock.

11:59 p.m.

Wow I can't believe I've stayed up for that long without falling asleep. The clock made a little ticking noise.

12:00 a.m.

It felt as if the tick echoed in the room, announcing the beginning

_Let the games begin._

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Who do you guys think will win the bet, Rima or Amu? I hope you guys enjoy the cliffie I left you with, haha.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	13. Chapter 13 : The Plan Commences

**Well this will be a fun chapter to write, won't it ;). Anyway I don't really have anything to say so lets continue with chapter 13!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I was awoken by some girl jumping on Utau's bed, causing me to slightly go up and down. I rubbed my eyes to see Yaya jumping up and down on the bed, I kicked her stomach and she fell off.

"Amu-chi!" She whined, I ignored it. I saw Rima drinking some tea on one of the chairs in the room, she placed the cup down on the table next to it.

"Its nice to see that you finally woke up Amu." Rima said, the smirk never went away.

"Rima, its too early in the morning for you to smirk." I joked, she glared at me. "Where is Utau?" I asked.

"Making breakfast downstairs." Rima replied, Yaya was still on the floor pouting. I went downstairs to see some luggage at the door, probably Rima's and Yaya's. I saw Ikuto sitting eating pancakes at the table while Utau was still cooking something in the kitchen. I sat down next to Ikuto and scooted my chair closer to him, he kissed my forehead and went back to his pancakes. As the fork was about to go into his mouth, I quickly moved and put it in my mouth, I sat back down and chewed with a smile.

"Delicious." I said, he looked at me with a smirk. I got up and made my way towards Utau, who was now eating bacon that was on a plate on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Utau," I said, looking around. "whats for breakfast?" I asked.

"Apperently Ikuto's pancakes." She joked, I blushed a little but it went away. "I have some chocolate chip pancakes right there." She said, pointing to a plate on the kitchen island. I grabbed a plate from a cabinet and put two pancakes on it, I went back to the table where Ikuto sat and sat next to him again. I took a forkful of pancake and was about to put it in my mouth until Ikuto ate it first, he smiled and I chuckled.

"I should have been expecting that." I said.

"Yeah, you should have." He said with a smile. Rima and Yaya finally came down, they looked at Ikuto and I, Rima kept the smirk plastered on her face. I glared at her, the electricity between was so strong, Ikuto looked at us confused while Yaya already found the pancakes. Rima walked into the kitchen while I turned around to face Ikuto again, who gave me a confused face, I shrugged and he just started eating my pancakes again. Then I remembered something.

Today is monday.

School!

I ran upstairs to get dressed, how could I forget? Everyone else was already dressed, why didn't anyone tell me?

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

Amu just ran upstairs without a word said to anyone. Rima had a worried expression and looked at me.

"Ikuto, I'm a little worried about Amu, can you go upstairs and check on her?" She asked, I shrugged my shoulders and went upstairs. I walked into Utau's room and saw Amu there.

Only in a bra and panties.

I was expecting something to be thrown at me or for her to yell at me so I closed my and put my arms up for protection. I felt something on my chest and I opened an eye, I saw Amu leaning against me, her breasts were being pushed against my chest.

"Ikuto." She whispered, her hand stroking my cheek. What the hell is going on, and why am I getting turned on?

"Amu, just get dressed, o-ok?" I said, I actually stuttered! God damn this girl has an effect on me! She kissed my lips softly, she pulled away but I wanted more. I put my arm around her back and pulled her closer, she was shocked at first but she kissed me back. I started giving her little kisses on her jawline and neck, I heard her moan a little. I started sucking on her neck, her arms went down and her legs went wobbly, causing me to have to hold her up. I stopped sucking on her neck and saw a hickey, I looked at Amu, who had her eyes closed.

She opened them a little and saw the hickey, I stopped what I was doing. Her eyes went wide and she quickly pulled away.

"I have to get ready for school!" She exclaimed, I guess thats why she rushed upstairs. I got out of the room and started walking down the hall until I heard the girls talk downstairs, about something intresting.

"That sounded pretty convincing Rima, I think she can do it." Utau said, I heard someone scoff.

"The deal was for them to have sex, not to make out." Rima said, her tone was angry. Deal to have sex?

"You're just saying that because you don't want to go on a date with Nagi." Utau said, I heard Rima growl.

"Girls, lets calm down." I heard Yaya trying to reason.

"Shut up Yaya!" They both shouted at her, I heard crying follow. It was silent afterwards so I went to my room, I smirked to myself. So thats why Amu had been acting like that, eating my pancakes, making out with me in her undergarments. It was probably a deal between Rima and Amu, since Rima had to go out on a date with Nagi if she lost. I wonder what Amu had to do. So now its up to Amu.

Can she seduce me?

What does she have planned?

Then I remembered, the bag Amu was holding yesterday. I wonder what was in there, probably an outfit to seduce me. I smirked, I should play her to her full extent, see how far she will go. I smirked once again.

This will be fun.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

God dammit! Utau, Yaya, and I were listening in on Ikuto and Amu, and from what we heard, Amu might actually win. I need a plan, to stop them from winning. I looked over the rules sheet again, there has to be a loophole.

4 damn minutes looking at this paper and nothing, nothing came to mind. I can't do anything drastic, Amu and I are still friends afterall. I started biting on my nails, I can't go on a date with Nagi, I just can't. I can't cheat, a lady can't cheat.

I was in class right now, Amu was next to me, biting on the eraser on her pencil. She was probably thinking, thinking she could beat me.

Well, she probably can.

I don't even have a strategy, all I can do is sit on the sidelines and watch. I sighed, I can't even pay attention to today's lesson. A picture of Nagi flashed in my mind, then him as a girl. Oh yeah, whenever he had trouble with that, I would help him with that. Maybe because I like making fun of his cross dressing ways, seeing him blush. A feminine charm is always good in a boy, or at least thats what I think. I started doodling an image while thinking, I didn't even realize.

Nagi is a little sweet, even though I am so mean to him, he is still so nice to me. He is like a... brother! A brother I never had, yeah, thats it. My parents were never there for me really, just caught up in work and fighting, so its nice to have a figure like Nagi with me. My face began heating up without me noticing, a faint smile formed on my face. The thoughts blurred up my mind, good and bad thoughts. The bell finally rang and I snapped out of my trance, I looked down to see a pencil in my hand and a drawing on a piece of paper. I blushed as red as a tomato, but yet another smile met my lips. I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it, I put it in my notebook and closed it. I looked up to see Nagi standing in front of me, I flinched back.

"Hello Rima-chan." He said, I glared at him.

"How long were you standing there, stalker?" I asked, a slight pink was showing on my cheeks.

"Not too long, I just walked in." He said with a smile, I scoffed. "Let me walk you to lunch." He said.

"Hell to the no!" I exclaimed and I ran away, holding the notebook in my hands. God, what a pervert, just when I thought he was an ok guy.

**Nagi's P.O.V:**

I was about to stop Rima when I noticed something fly out of her notebook. I picked up the paper and looked at it, shocked to see Rima had this. Did she draw this herself?

It was a drawing of her and Ihugging on the floor, her eyes filled with tears, I remember when this happened

*Flashback*

I sat in my apartment reading a normal manga, a little break from dancing the entire time. The door slammed open and I flinched a little, Rima was there with watery eyes, her face red and she was panting, did she run here?

"Nagi!" She shouted, I flinched again, she kept crying. I put my manga on the coffee table and walked over to her, my hands held her two shoulders.

"Whats wrong Rima?" I asked, she kept hiccuping and wiping tears, yet they kept running.

"My parents were fighting again, they were complaining about me. I'm just a nuisance to everyone." She said through her hiccups, this always happens. She usually just texts me about this sort of thing.

Her parents work alot, they complain on who has to watch her, even though she is eighteen. Now the fights turned into that she has to leave, that she has to move out because she was 'an annoying camper' as her father stated.

"I can't leave, I have no where else to go Nagi, I can't leave." She whispered, I looked at her glimmering brown eyes.

"Live with me." I said, she looked at me.

"I can't, I'll just be a ..." She started, I put my fingers to her lips.

"Don't say it, you are my best friend and I would love for you to live here with me, it does get lonely sometimes." I joked a little, Rima put on a small smile. She engulfed me in a hug, we both fell to the floor on our knees, the tips of our hair mixing a little. She buried her face in my chest with her hands against it too.

"Nagi?" She asked muffled.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"Thanks for being there for me."

*End of Flashback*

A week after that, she moved in. She has been living with me for about three months without any of her friends noticing. I smiled at the photo and slipped it into my notebook, maybe she likes me as a friend now.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

It was finally the end of school and I rushed home, even though I ran as fast as I could, Ikuto beat me.

"You could have just hitched a ride with Utau, like Rima and Yaya did." He stated, he was right, I'm so dense sometimes.

"Yeah, whatever." I muttered, he was on the couch reading something, then I got the perfect idea. I went over to Ikuto and took the book out of his hand and sat on him, he looked at me with a confused look.

"Amu, I was on the good part." He said, I looked at him with a pout.

"Wouldn't you much rather spend time with me?" I said in a childish voice, this has to be working. He looked at me with a bored expression, I nuzzled my head on his neck. "Ikuto-koi." I whispered in his ear, purposefully blowing on his ear. I saw it twitch and looked at him, his face looked strained, I smirked in victory. I didn't really know how I knew how to seduce him, maybe its just natural. His strained face went back to normal, like nothing happened.

"You are heavier then you look." He said, I gasped at him and got off.

"You never say that to a lady." I told him, he looked around the room.

"I don't see a lady." He said with a smirk, I stormed upstairs without another word said, getting a chuckle from Ikuto. I entered Utau's room, Rima, Yaya, and Utau were in there. I grabbed the Victoria's Secret bag and looked at Utau.

"Get the room ready, tonight is the night." I said, Utau looked at me with a strange look, same with Yaya and Rima.

Then Utau smirked.

I was so gonna win this bet!

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! So, Amu is going for it, will Ikuto fall for her twisted plan of seduction?**

_**Please R&R!**_


	14. Chapter 14 : And The Winner Is!

**Sup guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Now the moment you have all been waiting for, to see who the winner is! Lets continue with the 14th chapter! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Rima, Yaya, and Utau will be sleeping on the couch in the living room, Utau's room will be _busy._ I chuckled to myself, the room was dark except for the candles around, I had my little 'outfit' on and I was ready. Ikuto won't know whats gonna hit him, the chuckle turned into an evil laugh. I made sure everything was ready, candles, outfit, and now just one more crucial detail.

Ikuto.

"Ikuto, come in here, I need help with something." I said through the door, a smirk met my lips. I quickly ran to the bed and made a seductive pose, Ikuto opened the door and looked around the room with a bored expression.

"What?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm bored Ikuto-koi!" I whined, he looked at me.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" He asked, I got up and went toward him.

"Lets do something _fun._" I whispered in his ear, he put his hand up to his mouth. I heard him stifle a chuckle. "Ehh?" I questioned, he was now on the floor laughing.

"Look at you! You're acting like a ... like a... slut!" He exclaimed, I went wide-eyed. I ran over to the full body mirror in the room, he was right. My face had layers of make-up and I can't believe I was wearing something like this. I was saying weird things to get Ikuto in bed with me, my hands held my cheeks. I grabbed a tissue from the box on the table and started wiping my face, my pale skin was revealed from under the layers of foundation and blush. My eyelashes were finally not thick and my lips weren't a devil red, I sighed at the mirror. I turned back at Ikuto who was tapping his foot, I sighed and went towards him.

"I'm sorry I have been acting like this, I guess my competitive side came out." I answered, he smiled at me.

"Yeah, the bet was pretty stupid anyway." He said, I nodded but then my head shot up.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I heard Rima talk about it." He said, a smile grew on my lips.

"_She told you_." I whispered really quietly.

"What?" He asked, leaning his ear in.

"Rima told you." I whispered again, the smile grew.

"Amu, I can't hear you." Ikuto complained.

"Rima told you!" I shouted, Ikuto flinched back a little. "The rule was for her not to tell Ikuto or Nagi, and she technically told you!" I exclaimed, Ikuto smirked. I kissed him on the cheek and started running downstairs while shouting 'you told him'. I made it downstairs with Ikuto following behind, the girls turned their attention away from the movie and to me.

"I win, I won the bet!" I shouted, pointing a finger at Rima.

"So you had sex?" Rima asked bluntly, I was way to happy to notice the blush on my face.

"No, you told Ikuto about the bet!" I shouted, Rima scoffed at me.

"No I didn't, lier." She said, Ikuto came up next to me.

"Technically you did." Ikuto said, raising up a finger.

"When?" Rima asked.

"I was going downstairs when I heard you talk about the bet between you and Amu. Before you accuse me of eavsdropping, the living room is an open area where anyone is allowed to go, including I was heading downstairs and I heard you say it, so I found out about it from you. Even though you didn't know you told me, you still did." Ikuto explained, it was great to have him as a boyfriend.

"B-but but but, thats bullshit!" Rima shouted. "As a judge, I don't count that!" She shouted.

"Well, if you are going to talk about the judges determining this," Utau said standing up, "I count it, Yaya?" Utau asked with a smirk, getting a glare from Rima. Yaya put a finger to her lips questionly, then her finger went in the air and her head shot up.

"Amu wins!" She shouted, I cheered and hugged Ikuto, Yaya and Utau went in for a group hug. Rima sat back down with a cold expression on her face, but yet the red on her cheeks showed. I tore away from the group hug and went over to her, she shot me a glare.

"Came over to brag some more?" She asked harshly. I stuck out my hand and she looked wide-eyed at the hand.

"Good game?" I said, her expression turned into a soft one and a smile formed on her lips.

"Yeah, good game." She whispered while she shook my hand, I pulled her up from the chair and gave her a hug.

"Ok Amu, I have a question." She said.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell are you wearing?"

* * *

I woke up in Utau's bed, she was still asleep. I got up and went to go take a shower, when I was done, I got a white t-shirt with a navy hoodie and blue jeans. I went downstairs to see Ikuto flipping through some channels on T.V. Yaya was asleep on the couch, I guess she never went upstairs after the events from last night.

"Good morning Ikuto." I said in a peppy tone.

"Yo." He said with no emotion.

"Ikuto, can I hitch a ride to school with you today?" I asked, he looked at me.

"Why, so you can seduce me?" He joked.

"You'll never let me live that down will you?" I asked.

"Nope." He answered.

"Fine, I won't let you live down that you were in a pink skirt." I said, he glared at me, I stuck my tongue out.

"Fine, you can hitch a ride with me." He said, I smiled brightly. We walked out the door and I followed him, I got into the passengers seat. He turned up the radio and started singing along, I hummed a little.

"Aren't you going to sing along with the song?" He asked, I looked at him.

"Nah, I suck at singing." I said, a little sad.

"So? You're with me and you obviously want to sing, so just do it." He said, I slightly smiled.

"I don't feel comfortable." I muttered.

"You don't feel comfortable with me, after the little incident yesterday?" He said, I blushed a little but sighed.

_Lately, I've been,  
I've been losing sleep,  
Dreaming about the things that we could be,  
But baby, I've been,  
I've been praying hard,  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars._

I sung that little verse and then completly stopped, at a red stoplight, Ikuto turned to look at me.

"You sing pretty good Amu, I don't see why you think you sing bad." He said, I blushed slightly from the compliment.

"T-thanks." I stuttered, scratching the back of my head. We parked in the school parking lot and got out of the car, we saw Rima and Nagi talking and Ikuto and I smirked at each other. Nagi waved her goodbye and walked away with a smile, did I see Rima with a smile too? She saw Ikuto and I and quickly walked the other direction from us, I looked at Ikuto and he shrugged his shoulders.

I wonder what happened.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

I texted Nagi to meet me at school early, since I needed to ask him about the date. I sighed, I can't even tell him that it was for a bet, just great.

He will think I like him like _that._

I got shudders from the thought of it, but a diffrent type of shudder, not a cold one, but...

"Rima-chan!" I heard someone shout, I looked up and saw Nagi sprinting towards me. His hair was swaying back and forth, shimmering in the light, he looked...

"Hey, you texted me you wanted to meet me here?" He said, somehow all my thoughts keep getting caught off by him.

"Yes, I have something to ask you." I said, he looked at me with a smile. Somehow I was at a loss of words, I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart pound along with my scalp. I looked down and started playing with the end of my shirt, why can't I just ask him normally?

"I... umm... I wanted to..." I said, embarassed by my own words. I didn't dare to look at Nagi, the shame would overwhelm me. Just ask him already, its not like it means something!

Right?

"Will you accompany me at perhaps a cafe or a trip to the aquarium or maybe a walk through the park?" I asked, I felt my face heat up even more. What the hell was that?! Accompany me? What time period are we from again!? I sounded like a complete retard, I wouldn't be suprised if he denied me.

"Sure." He said, my head shot up and I looked at his amazing brown eyes that matched mine a little. I smiled brightly.

"Ok, I'll text you later what day and time we should go." I said, he nodded.

"Ok, well I gotta go, catch ya later Rima-chan." He said, he started running back and waved back at me. The smile stayed on my face, I felt warm and nice inside, this date is just a thing between friends. Maybe I am too mean to him sometimes, I chuckled a little. I looked over to the side and saw Amu and Ikuto standing there, smirking at me. Shit, did they hear me asking Nagi, I quickly ran the other direction from them.

* * *

I was in class now with Amu sitting next to me, I told her that I asked him out and she smirked, I glared back. I opened my notebook as I remembered the drawing, I started flipping through the pages to find it. Where is it, did I drop it?

Did someone pick it up?

Then I gasped as I remembered what happened the day I drew it. Nagi asked me if he could walk me to lunch and I said no and ran away, did it fall out then?

Did he pick it up?

My face suddenly flushed from embarrassment, I think I would just die if he saw it. I started rummaging through my backpack, Amu shot me a confused look.

"Whatcha looking for, maybe I can help." She asked.

"None of your business." I snapped at her, she put her arms up in defense. I couldn't find it, god dammit! My hand formed into a fist and slammed the desk, the teacher looked at me.

"Rima, is something wrong?" He asked, all attention was turned on me.

"Tch." The noise I made made the teacher flinch a little, since I did it loudly. He turned back around to write something while the students kept looking at me, I growled loud enough for them to hear and they all looked away. Amu was even a little scared to sit next to me.

Good.

I can't believe I lost it, if anyone finds it...

I don't even want to think about it!

The bell went off and I dashed out the door, when I was outside I started walking. I started walking towards the apartment that I shared with Nagi, I remembered I forgot my pair of Vans and I needed to get them, I finally made it and unlocked the door. No one was home so I just made it to my room, I walked in and heard a crumbling noise.

Like paper.

I looked down and saw that I stepped on a piece of paper, I picked it up and my eyes went wide.

Its the drawing.

Of Nagi and I that I drew.

Who put this here?

Well there is only one person with the other apartment key.

**HA, I bet none of you saw THAT coming. I hope I shocked you with the how and who won. Now how will Rima and Nagi's date go, hmmm, I guess you'll have to keep reading! **

**Song: Counting Stars by One Republic.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	15. Chapter 15 : I Don't understand

**Sup guys! Thanks for the 100+ reviews, we finally made it this far! Thanks for all the reviews and I really do appreciate them! **

**Ok, I think we had a misunderstanding with the story line. If Ikuto and Amu did have sexy times, I wouldn't tell you what they would do! I wouldn't turn this into a lemon! It would just fast foward, I wouldn't explain it, ewwwwww! I'm saying this because one of you said you knew I wasn't **_**that**_** type of writer and I was just like lol what? Now that we have that covered, lets continue with chapter... 15?**

**Rima's P.O.V:**

I stood in my room, dropping the paper on the floor. Nagi saw the drawing, I felt like screaming.

"Rima-chan, are you in here? The door was open." He shouted. I don't even know what to do, I can't face him. I sighed, maybe I should just pretend nothing ever happened, yeah that'll work.

"Yeah, I'm in my room!" I shouted back while quickly picking up the drawing and hiding it behind my back, I heard footsteps and he came into my room.

"Oh yeah, I left your drawing here, you dropped it while running from me." He said, pointing to the drawing that I was hiding behind me back.

There goes my plan.

My cheeks turned red again, my heart pounding again. My face suddenly flushed and I looked at me feet, my hands behind my back while my shoulders were swaying a little. What should I say, I probably shouldn't be mean.

"D-did you l-like it?" I asked, my shoulders still swaying a little, my face heating by the second.

"It was well drawn, I didn't know you could draw that good." He said, I smiled slightly.

"T-thanks." I stuttered again.

"So whatcha doing here?" He asked.

"I forgot my shoes here, I had to pick them up." I told him.

"Ok, well I can't wait until you return." He said, walking out. I had a shocked expression while my face was hotter then a summer day in the desert. Once he left, I felt my heart rate go down to normal. I layed on the bed and sighed, what the hell is happening to me.

Did I really find that picture so embarrasing?

I got my Vans and headed out the door, Nagi was in the kitchen. I started walking when I noticed Amu walking too, I ran over to her and she smiled at me.

"Hey Rima, where were you?" She asked.

"I had to pick up some shoes I left in my house." I said, lifting my hand which had my pair of shoes.

"Oh ok, what are your parents like?" She asked, I felt like strangling someone.

"They're nice." I said with a fake smile. Truth be told, I hate them with a burning passion, they didn't even love me. They said I was a stupid child with no purpose in life, I sighed a little.

"So how are things with you and Ikuto?" I said, trying to change the topic.

"Good, yet I still get a blush around him, my heart starts pounding too." She told me, I gasped a little. Thats what happens when I'm around Nagi, I gulped a little.

"Um, why do you do that?" I asked, shaking a little.

"It shows you are nervous, around your crush and boyfriend and stuff." She said, I cringed.

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-CRUSH?!" I shouted, she jumped back.

"God dammit it Rima, don't shout in my face." She shouted back at me, I glared at her.

"You're being a hypocrite." I said, she scoffed.

"Besides, what are you yelling for?" She asked, I turned my head away from her. I could feel a smirk on her face, I turned back at her and she kapt smirking at me.

"Does little Rima have a crush?" She said in a teasing voice.

"No, you are being stupid." I simply stated, she giggled. We made it home and Utau was already there, she was with Ikuto on the couch. She turned her head, saw us, and got up to hug us.

"Where were you guys?" Utau asked.

"I decided to get some air while walking." Amu said, they all turned to me.

"I was getting my shoes from my house." I said, lifting my hand once again.

"Oh ok, now lets go upstairs." Utau suggested, Amu nodded and started heading upstairs.

"Actually, I think I have to go home." I said, scratching the back of my head.

What the hell, no I don't.

"Oh, ok, your suitcase is upstairs if you want to pack." Utau said, I nodded.

I don't need to go anywhere, why am I lying? I went upstairs and started packing, once I was done, I went down and said goodbye to Ikuto. I started running with the my red suitcase on wheels, then I slowed down. Why do I want to get home earlier? Maybe I'm just homesick, missing my room and my bed. Suddenly, a picture of Nagi flashed in my mind, I blushed again. Oh yeah, I also have to help him with his dancing and outfits and stuff like that, yeah thats why. I was in front of the door and I opened it, it was suprisingly unlocked.

"Nagi, I'm home!" I shouted, closing the door. I heard no response, I guess he went out or something. I smelt something burning, I ran into the kitchen and saw Nagi on the floor, beat up and bleeding. There was a pot on the stove that was overflowing, I turned off the stove and ran to Nagi.

"Nagi! What the hell happened?!" I exclaimed, he had a black eye and a bleeding nose to match, some scratches over his arms and one on his cheek. No response from him, I draped his arm over my shoulder and lifted him. I started slowly dragging him to his room, I heard him grunt and was relieved he didn't pass out or something. I went into his room and dropped him on the bed carefully, he moaned from the pain.

"Sorry, you are kinda heavy for me." I said, rubbing my arm. I heard him chuckle and I smiled, then my face went back to being serious. "Nagi, what happened and whoever did it will have to go through me." I said, he turned his head to face me, his face entirely beat up.

"You're dad came over to pay me a visit." He said, I put my hand over my mouth. My dad didn't know I was staying with a boy, I guess he found out or someone told him.

"Tell me exactly what happened." I said, he looked at me and sighed.

*Flashback*

Nagi was cooking and right now chopping some carrots while the soup was simmering. He heard the door slam open and turned his head, he unwrapped his apron and put it on the hook in the kitchen. He walked out of the kitchen to see Rima's dad standing there, red and sweating.

"Hello Mr. Mashiro, what brings you here?" Nagi asked, her dad just went up to Nagi and grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Where the hell is my daughter?!" He shouted in his face, Nagi tryed getting out of his grip, but no prevail.

"She doesn't live here, I don't know why you are here to find her." Nagi lied straight through his teeth, thanking god that Rima left five minutes ago. Her dad threw a punch at Nagi's face, Nagi coughed.

"Don't lie to me boy, where the hell is she!?" He shouted in Nagi's face, Nagi could beat him up easily. Years of dancing builds strength eassily, yet he knew he couldn't beat up Rima's dad.

"I don't know." Nagi hissed at him, causing her dad to get more angry. He threw another punch, a warm liquid started falling down from Nagi's nose. Rima's dad grabbed a glass cup and smashed it over Nagi's head, the glass scratched his cheek, Nagi gritted his teeth and took the pain, he just kept thinking about Rima's smile. Rima's dad saw he won't get any answers from Nagi, he threw him against the coffee table and grinned menacingly.

"I will be back to get my daughter, don't worry about that." He said, leaving and slamming the door closed. Nagi crawled over to the kitchen and tried reaching for the cabinet that had the first aid kit, but fell back down and winced in pain. The world started getting dizzy and his eyes drooped down, he passed out.

*End Of Flashback*

I looked at him with shocked eyes, I never thought my father was capable of that. Thank god I decided to get home when I did, who knows what could have happened to Nagi. I stood up and went over to the door and locked both of the locks, not making that mistake again. I ran into the kitchen and got the first aid kit and ran back into Nagi's room.

"Why didn't you beat him up?" I asked, disgusted with my father's actions.

"You know I couldn't do that." He said, wincing a little when the towel touched his eye.

"Sorry, I'm trying to be gentle." I admitted, blushing a little. Nagi chuckled and I smiled at him, still feeling terrible. I was the main cause of this, maybe if I wasn't such a bother.

"Don't think that." He said, I looked at him, did he just read my mind? "Its your father's fault, you are not a bother." He said, I looked at him with a sincere smile. Nagi really did care about me, and that me feel warm inside.

I was done bandaging him and stood up, he looked at his arms and chuckled.

"What, did I do something wrong?" I asked, he shook his head.

"I'm suprised you could act like this." He said, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like what?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Motherly, wifely." He said with a smile, I felt my cheek's tempature rise at the word wifely. Did Nagi think of me as a wife? I put my arms behind my back again and swayed my shoulders again.

"You think I'm wifely?" I asked, looking at my feet.

"N-no, like you would make a good wife, n-not specificly m-mine, n-not that I was thinking of that." He stuttered while his cheeks were red. I giggled a little, stuttering and blushing was usually the girl's job, but thats what I found sweet about him.

"I'm going to let you get some rest." I said as I started turning around.

"Thanks Rima." He whispered, thinking I couldn't hear it, but I heard it.

I went into my room and sat on the bed, I couldn't believe what I heard. My father did this, he doesn't trust me to room with a boy. I can't believe that he would actually beat up a teenager, that bastard. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, I felt myself getting more and more angry. He was the one who told me to get out, the one who told me to find an apartment, so I share one with a friend. I growled and laid down on the bed, I turned over to my side and saw something on my drawer. A family photo of my mom, dad, and I, I got up and took the frame, this was when I was eight, before my parents started complaining about me. I took the frame and looked at it, the sight of my father made me sick and happy at the same time. I do miss my parents sometimes but I still hate them.

I threw the frame on the ground, the glass breaking and was heard throughout the room. I started stomping on it while sobbing, I hated them but I still loved same, I'm so confused.

"Why... do... you... hate... me!?" I shouted, taking spaces between words to stomp on the frame. Nagi ran into my room while I was on my knees, crying while ripping up the photo. "Why, what the hell did I do!?" I shouted, Nagi ran over to me and grabbed my wrists, I tried fighting out of his grip but it didn't work.

"I never want to remember them, let me rip it to shreds!" I shouted, Nagi kept his grip on my wrists, the tears blurring my sight while I was getting tired of struggling.

"I can't let you do that." He stated, I turned my head to look at him, his eye was more swolen now.

"Why do you care?" I asked him, getting no response.

"You know why." He said after a couple of minutes. He pulled me closer, causing my back to touch his chest, he wrapped his arms around my fragile frame. He rested his head on my shoulder, his hair slightly tickling my neck. I felt my face heat up my face flush, yet I felt safe in his arms.

"N-Nagi! Get off!" I shouted, struggling to get him off.

"No thanks." He stated simply, nuzzling his head into my neck.

"Y-you've been spending way t-too much time with Ikuto." I said, I felt him smirk against my neck.

"I can't help that you drive me crazy." He whispered, WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" I shouted, echoing my mind. His head shot up while his face heated up, he quickly backed away.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't know w-what came over me!" He exclaimed, putting his arms up for defense, her probably thinks I'll throw something at him. I stared at him blankly and blinked twice.

"Just forget everything I said." He said while walking out the door, I rested my arms inbetween my knees.

_'I can't help you that you drive me crazy.'_ Those words echoed in my mind, what the hell was that?

_'Forget everything I said.'_ Those words were also in my mind, I sighed, I'm so confused. I looked at the ripped photo pieces in front of me, the glass and the frame was shattered into pieces as well. My heart still pounding, I started panting while tears streamed down my cheeks.

I don't even understand my own emotions anymore.

**Sorry for the late chapter, I was playing some animal crossing and I went a little overboard. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, lots of Rimahiko. **

_**Please R&R!**_


	16. Chapter 16 : A Date At The Ice Rink

**Sup guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter, but from all the postitive reviews, I'm pretty sure you did. Anyway, lets continue with the 16th chapter!**

**Rima's P.O.V:**

It was finally saturday, which means my date with Nagi was today. I woke up with a feeling of nervousness in the pit of my stomach. I got up and got dressed, since the outfit was only around my house for now, I just put on a over-sized hoodie with no pants on, since the hoodie covered the bottom portion of my body like a dress almost. Nagi got me this hoodie for my 17th birthday, they mixed up the sizes so I got a male's size, but I liked it anyway. I walked into the living room and noticed no one was there, there was no one in the kitchen either. I frowned at this and sat on the couch, a little bored. I was hoping for a witty conversation from Nagi with a delicious breakfast to follow. I envy Nagi's cooking skills, while I couldn't even boil water without burning down the entire apartment complex. I sighed and puffed my cheeks like a child, what could I do in this state of boredom.

I got my Ipod and plugged it into some speaker that we had, playing loud music, but low enough to follow building rules.

_Check that out, what they playin'  
That's my song that's my song  
Where my drinks  
I've been waiting much too long much too long  
And this girl on my lap passing out, she's a blonde  
The last thing on my mind is going home_

I got up and started tapping my feet to the beat, the song was a club type of beat that made me just wanna get up and dance .

_From the window to the wall  
This club is jumping, til tomorrow  
Is it daylight or is it nightime  
1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4  
We gon' tear the club up up up up_

I found my hips going along with the beat as well, the beat was intoxicating my mind and my body as well.

_Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown_

Let the club shut down  
We won't go oh oh oh  
Burn it down  
To the flo oh oh oh  
Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home

I finally started dancing, hips swaying back and forth and my feet going along with the beat. My hands were playing around with my hair a little, I felt the boredom release me almost instantly.

_We drink the whole bottle but it ain't over over  
Everybody jumping on the sofa sofa  
Standing on the chairs  
Standing on the bars  
No matter day or night I'm shining  
Bitch, I'm a star_

From the window to the wall  
This club is jumping, til tomorrow  
Is it daylight or is it nightime  
1 o'clock 2 o'clock 3 o'clock 4  
We gon' tear the club up til

I got on the sofa and started jumping on it, whipping my long hair back and forth. The feeling that was going through my body was amazing, a feeling of freedom and letting go. I wonder if this is what Nagi feels when he dances.

_Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown_

Let the club shut down  
We won't go oh oh oh  
Burn it down  
To the flo oh oh oh  
Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home

I started laughing while dancing, a weight was lifted my shoulders, a weight that was there for years. Dancing was amazing, its the type of therapy that I needed.

_I just met this sexy Haitian girl moving like a dancer  
Told her and her girlfriend let's meet in my cobana  
Ask me where the party's at baby I'm the answer  
Have another drink with me shawty where your manners  
Take another shot another shot shot shot shot  
I can make it hot make it hot we go rock into the  
_

I started singing along to the bridge, I got off the sofa and started swaying my hips again. I was having so much fun, nothing could ruin this.

_Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home  
Yeah so we losing control  
Turn the lights low cause we about to get blown_

Let the club shut down  
We won't go oh oh oh  
Burn it down  
To the flo oh oh oh  
Ayo me say day oh  
Daylight come and we don't wanna go home 

I started spinning and some stopped me right on my heels. I swear I could hear a skid from the sudden stop.

In front of me was Nagi with brown bags filled with various foods, wide-eyed and blushing a little, yet his blush was no compare to mine. I was probably as red as a tomato that was sticking out of one of those bags. I also noticed from all that dancing, my hoodie rode up, revealing my panties. I pulled it down and blushed furiously, Nagi stared at me with a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?!" I exclaimed at him, pulling my hoodie all the way down to my knees.

"At your bunny decorated panties." He said bluntly, I made a slight squealing sound.

"Shut up moron!" I shouted at him, he just smirked again.

"Fine." He said, he got closer to me and snaked his arms around my waist. I gasped and tried to wiggle out of his grip, utter failure. "What we're going to do doesn't require speaking." He said, I blushed harder if that was even possible. He pulled me closer and started leaning in, was he going to kiss me? I felt there was something wrong, he wasn't acting like himself.

"Nagi stop." I said, he looked at me. "This isn't you, stop acting like this." I stated simply, Nagi's head shot up and he blushed. He backed away and tripped over one of the bags that he put on the floor. I looked at him, not daring to laugh right now.

"R-Rima, please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, putting his arms up in defense. This reminded me of the scene from a few days ago, something about Nagi's mood kept changing if he was too close to me. I walked up to him and leaned my head in front of him, our noses were brushing against each other. Nagi was blushing while I was just narrowing my eyes at him, his mood didn't seem to change.

"So Nagi, tell me whats up with you lately." I demanded, keeping my face close to his. "You've been acting more strange, mostly when I'm close to you." I said, inching even closer, now our foreheads are touching.

"I guess you should know, shouldn't you?" He asked, I nodded my head. I backed up and sat on the floor, putting my legs in a criss cross applesauce position. He sighed and scratched the back of his head, then he looked at me.

"So, when I get close to you, I feel like a completly diffrent person takes over me. A cooler and more smooth type of preson, and I don't really know why." He admitted, I looked at him in utter shock. A diffrent personality, I've never heard of anything like that before, my friends are all wackos.

"Why just around me?" I asked, he started blushing.

"No reason, maybe its because I live with you, yeah thats it." He said, he sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

"Oh ok, well, go get ready." I said, he looked at me curiously.

"For what?" He asked.

"Our date of course."

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Hurry up, we have to go stalk Rima and Nagi!" I heard Utau shout from downstairs, Ikuto and I sighed. We were in his bedroom, laying on the bed together.

"Can't we convince her not to go?" Ikuto asked.

"Its Utau, we can't convince her to do anything." I replied, he chuckled lightly. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my closer and yawned, then he nuzzled his face on my back.

"But I'm tired and would much rather to stay here." He whined into my back, it tickled a little.

"Tell Utau that." I replied, to be honest, I would much rather stay like this too. I felt warm in Ikuto's arms, I turned to face Ikuto and smiled at him. He hugged me and pulled me closer into his chest, I pressed my face against his shirt and hugged him back.

"C'mon you two lovebirds, we gotta go." Utau said, standing at the door. Ikuto tried shooing her away with an hand signal but this just aggravated her. She was so over the entire 'Amuto team' that she created when Ikuto and I started dating. Now she was all over the Rimahiko team, which was Nagi and Rima. She grabbed Ikuto's ear and started dragging him, I got up and followed.

"You people have to learn not to touch my ears!" He exclaimed, I giggled at him. Kukai was downstairs since he was dragged into this too. She handed us our sunglasses and gave me a hat, since my pink hair stood out too much. Utau put her hair down, letting it flow beautifully down to her feet. Ikuto and Kukai had two beanies, Ikuto looked quite annoyed while Kukai looked scared, Utau probably forced him here.

"Lets go, Kukai, you're driving." Utau said, Kukai nodded and went to the car. Ikuto and I sat in the back, he looked quite annoyed. I didn't really want to stalk Rima and Nagi, mostly because I know the things she will do if she found out, the thought of it just gave me shivers. I didn't even know where we were going, Utau said it was a secret. I don't even know how she found out, she probably tricked Nagi into telling her. I opened the window and let the fall breeze hit my face, it was cooling and made me feel good. It reminded me that Halloween was around the corner, what do high-schoolers do for Halloween anyway? I remember I would only take Ami and her little friends when they were younger, but now she goes with her friends without me since she is old enough. I sighed, sometimes I think she grows up too fast, I miss the times when she was younger and she would spend more time with me.

I was so caught up in thinking, I didn't realize Ikuto scooted closer to me.

"What are you so deep in thought about?" He asked, whispering into my ear. I jumped up a little but his arm that was wrapped around my waist held me down.

"Nothing." I replied, he smirked. He bit my ear, not nibbled, but bit my ear! "Ow Ikuto, too hard." I whined, rubbing my ear.

"Tell me then." He demanded, I shook my head.

"Yo, you two lovebirds, lets go!" Utau said, getting out of the car, I saw that we were in a nice park. I quickly opened the door and got out, but since Ikuto's arms were wrapped around my waist, I pulled him out and he fell on the floor. He glared at me while Utau and I started laughing, Kukai looked like he was holding in in some laughs. Ikuto got up and put his arm around me, probably trying to embarrass because he thought I would blush. Ha, I grew strong to this, I don't blush over such little public displays of love. Then he spinned and dipped me, his face was close to mine, we were now attracting the attention of bypassers.

"Ikuto, let me go." I said quietly, yet anger was obviously read in my voice.

"Aww, little Amu is stopping her blush?" He said in a teasing voice, I smirked at him.

"Yep, you can't do anything to trigger my blush." I said, he smirked back. Before I could do anything else, he pressed his lips against mine, well he got my cheek temperature to rise. Then he pulled me back up while spinning me a little, leaving me dazed and dizzy.

"Did it." He stated, my head was still spinning a little.

"Well that was some PDA." Kukai commented, Utau slapped his shoulder.

"Now lets get to finding them." Utau said.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

Nagi and I walked to the park together, where our 'date' was taking place. While we were walking, Nagi kept getting glances from girls. I bored holes into the back of their heads by glaring at them. It gave me a bad feeling when girls looked at him like that, with batting eyelashes, short little skirts, and see-through shirts. Little sluts just want to get in bed with someone tonight.

"Rima, why are you glaring at all those girls?" Nagi asked.

"No reason, no reason at all." I said, Nagi looked at me curiously. We made it to the park and noticed some boy dipping a girl, I looked at the couple. We were far away for them not to notice us, Nagi stared at the couple as well. Then the boy kissed the girl, I giggled and Nagi looked at me.

"Whats funny?" He asked.

"The public display of affection is a little weird, don't you think?" I asked him, he looked at the couple then at me again.

"Its a little romantic, the guy is showing that he loves her in front of everyone, to make sure no one else tries to snatch her up." He said with a smile, I blushed a little at his words. Showing ones love for someone like that is a little romantic, maybe a little embarrassing, but still. I suddenly pictured Nagi doing something like that to me, the sudden image made me blush harder.

"Rima-chan, are you sick, you're cheeks are so red." He said, I covered my cheeks with my hands, nearly burning them from the heat exerting off of my cheek.

"No I'm fine, no need to be worried." I said with a smile. We walked over to the fountain where there was a little bench in front of it. I sat down and Nagi was looking through through his pockets.

"What are you looking for?" I asked, he pulled out his wallet.

"I'm gonna go get us some ice cream." He said.

"Well then let me..." I started, pulling out my wallet but he stopped me by putting my hand down.

"Let me, its my treat." He said, before I could respond he ran to an ice cream stand. I smiled, he sure did know how to treat a lady. Even though I had a happy feeling, I felt like there was a familiar presence around me. I looked around the area and saw no one was there, yet the feeling remained. I heard some rustling come from the bushes, I was about to stand until Nagi came back with two ice cream cones. He handed me a cookie crunch cone, while he had kept a mint chocolate chip cone.

"How did you know cookie crunch was my favorite?" I asked, taking a lick from the cone.

"Its the only ice cream you request when I go to the store." He said, I took another lick from the cone and smiled. I was happy that he would remember a small detail like that, maybe I could do something like that. I know he likes... well he definitely enjoys... do I know anything about Nagi? I looked at him, he took a bite of his waffle cone, he looked happy.

"So, is that your favorite ice cream flavor?" I asked, he looked at his ice cream cone and nodded. I nodded slowly while turning back to my ice cream, it was a little awkward since no one was trying to make conversation. I got the strange feeling of someone watching me too, just like when Nagi wasn't here. I looked at the bushes that rustled last time, they stayed completly still.

"Why don't we go somewhere else, I have a strange feeling about this place." I said cautiously, Nagi just simply nodded and got up. I stood up and grabbed Nagi's arm and started pulling him away from that area, looking back occasionly just in case anyone was following us. I pulled him into a nearby ice rink, it was the closest building near us.

"You wanna skate Rima?" He asked, I looked at the rink and got nervous. I didn't know how to skate, I would always fall on my butt and cry when I was younger. I threw my ice cream away in the trash can near us and Nagi did the same.

"Sure." I replied, it was the only answer I could give him. I can't tell him I only came here because I thought someone was following us, that would be weird. He led me over to the skate rental, this time I paid for mine and he payed for his. I tried tying the skates but it was so complicated, all the hooks were confusing to me.

"Let me help you." Nagi said, he kneeled down and started tying them like a father would to their eight year daughter. His were already on and tied, he did mine very quickly as well. He got, indicating he was done. I got up to, but as soon as I did I fell foward into Nagi's arms, I blushed a bright red.

"I'm guessing you don't really know how to skate, since you can't even stand in skates." He joked, he pulled me up and balanced me so I could stand by myself. I crossed my arms and looked the other way.

"Maybe, so you'll have to help me." I said.

"Happily." He said, he got down on one knee and put out his hand like a prince would. "May I have this dance?" He asked, I blushed again and put my hand in his, he gripped my hand and pulled me towards the ice rink. As soon as I got on the ice, I was terrified of the slippery surface. I tried moving foward but I failed, Nagi was still holding one of my hands.

"Don't worry, I got you." He reassured me, he started skating and pulled me along. I was gliding across the ice with Nagi's help, my face lit up with joy.

"Nagi, I'm doing it!" I exclaimed, he let go of my hand and I started skating by myself. I started skating around the rink with a smile attached to my lips.

"Ok, time for couples skate!" The announcer said through the speakers, the lights suddenly dimmed and the only lights were diffrent shades of pink and red. Nagi skated next to me and grabbed my hand.

"We should get off, its couple skate." I said, I tried skating to the exit but Nagi pulled me back against his chest.

"Well we are on a date, aren't we?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face. He probably had his other personality on, but I nodded and we started skating around the rink. It was filled with boys and girls skating together, Nagi let go of my hand and skated to the middle. He jumped up and did a spiral, gaining applause from the other couples, he landed with one foot up in the air. Nagi was a man with mulitple talents, some I didn't even know about. I was too busy staring at him that I realized I was still on ice, I quickly came back to reality and slipped on the ice.

"Nagi!" I yelped, waiting for the cold impact of the ice to hit my back, but it didn't. Nagi quickly skated over to me and grabbed while falling, he was now skating while carrying me bridal style. "Thanks." I said, he just smirked, he was really still in this persona? He did a spin that made me wrap my arm around him and clutch on his shirt in fear. We were gaining the other couples attention, some awwed while others oooed.

"Now for the couple spotlight!" The announcer shouted, there was a red spotlight in the shape of a heart roaming around the rink. It stopped on Nagi and I, why was I expecting less, he was carrying me for god's sake. He skated to the middle while romantic music started playing, my face became more and more flushed. Nagi lifted me up in the air so I was facing him and started spinning slowly. He put me back down and gazed into my eyes, the crowd started chanting kiss.

He slowly leaned in until our lips finally touched.

**Bam! A cliffie ending for a long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I worked a while on this chapter so thats why it was posted later then usual. Hope you understand!**

**Song: Don't Wanna Go Home - Jason Derulo**

_**Please R&R!**_


	17. Chapter 17 : False Subtly Can Work

**Sup guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! So since there is nothing to say this chapter, lets continue with chapter 17!**

**Rima's P.O.V:**

The applause engulfed the ice rink, yet in my head, it was miles away. I felt like I was in heaven, a million feet off the ground, on cloud nine. Those words can't describe the actual feeling I had, all I could say that it was an overwhelming feeling of happiness. And it was only because of Nagi's pair of lips, they were soft and smooth. He pulled away and and grabbed my shoulders, a smile was on my face.

"Good show Rima." He whispered, those words broke my heart instantly.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"A show for the audience, we are just friends after all." He explained, I nodded, trying to hide my saddness. We got out of the rink and I untied my skates and gave them to the skate rental, Nagi was having trouble keeping up since I was doing everything quickly to get out of here as soon as possible. I was outside already and walking home, I left Nagi behind. I can't believe what just happened, I found out that I love Nagi and he said that the kiss was just a show. I guess I should have figured, who would love me?

"Rima, wait up!" Someone shouted from behind, I turned my head to see Nagi running toward me. "Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders. We started walking until Nagi stood in front of me.

"Get out of my way." I said, trying to remain calm.

"Rima, I'm sorry for kissing you. I was caught up in the moment, I don't even know if that was you're first kiss." He said, looking away at the last part. I dragged my finger across my lips, it was my first kiss.

"I don't care about that." I whispered, walking in front of him while he quickly followed. The entire walk home was silent, it was around six now, so the sun was slowly setting now. We were at the apartment complex and in front of our door, Nagi went in front of me since he had the key to the apartment. He was about to put the key in the lock until he looked at it curiously.

"Rima, the lock is broken." He said, I looked at the lock and saw what he said was true. He cautiously opened the door and looked around the living room, no sight of anyone. Nagi walked in first, nothing happened so I walked in. I felt something tug at my hair and I yelped, I was suddenly lifted by someone by my hair.

"So here is my useless daughter, I knew she was living here." The person said, I turned my head to see my father, the sight of him made me sick. Nagi saw that he was holding me, he stood in his place. "What, aren't you going to save her, you obviously already slept with the slut." He said, wiggling my a little, the pain in my head was excruciating.

"Unhand her." Nagi said calmly, my father laughed at his command.

"You think you can stop me? I can do what I want to her." He said, pulling my cheek like I was some plaything. I kept silent, I can't set anything off, I can't make anyone angry.

"Sir please, I will call the authorities if you do not put her down." Nagi said, he was now clenching his fists on each side of him. He threw me across the room and I crashed into the wall, I felt blood run down from my head.

"Nagi!" I shouted, he looked at me. "You have my permission, beat my father up!" I shouted, the last four words caused one side of his lips to twitch up.

"You? Beat me up?" My father said, laughing at the end. Nagi threw a spinning kick that hit my father across the face, my father slowly turned his face toward Nagi again. He threw a punch that Nagi dodged, then Nagi threw a punch that hit him. I watched in shock how quickly Nagi manuevered, then I realized I should call the cops while my dad is distracted. I crawled to the home phone, but a pain struck my chest, my dad kicked me, hard. Nagi pushed him down while I sat paralyzed on the floor, someone help.

"You son of a bitch!" I heard someone shout, I looked at the door to see four teens run in, Ikuto, Amu, Kukai, and Utau. Ikuto and Kukai ran to help Nagi while Amu and Utau came my way.

"Rima, are you ok?" Utau asked, I slowly nodded my head.

"I'll call the cops." Amu said, dialing her cellphone. I got up and clenched my stomach, I walked over to the boys, Ikuto and Kukai were holding my fathers arms to make sure he didn't get away.

"You are a disgusting swine, I hope you burn in the pits of hell." I said to him, my father just looked at me with a shocked expression. I let go of my stomach and stood tall, I pulled my hand back.

"I hate you with a fiery passion." I said, then I threw the punch, leaving the boys speechless. I shook my hand and looked at my father, he threw his leg to try to kick me. I grabbed his leg and twisted it, I heard him yelp a little. I smirked and threw his leg down, I heard wailing sirens and the cops swarmed into the room. They took my father away and I sighed, he can finally rot in jail. Then an evil aura exerted off me while everyone but Nagi backed away. I had an innocent smile covering the evil spirit inside me. I walked towards the group and they kept backing up until they backed into the wall.

"So tell me, how did you guys know we were here?" I asked, they all looked at Utau who glared at them all. "So Utau is the ringleader?" I asked, Utau shook her head while everyone else nodded.

"Ok, we didn't see much from stalking you." Utau started, I was shocked, I thought they just saw Nagi and I going home and followed me.

"You stalked my date?!" I shouted.

"No?" Utau said, I swear I could strangle someone.

"How much did you see?" I growled.

"You mean other then you and Nagi being the couple of the ice rink and you two locking lips." Ikuto said bluntly, I hissed and he backed up.

"You guys were the ones hiding in the bushes?" I asked, they nodded. "And Ikuto was the one who dipped Amu at the park?" I asked, Amu suddenly blushed and stepped up.

"Who told you?" She asked.

"You did, just now." I said with a smirk, Amu stepped back.

"Ok, so what are you going to do to us?" Utau asked, I crossed my arms.

"Oh no, I won't tell you, and it will be when you're least expecting it." I said, the girls gulped while the guys stood cool and collected, but I could see them shaking. I sat down on the couch while everyone else sat on the other side, no one daring to come near me. The cops finally left, the ambulance came by and the men just wrapped my head up, they told me to be careful for the next couple of days. I told everyone that I lived with Nagi and why my father went completly mental, they were all shocked. The group finally left and I sighed, now it was only Nagi and I.

"Nagi, I wanted to say thanks for standing up against my father." I said, looking to the side.

"No problem, he was weak anyway." Nagi said, I smiled slightly. I got up and started heading towards my room until I was pulled back. I turned around to see Nagi holding on to my hand.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you tell my why you were mad at me?" He asked.

"Its stupid, it doesn't matter." I said, turning around and trying to walk again but his hand still held me back.

"It obviously does Rima." He said, I felt a tear sting my eye.

"And why would you care, it was just a show to you!" I shouted and ran into my room, slamming it shut. I sat on my bed and put my legs up to my chest, hugging them while my head rested on my knees. Tears started falling faster and faster, my heart ached at the same time. The door slowly opened and I saw Nagi peek his head in, I quickly hid my face into my knees.

"Hey." He whispered, recieving no response from me, he sat on the bed next to me.

"I realized why you are mad, its because it was your first kiss and I shouldn't have taken it." He said.

"It wasn't about the kiss, the kiss was fine." I mumbled.

"Then what is it Rima?" He asked, I lifted my head off my knees.

"It was what you said after it." I said, he was confused and then his face turned into an understanding on.

"Thats why you said that it was just a show to me." He said, I nodded. "Rima, I was caught up in the moment, the cheering and chanting got to me, thats why I kissed you. I'm sorry if I confused you about my feelings toward you." He said, it just made me more sad. He didn't realize that I love him, and he obviously made it clear that he just wants to be friends.

"I'm glad we cleared that up, now I'll go make some dinner." He said with a smile, he got up and left. I layed down on my bed, maybe this is a feeling that will pass. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, I felt something warm cover me while I fell into deep slumber.

I woke up with a blanket pulled over me, I don't remember pulling one over me though. I stood up and and stretched my arms up and yawned, I walked into the kitchen with my pajamas on, drawn to the smell of bacon. I walked into the kitchen to see Nagi cooking, he looked so cute in his apron. I quickly brushed the feeling off and sat down at the table, Nagi looked at me with a charming smile.

"Morning sunshine, how'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Well, thanks for asking." I said, taking a sip from the coffee that was ready for me. Nagi put a plate in front of me with bacon and eggs, I hummed happily while taking a bite of bacon. Nagi sat in front of me and had a serious expression.

"The cops called me, they established a court date for November 16th, and you have to be there." He said.

"He is guilty for breaking and entering and child abuse, court adjourned." I said like I was the judge, Nagi chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will be there with you, since he abused me as well." He said, that made me lighten up to the idea. I took in a forkful of eggs and looked at him with stuffed cheeks, he laughed.

"Whats so funny?" I asked, yet since my mouth was full, it came out as gibberish. He laughed even more loudly.

"You are, you can make me smile on the saddest day." He said, I blushed and swallowed the eggs. I smirked and he looked at me confused.

"Now that you mention being happy and funny, I was thinking of becoming a comedian." I said, he smiled.

"Great idea, I think it would suit you perfectly." He said, getting my empty plate and taking it to the dishwasher. I heard a knock on the door and went over to see who it was, I opened the door to reveal an Utau and Amu.

"We have to speak to you." Utau said, inviting herself in along with Amu. Nagi stepped out of the kitchen with his apron on and waved at them, they quickly waved back and dragged me into my room. They shut the door like some murderer was after us and locked it, they sat on the bed and stared at me like I was the world's most intresting person.

"Do you like Nagi?" Amu asked, I kept a poker face on and look confused.

"No, he is just a friend." I replied, the both looked at each other and smirked. They got up and crossed their arms with a worried expression.

"Oh no Amu, what will we tell heart-broken Nagi now?" Utau asked, I was suddenly intrigued.

"What do you mean heart-broken?" I asked, still keeping a poker face.

"I don't know Utau, after all, we did come here because Nagi told us to tell Rima his feelings for her." Amu said, my face lit up.

"Nagi like me!? Woo-hoo woo-hoo woo-..." I said, until I looked at them, they had smirks. "I'm guessing thats not true?" I said, my mood was dimmed now.

"Don't worry Rima, we will put in a good word for you." Utau said, patting my back, I glared at her.

"Like hell you will." I spat at her.

"Don't worry Rima, it will be subtly." Amu said, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Subtle?" I asked, she nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm great at subtly." She reassured me, yet I highly doubted that. She got up and opened the door and Utau followed, I quickly ran behind them. They were in the kitchen where Nagi was as well. They grabbed my jacket that was on one of the chairs at the dining table.

"Utau, this is such a stylish jacket, don't you think?" Amu asked, Utau nodded, dear god kill me now.

"Totally, this is something you would totally wear on a date." Utau said, Amu nodded in agreement, this is their insane idea of subtly?

"Nagi, don't you think this would be a great jacket to wear on a date, perhaps even with you?" Amu asked, Nagi didn't answer or turn around, he just nodded and continued washing the dishes.

"Man, if I was a guy, a cute and stylish girl would be a total turn on." Utau said, thats where I drawed the line. I grabbed Amu's and Utau's hand, walked them to the door and opened it, and pushed them out.

"Nice having you, I'll call you." I said, slamming the door in their face. I turned around and slid down the door with my back against it, sitting on the floor. Nagi came in with a smirk on his face, was he in his other persona? He took my hand and pulled me into his arms, I felt my heart pound against my chest, my palms were sweating.

"Amu mentioned a date with me? You would like another one?" He asked, I subconsciously nodded, causing his smirk to become greater with confidence. He dipped me and I was shocked to see him go this far without snapping out of it, maybe because I was going along with it. He leaned in so close that our noses were brushing against each other, I felt something in me break, snap, bend, and twist, I must be off my nut to do this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, our lips brushed against each other.

"Nagi?" I whispered, he nodded. "I hope that you snapped out of this already." I said, then I finally pulled him close enough to kiss. Our lips went together like two puzzle pieces, the perfect pair. Turns out that Nagi was bending down a little too much and fell down because of the faulty balance. I was on the floor while Nagi was on top of me, laying on me.

"Nagi, you can get up now." I said, no response. I tried pushing him off but I was too weak, I lifted his purple hair off his face, his eyes were closed. Did he freaking faint, on top of me?! I tried pushing him off again, but to no prevail. I sighed. What the hell made him faint, did he hit his head on the way down? I put my hand on his head, no signs of future bumps.

Did he faint from the kiss?

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, whats up with Nagi? Anyway, school starts on monday for me and uuurgghhhhhhhhhh IIIIIIIIIIII ddddddoooooonnnnnn'''''ttttttt wwwaaaaaannnnnnntttttt ttttttoooooooo. Lol, thats my feeling right now. It would be nice to see all of my old friends, but I hate waking up early and learning, ya know? Anyway, thats all I had on my mind.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	18. Chapter 18 : The Parents Are Back!

**Sup guys, hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. So guys, don't worry about me not updating because of school because school won't stop me. Maybe it will take me longer to update, but not too much longer. So anyway lets continue with the 18th chapter!**

**Rima's P.O.V:**

How long have I been laying here, an hour, more? Nagi was still on top of me, and I still couldn't push him off, I sighed. Time was passing too slowly, I needed him off. I looked at the coffee table we were near and saw my cell phone, I streched my arm trying to get it. I felt it touch the tips of my fingers, I tried streching more but I couldn't.

"Nagi, its time to wake up." I said, shaking him. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." I said, shaking him harder, I groaned when he didn't make any movement. I brushed some hair out of his face, which was laying on my chest. I touched his lips with my finger, dragging them across his lips. I saw them twitch and quickly pulled away, I pretended I fainted as well.

"Where am I? Rima, you awake?" He asked, shaking me, I didn't move or make a sound. I felt myself being lifted and peeked an eye open, I saw the Nagi was carrying me to my room. He put me on the bed and pulled a blanket over me, then sat down and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Now I'm the one confused, why did Rima kiss me?" He asked himself, I made a small pout. "Its enough that I confused her once, now what will she think?" He muttered, Nagi cared about my feeling, the pout turned into a smile. He turned to face me and I quickly closed my eyes, I felt something hover over me and kiss my forehead.

"Love you, Rima." He whispered, then he stood up and started heading out. I sat up.

"Nagi!" I shouted, he turned around and jumped on him. I wrapped my legs around him and my hands were around his neck, he looked confused.

"Rima, what happened?" He asked, I smiled.

"I love you too Nagi, I love you too!" I shouted, he was shocked and I pressed my lips against his, the kiss was short and soft.

"Rima, you love me? I thought we were only friends in your mind." He admitted, I quickly shook my head.

"No, thats why I was angry when we first kissed, because you said it was just a show." I said, he looked shocked.

"Now that we are admitting stuff, it wasn't really just a show for me, that was just an excuse because I thought you were going to kill me." He said, chuckling at the end. I smiled and kissed him again, this time it was more passionate. Our lips molded together, it was the perfect kiss, better then the last two.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Ikuto, I don't wanna do this anymore, I'm scared." Kukai said, hiding behind Ikuto.

"Don't be a wuss, you already got punched three times, might as well get punched again." Ikuto said, Kukai quickly shook his head. Kukai was doing lessons with me, we were still on getting close and I punched Kukai three times for getting close.

"Tie her up or something!" Kukai exclaimed, Ikuto put his finger up to his chin and thought about it.

"Ikuto, for the last time, we are not tying me up!" I shouted, angry that he even tried to consider it.

"C'mon Amu, just your legs and arms so you can hit anyone, it might help." Ikuto said, the idea started to sound a little better in my mind.

"I'll consider it." I mumbled, but I saw Kukai cheer a little. The door slammed open to see Rima and Nagi standing there, holding hands?

"Hello everyone, how are you all?" Rima asked, we all said fine and they walked in with big grins on their faces.

"Would you like to tell me whats going on here?" I asked, pointing at the hand holding.

"Oh well, Nagi and I are officialy a couple." Rima said, I smirked and went up to her.

"I'm guessing Utau and I's subtly worked?" I whispered, nudging her with my elbow.

"Somewhat, lets just say you got him started." She said with a chuckle, I on the other hand, was utterly confused. "So in celabration of this new relationship, I will be hosting the Halloween party this year!" She shouted, everyone cheered while I remained confused.

"Whats the big deal about a Halloween party?" I asked, everyone looked at me.

"Oh clueless Amu." Ikuto said, coming up next to me. "Every year, one of the most popular kids host the Halloween party, and since we are the populars, we choose each year who holds it." Ikuto explained.

"Another party? The previous one was enough for me." I said with a sigh, Ikuto chuckled.

"Don't worry, this party is usually held in a heavily protected ballroom, so no college students can come in and spike the drinks." Ikuto said, I nodded.

"Well then, I'm all for it." I said, everyone cheered while Utau rushed down the stairs.

"Mom and dad are back!" She shouted, opening the front door and running out. Ikuto ran after her, he came back five minutes later with two big suitcases. Souka and Aruto walked in next with Utau following closely behind, I smiled and gave them both a big hug.

"How was your cruise?" I asked.

"Absolutely great, we have photos that you just have to see." Souka said, walking to the couch and sitting down. She looked at Rima, Nagi, and Kukai and glared at Utau and Ikuto.

"I thought I said no friends." She said.

"They were only here today because we knew you were coming back and they wanted to say welcome back." Utau lied straight through her teeth with a innocent smile, Souka smiled at her and smiled at the other group of kids.

"So tell me what happened while we were gone, anyone got a boyfriend?" Souka joked, Rima and I nervously looked at each other and forced out a chuckle. Ikuto and Nagi both smirked at our reactions, since Kukai and Utau got together when Souka and Aruto were still here, they had nothing to worry about. I figured Ikuto and I shouldn't tell them yet since I was living with them right now, it would be a little awkward.

"Ikuto and..." Kukai started, I kicked him in the shin and he fell down.

"Ikuto found no one." I finished for him, Souka was confused but shook it off.

"So, I know the Halloween party is being held soon, who is hosting it?" Aruto asked, I guess this a party the parents can know about.

"I am, I'm going to rent out the exclusive ballroom in the middle of the city." Rima said, I was shocked. The middle of the city is party central, also quite expensive, thats where Kukai took Utau, Ikuto, and I to the resturant for the double date. Well since they all came from rich families, I'm guessing Rima gets money from her mom if shes going to pay for that.

"I heard about the place, I heard it was fabulous." Souka said, Aruto nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, I think Nagi and I will be going now, have fun!" Rima said, dragging Nagi out the door.

"Same, bye Utau." Kukai said, kissing her cheek and making his way out the door. Ikuto, Utau and, I stood there in the awkward silence between their parents.

"So kids, what did you do the two weeks we were gone?" Aruto asked, suspicious of the three of us.

"We went to school and behaved like good children, Ikuto tried to invite Kukai here but I stopped him." Utau said, being the innocent figure to her parents.

"Bad Ikuto, bad." I said, slapping his arm, he glared daggers at me. I stifled a chuckle and Ikuto slapped the back of my head, smirking. I took his arm and twisted it, Ikuto winced while he fell to the floor, I declared myself winner.

"Oh you two never got along, and nothing changed since we left." Souka giggled.

"Yeah, nothing changed." Ikuto said rolling his eyes, I twisted his arm again and he winced again. Souka and Aruto were confused and I shot a fake smile.

"Let me help with your luggage." I said, grabbing the two suitcases and dashed upstairs, leaving the rest shocked at my sudden strength. I ran into Souka and Aruto's room and dropped the two pieces of luggage and started panting, the sudden strength went away and I was incredibly tired. I saw Souka walk in and quickly perked back up.

"Amu, I think we need to have a talk." Souka said, she looked serious.

"Sure." I said, she sat down on the bed and I sat next to her.

"I know since your mother is in America, you don't have anyone to talk to you about your feelings, but remember that I will always be here." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"What feelings?" I asked.

"You obviously have a crush on Ikuto." She said, I sweat dropped.

"I guess you can call it a crush." I said, yet it was really a love that I forgot about for around 12 years.

Her guess was close enough.

"See, Ikuto doesn't really like steady girlfriends, so he might break your heart." She said with a sad smile, wait till I tell Ikuto this.

"I understand, but I already set up for a heart break." I said, I was holding in a laugh.

"Ok, as long as you understand." Souka said, I nodded and went downstairs. Aruto was talking to Ikuto and they didn't see me, so I quickly hid behind the stairs and listened in.

"Ikuto, you cannot break Amu's heart, she obviously likes you." Aruto said. I was angry, am I really that readable?

"Don't worry dad, I wasn't planning on doing that." Ikuto said, I smiled at his words. I decided to pretend I just came in and I walked through the living room and into the kitchen. I was getting something from the fridge and I felt someone hug me from behind.

"Hey, you aren't supposed to listen in on people's conversations." The person whispered, I turned my head to see Ikuto hugging me.

"Its quite funny how readable I am that your parents can tell I like you." I said, he chuckled.

"I guess." He said, I felt him kiss my neck.

"Ikuto, not here, your parents are home." I whispered, he just continued. "Ikuto..." I said one again, no response or stop from him.

"Guys, what is wrong with you two?" Someone said, I pushed Ikuto away and saw Utau standing there. I sighed in relief, I thought it was Souka. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the counter.

"You guys should be careful with Aruto and Souka around, they could catch you." Utau said.

"Souka and Aruto know I like Ikuto, they read me like a book." I said, Utau snickered.

"Well, what did they say?" Utau asked.

"Souka said to be prepared for heartbreak." I said.

"Dad told me not to break Amu's heart." Ikuto said.

"With Ikuto's past, I'm not suprised they said that." Utau said, Ikuto growled a little and grabbed my hand.

"Well I won't break Amu's heart, she is my true love and I'm not that stupid." Ikuto said, I was shocked by his sudden outburst, as was Utau. I blushed a little and Ikuto grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

That was the moment Souka walked in, the scene was shocking to her.

"Ikuto, why are you hugging Amu?" She asked.

"Uhh, she was about to fall and I caught her, and she hugged me as a thanks." Ikuto said, Souka just smiled and nodded. I pulled away from him with a big blush on my face, Souka shot me a wink and walked out of the kitchen.

I sighed, this will be hard to keep a secret.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Now that the filler chapters are over, we can move on with the story line. If you guys couldn't tell, I decided to make some filler chapters with some rimahiko, and I hope you guys enjoyed them! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	19. Chapter 19 : Lets Get Them Together!

**Hope you guys enjoyed the previous chapter. Anyway, not much to say so lets continue with the 19th chapter!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"He fainted on top of you?!" I exclaimed, Rima nodded.

"You must be one hell of a kisser Rima." Utau said, keeping her eyes on the road. Utau, Yaya, Rima, and I were in the car, driving to the place Rima wanted to rent for the Halloween party. Yaya was eating a chocolate bar in the back next to Rima, who was telling us the juicy story of how Nagi and her got together.

"Then we kissed again, and we confessed to each other." Rima said, finishing her story.

"Now everyone is a couple, except..." Utau said, looking slightly at Yaya. Yaya frowned and put down her chocolate.

"Yaya doesn't have to date someone, Yaya is still much too young!" She exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

"Yaya is 17, you really should drop the baby act, it started getting annoying around middle school." Utau said, Yaya started crying and we all sighed. We finally made it to the ballroom and we walked in, it was stunning. The floor was tiled with marble that made a clacking noise when we walked on it, there was a DJ stand on the stage.

"Hello, are you the young lady renting the ballroom?" A woman said, she was wearing a woman's power suit with a neat bun, she was carrying a portfolio.

"Yes, hello Ms. Akiyama." Rima said, shaking the woman's hand.

"Did you find everything to. your liking?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, it is quite marvelous, its just like you described it over the phone," Rima said. ", the chandelier is the best feature." She finished, looking up at the grand chandelier.

"Glad to hear you say so, now just follow me so you can sign some papers." The woman said, leading Rima to another room. Utau, Yaya, and I just stood there until Yaya's face lit up and she ran towards something, Utau and I quickly followed. We stopped in front of a buffet table filled with cakes, tarts, pies, and any other pastry imaginable.

"Sweets!" Yaya shouted, about to dive in until I grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"Don't you dare ruin this for Rima." I growled, Yaya gulped and nodded. We stood still for awhile, I saw Yaya's eye twitch, she was tapping her feet and pulling at the end of her shirt.

"Yaya, you ok?" Utau asked cautiously, Yaya's eye twitched again.

"Yaya, I have a sweet in my purse." I said, digging through my purse and finding a chocolate bar, Yaya snatched it and devoured it within a second and sighed in relief. Five minutes passed and Yaya's eye started twitching again, I sighed.

"Yaya, you can't be having withdrawl after five minutes." I said, I heard her snarl and I went behind Utau.

"You wouldn't understand, Amu." She snapped, causing Utau to back up.

"Yaya, I think we need to calm down." Utau said, putting her arms up in defense. Yaya slowly turned her head our way, creeping us out even more. She slowly started walking towards us, Utau and I closed our eyes and waited for what she was about to do to us.

Ten seconds passed and I peeked me eye open, Yaya was blushing and looking wide-eyed at something. I turned my head to see Kairi standing there, with stacks of paper in his hands and a tint of pink on his cheeks. I poked Utau and she looked at Yaya, then Kairi, then a smirk met her lips.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" Utau said, strutting over to him.

"Well, my sister and I are here helping her friend, I think you met her already." Kairi said, Yaya's blush went away a little.

"Is she Ms. Akiyama?" I asked, Kairi nodded.

"So I'm guessing you guys are here for the Halloween party?" He asked, we all nodded. "I hope Rima can live up to the expectations, last year's party is setting the bar high." He said.

"Who hosted it last year?" I asked.

"You're looking at the man." He said, putting the papers down on a table near him and pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"I thought you guys said only the populars can host the partys?" I asked Utau, she stifled a chuckle while a depressing aura took over Kairi.

"I happen to be the fifth hottest guy in school." He said.

"Sorry." I said scratching the back of my head, chuckling nervously.

"Well I gotta go put this papers in the office, see ya at the party!" He exclaimed, running off with the papers.

"Whats with the silence, Yaya? Cat got your tongue?" Utau teased, Yaya blushed harder.

"Shut up Utau!" She shouted, turning around, crossing her arms, and puffing her cheeks like a child.

"We all know Yaya, about your little..." Utau started, circling her like a vulture.

"Don't say it Utau." Yaya warned, I was little confused.

"Crush." Utau whispered, Yaya's lip started twitch.

"Yaya doesn't have a crush, Yaya is too young, Utau is being absurd!" She exclaimed, pointing a finger at the blonde.

"But Yaya is 17, Yaya needs to get a grip!" Utau shouted, copying her form of speech. They both started arguing and yelling, I wanted to break it up but honestly, it was quite entertaining.

"Those pigtails make you look bloated!" Yaya shouted.

"You're dressed like you're going to your first day of kindergarten." Utau shouted back, ok it was getting out of hand now.

"You have a horrible singing voice!" Yaya shouted, Utau was wide-eyed while Yaya smirked, she found her weakness. "Yeah, sometimes you sound like a dieing animal, other days you sound like two birds fighting over a bagpipe." Yaya said, circling her, Utau clenched her fists. She went over to the buffet table and grabbed a pie, she walked back to Yaya, who's mouth was watering.

"You want this pie, Yaya?" Utau asked, Yaya nodded quickly. "Bon appetit!" Utau exclaimed, stuffing the pie down her shirt, I gasped while Yaya took the tin out. Yaya went to the buffet table this time and took a cake, she walked back to Utau and dumped it on her head.

"Food fight, asshole!" They both shouted, running to the table and throwing food at each other. I wanted to stop them but I didn't want sweets thrown at me, so I just quickly ran behind a column. I took out my phone and started calling Rima, I knew she could stop this. I heard the various curse words being shouted, but one ring stood out.

Rima's ringtone.

There was a sharp whistle and the shouts ceased, I peeked my head past the column and saw Rima standing there with Ms. Akiyama next to her, Rima was fuming.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" She said, walking up to them while looking at all the splattered treats on the floor. "What, did you kill Amu and shes under this mess?!" Rima shouted, Yaya and Utau flinched back. I ran into the scene, Rima looked at me and then turned her glare back to the two girls covered in cakes and such.

"You two are paying for all of this! No buts or ifs!" Rima shouted, they both nodded. Rima turned to Ms. Akiyama and smiled sweetly.

"I am so sorry, if I knew that they were going to act like children, I would have never brought them." Rima said.

"You know Ms. Mashiro, I like you. I'll allow you to keep this place as long as cleaning is paid for." Ms. Akiyama said, Rima politely thanked her and pulled out a checkbook. She ripped out the check and handed it to her, Ms. Akiyama walked away with it, her high heels made a clacking noise as she walked away. Rima motioned us to follow her and we did as so, we walked to the parking lot and Rima sat in the driver's seat and I sat next to her. The car ride was silent and uncomfortable, the unsettling silence was too much for me to handle.

"So where are we going?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh you know, somewhere where Yaya's and Utau's screams can't be heard." Rima stated calmly, Utau and Yaya were freaking out at this point. "What the hell is wrong with you, what happened even?" Rima asked, they remained silent.

"Fine, Amu, what happened?" She asked me, I stayed silent. "Amu, would you like to join the position they are in?" Rima said, I quickly shook my head.

"Well Utau said Yaya had a crush on Kairi, then they started arguing. Before I knew it, they started cursing while throwing food at each other." I said, they were even covered in cake right now, Rima didn't give them the chance to wipe off.

"So Utau, you pissed off Yaya and she said something, then you started the food fight?" Rima asked, Utau nodded, Rima sighed. "You guys are lucky I was able to keep the ballroom, or else I think I would have actually killed you both." Rima said, they nodded. We were at Utau's house, Yaya and Utau went to go take showers. I layed down in Utau's bed and Rima sat down in a chair, Ikuto walked in and waved to Rima.

"Ikuto, you're friends with Kairi?" Rima asked.

"More or less, why?" Ikuto replied.

"Does Kairi like Yaya?" Rima asked, Ikuto pondered over the thought.

"Probably, he always blushes when hes around her." Ikuto said, sitting next to me.

"Do you think Yaya likes him?" I asked sitting up, involving myself in the conversation. Ikuto shrugged his shoulders and layed down.

"Time to get them to together." Rima said, I was confused.

"Urgghhh, I don't want to." Ikuto whined.

"This is the last couple we have to work on, so lets just get it over with." Rima said.

"Fine, but no telling Utau, she gets annoying." Ikuto said, Rima nodded.

"Well then, lets get Yaya and Kairi together before the Halloween party." Rima said.

A smirk tugged at her lips.

**Sorry for the short chapter! I have to get ready for school and not look like I have spent my entire summer inside. (Which I practically did) So I will try to update as soon as I can during school, but since I'm in advanced, I'll get twice the work.**

***sighs***

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	20. Chapter 20 : What Is Beauty?

**Sup guys, The first day of school went nice, except this one kid in my P.E. class, but I won't bore your lives with my petty problems. Now lets get on with chapter 20, the big two zero!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

So Rima called Kairi and told him to come over, for some help for party planning. I sighed, playing match-maker isn't the most fun game, Ikuto sighed with me. Ikuto put his arm around me, then Souka walked in and looked at us. Ikuto panicked and pushed me off the bed.

"Hahaha, loser!" He shouted, pointing a finger at me, I glared at him and he sent me an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Ikuto, that is no way to treat Amu." Souka scolded, helping me up, Ikuto shrugged and smirked.

"I'm used to it, don't worry." I said, brushing myself off. Rima looked confused and Souka smiled at us. God this is hard to hide.

**Yaya's P.O.V:**

I stepped out of the shower and looked around for a towel, frowning when I saw none. I heard a knock and unlocked the door and peeked my head out, making sure none of my body was exposed. It was Souka with a towel in her hand.

"Sorry for disturbing, but I forgot to restock that bathroom with fresh towels. There were no normal sized ones that were clean so I got you this one, but since you're small it should fit you fine." She said, handing me the towel, I thanked her and took it, and shutting the door. I dryed myself and then looked for the clothes that Utau spared me, they were probably back in the room. I wrapped the towel around me, noticing the towel was actually quite small, it ended right at the beginning of my thigh, luckily still covering my womanhood. I walked out and went through the living room, but something stopped me right in my tracks.

Kairi was on the couch.

I turned my head slowly to face him, his face was covered in a pink blush, but no compare to mine. Then, at that moment where I thought things couldn't get worse, my towel dropped. Kairi completly turned his head to the side with a red blush.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted, wrapping the towel around my body and running back to the bathroom. I locked the door and knelt on the floor, I saw little water droplets hit the floor, I touched my cheek and saw that I was crying. It was diffrent from most of my baby cries, this one was serious and heart-aching. He saw _them_, the small lumps on my chest. I looked at myself in the mirror, the flat-as-a-board body I had. Amu was well built, as was Rima and Utau, yet I had the small body and had about as much as a kindergartener. Tears started stinging my eyes again, I fell to the floor again.

I had the stupid body of a child, why not act like one?

"Yaya? In case you can hear me, I didn't see anything." I heard Kairi say behind the door.

"Its not like there was much to see anyway." I said, there was silence.

"Yaya, are you talking about chest size?" He asked, more silence.

"My ass isn't big either, I have the body of a stupid child." I said, I could tell Kairi was taken back by my sudden words.

"Yaya, I don't care about a girl's body when it comes to being beautiful, its about how big their heart is or how fun their personality is." He said, yet the words didn't lift me from my grumpy mood.

"Why compare yourself to other people when they are obviously fake and plastic, trying way to hard to get a man's attention?" He asked.

"Amu isn't fake, now is she?" I asked.

"So you're comparing yourself to your friends?" He asked, silence. "Well, girls come in diffrent shapes and sizes, what fun would it be if everyone was the same?" He asked.

"Just think about it, someone out there might be craving a skinny figure, while others are craving more of a chubby body, we all have our own desires. I bet you some girl out there is craving your type of figure, maybe her breasts attract unwanted attention from perverts, causing her to be in more danger. There are diffrent girls out there with diffrent figures that cause diffrent problems, you're considered a lucky one." He said, his speech made me feel better.

"Thanks Kairi, but that doesn't change my desire or my figure." I said.

"I know, but hopefully that made you think a little." He said, I heard footsteps slowly become more and more quiet. I sighed and wrapped the towel around my body again, I walked out the door and saw no one in the living room. He probably left, I ran upstairs and went into Utau's room, where Rima, Amu, and Ikuto were.

"Hey Rima, did you see anyone in the living room?" Rima asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yaya saw no one, why do you ask?" I said in my usual peppy voice, also lying to her.

"Thats strange." She mumbled. I grabbed the clothes and went back to the bathroom, I bumped into Utau on the way.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention where I was going." I said, Utau stared at me strangely.

"Whats up, you don't have your usual peppy attitude." Utau asked, I looked at her.

"Maybe my childish character should stop, you know, act like a highschooler for once in my life." I said, then I walked past her, lightly brushing against her. I walked into the bathroom and locked it, then I put on the outfit. I walked out and looked at the stairs and then the front door, I might as well leave.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sighed, something seemed off about Yaya's personality.

"Rima, did you think something off was about Yaya?" I asked, Rima shook her head. Then Utau walked in, she had a concerned expression on her face.

"Guys, Yaya said she was going to stop her childish character." She said, I was shocked.

"She was probably lying, Yaya wouldn't simply give up a personality." Ikuto stated, we all nodded.

"She looked pretty depressed though, I wonder why." Utau said, going into a state of wonder. Rima shrugged with Ikuto while Utau and I were actually concerned, I got up and walked out of the room.

I started walking down the street in look for Yaya, she couldn't have gotten far. I started running and saw Yaya on the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

"Yaya!" I shouted, running to the side she was on.

"What? Why did you follow me?" She asked.

"I was worried about you, you seemed depressed." I said.

"Probably." She muttered. I walked in front of her and stood in front of her.

"Yaya, tell me whats wrong with you, after your shower, you seemed weird." I asked, she seemed annoyed.

"Its not a problem _you_ would understand." She snapped, emphasising my 'you.'

"There you go again, not acting like yourself. This isn't the Yaya I know." I said, this seemed to anger her.

"You don't know me Amu, you don't know the problems I go through." She said, walking past me.

"Maybe if you would explain to me whats wrong, I would understand!" I shouted, she stopped in her tracks.

"Doubt it." She simply stated, then walking again. I looked at her until she was too far away for me to see her. I sighed and started walking back home, regretting even coming after Yaya, now shes mad at me. I don't see what her problem, nothing could have happened in the shower that got her depressed. I kicked a rock that was on the sidewalk, it spinned onto the street. When I got back home, Souka was in the living room.

"Hello Amu, where did you go?" She asked.

"I was following Yaya, she seems sad about something." I responded, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Did she tell you why?" Souka asked.

"I asked her, she said I wouldn't understand." I said, playing around with a lock of my hair.

"Maybe its more of a personal problem, maybe family troubles or something in school." Souka said.

"The only family problem has is that her little brother gets more attention then she likes. Including that I would know about any school problem she would have." I said.

"Perhaps she'll tell you when she is ready." Souka said.

"But I want to help her now, not later when the problem might be worse." I said, Souka nodded.

"Well Amu, think about it, has she ever seemed nervous when you guys talked about a certain topic?" She asked, I thought about it.

"Not really, not that I have noticed at least." I said.

"Then be patient Amu, you have to wait for her to be ready." She said, patting my head and getting up. I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed, its killing me, I have to know! Suddenly, someone covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who." The person said, I smirked.

"If you rape me, I'll kill you in your sleep." I joked, the person chuckled. He took his hands off my eyes and kissed my lips.

"Hey Ikuto." I whispered with a smile, he smiled back.

"Hey, where did you go?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"To see where Yaya ran off to, I don't know whats wrong with her." I said, plopping my hands to my sides.

"Don't worry about it, she'll solve it herself." Ikuto said.

"And what if she doesn't?" I asked, Ikuto shrugged. "Why does no one care about this, Yaya has feelings just like any other person." I said.

"Because Yaya isn't one to have a serious problem." He said, and he was actually true. Yaya's problems were usually childish, but something seemed serious about this one.

"Well this one is serious, and I'm gonna go talk to her right now." I said, standing up.

"One of your gut feelings, Amu?" He asked.

"Yep, and this one is a good one, I feel it." I said, walking out the door.

I will help Yaya with whatever she is going through, no matter what!

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I kinda based this off myself, well Yaya's situation. I went back to school and so many girls already developed an hourglass figure, and I was still there with a flat-as-a-board figure. It made me feel paranoid then I already felt about going back to school. So yeah, I know people say I will develop later on but right now its kinda hard. Anyway, lets continue with cheery smiles and peppy attitudes!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	21. Chapter 21 : Another Relationship?

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! SOOOOOOOO lets just continue with the 21st chapter before I make a fool of myself!**

**Yaya's P.O.V:**

I laid on my bed and looked at my five year old brother playing in my room, I rested my elbow on the pillow and rested my head on my hand.

"Does Yaya wanna play with me?" He asked in a sweet voice, usually I would happily play with him.

"Playing is for children, like you." I said, his eyes started to tear up. Standing up, he ran out with tears in his eyes, running into a certain greenete.

"Well, theres no need to make children cry Yaya." He said while shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Kairi, who let you in?" I asked, getting up to face him.

"Your mother, she said she was going to bake cookies for me." Kairi said, a little weirded out.

"Ok, now that we got that covered," I said, in the same weirded out tone, who would make cookies for a complete stranger? ", why are you here?" I asked.

"I was worried about you, you seemed weird." He said, sitting on my bed.

"I never said you could sit on that!" I screeched, pointing at him. Then my brother opened the door with his little clenched fist covering his mouth, his eyes still red from crying.

"Who is he?" He asked quietly, I looked at Kairi who gave me smirk.

"He is a friend, nothing else so don't go getting any smart ideas." I said, shaking him a little so he would giggle. I could feel Kairi's warm smiled burn into my back, I sighed.

"Sorry for being mean to you, I'm just not in the greatest mood right now." I said, he smiled brightly and gave me a hug, he pulled out and gave Kairi a hug as well. Kairi seemed shocked and slowly hugged back, I smirked at them.

"Thank you for whatever you did to my sis, mister!" My brother exclaimed, I blushed and picked him up.

"Look at that, time for naptime, go to mom." I said, putting him down outside my door and slammed it closed, Kairi smirked.

"Now, what will it take you to convince you that you don't need big breasts to be beautiful?" He asked, I looked at him.

"I don't know, something." I replied, putting both my hand behind my head.

"What about if you fell in love? It could show you that boys don't care about that stuff." He said, I shrugged.

"Perhaps, but who would I fall in love with?" I asked.

"Well, what do you like in a man?" He asked, I put a finger to my chin and thought about it.

"Smart, cute, funny, charming, trustable. I also have this weird thing about boys with weird hair colors, it seems... cool." I said, Kairi nodded.

_'We all know Yaya, about your little... crush.'_

Utau's words suddenly bounced into my head, I blushed and thought about the idea, Kairi and I together.

"Yaya, why are you smiling?" Kairi asked, thats when I realized I was grinning like a mad woman. I quickly put on a poker face, but nothing could cover my rosy red blush.

"I wasn't, I think you're seeing things." I accused him, he chuckled and looked out the window near my bed. I looked at his face, expression blank and not a flaw on his face, I probably look like a stalker, gawking at him like this.

"Umm Kairi, I have an idea." I whispered, he looked at me with a curious glint in his eyes.

"What is it Yaya?" He asked in a caring manner.

"We could go to the mall." I said, he was taken aback by my sudden request. "To find someone for me, of course." I said, quickly regretting what I said before.

"Oh, alright then, sure." He said, he looked at his wristwatch and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "I must be going now, my mother will be worried." He said, getting up and reaching for the door knob.

"Oh and Yaya?" He whispered, I turned to look his way. "Any guy would be lucky to get a girl like you, don't forget that." He said, and shut the door behind him. I heard footsteps go downstairs and then I heard a door close, thats when I jumped up and smiled brightly. I threw myself on my bed and put a pillow up to my face, squealing loudly into it.

"Yaya?"

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I made it to Yaya's house and her mom opened the door, she looked shocked.

"Yaya has another friend over? I'll go make cupcakes!" She said, scurrying off to the kitchen. I've only been to Yaya's house once, and thats when her mom or brother weren't home, I wonder if shes always like this. I walked upstairs and heard a squealing sound, it sounded muffled but it was still terribly loud. I opened the door and saw Yaya with a pillow against her face.

"Yaya?" I asked, she pulled the pillow away from her face. Her head creepily turned my way, but as soon as she saw me, she sighed in relief and saw her body untense.

"You scared me Amu, don't enter one's room without knocking." She said, I was shocked.

"Whats with the proper type of speaking?" I asked, her eyes widened.

"No reason, now why are you here?" She asked.

"Before I answer that, why were you squealing into your pillow?" I asked, she blushed.

"You could hear that?" She said, she sounded quite embarressed.

"Who couldn't?" I joked, she shot me glare.

"It was nothing, I was just happy about something." She said, I grew more and more curious with her sudden attitude change. Just half an hour ago, she was shouting at me about something I wouldn't understand, now shes squealing into a pillow.

"I wanted to apoligize, I shouldn't have pushed my nose into your personal problem." I said, Yaya slightly smiled.

"Well my personal problem just turned into a great opportunity." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked, she sat up and held both of my hands with hers.

"Promise not to tell Utau or Rima?" She asked, sticking out her pinky.

"Promise." I said, wrapping my pinky around her's.

"Ever since middle school, I have been self-concious about my... breast size. I've kept it bottled up, then when you came along, I felt even more paranoid about them. Then, after the shower at Utau's house, Kairi was on the couch. Out of utter shock of him being there, I dropped the towel that was wrapped around me, exposing myself. I started crying because I thought he would make fun of me, but he actually tried to say I was beautiful without them. Then he came over, blah blah blah, and when he was about to leave, he said 'any guy would be lucky to have me." She said, taking a deep breath from her long story.

"So you like Kairi?" I asked, she quickly nodded. "Oh Yaya, If I knew it was something like that..." I said.

"It doesn't matter anymore, it was silly and stupid problem." She said cheerfully, I guess she is truely happy.

"So, are you going to ask him out?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well, we are going to the mall." She said, I smiled.

"So he asked you out?" I asked.

"No." She responded.

"You asked him out then?" I asked, she slowly shook her head.

"We are going to the mall to find a guy for me." She said, I shot her a confused look. "He said that maybe if we find me a guy, I won't care so much about my breast size. I was about to ask him out, but then I quickly switched my words around so it wouldn't sound like it." She said, blushing a little.

"Why did you switch the words around?" I asked.

"Because when I said it, he gave me this suprised look and I got scared." She said, looking down at her hands. Yaya's mood changed from happy to sad, I could tell by her expression. I held her shoulder and smiled, she smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, we all had problems starting our relationships." I said, her smile became a little more true.

"You and Ikuto act pretty cute, I hope Kairi and I have that type of relationship one day." Yaya whispered, I blushed a little. Remebering all the memories, from when we were five to even an hour ago, every moment is better then the last.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." I said, her eyes went wide.

"Hahaha, no need Amu, I got this." This said, chuckling nervously.

"No Yaya, its ok, I can help you." I said, she chuckled again and punched my arm playfully.

"Don't worry about it friendo, you don't need to do that." She said, I punched her back, but a little harder.

"No, I insist." I chuckled, she punched me again.

"No thanks, I don't need your help." She said.

"Why not, I'm great at this type of stuff." I said, Yaya snickered.

"Rima told me what happened when you and Utau came over, so no thanks." She said, I forwned.

"Well they are a couple now, aren't they?" I asked, Yaya's head cocked to the side a bit.

"Fine, you can help me, but no telling anyone else." She said, I nodded.

Now how to help the happy couple?

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took a while to update, you know, school and stuff. Sorry for the short chapter! Next one will be longer, longer then usual ones! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	22. Chapter 22 : Ikuto vs Kairi

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Now, lets continue with chapter 22!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Why is he here?" Yaya asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot. Ikuto stood next to me with a bored expression, I stood there, ashamed of myself. "I told you not to tell anyone Amu!" She exclaimed.

"Well, he forced it out of me, I couldn't help it." I said, Yaya rolled her eyes at me.

~Flashback~

"Why are you dressed like you're going out?" Ikuto asked, my body tensed, he was supposed to be out with Kukai.

"Ikuto!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I asked, I can't tell Yaya's secret.

"Don't avoid my question, and Kukai was sick." He said, getting closer to me.

"I just wanted to go out to the mall, by myself." I said, he gave me a curious look.

"Really, is that the truth? Or maybe you're going out with a guy?" Ikuto asked, I finally understood why he wanted to find out where I was going.

"I'm not cheating on you, don't worry about that." I said.

"And how am I supposed to know about that?" He asked, I smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. I quickly pulled away noticing the time, I was about to run out before Ikuto grabbed my arm. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly, I felt his hot breath tickle my ear.

"Don't leave me." He whispered, I felt him start nibbling my ear.

"Ikuto, not now..." I whispered, I was completly out of it, he knew my ears were my weak spot. "I have to... help Yaya... with Kairi." I said, I felt a smirk against my ear.

"So Yaya likes Kairi, I'm in." He said, letting me go. I mentally slapped myself for falling for that.

~End Of Flashback~

I covered my ear with my hand out of shame, Yaya and Ikuto smirked at me. We were in the mall right now, waiting for Kairi, he knew we were coming. Ikuto sighed and looked at his wrist watch, he groaned and put his arm down, Yaya was almost jumping from her anticipation, I laid my head on Ikuto's arm.

"You tired?" He asked, I nodded.

"Utau got a new book and kept me up all night with her stupid reading light." I said, he chuckled, I felt my eyes get heavy and close. Ikuto shook me a bit and my eyes shot open, I shook my head and he wrapped his arm around me.

"You should sleep with me next time." He whispered, I pushed him away and crossed my arms.

"Pervert!" I exclaimed, we started getting glances from passing strangers, I felt my cheeks heat up. I saw Yaya giggle, I smiled slightly and Ikuto smirked. I remembered Yaya saying she wishes she could have a relationship like Ikuto and I, guess I am pretty lucky to have him. I kissed his cheek and he shot me a confused look, I smiled brightly.

"Ah, there you guys are, I was looking everywhere for you guys." Kairi said, walking up to us.

"Hey Kairi." Yaya said, Kairi waved at her. Ikuto and Kairi fist bumped while he just waved at me, we started walking towards the food court, we sat down at a table for four.

We sat there for almost an hour, many cute guys passing by us that Yaya apperently didn't approve of.

"How about him?" Kairi asked, Yaya quickly shook her head.

"Too short." She said, Kairi sighed.

"Yaya, maybe you should give the guy a chance before judging him on appearence." I said, Yaya frowned.

"Fine, I'll see." She sighed, she looked around and her eyes lit up. I looked over in her direction and saw a boy, he had dirty blonde hair and a normal t-shirt and jeans on.

"I thought you said you like a boy with a weird hair color." I said, she shrugged.

"You said not to judge on appearence." SHe said, twisting my own words. She got up and started walking over to him, Kairi sighed sadly.

"Whats wrong Kairi, sad to see the child of the group grow up?" Ikuto chuckled, I slapped his shoulder.

"I guess you could say that." He said, Ikuto and I looked at each other, with the same confused expression.

**Yaya's P.O.V:**

I walked over to the boy that I thought might be the boy of my dreams.

"Hi." I started, the boy turned around to face me, his blue eyes meeting mine.

"Hey, whats a cute girl like you doing talking to me?" He said with a charming smile and a weird accent.

"You're not from here, are you?" I asked, he nodded.

"I'm from California, I came here because it has always been my dream to visit Japan, my name is Jason." He said, I nodded and shook his hand.

"Well, what about I show you around the city, show you all the hotspots." I said, nudging him with my elbow playfully, he chuckled.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" He asked.

"Maybe." I replied.

"Well then I happily accept." He said, I wrapped my arm around his and smiled brightly, he smiled back. We walked out of the food court and I snuck a glance back at where we sat at, I saw Kairi look at me with a sad look. Amu gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at her, yet Kairi's look kept it's place in my mind, why did he look like that?

We went around and stopped at a movie theater, the biggest one in Japan (I don't know if there is a huge movie theater in japan, just pretend there is) I looked at the movie choices and saw a romantic movie, I looked at Jason and saw him buying popcorn, he started walking back to me.

"Find a movie for us to watch?" He asked, I nodded and pointed at the romance.

"Are you ok with romance?" I asked, he nodded. I smiled and we bought tickets for the movie. We started walking towards the room with the movie playing.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Why do we have to follow them?" I groaned, trudging along with Ikuto.

"We have to make sure this guy is ok for Yaya." Kairi said, doing an awkward looking speedwalk. I looked at Kairi's determined face, Ikuto groaned again. We were following Yaya and the boy she was with, we followed them into a movie theater. Seeing them turn around our way, Kairi and I quickly hid behind a poster board. Since the there was very little space behind it because it was against the wall, Kairi was presssed against my chest. I blushed and tried to keep my composure, I can't punch Kairi in the middle of the movie theater. I started panicking and clenched my fists, this is the longest I went without punching a boy near me. I closed my eyes and swung, I felt tears come out of my eyes but I didn't hit anything. I opened my eyes to see Ikuto holding Kairi, I guess he pulled him away before I could hit him.

"Careful where you hide." Ikuto whispered in my ear, I nodded. I felt a little bit of happiness blossom within me, that was the longest I went without punching a boy and I was proud of myself, I guess Ikuto's lessons help alot. I ran over to Ikuto and wrapped my arm around his, he gave me a confused look but I just smiled. Kairi was buying tickets to movie.

"What movie?" I asked, Kairi gave us our tickets and I read the movie.

"A Couple's Sunset? Sounds like a chick flick." Ikuto said, but I was excited. I saw the trailer to this movie and it seemed like my type of genre, romance. When I was home-schooled, I usually sat at home and watched diffrent romances, each one having a nice heart-moving storyline.

"Why are we seeing this?" I asked, trying to hid how excited I was.

"I saw Yaya purchase these tickets with him, so we are going to go observe them." Kairi said.

"So you mean stalk?" Ikuto asked.

"No, observe." Kairi corrected.

"Stalk." Ikuto said in a sing-songy voice while walking me to the theater number on the ticket. Kairi followed closely behind with his ticket and sighed at Ikuto's remark, I chuckled slightly. We walked in and the movie was already playing, hopefully I didn't miss too much. We saw Yaya and Jason and sat two rows behind them, Kairi was observing them quite carefully, why does he care so much?

"Amu, I'm bored." Ikuto whined, I shushed him so I could pay attention to the movie. "Don't tell me you actually want to watch this movie." He scoffed.

"I do, so if you mind being quiet." I said with a huff.

"But wouldn't you much rather do this?" He said, grabbing my chin and bringing my face an inch away from his.

"Ikuto, not here." I whispered, my face heating up. Ikuto smirked at this and brought his lips to mine, I melted into the kiss. We heard a deep sigh and looked over at Kairi, who was glaring at us.

"What, sorry you're not getting this with Yaya?" Ikuto joked, Kairi blushed and looked away.

"Ikuto, that was mean." I scolded him, he pouted. I looked over at Yaya and Jason, Yaya's head was nuzzled into his neck. Then, Yaya lifted her head and kissed Jason, I gasped while Kairi stood up. He walked out, Ikuto and I got up and followed him without catching the new couple's attention.

"Kairi, Kairi!" I shouted, Kairi finally turned around with a cold glare on his face.

"Whats wrong, I thought you wanted Yaya to get a boyfriend." Ikuto asked.

"Yeah everythings great, Yaya has a newfound love, everything is just swell!" Kairi exclaimed with sarcasm, I was shocked by his outburst.

"Well if everything is great, whats the problem?" Ikuto asked.

"Absolutly nothing." He said, then walked away.

"You can't always hide your feelings Kairi." Ikuto stated, Kairi froze. "If you don't want that to happen, just tell her." Ikuto said while pointing towards the movie theater.

"Its not that simple." Kairi whispered, but loud enough for us to hear. "Not everything is going to be perfect if I tell her." He said, I think I heard his voice crack a little.

"Don't start crying, and if you won't tell her, I will." Ikuto said, walking back to the theater, Kairi quickly ran back to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Guys, I'm a little confused." I said, yet they completly ignored me.

"Ikuto, don't do that." Kairi said, Ikuto smirked, Kairi kept his head down.

"What is little Kairi..." Ikuto started, Kairi swung at him. Ikuto touched the side of his lip that was bleeding and looked at Kairi.

"You little runt." He whispered, then tackled him.

"Guys, quit it!" I shouted, trying to pull them apart. People started forming a crowd around them, cheering them on. Soon, the cops came and everyone dispersed, they pulled Ikuto and Kairi apart. They put them in seperate cop cars and drove away, I started dialing Utau's number.

"Whats up Amu?" Utau said over the phone.

"I need you to pick me up." I said.

"Why, I thought you were with Kairi and Yaya?" She asked.

"Well ummm... I think Ikuto got arrested." I said, there was silence. I heard the phone fall and then some distant screaming. Five minutes later, Utau drove over and told me to get in, I heard her mutter some curse words under her breath. We made it to the police station and walked in, we saw Ikuto and Kairi sitting in chairs on opposite sides of each other. Utau went up to Ikuto and scolded him.

"What the hell Ikuto?!" She exclaimed, Ikuto sighed.

"I don't know, the runt punched me." Ikuto said, gesturing with his head towards Kairi. Kairi remained silent and looked away from us. Soon a cop approached us.

"I'll let this one slide, but if I ever see you two fighting again, you will be behind bars." The cop said, we thanked him and he walked away.

"You're lucky I'm not telling our parents." Utau said, Ikuto smirked.

"Kairi, why did you punch Ikuto?" I asked.

"Because he was about to tell Yaya." He said.

"Tell her what?" I asked.

"That I love her."

**OMG PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, MY TEACHERS ARE FREAKIN ASSHOLES AND GIVE ME SO MUCH HOMEWORK I HATE ADVANCED OMMMGGGGGG.**

**Ikuto: Rima, grab her.**

**Nat: What, why are you guys here?!**

**Ikuto: Since you obviously don't care about your fans, we will start writing.**

**Nat: You can't do that! Rima don't you dare touch me!**

**Rima: *Grabs Nat and drags her away* **

**Nat: I demand my lawyer!**

**Ikuto: Now lets turn this into a lemon. *Starts typing***

**Nat: I heard that! Unhand me! **

**No but seriously guys, I am sooooooo sorry I did not update for like two weeks. My teachers are like 'we have to prepare you for highschool and you're in advanced so you can handle the work' and I feel like crying half the time. Its like they're dragging me by my feet away from my laptop. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	23. Chapter 23 : One Hell Of A Sleepover

**Ok guys, I somehow convinced Ikuto and Rima to leave me alone and not to write the story. So anyway, lets continue with the 23rd chapter!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

We drove Kairi home, so now it was just the three of us in the car.

"Amu, you can't stay angry at me forever." Ikuto said, I huffed.

"You got arrested for trying to beat up one of my friends, of course I'd be mad." I said, Ikuto sighed. He was next to Utau, who was driving, so I was in the back by myself.

"I said I'm sorry." He said.

"That won't fix your police record." I said.

"I don't have one, they let it slide." Ikuto said, slightly annoyed.

"What about your injuries? Or Kairi's? Saying sorry won't make them disappear." I said, flailing my arms a bit.

"I'm ok Amu, you don't have to worry about me." Ikuto said with a smirk, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I don't care about you, I couldn't care less." I said with a proud smile, Ikuto smirked. He started crawling out of his seat to go to the back.

"Ikuto, I'm going to be pulled over!" Utau shrieked, Ikuto ignored her and sat next to me. I tried backing up but Ikuto pushed me down and pinned me against the seat. I tried getting up but he wouldn't let me, he smirked and held my chin.

"What can I say for you to forgive me?" He asked, his hand which was holding my chin was now caressing my cheek.

"N-n-n-..." I started, but I was interuppted by him putting his finger on my lips, whats with the sudden attitude? He leaned in and kissed me passionately, I simply froze but softly kissed back. He roughly demanded for entrance into my mouth, I slightly opened it and his tongue darted in, exploring every part of my mouth.

What the hell does Utau think about this!?

I looked at the rear view mirror and saw Utau's smirk, she'll pay for not helping me later. Ikuto's hand roamed down to my thigh, I jumped up a little from his sudden traveling hand but he kept kissing me. I tried pushing him away but he kept kissing me, he move his lips to my ear and I moaned, I felt his smirk against my ear. I started feeling light-headed, I think I heard Utau say something. I heard a shriek and Ikuto looked back, there was his mother watching us. I guess she opened the door and we didn't notice. Utau looked like she was stifling a chuckle behind her mother, I shot her a glare.

"What is this?! When did this happen!?" She exclaimed, pointing at us. I pushed Ikuto off and got out of the car, I bowed my head.

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to tell you like this!" I exclaimed, keeping my head down. I heard a giggle and Souka tapped my shoulder, I looked up and saw Souka with a giddy face.

"I guess I was a little suprised at first, but I am so happy for you Amu." She said, holding both of my hands with hers. I was confused at first, but I guess Souka was happy for us. I smiled at her and she looked at Ikuto with a serious expression.

"You break her heart, I'll break you." She said, then she smiled sweetly. Ikuto chuckled nervously and wrapped his arm around me.

"Don't worry about it mom, I don't think I'll be breaking this one." He said, I blushed.

"One request, lets not tell your father yet." Souka said with one finger to her lips, Ikuto nodded. Souka started swarming with questions while Ikuto and Utau started laughing at my discomfort. We walked in and Aruto was on the phone, he told me to come over with a hand gesture.

"Yeah shes here... yeah I'll give you her. Here." Aruto handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Amu, I've been trying to reach you all day, where were you?" The person asked, I recognized my mother's voice. I looked at my cell and remembered that I turned it off for the movies.

"I went to the movies with a friend." I said.

"I bet Amu has a boyfriend!" I heard someone shout, I'm guessing its Ami.

"Well Amu, I have some bad news." My mother said.

"What, what happened?" I asked.

"Well, my boss said I have to stay another month, so you are going to have to stay with the Tsukiyomi's for a little longer." She said. Oh yeah, I forgot I don't actually live here. I looked around, the house I was staying at felt like I was in my real home. I looked at Souka, the one who was like a mother to me. Then I looked at Aruto, I didn't get to spend too much time with him but I know he really is a kind and gentle man. Utau was next, my best friend, fashion consultant, and basically like a second sister to me. Last, but most certainly not least, Ikuto, my first love and the one who was trying to cure me. I forgot that this wasn't my real family, I'm going to miss them when I have to go.

"But..." My mother started, I was knocked out of my trance and started paying attention to her again. "I will allow you to have a huge sleepover at the house with all of your friends." She said.

"What?" I asked, a little confused.

"I gave the key to the house to Souka and Aruto, and I'm allowing you to throw a nice sleepover with your friends." She said, I had to contain my excitement.

"Thanks mom!" I exclaimed into the phone.

"Welcome Amu, well I have to go, so have a great time and remember, I love you!" She said.

"Love you too!" I said, then I hung up the phone. I ran over to Utau who was jumping with joy.

"Wooho, a sleepover without my parents." Utau said, Ikuto smirked.

"I'll finally get to see Hinamori Amu's house." Ikuto said, I blushed.

"Oh no, no boys at the sleepover." Aruto said, I felt my happiness die a little.

"Why not?" Ikuto asked.

"Because I used to be a teenage boy." Aruto said.

"I would have never guessed." Ikuto said with sarcasm.

"Anyway, I know what you boys want from girls." Aruto said, Ikuto scoffed.

"We won't do anything like that." Ikuto said.

"Still, no boys allowed." He said, Ikuto sighed and went upstairs, Utau followed. I quickly ran after them and saw they were in Utau's room.

"So, are you going to sneak over to the sleepover?" I asked, knowing Ikuto would do something like that.

"Probably." He stated simply, plopping down on Utau's bed. "Why Amu, do you want me there so much?" Ikuto asked, I blushed and rubbed my arm.

"Maybe." I whispered, I'm suprised I still can't show my affection for him so easily.

This sleepover sure will be intresting.

**~The afternoon of the sleepover~**

I started packing things that I thought I needed for a sleepover, a toothbrush, pajamas, I looked at Utau's bed and saw my teddy bear, should I bring him? Maybe I shouldn't, I don't feel like being teased by everyone that I have a stuffed animal, even though they all know where I got him from. I sighed and closed my backpack, I headed downstairs and saw Utau waiting at the door for me, Ikuto was on the couch and shot me a wink, I sent him one back. Utau smiled at me at opened the door, we got in the car and we started driving to my house. We made it and saw Yaya and Rima already there with their sleeping bags.

"An entire house for a sleepover, awesome!" Yaya exclaimed, Rima nodded in agreement.

"Well my mother is amazing." I said, boasting a bit. They all rolled their eyes and went towards the front door, I stepped up to it and unlocked it, opening the double doors. Yaya ran in while Utau and Rima walked in calmly, I followed them and looked around the house. It felt like I was going into an old relatives house, I sighed and threw my bag on the couch.

"Amu, you have no candy." Yaya cried from the kitchen.

"Lets go shopping, your mom did give us 200$" Rima said, my mouth dropped. (Sorry no yen lol)

"Your mom said a little money." I said.

"Yeah two hundred isn't that much." Utau said, oh yeah, I forgot shes rich.

"Well then to the grocery store!" I shouted, the girls cheered and we went out the door.

**Ikuto's P.O.V**

"Why can't we just go in?" Kukai complained, Nagi smacked him upside the head.

"Even though I am completly against this, we explained this so many times." Nagi said, Kukai frowned and rubbed the back of his head. Kairi simply stayed silent, we made up but there was still some tension between us. We were in the bushes near Amu's house, planning on scaring the girls. I heard some cheering and wooting and smirked, time for the plan to commence. I heard the bushes rustle and froze, thinking we were going to get caught. A boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and looked at us.

"So Amu has stalky perverts, Yaya told me she was pretty but not that pretty." The boy said, I remember him, he was Yaya's new boyfriend. Since we never actually met, he didn't know who we were.

"Oh, so you're the amazing Jason that Yaya can't shut up about." Kairi said, Nagi smacked him.

"Oh, Yaya talks about me to perverts." Jason said, I was getting sick of his smart ass.

"We are not perverts, I am Amu's boyfriend." I said, Jason smirked.

"I am Utau's" Kukai said while raising his hand.

"Rima's" Nagi said, Jason nodded and looked at Kairi.

"What about you?" Jason asked.

"No one, I don't care about relationships." Kairi said coldly, I guess he still had a bone to pick with him since hes dating Yaya.

"So whatcha doing here?" I asked.

"Yaya said the I could sneak into the sleepover with the boys." He said, I smirked.

"Well if you wanna sneak in with us, you are going to have to go along with the plan." I said, Jason raised an eyebrow at me.

"What type of plan?" He asked cautiously.

"To scare the shit out of the girls." I said, he smirked.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"The one and only Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said with a proud tone.

"Well Tsukiyomi, I love the way you think." He said, I stuck out my hand and he shook it, we both smirked while Nagi and Kukai gulped and Kairi remained silent.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

We got back from shopping and Yaya was happily eating sour worms. We made it home and put the bags of junk food on the kitchen counter, I plopped down on the couch.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"Lets go change into our pajamas early!" Yaya exclaimed, we all nodded.

"I'll go take the bathroom on the upstairs." I said, I grabbed my backpack and started heading towards the stairs. I looked at the stairs and gasped, on the top of the stairs was a rag doll with an eye missing and two fingers on one hand, three on the other. I screamed and the girls came running and saw the sight, their eyes went wide.

"Amu, you never mentioned your house is h-h-haunted." Rima stuttered, even she was scared.

"Its probably one of Ami's stupid dolls." I said.

"Don't call it stupid, it might kill us." Yaya said.

"If it was Ami's doll, why is it at the top of the staircase?" Utau asked, I shrugged my shoulders. Someone knocked on the door and we all ran to get it, we opened it to see the boys.

"Ikuto, come look at this." I said, taking his hand and dragging him to the staircase. I looked at it and saw the doll was gone, I squealed and hugged Ikuto, burying my face into his chest.

"Umm, whats going on?" He asked, placing his bag down and hugging me back.

"There was a stupid doll at the top of that staircase, and now shes roaming around the upstairs." Rima said, clinging onto Nagi. Yaya screamed and clung onto Kairi, who was blushing a beet red.

"Don't worry, the strong manly men will help you." Kukai said, then chuckled. Utau looked like she was resisting to jump onto him.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, what did I miss?" Jason said as he stood at the doorway.

"Jason!" Yaya cried, jumping into his arms, Jason caught her and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ok guys, maybe it was your imagination." Kairi said, the girls shook their heads.

"Well, whatever, it was probably something stupid anyway." Ikuto said, I let him go and nodded.

"Yeah, lets not let it ruin the fun of the sleepover." I said, everyone nodded.

**~Night of the sleepover~**

We were all in our pajamas and in the living room, bored out of our minds.

"What should we do, I'm bored." Kukai said, we all shrugged our shoulders.

"I have an idea." Jason said, we all looked his way. He started rummaging through his bag and took out a flashlight and went over to the lightswitch. He turned them off and everything became pitch black. He turned on the flashlight and put it under his chin.

"Ghost stories." He said in a terrifying voice tone. I grabbed Ikuto's arm and squeaked a bit, Ikuto smirked.

"I have a good one." Ikuto said, raising his hand, Jason tossed him the flashlight and sat down next to Yaya.

"Ok lets start the story." Ikuto said.

**Five Fingers**

There was once a girl who lived in a house with her older sister and dog. One day she went outside and found a doll laying on the street, missing an eye. The doll was a rag doll with red yarn hair and a yellow dress that looked like it was sewn with diffrent types of rags. There was one thing that really stood out about the doll, she only had two fingers on one hand, the other one, only three.

The girl took the doll and put it on the floor of her room. At night she heard 'five fingers, five fingers, you soon will be dead.' She woke up the next day and her dog was dead, with five claw marks on its stomach. She was terrified and threw the doll under her bed. She heard the same chant the next night 'five fingers, five fingers, you soon will be dead.' She woke up and saw that her sister was dead with five claw marks on her stomach. She was terrified and threw the doll in her closet, closing the doors. That night, the chant changed a bit. 'five fingers, five fingers, you are now dead!'

The police found her dead along with her sister and dog, all of them with the same five claw marks on each of them. The cops never found a doll anywhere in the house, the doll was never found. No one knows the story of how the five-fingered doll came to be, and if they did, they never lived to tell the tale.

**~End of story~**

Ikuto's story sent shivers down my back, mostly because the description of the doll fit perfectly to the one I saw on the staircase.

"Well, its time to go to bed guys." Nagi said, and pulling the blankets over his head. Ikuto shrugged and laid down, I snuggled next to him.

"Ikuto?" I asked.

"Yes?" He responded.

"That story was fake, right?" I asked.

"Why, is little Amu afraid of a doll?" He teased.

"No, of course not!" I exclaimed, but I kept myself snuggled up next to Ikuto. My eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep.

"Five fingers, five fingers, you soon will be dead!"

I shot up and noticed I was sweating. Was that a dream, or did I actually hear that? I looked around and noticed that the girls were awake as well.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked, they all nodded cautiously. I shook Ikuto but he wouldn't wake up.

"Ikuto, wake up." I whispered, terror building inside me.

"Amu, lift up his shirt." Rima said.

"There is a time for those types of things." I scolded her, she sighed and pushed me away. She took a good look at Ikuto and lifted his shirt, revealing five claw marks. We all gasped and tears started filling my eyes, I pushed Rima aside and started shaking him.

"Ikuto, its not funny anymore, if this is a joke then quit it!" I shouted, shaking him roughly, yet he wouldn't move. All the boys got up and noticed my eyes were filled with tears.

"Ikuto get up, its not funny anymore." Nagi said.

"Yeah Ikuto, Amu is concerned." Kukai said.

"Maybe we took the joke too far." Jason said, so this was a joke.

"Ikuto get up!" I shrieked, he finally got up and looked at me and cupped my face.

"Amu, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He said, I cried harder and stood up.

"Screw you Ikuto!" I shouted, then ran into the bathroom. I can't believe that was ment to be funny, more tears started sliding down my cheeks. That was the biggest feeling of pain I have ever experienced, to think Ikuto was dead. Stupid Ikuto, I bet he was the ringleader of the idea. The lights in the bathroom shut out and I sighed.

"Ikuto, its not funny anymore, quit it." I said, no response. I would have at least gotten a response from Utau, Rima, or Yaya. "Guys?" I shouted, silence. I started getting scared and opened the bathroom door. I walked out and noticed they weren't in the living room, where did they go? I looked out the living room window and saw a van outside, who's is that? I heard some muffled screaming and ran towards the kitchen, I saw about ten men while everyone was tied up. Oh god, I started running and they chased me, I ran upstairs and hid in the closet. I calmed down my breathing when I heard one of them walk in, I'm dead, I can't talk on ten men at once. They opened the closet door and smirked, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out.

"I caught her!" He shouted, the other men came in.

"This one is pretty cute, she would make a cute toy." The other one said, something inside me boiled up.

"Perhaps, she looks pretty weak though." One said.

"Maybe a servent!" One exclaimed, they all started murmering something, then I noticed something.

A man was touching me.

I reached my boiling point and kicked the one in front of me in the crotch, he fell to the floor.

One down.

I took the hand of the one who was holding me and flipped him. They started surounding me and I punched one, knocking him out. One was about to jump at me until I ducked and he jumped at another guy. I ran downstairs and tripped two that were chasing me. One grabbed me from behind, I stomped on his foot and kicked him in the stomach. One came at me with a knife, he was about to stab me until I grabbed the knife in his hand and stabbed his shoulder. I heard cop sirens and the cops started to flood the house, I sighed and fell to the floor from exhaustion. My head started to feel dizzy and I heard screaming, but one stood out the most.

Ikuto's.

I finally fainted.

One hell of a sleepover.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the longer chapter! I heard the ghost story from one of my friends at school, I was pretty scared of it. Then again, I am a pretty big wuss ;~;. I suck at fighting scenes so I apoligize for that. And thats pretty much it!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	24. Chapter 24 : Jason's True Colors

**Woo, go Jewish holiday, no school! Lol, anyway I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. After I uploaded the previous chapter, I went to go get water and since my parents were asleep, I didn't want to wake them so I went in the dark. I was so scared a doll would appear or ten men would try to rob me and I was so terrified and ran back into my room like the wuss I am ;~;. Anyway, lets continue with chapter 24.**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"There is no internal damage, so her fainting could have just been caused by exhaustion." I heard a women say, my muscles felt weak and I groggily opened my eyes. I saw a female doctor talking to Souka and Aruto.

"Guys?" I said, they turned their attention to me. I was sitting in a hospital bed, Souka came up to me and held my hand tightly.

"Oh Amu, we were so worried." She said, I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I remembered what happened last night, the doll, the men, and Ikuto's cruel 'joke.'

"Were they all caught?" I asked.

"Yes, since you beat them up, they were unable to run fast enough." Aruto said, I smiled.

"You know, being a black belt in karate can be useful sometimes." I chuckled weakly, they all smiled.

"Amu, can I ask you one more question?" The doctor asked.

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

"Well, exhaustion could have been the main cause of why you fainted, since I'm guessing you haven't fought in a while so you weren't used to the sudden change. But, was there anything that happened before that, that may have caused you to stress out or maybe something that shook your heart up a little?" She asked, I remembered me shaking Ikuto since I thought he was dead.

"Well..." I started, until Utau burst in through the door.

"I knew I heard her voice." She said, she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Hey Utau, where is everyone?" I asked.

"At home, probably worried about you." She said, I smiled weakly. Ikuto peeked his head in and looked at me, his azul eyes begging for forgivness already.

"Guys, can Ikuto and I have some time alone?" I asked, everyone nodded and left the room, Ikuto walked in and closed the door behind him. He kept his distance.

"Why are you standing so far away from me?" I asked.

"Well, knowing you're angry at me and seeing you can take ten men, its kinda scary." He said, I slightly chuckled but became serious again.

"Ikuto, what the hell were you thinking?" I asked.

"I thought it would be funny to scare you girls." He said.

"What type of enjoyment do you get from that?" I asked, Ikuto shrugged. A silence took over the room, the awkward and uncomfortable type.

"I guess I should apoligize." Ikuto said after five minutes.

"Perhaps." I said, he chuckled and came beside the bed.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like that." He said, I crossed my arms.

"Apology not accepted." I said. "Ikuto, you really scared me, I thought you were dead." I said, Ikuto looked at me with an unreadable expression. He took my hand and kissed it, I blushed from the sudden contact.

"Amu, I was terrified as well." He said, his head was down.

"When?" I asked.

"Knowing those men were going to do something to you, I was so scared." He said, did I hear his voice crack? "Since I was tied, I couldn't do anything to help you. Then you fainted and I thought those men did something to you, I felt the unbearable rage and anger and disapointment in myself." He said, he looked at me and I saw he was crying, its the first time I have ever seen Ikuto cry.

"Ikuto, don't cry, please, I'm ok." I said, yet he just put his head down again. I don't know how to comfort people, what would Ikuto do to comfort me? I gulped and used my fingers to lift his chin, I lowered my head and kissed him. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Ikuto, I'm ok and I'm sorry for worrying you." I said, he smiled at me. "We probably shouldn't kiss because your father might come in at any moment." I said, he chuckled and got up. The doctor poked her head in.

"Is it alright for us to come back in?" She asked, I nodded. They all came back in, including Utau, who kept a glare on Ikuto. I sighed and smiled at them, even though it might be tiring, I love being with everyone.

Everything calmed down after about an hour, and I was allowed to check out of the hospital. Aruto drove everyone home, once we got home, I saw Rima and Yaya there.

"Amu, are you ok?!" Yaya exclaimed, jumping into my arms, she hugged me tightly.

"She won't be fine if you cut off her air by hugging too tightly." Rima said, prying her off of me.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We were worried about you." Rima said, Yaya nodded quickly in agreement.

"I didn't mean to worry you guys." I said.

"Well the doctor said she just fainted from exhaustion, so she will be fine with some rest." Souka said, Rima and Yaya nodded.

"Thats too bad, we were all going to start decorating the ballroom today." Rima said.

"Ballroom?" I asked, then I realized that we had the Halloween ball coming up. With all the recent events going on, I wouldn't be suprised that I forgot. I really did want to decorate thought, thats my favorite part of any holiday. I turned to Souka with pleading eyes, she sighed.

"Just be careful Amu, we don't need another trip to the hospital." Souka said, I smiled brightly.

"Well then, lets go and start decorating!" Yaya exclaimed, We all went to the car, including Ikuto and Utau. We made it there and saw Kukai, Jason,Nagi, and Kairi in front of the building.

"We were wondering when you guys would get here." Jason said, Yaya jumped into his arms, gaining a glare from Kairi.

"Well, lets go in and start decorating." Nagi said, we all nodded and went in. Rima went with Yaya and Jason to get the boxes of decorations, I was standing next to Ikuto while Kairi, Kukai, Nagi, and Utau were talking about something else.

"Wait, I just remembered something." I said.

"What?" Ikuto asked.

"Well if Yaya likes Kairi, and Kairi likes Yaya, shouldn't we tell them?" I asked.

"And ruin Yaya and Jason's relationship? Maybe Yaya does hold some feelings for Kairi while dating Jason, but that isn't certain." Ikuto said, I thought about it and then realized. Everything might change, since Yaya is dating Jason. But if she does like Kairi still, shouldn't she know? Maybe its something I shouldn't get involved, I would probably mess something up. Rima and them finally came back with the decorations, filled with diffrent decorations. I pulled out some orange tinsel that sparkled beautifully in the light. Ikuto and I started hanging the tinsel while Yaya blew up some balloons, Kukai and Utau put some fake spider webs around the room, Kairi and Jason were getting some pumpkins to put near the DJ stand, and Rima and Nagi were hanging some fake ghosts from the ceiling.

"Oh shoot, we're out of tinsel." I said. "I'll go get some more." I skipped towards the boxes, I started rummaging through them when I found a box.

"Theres a note on it." I whispered to myself. The note said four simple words.

Don't open the box.

"Rima?" I said, Rima came over and looked at the box, I gave her the note and she read it.

"Great, more supernatural shit." Rima said.

"Maybe its not supernatural, maybe just a stupid prank." I said, Rima shrugged.

"Then open it." Rima said with a smirk. I looked down at the box and gulped, I slowly opened it and saw an old photo album.

"Oh, I know what this is." Rima said, she grabbed the book. "I remember everytime you would rent out this ballroom, there was an option of a photographer who will take pictures and make albums." She said while flipping through the book.

"Did you choose that option?" I asked, she nodded. "Why is it in here then?" I asked, she shrugged.

"Maybe someone forgot it in here, but this is pretty old, perhaps ten to thirty years ago?" She said, my mouth opened.

"That long?" I asked, she nodded.

"Here look how old these photos are, some don't even have color." She said, I flipped through the book. Then something caught my eye, I saw my mom in one of the photos. She was dressed up as a witch, she looks so young. Then I looked at the man next to her, he was dressed in a zombie costume. I kept flipping until I reached the back of the book, it read,

Special thanks to host of party this year!

Then underneath was a picture of my father, I covered my mouth. Then I remembered my mom told me she went to this highschool with my dad, I can't believe my dad was the host. I went back to the picture of her in her costume, the guy in the zombie costume was my dad as well. I chuckled as I kept flipping again, seeing pictures of them and their classmates, them dancing like they had two left feet. I flipped to a picture of my mom and dad kissing, I sighed while smiling, they were so young like me. I saw a drop fall on the photo, I touched my eyes and noticed I was crying. Ikuto came up behind, looking at the photo album with wide eyes.

"Look, its my dad." He said, pointing to the man next to my dad. More tears fell down and I turned around and clutched Ikuto's shirt.

"I miss him so much Ikuto! Why did he have to go!?" I cried, gaining everyone's attention.

"Amu." He whispered, he stroked my back with his hand. I could feel everyone's worried on me. I wiped my eyes and looked at everyone, Jason was the only one with a confused expression.

"Thanks everyone, for being there for me." I said, they all smiled sadly except for Jason, who was still confused. I looked back at the album and closed it, seeing those memories was enough for me. I looked through the box and finally found the tinsel, I pulled it out and walked back to hang it, everyone kept staring at me.

"C'mon guys, this place won't decorate itself." I said, they all nodded and went back to decorating.

"Amu, are you sure you're ok?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, just seeing a picture of him always brings tears back to my eyes." I said.

"I feel like its more then that." He said, I sighed. It was more then that, it brought back terrible flashbacks of all the crying that our family did, the pain we went through. Right when I think I'll be okay with it, memories flood back and I can't handle it.

"No, its nothing, I swear." I said, putting the tinsel up. I avoided eye contact with him for the rest of the time, then Jason approached me.

"Yo Amu, can I talk to you?" He asked, I nodded and followed him to where he was leading me. I looked back at Ikuto who was glaring at Jason's back, I chuckled. We were in one of the corners of the ballroom, where no one could see us.

"Umm, Amu, what was going on?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, we found a photo album with my dad in it." I said.

"Is your father dead?" He asked cautiously. I nodded and he gave me a 'I'm sorry for asking' expression.

"It seems you've been through a lot." He said.

"I guess you could say that." I said, he smirked.

"You look like you could use some cheering up." He said, he got close to me and pushed me against the wall and pinned me.

"Jason, what the hell?" I said.

"You are such a pretty girl Amu, and quite more developed then Yaya." He said, I was shocked. I was about to kick him until he locked my legs with his. "Ah ah ah." He said in a disapproving tone.

"You are a disgusting swine! Just wait until Yaya hears about this." I said, he gave me a pout.

"What, and break her little heart? Tell her that I liked you better because of your breasts? Why that might push her past the breaking point." He said with a smirk.

"How did you...?" I started.

"Oh please, that girl is as open as she is stupid." He said, I gave him a disgusted look. But he was right, if I tell Yaya about this, who knows what she will result to? I can't tell her about this, at least not yet.

"Yaya isn't stupid." I managed to mutter out, he smirked.

"Out of words? I'm not suprised, the good boy look usually fools most." He said.

"So this isn't the first time?" I asked, he smirked once again.

"You tell me." He said, then he forced a kiss on me, a tear slid down my cheek. No, I won't let him manipulate me like this, I head-butted his head and he let me go. I pushed him down and kept him down with my foot.

"You can't use my like that Jason, I'm not weak." I said, he grabbed my leg and pulled me down, then rolled over on to me.

"You're the first girl to fight back," he said, thengot closer to my ear ", that turns me on" He whispered, I kneed him in the crotch. He fell down on the side and I got up.

"You little..." I started, then Yaya and Ikuto walked in.

"Jason!" Yaya exclaimed and went by his side.

"Yaya, Amu just came over to me and started kissing me, then when I refused, she kicked me." He said, Yaya sent me a glare. Ikuto glared at Jason, did he not believe him?

"I can't believe you Amu." She said, then she helped Jason up and left.

"Ikuto, I swear thats not true." I said, Ikuto smiled at me.

"I know, you would be too scared to even touch him with your androphobia, besides I was watching you two." He said.

"What should I do, he was right, if I tell Yaya, who knows what she will result to." I said, he nodded.

"If we tell her about Kairi, maybe she will forget about it." Ikuto said.

"But what if she doesn't have feelings for him anymore, that won't fix anything." I sighed. "Lets leave it alone for now, if it gets worse then we'll tell her." I said.

"Fine, but I won't let you alone with him until then." Ikuto said, I nodded. There was still one flaw with our plan.

How can I face Yaya after that?

**OOOOOOHHHHHHH**, **Jason shows his true colors. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was going to post this yesterday but my mom just came in and started yelling at me to close the laptop and to go to sleep. And by the way, I just finished Kamisama Kiss and it was so cute and so funny, I loved it so much and the ending gave me such feels and then I cried when I finished it. Not really but you know what I mean. But yeah, thats it.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	25. Chapter 25 : A Reality Show?

**Sup guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. I realized that this friday is friday the thirteenth and I'm scared out of my mind. As you can already tell, I am a wuss that will cry because of any stupid horror story. And this is like the worst thing, including getting spammed on your feed with stupid reposts or you will die tonight. Well anyway, lets continue with chapter 25!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"I am not wearing that!" I exclaimed for the fifth time, Rima and Utau sill wore their smirks. They were trying to convince me wear some skimpy outfit for the Halloween party, and they keep pulling out diffrent outfit. So far, there has been sexy witch, sexy zombie, sexy fairie, and pretty much anything with the word sexy on front of it. Yaya didn't want to come, probably because of me. I sighed, you think she would use some common sense, like I wouldn't be able to touch him because of my androphobia. Then again, love is blinding, well its like love to her. Utau and Rima came back with a new costume, labeled sexy kitty.

"Guys, I told you..." I started, then I took a good look at the costume. It wasn't too bad, at least compared to the other costumes. "I'll try this one on." I said, they cheered and gave me the plastic bag it was in. I walked into the dressing room and locked the door, I took the costume out the bag and put it on.

It was a black dress that ended at the middle of my thigh with two pink stripes going down the front of it, and at then end of the stripes were pink ribbons. The end of the dress was lined with pink fluff, and the top of the dress was lined with a normal pink stripe. It came with black cat ears that were pink on the inside and some gloves that ended at my elbow. There were black socks with little pink ribbons on the top with some black high heels. To top it all off, there was a fake cat tail that had a pink ribbon on it.

"Get out here and show us how you look in it!" Rima shouted, pounding on the door. I sighed and unlocked the door and peeked my head out.

"Then again, I don't think I'll wear it." I said, I felt a little embarrassed in this dress, it was too short. I was about to close the door until Rima blocked it with her foot.

"This is the only outfit you agreed to wear, now show us or I swear I will rip the door out of it's hinges." Rima said with a evil aura coming off her. I opened the door and they looked at me with wide eyes that seemed to twinkle.

"You look so cute!" Utau said, I was shocked.

"Look at the little tail!" Rima said, did I really look cute?

"You don't think it looks skimpy?" I asked, they both shook their head.

"Fine, I will wear it." I said with a smile. I went back into the changing room to change back to my normal clothes. I came back out with the plastic bag that was holding the costume. I told Utau and Rima to look at costumes for themselves while I go pay for mine. While I was paying, I saw Jason walk in and he smirked at me. He walked my way and I sighed.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

"I told you telling Amu the costume would work." I said, proud of my plan. Now Amu would wear that skimpy costume to the ball.

"You have your moments Rima." Utau said, looking at a costume. I looked at all the costumes and saw none that I liked, Utau went to go try on some costume. I was about to go find Amu until I saw her talking to Jason.

"Did you buy that for me?" Jason asked with a smirk, I hid behind a corner.

"You wish you pervert." Amu said, what the hell is going on?

"Are you still resisting me?" He said.

"Resist? To resist someting, you would have to like it." Amu snarked. I saw Jason's expression turn from amused to annoyed. Jason grabbed Amu's arm and pulled her out of the store, I sneakily followed.

"Let go of me!" Amu exclaimed, she looked like she panicking. Thats when I remembered, Amu has androphobia and Jason was touching her. Amu stomped on his foot and he let go, I hid behind one of the plants, we were near the exit of the mall.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me?" Amu asked, Jason grabbed and pinned her against the wall. Amu couldn't do anything, her legs were locked with his and he was holding down her arms. Jason started getting close to her face, leaning in for a... a... a...

KISS!?

I ran over to them and pryed Jason off Amu, then gave a cold death glare at Jason.

"What the hell is happening here?" I asked, Jason was looking at me with wide eyes while Amu was still trying to calm down her breathing.

"Well, Amu and I have been having an affair." Jason said.

"Really? Then what the hell were you doing dragging her out of store where she was saying she didn't like you?" I asked, getting close to Jason.

"Well.." He started.

"And if you were having an affair with Amu, you would know her one big secret, that wouldn't even allow her to have an affair with you." I said, getting even closer to him. He started stuttering and I saw him start getting nervous, I smirked.

"Ass." I said, then I kicked him in the crotch. I grabbed Amu's hand and quickly ran back to the costume store, we have to get Utau and get out.

"Rima, I..." Amu started.

"You will explain to us later, lets just get Utau and get out." I said, she nodded and we kept running. We went back into the costume store and saw Utau.

"Utau, we are leaving, lets go." I said, she just nodded and followed us. We made it to the car and Utau got into the driver's seat while I sat with Amu in the back.

"Ok, so what just happened?" I asked, Amu started looking nervous.

"Well, I can't really tell you." She said, I gave her a glare.

"Amu, Jason just sexually harassed in the middle of the mall, I think you need to tell me." I said, Utau pulled over in some store's parking lot and looked at us with wide eyes.

"Sexually harassed?" She asked, I nodded while Amu stood still.

"Well..." She started, and she started explaining about what happened in the ballroom two days ago, while we were decorating.

"Jason is that type of character? I would have never guessed." Utau said.

"He said its not the first time." Amu said, I was shocked.

"Why don't we tell Yaya?" I asked, Amu looked at me with serious eyes.

"Promise not to tell Yaya?" Amu asked, Utau and I both nodded. "Yaya is self-concsious about her... breasts. We went out to find a boy for her, and Jason was the one she picked. If we tell her that he wants me, who knows what she might to result to." Amu said, I looked down at my chest. I guess I was an ok size, thenI realized Yaya's chest was flat. I sighed and tucked my hair behind my ear, crossing my legs.

"Well you know what that means." I said, Amu and Utau both stared at me. "Revenge, but in a fun, over-complicated plan." I said, they both sweat-dropped.

"Whatcha got then?" Utau asked.

"Well give me a while, I still need to think." I said, they both nodded and Utau started driving back home again. We made it to Utau's house and I sat down on the couch, no one was home currently.

"Where is everyone?" Amu asked.

"Parents are at work, Ikuto is probably off roaming the town." Utau said, popping a grape from the fruit bowl on the coffee table in her mouth.

"Hmmm." I hummed trying to think of an idea. "I think I'll be taking my leave now, goodbye." I said, getting up and heading for the door.

"Ever since you started dating Nagi, you started speaking more properly." Amu said, I blushed and scurried out the door without a word said. I sighed and started walking home, maybe it is true. But Nagi only has a postitive effect one me, I blushed a cherry red and continued walking home. I made it home and heard someone cooking in the kitchen, I saw Nagi making something.

"Whatcha making?" I asked.

"Some spaghetti, haven't had it in awhile." He said, I smiled happily. I really like spaghetti, maybe hes just covering it up that hes just making it for me. Nagi always did small acts of kindness and covered them up, pretending it was just a coincidence or that he didn't know.

"Did you know I really like spaghetti?" I asked.

"Really, what a coincidence." He said, but I saw a hint of a smile on his face. I giggled and hugged him from behind, he was shocked but he held my hands that were wrapped around him. There was a doorbell and I raised an eyebrow, I was just with Amu and Utau, could it be Yaya? I went to go open and before me was an entire camera crew and a man with a microphone.

"Are you Mashiro Rima?" He asked, I slowly nodded, confused by the random camera crew.

"And you are throwing the famous Halloween ball?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"We are the crew from the TV show 'Hottest Parties' (Sucky name sorry XD) and we decided to put your's on our show!" He said, I stood there still. I heard of this TV show, Utau always talks about it and says that it gets viewers from all around the world. Its a reality show that I thought was fake, just actors pretending for the ratings.

"Umm, the party is next week." I said, they all laughed.

"Yes, but when you're doing something to prepare for the party, we'll be there to capture any juicy scenes." He said, I nodded. I was completly out of words, I'm suprised they would do a high school party.

"Ok, well we will leave for now." He said, and they left. I sighed and shut the door, being on camera is nerve-wrecking. Nagi came out and looked at me.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"A camera crew, we are going to be on Hottest Parties." I said, Nagi was shocked.

"Really? Thats a really famous TV show." Nagi said, I nodded.

"Can we go out on a walk, I need some fresh air." I said, Nagi nodded and slid on his shoes. I did the same and we headed out. We started walking around and talking about the party, it was fun just talking to Nagi. We stopped at a park and sat down on a bench near the fountin.

"Hey Rima, remember this place?" He asked, I looked around and finally realized.

"This is where we had our first date, well it was before we started dating." I said, looking at the setting sun. I didn't even realize it was so late already, a cool breeze it and I shuddered, I should've brought my jacket. Nagi then wrapped his around me and I looked at him with wide eyes.

"But you will be cold." I said, he shrugged.

"I like the cold." He said, I smiled and took one side of the jackets and wrapped it around him. We were both wrapped up in the same jacket, I was slightly blushing but I kept a smile on. I looked ahead of me and saw someone familiar. It was Jason with some girl that didn't look like Yaya, I stood up.

"I'll be right back." I told Nagi, Nagi nodded and I ran over to Jason. I hid behind a trash can and looked at them, they were sitting on a bench.

"Aww Jason, you're so sweet." The girl said, Jason flashed a charming smile, I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just stating the truth, you are beautiful." He said, the girl blushed. So Jason is really a two-timing ass. I was about to go up to the two to tell the girl not to fall for it, but then an evil thought appeared in my mind.

"Do you mind getting me some ice cream?" She asked, he stood up and started heading towards the ice cream cart. Perfect chance.

I walked over to her and she looked at me.

"Are you Jason's girlfriend?" I asked, she blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, my name is Kairi." She said, I nodded.

"Listen, I want to invite you to my Halloween party. Jason didn't want to ask you since he was too shy but you are invited." I said, letting my plan start.

"Really!? Thats great!" She said, she seems easily excited.

"But don't talk about it, its a suprise." I said with a finger to my lips, she out one up to hers and I ran back to Nagi.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Bathroom, women things you don't want to know about." I said, Nagi hid a disgusted look. I usually told him that when I didn't want to tell him something. I kissed his cheek and he blushed, oh this will be a great plan.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Really!? Thats so cool! Ok I have to go, bye bye." I said, Rima just called me and said the party will be on reality TV.

"What?" Ikuto asked, we were both in Utau's room.

"Rima said the party will be on reality TV!" I said, excited.

"Thats cool." Ikuto said, emotionless.

"You don't sound excited at all." I frowned.

"Usually things like that are terrible, people try to become favorites of the viewers. They will do anything to get the popularity, including do crazy shit on TV and tear up their friendships with friends." Ikuto said, I thought about it.

"But its not like we will be ongoing, this is just a oneshot type of thing." I said, Ikuto shrugged.

"By the way, what are you going as?" Ikuto asked.

"Its a secret." I said with a wink and a finger to my lips.

"When you do that, you look pretty sexy." He said with a smirk, I threw a pillow at him.

"Pervert. What are you going as?" I asked.

"If you won't tell me, why should I tell you?" He asked.

"Because you think I look sexy." I joked.

"What, and you don't find me sexy?" He asked with a pout.

"You're attractive, and pretty gosh darn adorable when you pout like that." I said, squishing his cheek. I saw a slight blush on his cheeks and he looked away from me, I giggled.

"What, Ikuto-koi doesn't like to be called adorable?" I joked.

"Say Ikuto-koi again, it turns me on." He said with another smirk, I threw another pillow at him.

"Stop being perverted." I said, he chuckled.

"You know you love it, you said it before." He said, I sighed.

"Yes I do." I said, he quickly pecked my lips and I blushed. He laughed and I threw another pillow at him.

Ikuto and I have an intresting relationship, but thats what makes it fun!

**I didn't have so much homework so I could finish this chapter! WOOOOO! Anyhoo, I might not write this weekend because tomorrow I'll be going with my friends after school and then on saturday I will be sleeping at a friend's house. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	26. Chapter 26 : Halloween Party Time!

**OMMMGGG I started reading this book today and I'm already almost half-way done with it. Maybe because I'm nerdy and have no friends ;~;. Haha, anyway if you were intrested in the book, it is Switched by Amanda Hocking. It is fantasy, suspense, action and romance, its a pretty good story. THANKS SO MUCH FOR 200+ REVIEWS AND 13,000+ VIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL! Anyway, lets continue with chapter 26!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sighed and crossed my legs, Rima has been texting someone while smirking for half an hour now. We were in her apartment now, Utau went with Yaya to buy a halloween costume.

"I have some chips and homemade dip." Nagi said, bringing a tray out. I took a chip and took some dip, I munched on it while watching Rima. She said she won't tell me whos she texting or what its about, and I really wanted to know what it was about.

"Rima-"

"I'm not telling you, just keep munching on your chip." Rima interrupted, keeping her eyes on her phone. I sighed and looked at a calender that was hanging near the door. The highly anticipated party was is in three days, and so far the only juicy thing the camera crew has gotten was me eating pinapple on a pizza.

"Hey Nagi, isn't the camera crew with Utau and Yaya?" I asked.

"I think so, I think half of them are with Ikuto, Kukai, and Kairi." He said.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"My guess is as good as your's, probably just walking around." He said, taking a chip. I wonder what Jason is doing, probably finding another girl to sexually harass. Besides, wasn't Rima going to come up with a plan to show everyone Jason how he really is? As if Rima read my mind, she looked up at me and smirked. Is that what she was texting about, and who is she texting?

Rima is very devious, you do not want to get on her bad side. I was scared for Jason, who knows what she had in for him? She locked her phone and sighed, grabbing a chip. We were all silent, Rima's phone went buzzing again, yet this time it was a phone call.

"Hello? Yeah, sure. Ok, I'll be right there." She said, then she got up. "I'm going out, don't wait up." She said, then she walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Nagi asked, Rima looked over her shoulder.

"Meeting up with some... old friends." Rima said with a smirk, then she shut the door behind her.

"Old friends? Thats weird." Nagi said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because Rima told me her only friends throughout her entire life was us." Nagi said.

"Maybe she went to go handle something, but she doesn't want to tell us what." I said, she probably when to go scheme about the revenge plan for Jason. Nagi and I talked about the party, since there wasn't too much to do.

The entire time talking though, I just kept thinking about Rima's plan, it was in the corners of my mind the entire time.

Oh well, only the night of the halloween party will tell.

**The night of the party.**

I looked at myself in the mirror, I finally finished putting on my costume. The party will start in around 30 minutes, but I just wanted to be done with it. Somehow, I feel like this party will be more stressful then fun. You know how you have this gut feelings? Well I have a gut feeling that something will go terribly wrong at the party. I sighed, hopefully my gut feeling is wrong.

"Yo Amu! Rima said we have to get there early, so hurry up!" Utau shouted. Ikuto was with Kukai, so they'll go there together. I went downstairs and saw Utau dressed up as a devil, she looked cool.

"Nice costume." I said with a smile.

"Your's too." She said, but she stifled a chuckle.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." She said in a sing-songy voice, I puffed my cheeks like a child and crossed my arms. She laughed and grabbed the car keys, I heard a camera click and turned around. Souka was holding a camera while Aruto stood behind her. They were dressed up as police, but I think they were supposed to be sexy.

"Umm, why are you two dressed up and why are you taking pictures?" I asked.

"Office party, and to keep memorys!" Souka said.

"You guys do realize that your costumes are supposed to be...ummm...sexy?" Utau asked.

"Why, you guys don't think we can pull it off?" Aruto asked, flexing his muscles. "Just check out these guns." He said, Souka and Utau laughed while I stood there shocked. I never realized Aruto actually had muscles, at least I know where Ikuto got it from.

"Not that, I just never thought you guys were those types of people, to dress up in skimpy outfits for Halloween." Utau said.

"Well, we are the cool hip parents, I mean we are allowing Amu to wear that." Souka said, Utau started laughing.

"Utau, you said this outfit looked cute, not skimpy!" I shouted, causing Utau to laugh harder.

"The guys at the party will find it adorable Amu!" Utau exclaimed. I frowned and sighed, its too late to get a new costume. But I will get Utau and Rima back for this, since Rima said she found it cute as well.

"We're leaving." I said, dragging Utau's arm out the door. The car ride was silent, until Utau finally decided to speak up.

"Amu, I'm sorry." She said.

"Ass." I said.

"I didn't know you'd be so mad." She said.

"Ass." I repeated.

"Can you say something else?" She asked.

"No, you ass." I said, she started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, you ass." I asked.

"Thats the only thing you have to say to me, is to repeatedly call me an ass?" She asked, chuckling.

"Well you are one, who knows how much unwanted attention I'll attract at the party." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Utau said, I sighed. I guess there is no point in obsessing over it, its too late anyway. So far, this night isn't going great, I'm going to the party in a skimpy outfit.

Splendid.

We made it to the ballroom and saw Nagi and Rima standing there, taking to Kairi. Rima noticed us and looked at us with a glare.

"You guys were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." She said. Rima was dressed up as a clown, she looked adorable though.

"Sorry, we were talking with my parents." Utau said. Nagi and Kairi stared at me with blushed, I sighed.

"Do you guys mind, I didn't know this outfit was skimpy." I said, they both looked away. Rima chuckled.

"So you finally realized?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, Souka pointed it out to me." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"I think you look fine." Nagi said, scratching the back of his head. Nagi was dressed as a sporty-type boy, while Kairi was dressed as a samurai. We heard a door open and I was expecting Ikuto and Kukai, but instead I saw Jason and Yaya. Yaya was dressed as a baby and Jason was dressed as a vampire. Yaya was happily skipping our way until she saw me, her smile turned into a glare and she walked over normally. Jason was smirking at me, probably because of my outfit.

"Hi friends!" Yaya said, brushing past me and looking at everyone else.

"Thats an intresting outfit you have on Amu." Jason said, I shot him glare. Then the door opened and Ikuto and Kukai walked in, Kukai was dressed as a pilot, while Ikuto was dressed as a blue pirate. Ikuto looked hot in his costume, its something I couldn't deny. Ikuto looked at me and was shocked, I suddenly felt even more embarrassed. He ran over to me and smirked.

"Nice outfit Amu, put it on for me?" He joked, thats almost what Jason said.

"No! Utau and Rima tricked me." I said, he chuckled.

"I can't believe you're still with her after what she did." Yaya said, everyone went silent. Ikuto was about to say something until I pulled at his sleeve, he looked at me and I shook my head, telling him not to bother.

"Oh Yaya, don't be so mean." Jason said, I held back my tears. I can't believe Yaya would trust that swine, I should have known something like this would happen.

"Ok, lets start setting up the DJ stand, he should be here any minute." Rima said, trying to take the attention away from that topic. Everyone nodded an started following Rima, except for Ikuto and I.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can't let them get to me." I said with a slight smile, Ikuto looked unsure but he nodded.

The ballroom started to flood with highschool students, but there were some girls I have never seen before. Well they have to go to our school, since this is a heavily protected ballroom and no one else can get in. Then again, Rima told me that if they were invited and had an invitation, they could get in. I went over to the punch table and poured myself some punch.

"Why hello Amu." I heard someone say, I turned around to see Jason standing there.

"What do you want?" I snarled, I wasn't in the mood for him.

"Whoa Amu, calm down, I just wanted to talk." He said, raising his arms up in defense.

"I don't want to talk to you, you ruined my friendship with Yaya." I said, he smirked.

"Sure, that makes you sad, but Yaya seems fine." He said, pointing to something behind me. I turned around and saw Yaya talking and dancing with some girls from our school. She was happy, her smile was nearly sparkling. I turned my head back to Jason.

"I could care less." I said, and I chugged down the rest of my punch. Jason stood there while I was glaring at him, I wanted him to walk away.

"Is that you Hinamori-san?" I heard someone say, I turned my head and saw a blonde boy dressed as a prince. I feel like I know him from somewhere.

"Yeah, do I know you?" I asked, Jason started looking nervous.

"I'm Hotori Tadase." He said, then I remembered. Tadase was the boy that tried to help me but I punched him, on my first day of school.

"Oh, hi Tadase, haven't seen you in a while." I said with a smile.

"I would actually like to talk to you, would you like to dance?" He asked, I smirked at Jason.

"Yes, I would like to dance with you." I said, I was happy to get away from that freak.

"Wait Amu, that might-" Jason started.

"I don't care what you say, I will go dance with Tadase." I said.

"Fine, don't listen to me." He said with a smirk, I smiled at Tadase as he led me to the dance floor. I started feeling drowsy but I ignored it, I have to have fun tonight.

"So anyway, I think we got off on the wrong foot when we first met, I think we could be good friends." Tadase said, I nodded. I started feeling weird, I couldn't describe it though. I wasn't drunk though, I know that for sure. I felt a weird feeling take over me, I looked at Tadase. He suddenly starting looking really attractive.

"Tadase, were always so sexy?" I asked, Tadase blushed. What is happening to me? What is this feeling? I looked back at Jason, who was smirking at me. Then I looked at Tadase, his re eyes sparkling. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, he was shocked and as was I.

What came over me?

"Amu." I heard, I looked behind me and saw Ikuto.

"Ikuto, I-" I started.

"No Amu, you don't have to explain, because I can see clearly." He said, obviously hurt. He walked away and disapeared into the crowd, I felt a pain in my heart. What happened to me, what took me over? I noticed the camera crew was here, and recorded everything. I felt tears slide down my cheek.

**Rima's P.O.V:**

It's almost time for the plan to commence. Haha, this will be great. Jason will be revealed as a pervert to everyone, all around the world. I grabbed a microphone that the DJ handed me, smirking, I walked out on the stage.

"Hello, can I get everyone's attention?" I said, everything went silent except for the light music playing in the background. "First, I would like to thank everyone that helped me put this together." I said, everyone clapped.

"I would also like to thank Hottest Parties for choosing my party to record." I said, everyone clapped while a spotlight went on the camera crew. Now I have the cameras pointed at me, good.

"Now I would like to present the best costumes!" I said, more applause swallowed up the room. A boy ran up to me and handed me an envelope, I thanked me silently.

"The boy with the best costume is... Jason Smith!" I said, a spotlight pointed at Jason. He gave some people high fives while running up to the stage. He ran up next to me and waved at some people in the crowd, including Yaya.

"I'm sorry, I read this wrong. I ment biggest cheating asshole." I said, a record scratched and everyone became silent. He looked at me with wide eyes. "Little does Jason know that I did some research, Kairi, get up here." I said, his eyes widened when I said the name. Kairi came up in a bunny costume, she looked confused and upset.

"Jason, what is she saying?" Kairi said.

"I swear, this girl is off her nut." Jason said.

"Who the hell is that!" Someone shrieked. A spotlight pointed at Yaya, who was running up to the stage. Yaya was red as a beet, I have never seen her so angry. All the cameras were pointed on the stage.

"Yaya, this is-" Jason started.

"Yeah Jason, who am I to you?" Kairi asked, Yaya and Kairi were both staring Jason, waiting for an answer.

"Oh and thats not it folks. Jason's ex-girlfriends, you know who you are, come on down." I said, a bunch of girls came on stage, maybe around twenty.

"You see, all of these girls were cheated on, by Jason Smith." I said, everyone gasped. "Including, one of my best friends, Hinamori Amu, was sexually harassed by Jason. Then he told his current girlfriend, that she tried pulling a move on him." I said, Yaya's expression suddenly turned sad.

"Is that true Jason, you lied to me?" Yaya asked, Jason remained silent.

"So Jason, how does it feel being exposed to millions of viewers?"I asked, then pointed the microphone at Jason. He ran off the stage and disappeared in the crowd, I smirked in triumph.

"Thats all folks, thanks for your attention." I said, then the chatter and music resumed. Yaya went up to me.

"Where is Amu?" She asked, I looked around in the crowd. Utau ran up to us with a worried expression.

"Guys, Amu is crying in the bathroom." She said.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I was in the bathroom, crying my eyes out. That wasn't me out there, it was like something came over me. I heard the door opened and Jason walked in.

"Perv, get out of the girl's bathroom." I said.

"Obviously this will be my last time seeing you, so I decided you should know the truth." He said with a smirk. He pulled out a bottle from his pocket and gave me a good look at it.

"It was something I saw when I was looking around a certain store. It's supposed to make you lustful for who ever you see first, and that was Tadase. It kicked in a little later then I thought, you were supposed to fall for me." He said.

"Thats a drug, you drugged me! But how?!" I shouted.

"When you turned around to look at Yaya, one little drop in your cup of punch was enough." He said, then he put the bottle back in his pocket. "You know, you and Ikuto looked like a cute couple, such a shame you two broke up." He said, the he walked out laughing. I can't believe it, Jason ended my relationship with Ikuto. I got up and started running, I ran out of the bathroom and looked for Ikuto. I saw Kukai and quickly grabbed him.

"Yo Hinamori, have you been crying?" He said, taking a better look at me. My make-up was probably smudged and running down my face.

"Where is Ikuto?" I asked.

"I don't know, why?" He asked, but I didn't have to time to answer. I quickly ran out of the ballroom, then it struck me like lightning. I started running as fast as I could, I need to find Ikuto. I need to explain to him what happened.

I need to make sure hes ok.

**Guys, I'm such a badass defying my parent's bedtime rules just to finish this story. Now I have to hurry and reread it to check for any mistake before they find out, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	27. Chapter 27 : A Fake Girlfriend?

**Sup guys, I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Anyway, theres not much to say today, so lets continue with chapter 27!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I finally made it, gaining stares from bystanders that I ran past. I'm not really suprised, I was in a skimpy outfit with my make-up running at 11 at night. I stood in front if it, in front of the entrance for the beach. I really wish Ikuto is here. I looked around the parking lot, and I saw Kukai's car. I ran on the cold sand, this brings back nice memories, and I'm pretty sure tonight won't be an addition to them. I ran all over the beach, trying to find Ikuto, and there I saw him. He had empty beer bottles around him and he was drinking one now.

"Ikuto!" I shouted, he looked my way and he seemed like he didn't give a shit.

"Look, its the two-timer." He slurred, obviously he was drunk.

"Ikuto, you have to hear me out." I said, getting down on my knees.

"Hear what out? How great Tadase's lips were? I don't feel like listening." He said, taking another chug of his beer.

"Ikuto, Jason drugged me, I would never kiss another boy. Just consider my androphobia." I said, he smirked.

"Your lust for him was enough. Or maybe its a sadist-masochist type relationship." He said with a laugh. This isn't good, he won't believe anything I say.

"Ikuto, why won't you believe me?" I asked, I felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Because I'm not setting myself up for heartbreak again." He said with a cold glare. "13 years ago, and to think you did again tonight." He said, finishing his last bottle of beer.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving." He said, getting up.

"How are you going home?" I asked.

"By car, of course." He said, I stood up and blocked his way.

"I won't let you drive in that condition." I said, refering to how drunk he was.

"Why would you care? Just get out of my way." He said, trying to go to the right. I quickly went to the right to block him again.

"I care about you because I love you." I said, he made a tch sound. He pushed me out the way and I fell on the sand, flashbacks started flooding my mind. I grabbed onto Ikuto's leg.

"Ikuto, I already lost someone I love because he was drunk driving and I don't need to lose someone else! I don't care if you don't love me anymore, or even like me, just please don't drive tonight!" I shouted, tears pouring out of my eyes. I was shaking, I have never been so scared. Ikuto gave me a worried expression, which quickly changed back to annoyed.

"Fine, call someone to come and pick us up." He said, I got up and wiped my eyes. I took out my phone and dialed Utau's number, she picked up and I told her our current situation. About ten minutes later, I saw her car enter the parking lot. Yaya jumped out of the car and hugged me tightly.

"Amu, I am so so so so so so so sorry! I've been acting like a total jackass to you, and you didn't even do anything bad." She said, I hugged back and smiled.

"Are you ok though? With not having a boyfriend and everything?" I asked.

"I figured I don't need a boy to be happy, and when the right boy comes along, then I'll be even more happy." She said with a smile. Rima jumped out of the car, she rested her elbow on Yaya's shoulder.

"I know a perfect boy for you, his name is-" Rima started, then I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"What? Who is it?" Yaya asked, I chuckled nervously.

"Like you said, you can be happy without a boy." I said, then I got close to Rima's ear. "He will confess when hes ready." I said, she nodded and I let go of her mouth. Kukai popped out of the car and went over to Ikuto.

"Don't take my car out without my permission, now give me the keys." Kukai said with his hand out. Ikuto groaned and searched his pockets, then put the keys in his hand. "And go take a shower, you reek of ocean water and alcohol." Kukai said with a disgusted look on his face. He went to his car and drove away.

"Guys, lets go!" Utau said with a honk. She was in the driver's seat of the car. We all piled in, Rima was next to Utau, while Yaya sat inbetween Ikuto and I in the back. I occasionally glanced at Ikuto, who never seemed to be looking at me. He was looking out the window with a sad expression, I wonder if hes sad about Tadase and I.

I'm so stupid, thats probably exactly why. Yet I wonder though, Tadase never even tried to make conversation with me, and now he suddenly approaches me at the party. I wonder if I aroused him with my outfit. I looked down out my outfit, it was covered in dried-up tear stains and some sand.

We finally got home and I ran up to Utau's room and locked myself in the bathroom. Tonight was horrible, the worst night of my life. I sighed and stripped down so I could shower, I stepped into the shower.

When I finished showering, I wrapped myself in a towel and looked for my pajamas on the hook near the shower. I sighed when I didn't see it there, Souka probably took it to the washer, I guess I'll have to get my other pair. I stepped out and saw no one was in the room, I walked over to my suitcase and rummaged through it.

"Hey Amu." I heard a husky voice say, I quickly turned my head to see Ikuto standing there.

"What do you want Ikuto?" I asked.

"I hope you know this means we're over, right?" He asked with a smirk, its like hes trying to make me feel like crap. I turned to face my luggage, I couldn't look at him without breaking down.

"Yeah." I said, my voice cracking. Tears started sliding down my cheeks again, I'm suprised theres any left. I tried wiping them away, put they still kept pouring.

"Are you crying?" Ikuto asked, I didn't even bother to turn around and face him.

"It doesn't matter, the damage is done. Can you just go now?" I asked, this time turning to face him. He walked up to me and leaned down so he was inches away from my face, I tryed backing up but I just bumped into my suitcase. He had a smirk on his face while I had a blush, then I realized I was still in my towel and only my towel. I pulled up my towel, Ikuto just smirks some more. He placed his finger in the towel, my blush was now tomato red.

"Ikuto, stop!" I exclaim, then I realized he was still drunk. Who knows what he'll do to me in this state.

"You know, I never really told you how sexy you looked in that costume." He purred in my ear, then nibbled on it.

"You said we were through." I said, hopeful that he was changing his mind.

"How about just a one-night stand?" He said, I felt my heart break into pieces. He didn't care about my love anymore, he just wanted my body for tonight, then forget it tomorrow. I pushed him off, he was shocked.

"Get out." I whisper, shaking a little.

"What?" He asked.

"Get out!" I shout, he jumped back from the sudden outburst. He got up and went to the door, he turned around one last time and I gave him a glare. He finally left and shut the door behind him. I started sobbing, I can't believe what just happened. Soon, the door slammed open and Utau, Rima, and Yaya stormed in and went to my side. They kept patting my back and asking me what happened, yet I couldn't find the breath to tell them. Soon they just stopped asking and sat there, hugging me tightly. My crying soon died down and I caught my breath, hiccuping slightly though.

"Amu, what happened?" Utau asked.

"Jason drugged me with some lust drug, then I kissed Tadase and Ikuto saw. He went to the beach with some beer and got drunk, I found him there and tried telling him what happened, and he didn't believe me. Then we got home and I got out of the shower, Ikuto asked me for a one night stand and I told him to get out." I said, they all looked at me with a shocked expression, of course I spared a few details because I didn't feel like telling them the entire thing.

"I'll go knock some sense into him." Rima said, getting up but I grabbed her hand.

"Theres no use, besides, maybe it will be better for me like this. Being single may not be too bad." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah! Amu and I will be the single ladies of the group!" Yaya said, wrapping her arm around me and pushing me slightly. I laughed at her remark and everyone smiled. I guess they were happy to see me smile, and I was happy to see me smile as well.

Maybe being a single woman will rock.

**A week later.**

I sighed, to think that next week, my mom and Ami will be back. Including its been a week since Ikuto and I have broken up, and everythings been fine. Its a little awkward but thats something we will overcome. The day after the party, Ikuto woke up and was about to hug me from behind, then he stopped, cleared his throat, and walked away. Utau glares at Ikuto everytime he walks past her or tries talking to her. I keep telling her to cut it out, but she refuses.

"Woo! It sure is starting to get cold out there!" Yaya exclaimed as burst through the door, she hung her chocolate-colored coat on the coat rack next to the door. Rima followed behind her and hung her red coat.

"Urghh, the guys from Hottest Parties said that our party won't be out until next week." Rima said, slightly annoyed.

"Why do you care so much when it comes out, you were there." I said.

"Because, they said they recorded every piece of juicy gossip. So then I can know if any of you talk shit about me." She said with a smirk, and she was right. Yaya and I were still fighting at the time, I wonder if she said anything about me.

"Next week, I'll be going home." I said, everyone looked at me, even Ikuto.

"Oh yeah, your Mom and sister are coming back from America." Utau said, I could tell she was sad.

"Don't worry, I'll come over for sleepovers all the time. It'll feel like I never left." I said, she smiled.

"We should do something cool, before Amu leaves." Rima said.

"You guys are acting like I'm going to America myself." I joked.

"Still, if theres a reason to party, take it." Utau says, Ikuto chuckles.

"Fine, what do you have in mind?" I ask, they all start thinking.

"I know, lets go to the beach!" Yaya exclaims.

"In fall? You're insane." Rima scoffed.

"What about my beach house? Its always hot there." Utau says.

"You have a beach house?" I asked, she nods.

"That'd be cool, a whole beach house to ourselves." Yaya says with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, but I doubt your parents would say its ok." I said, somehow I don't think this is the best idea. Mostly because if Utau is going, Ikuto is as well.

"Mom!" Utau shouts, her mom runs in.

"Are you ok? Is everyone safe?" She asks quickly, then takes a good look around and sighs. "Utau, don't scare me like that." Souka scolds.

"Can we go to the beach house for the week?" She asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmm, who is going?" Souka asks.

"The usual, Amu, Rima, Yaya, Ikuto, Nagi, Kukai, and Kairi." Utau says, counting on her fingers. I bit my lip when she mentioned Ikuto, I knew he was coming.

"Sure, why not?" Souka said, I was shocked.

"W-what about the sleepover, you said no boys and we're going to a beach house by ourselves. Also, what about school?" I ask, trying to convince Souka its not good if we go.

"Well the beach house has maids that keep it clean, so I'll just ask them to keep an eye on you. And for school, I'll just call in and say you guys got the flu." She says, my mouth was wide open, how can she be so cool about this?!

"I doubt the school will believe that we were all sick at the same time" I said, crossing my arms.

"Well, its none of the school's business." Souka chuckled, I sighed. I felt an hand on my shoulder, I turned around and saw Yaya smiling at me.

"It'll be ok, I'll be with you." Yaya said, I smiled. Its great that Yaya and I are friends again, I don't know what I would do without her. Though her words were assuring, I don't think this will be good at all.

"Well then, lets get to packing!" Utau exclaims, Yaya and Rima cheer wile Ikuto and I remain silent. I look at Ikuto, his fist was clenched and his expression was unreadable.

I wonder what he thinks about this.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

This isn't a good idea, in no way possible. Amu still probably hates me because of what I did last week. Whats wrong with me, mentioning a stupid one night stand, I was so stupid. Just because I broke up with Amu, that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to be friends with her again. Amu got up and followed Utau and them upstairs, she snuck a glance at me and quickly looked away when she saw I was staring at her. I sighed, just looking at her makes my heart wrench.

Sure, I still had feelings for her, but I can't risk another heartbreak. When I saw her kiss Tadase, I think I could actually hear my heart crack. Souka came up to me and held my hand.

"Ikuto, since I really don't know what happened, I can't provide any information. But, using my experience, I can tell you that love is a tricky thing." She said.

"But Amu probably hates me now, I at least wanted to stay friends with her." I said, she smirked.

"There is one way to tell if she likes you or not, or even loves." She said, I was suddenly intrigued.

"Tell me." I said.

"Make her jealous, get some girl to pretend to be your girlfriend." She said, I was shocked by my moms attitude.

"But what girl would pretend to be my girlfriend?" I ask, she told me to come closer so I did.

"I know someone on your father's side, someone Utau doesn't know. Shes your age and easy on the eyes." She said, I smirked.

"Where does she live?" I asked.

"I don't know, she travels alot with her mother and father." Souka said.

"Well then how will we convince her to stop here for a week?" I ask, she whips out her phone and dials a number.

"Hello, yes this is Souka Tsukiyomi, wife of Aruto Tsukiyomi. Yeah, I've been doing good, you? Thats good, well my son needs a favor, do you mind stopping in Japan for like a week or so? Thats great! Thanks so much, ok goodbye, mwah!" Souka says over the phone, ending it with a weird kiss that I always found disturbing.

"She'll be here by tomorrow, so don't worry." Souka said.

"Wait, what is she to me?" I asked.

"I think your fifth cousin." Souka said.

"My cousin? What if I have to kiss her or something?" I asked.

"In the olden days, people used to marry their cousins, a kiss won't kill you." She said, patting my shoulder. I can't believe I'm going through with this, and my own mother is helping me! I sighed, maybe this will work?

**I wish I had Souka as my mother, that'd be amazing. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I was considering to get Amu and Ikuto back together in this chapter, but this will be more fun! Mwahahaha, I love doing stuff like this! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	28. Chapter 28 : The New Girlfriend Comes

**IM AM SO PISSED LIKE GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR. Ok, let me explain to you what happened. So I was on my phone and I wanted to check if I got any new reviews on my story. And I'm just like "Shit I'm not logged in, might as well just look up androphobic and look for it." So I start scrolling, and don't get me wrong, I've seen many storys with same storylines but can be very diffrent. But this person, literally stole my story, changed up the characters minor details and called it theirs. God that just pisses me off, because I put my time and effort into this and watching someone steal it pisses me off. Anyway, if you wanna see what I mean, look up Androphobic! by ace-detective33. Now lets continue with chapter 28!**

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

I stood there, biting my thumb nail anxiously. Now I regret agreeing with my stepmother, maybe this won't turn out good. What is shes actually ugly, what if this all somehow backfires and the apocalypse happens?

Maybe thats over exaggerating, but you never know! The doorbell rang and I went stiff. Oh god, shes here. Utau and Amu was at Rima's to help her pack, so at least they weren't here. My mom walked past me and opened the door, there was a beautiful blonde standing there.

Her hair was curled outwards on the bottom, she looked like a natural blonde, like Utau's but lighter. She had light blue eyes that sparkled like diamonds, her eyelashes were long and she didn't seem to be wearing mascara. Her skin was pale, except for a little red on her cheeks, her skin was flawless. She was wearing a blue tank top with a blue skirt and light blue converse, yet she had a white clip in her hair with a purple plus on it.

"Hey Souka, its great to see you." She said with a sweet smile, then she looked at me. "What are you gawking at?" She said coldly, I could hear a record scratch.

"Haha, Lulu, this is Ikuto." Souka said, laughing nervously.

"Oh, this is Ikuto. I'm sorry, I usually get stared and its quite annoying. I'm Lulu De Morcerf, nice to meet you." Lulu said with a sweet smile, like the one she gave Souka. She stuck her hand out for me to shake it, I stuck mine out as well, but still taken away from her beauty.

"I'm sorry, you are so beautiful though." I said, she blushed and looked away.

"Ok Ikuto, remember, fifth cousin." Souka said, glaring at me.

"Right, anyway, did mother tell you about my favor?" I asked, she shaked her head. "Well, I need you pretend to be my girlfriend." I said, her eyes went wide.

"Umm, why?" She asked.

"I need to make someone jealous." I said, she looked back at Souka and then looked back at me.

"Um, I don't know if I can agree to that." She says, rubbing her arms. Amu walked in with Utau, Rima, and Yaya.

"Hey guys, who is this?" Amu asked, I quickly wrapped my arm around Lulu.

"This is Lulu, my girlfriend." I said, Amu looked horrified. Lulu shot my a glare but I gave her a loving smile, she blushed at me and turned away.

"Lulu De Morcerf, pleased to meet you." Lulu said, sticking her hand out to shake Amu's, who slowly put hers out.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Rima asked, she looked pretty skeptical.

"We met three days ago, at the park." I answer before Lulu can say anything. Rima sends daggers my way and looks at Utau, who was fuming. "She will be going with us, to the beach house." I said, they all looked pretty angry, except Amu. Amu stood there with a pained expression, then she smiled.

"I'm so happy for you two, lets go upstairs girls." She said, then she ran upstairs, the rest of them followed. As soon as they left, Lulu slapped me.

"Whats wrong with you!? One, I never agreed to this, and two, did you see how pained the pink-haired girl looked?" She asked.

"Really? Does that mean she still likes me?" I ask, Lulu looked at me.

"Maybe, but then again, she could just be shocked." Lulu said. "Fine, I'll do this, but if it gets out of hand, I'm out." Lulu said, I nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you so much." I whisper in her ear.

"Yeah whatever." She said, but as soon as I pulled away, I could see her blushing with a smile.

"Anyway, now that we got that settled, where are your parents?" Souka asked.

"At a hotel." Lulu answered.

"Nonsense, they could just stay here instead of spending money like that." She said, then she took out her phone and started dialing. I sighed and sat on the couch.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I can't believe Ikuto already has a new girlfriend, and we only broke up a week ago. I sat on the bed, Utau and Yaya quickly sat next to me.

"Its ok Amu, it'll probably end next week." Yaya said, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah Amu, don't let it get to you." Utau said, patting my back. None of their words reached to me, I felt like I was falling down a pitch black hole.

"They are not a real couple." Rima says, we all look her way. "Theres something about them, it just doesn't seem real." She said, sitting down on the bed with her legs crossed.

"Why would Ikuto have a fake girlfriend?" I asked.

"There could be so many reasons, Ikuto is a weird boy after all." Rima said. I thought about it, why would Ikuto need a fake girlfriend?

"Who cares, lets just go to the beach house and have fun." Utau said, I nodded.

"Thats right, I shouldn't let this eat me up. I should just enjoy my last week here." I said, they all cheered. Thats right, Ikuto and I are done, I shouldn't worry about his personal life. But yet, those fun memories still remain in the back of my head. I chuckle quietly, making sure no one could hear me. Ikutos a perverted, sexy, caring, easily-jealous asshole, but yet I fell in love with him. I heard the doorbell and sighed, thats probably the boys. I pick up my luggage and head downstairs, lets see how this vacation goes.

We all pile into the minivan that Kairi borrowed from one of his friends. Kairi drove with Kukai next to him, then in the back sat Nagi, Ikuto, and Lulu. Then all the way in the back, sat Yaya, Utau, Rima, and I. We managed to squish into the back, yet its only supposed to sit three people. Then the trunk held all of our luggage.

"Gosh Kairi, couldn't you get a bigger van?" Rima complained, Kairi sighed.

"It was either this, or my sister's yellow beetle, you choose." Kairi said, Rima huffed and looked out the window.

"How far away is this anyway?" I asked.

"We should be there in two hours." Utau said.

"Why is Kairi driving?" Yaya asked.

"Because he said I would wreck the car." Utau said with an eye roll.

"Listen, my friend said I'm the only one allowed to drive this car." Kairi said.

"I'm suprised you have other friends." Rima muttered, but everyone heard her. We all burst out laughing, Kairi stayed silent for the rest of the drive. I kept my eye on Ikuto and Lulu, Ikuto had his arm around her. They seemed to be whispering about something, but I couldn't hear what. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, Yaya looked at me.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. I motioned her to come closer and she did.

"Lulu and Ikuto are whispering about something, but I can't hear what." I whispered.

"Don't let it get to you, probably some stupid thing." Yaya said, I groaned.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

"Why is your arm wrapped around me?" Lulu growled, but low enough so no one else could hear.

"We have to look like a real couple." I whispered, she glared at me.

"I can't believe I agreed to this." She sighed.

"Well, you already did, so no takesies backsies." I said.

"What are you, five?" She asked.

"Trapped in a 18 year-old's body, yes." I joke, she startes giggling then quickly stops.

"Haha, funny." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"You laughed, didn't you?" I said with a smirk.

"At how retarded you are." She snarls, but I could see a tint of pink on her cheeks.

After two hours, we finally made it to the beach house. And like always, it was too hot for enjoyment. I never liked hot weather, I prefered wearing sweaters and cuddling because its so cold. But I would never admit that, its way to embarrassing. I looked over at Amu, who was streching. Imagine, cuddling with Amu in winter while shes wearing a snuggly sweater.

"Ikuto, you're drooling." Lulu said with a chuckle. I quickly wiped my mouth, I felt some heat on my cheeks.

"I'm tired from that stupid car ride." I said with a glare.

"Sure." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Ok, since there are four rooms, you will all have a partner." Utau said, catching our attention. "Since we had an unexpected member, some things will be changed. I will be with Yaya and Rima, Amu will be with Lulu. Ikuto will be with Nagi, and Kairi will be with Kukai." Utau said, reading off some list she had. Oh god, there will probably be some sort of cat fight between Lulu and Amu. At least its not Rima or Utau, then blood would be all grabbed our luggage and went into the beach house, it was huge.

Little steps from the front door went into the living room, which had a nice light brown couch, big enough to fit ten people. It had a nice glass coffee table, the floor was wooden but there was a white rug. The walls were painted white, tying the whole living room together.

Three maids came out bowed in front of us, they were pretty hot.

"Welcome back, masters!" They said.

"Oh, theres no need guys." Utau said, but I knew she loved it when they called her master. Utau loves being the girl in charge, the queen, the leader, the _master_. Lulu had a shocked expression, she dropped her luggage and went into the living room.

"Its beautiful and huge!" She exclaimed, twirling around.

"Only the best for my girl." I said, walking over to Lulu and wrapping my arm around her. The maids looked confused, they started whispering to each other.

"I thought master Ikuto was with a pink-haired girl." One of them whispered.

"No, they broke up a week ago, remember?" The second one whispered.

"I wonder why, shes so pretty though." The third one whispered.

"Well this one is pretty as well, I mean, I ship it." The second one said, I sweat-dropped. I totally forgot, the last time we came here, the maids were total gossip freaks. They also said they 'shipped' people, which means to pair them. They acted like teenage girls, yet they were in their mid-twenties.

"Ok, lets introduce te maids." Utau said, switching the subject. Amu was blushing, as was Lulu, but I was highly amused. "This is Akane." Utau said, pointing to the first one. (OH SHIT GUYS ITS AKANE) Akane bowed politely, her black hair falling in front of her face. Utau walked over to the second one.

"This is Ohane." Utau said, Ohane bowed politely as well, her hair was blonde, but it seemed like it was dyed. Utau walked over to the third one, who I remember was the most shy.

"And this is Haruhi." Utau said, she pushed back some of her ginger hair behind her ear and bowed. "Girls, I emailed you the room assignments, please show everyone to their rooms." Utau said with a smile, they all nodded.

"Boys, please follow me." Ohane said, we all followed her while the girls were left with the other two. We dropped Kukai and Kairi off at their room, then went to Nagi and I's. We walked in and I looked around, seems unchanged.

"Umm Ikuto, why is this room designed exactly like your room?" Nagi asked, a little freaked out.

"Because Utau and I had serious problems about sleeping in other places, so mom and dad made them look like our rooms." I said, the only think diffrent about this room was that there were two single beds instead of one king bed.

"So Utau's room looks exactly like her room in her real house?" He asked.

"Yup." I said, popping the P.

"Some screwed up and spoiled children you two were." Nagi joked, I chuckled. "So whats with your girlfriend?" Nagi asked, I knew he would ask me this sooner or later.

"Someone I met, we just clicked." I lied.

"Yeah, who is she really?" Nagi laughed, then gave me a serious look.

"Why would you think she wasn't my girlfriend?" I asked.

"One, because you two just don't seem like a real couple, and two, you would never do that to Amu." He said, I looked at him. A silence passed us, when I finally decided to speak up.

"Fine, I'm using her to get Amu jealous, don't you dare tell." I said with a glare.

"You broke up with Amu, why are you trying to get her jealous?" He asked.

"Because, I still do have feelings for her, but I think she hates me now. So my own mother called Lulu and asked her to come over to Japan." I said, he looked shocked.

"So what is she to you really?" He asked.

"My fifth cousin." I answered simply, he looked shocked. "No more questions, and if you tell anyone, someone will be cleaning your guts off the floor." I said, Nagi pretended to lock his lips and throw away the key.

"But one more question." He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"If you still have feelings for Amu, why don't you just ask her out again and apologize?" He asked, I sighed.

"Because I can't deal with another heartbreak." I replied, then a silence took over the room.

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I could not get a wink of sleep last night because my friend tagged me in the weirdest and scariest Instagram account I have ever seen so yeah. Including I had to get my braces fixed since my bracket came loose. God I need some sleep, but its 2pm where I am now and my mom says I can't mess up my sleep schedule. Hahaha, I love complaining about my life here, it gives me a sense of relief, ya know? **

_**Please R&R!**_


	29. Chapter 29 : Just Get Back Together!

**Sup guys! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter. My sister is avoiding me because I'm sick, and she gets sick easily. Everytime I pass her, she covers her mouth and runs away. Haha, I love my family. Anyway, lets continue with chapter 29? I think, I lost track, I'm tired.**

**Lulu's P.O.V:**

Oh god, this isn't good. Being paired up with my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend? Well fake boyfriend, but she thinks I'm really this guy's girlfriend! Obviously shes going to have a bone to pick with me. Haruhi dropped us off at our room, we stayed silent for a while.

"So, you used to date Ikuto?" I asked, bad question, what is wrong with me!?

"Yeah, hes really stubborn and childish." She replies.

"You're telling me, its more like baby-sitting then dating." I said, I quickly covered my mouth. I shouldn't be saying this stuff, I need to sound like I love him or whatever! Amu burst out laughing, I giggled along.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Listen, I don't want us to hate each other because you're dating my ex-boyfriend, so lets be friends." She said, sticking her hand out. "My name is Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you." She said with a cute smile. Shes so nice!

"Lulu De Morcef, nice to meet you." I said, shaking her hand. We start talking about how childish Ikuto is, it seems like a great topic. Someone knocked on the door, Amu shouted come in and Haruhi walked in.

"Master Utau would like to see you all in the living room." She said, Amu and I got up and went to the living room. As soon as I got there, Ikuto pulled my arm and dragged me into a hallway.

"What were you two talking about in your room?" He asked.

"Confidential girl stuff." I said with my arms crossed.

"I'm serious, if you said anything that might get her skeptical about this relationship, it might jeopardize our plan." He said with a serious expression.

"Before I answer your question, answer mine. What is with you and this girl?" I asked, he combed his hair with his fingers.

"Amu and I were in a serious relationship, and I broke up with her. Then I got drunk and some things I shouldn't have said and now I'm afraid she hates me." He said, not making eye contact with me.

"And you're using me to make her jealous to see if she still likes you? Then why don't you just ask her out or something?" I asked, so far this plan seems pretty stupid.

"Lets say I just don't want another heartbreak, ok?" He asked.

"Waitt, let me get this straight. You are getting her jealous to see if she likes you, yet you don't want another heartbreak?" I asked.

"Its hard to explain! I don't want to get back together with her, I just want to see if she still has feelings for me. I don't know, my heart is confused." He said, putting his back against the wall beside me and sliding down to the floor. I took a good look at his expression, it looked pained and confused. For the first time, I actually felt bad for him. I sat next to him and patted his head.

"Well, the real question is, do you still love her?" I asked, he looked at me and sighed.

"Maybe, I don't know." He answered.

"Well love is confusing, but you will figure it out somehow." I said, yet I really didn't know. I have never experienced love, since I travel so much, I don't make close relationships with people. It would be rather pointless, because I probably would never see them again after I leave.

"You sound like my mother." He muttered.

"I sound like mine too." I chuckled, he laughed.

"Thanks Lulu, sometimes I need a good laugh." He said, ruffling my hair.

"Lovebirds, get in here!" Utau shouted, I felt my cheeks heat up as I stood up and ran into the living room. I sat next to Amu, while Ikuto walked in calmly and sat next to Kukai.

"Ok, since we are at a beach house, we should go to the beach! But since we don't own the beach itself, we are going to be surrounded by people." Utau said. Everyone cheered and got up to go change, short meeting if you ask me. I went into my room and starting rummaging through my luggage for my bikini. Amu came in and went to her luggage, not saying a word. I grabbed my blue and white polka-dotted bikini, my mother always said I had a strange obsession to blue, but what can I say? Its an awesome color!

"I'll be using the bathroom in here." I said, Amu just nodded. I wonder what got into her.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I can't believe I'm so jealous! I mean, Ikuto and I are through, there shouldn't be any feelings left, right? Yet, the pain in my heart that I felt when I saw Ikuto ruffling Lulu's hair while they were sitting in the hallway is not something I can push aside. I grabbed my bikini and went to the bathroom in the hallway. I got changed and went to Utau's room, I knocked on it and she opened it and pulled me in.

"Hows rooming with Lulu, is she a terrible nasty bi-" Utau started.

"No Utau, shes actually really nice." I said, I sighed and threw myself on one of the single beds. I grabbed a pillow and pushed it against my face. "I'm a terrible person!" I shouted into it, but my words turned into muffles that Utau couldn't make out.

"What did you say?" She asked, I threw the pillow back in its rightful place.

"I said I'm a terrible person. I'm jealous of Lulu because I saw Ikuto ruffling her hair, it makes me miss Ikuto's soft touch." I said, whispering the last part.

"Awwww, poor Amu!" Utau exclaimed, I sat up and she sat next to me, hugging me tightly. "Amu, you're not a bad person for being jealous, its natural to feel like that. You obviously still have feelings for Ikuto, and thats fine. Ikuto just has to clear his eyes and see that you did not mean to kiss Tadase at that party." Utau said, her words were comforting.

"So you feel jealous whenever some girl comes up to Kukai?" I asked.

"All girls who ever came up to Kukai are dead." She said we a straight face, then we both burst out laughing.

"Thanks Utau, you always know what to say." I said.

"No problem, just come to me if you ever have any problems." She said, I nodded with a sweet smile.

"So where are Rima and Yaya?" I asked.

"Getting changed, love your swimsuit by the way." She said.

"Thanks, I love your's too." I said. She wore an average purple bikini, but her body wore it perfectly. Her amethyst eyes also matched the swimsuit perfectly.

"Stop admiring me like that, it makes me feel self-concious." She said with a slight blush, I giggled. Yaya and Rima walked in. Yaya was wearing a pure one-piece, it was pink and had little ruffles at the top. Rima was wearing a vintage style one-piece, that was red with white polka-dots. There was a white bow on her chest and little white straps that wrapped around her neck.

"You two look good." Utau complimented, Yaya smiled while Rima had a small tint of pink on her cheeks with a glare on her face.

"Nagi bought this for me." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I told him to, he said he was going to buy swim trunks and I didn't feel like going. I find this bathing suit way too revealing and sexual." She said, crossing her arms and looking away from us.

"Maybe thats what he was aiming for." I whispered into Utau's ear, but I made sure Rima could hear. Rima was now as red as her swimsuit, she shrieked loudly.

"Oww, Rima what the hell!" I exclaimed, I think I went deaf.

"Only dogs can hear that frequency." Utau groaned, gripping her ears.

"Then why are you complaining? Unless you're admitting you're a bi-" Rima started.

"No Rima, thats a bad word!" Yaya exclaimed. The guys came into the room with worried expressions on their faces, Lulu following.

"What happened? I heard a scream?" Ikuto asked, his worried expression was pointed at me. Was he afraid that I got hurt, does he still care about me?

"Why, do you care about me Ikuto? Nevermind, its probably concieted of me to think so." I said, then I quickly covered my mouth. Ikuto looked pained, while Lulu looked guilty. I didn't mean to say it out loud, but I couldn't stop myself.

"I just yelled because Utau and Amu were saying inappropriate things about me." Rima quickly said, obviously trying to change the subject.

"What type of inappropriate things?" Nagi asked, yet I could see a slight smirk tugging at his lips. Rima probably saw it too because she was now tomato red.

"I'll tell you later." She whispered, looking down at her feet. Nagi's smirk took over his face as he wrapped his arm around Rima's waist.

"Let go of me you pervert!" She shouted, suddenly flashbacks took over my mind of when Ikuto would do perverted things to me. My lip started quivering as tears started feeling my eyes, Utau looked at me with a worried expression.

"Ok guys, lets get to the beach, alright?" Utau asked, everyone cheered and ran out of the room. Utau came up to me and patted my back.

"Everything will get better, I promise." She whispered, I hugged her tightly and cried into her chest.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

We all went out through the backdoor, then from there, there are stairs that lead down to the beach. I ran until I was right in front of the water, the water kissing my toes. Five minutes later, Nagi came down with all the towels, umbrellas, sunscreen, and everything else. We all got set up and I laid down on a towel covered by an umbrella.

"Do you want to talk about what just happened ten minutes ago?" Nagi asked, sitting down next to me.

"No." I said, the burning image of Amu was stuck in my mind. The image of her expression when she said that, and then the pained expression she gave me when she realized what she said.

"Ikuto, this is killing both you and Amu. I'm not saying to get back together with her, just 'break up' with Lulu." He said, putting air quotes around breaking up, since we're not actually dating.

"I don't know anymore." I sighed, Nagi gave me a sincere smile. Lulu came up to me and gave me a cold hard glare.

"I can't believe you're doing this to Amu." She said, I sighed.

"Yeah, maybe I should just call it off." I said, Lulu nodded quickly. I saw Amu and Utau come down, Amu looked like she had puffy eyes. Oh how I wanted to wrap my arms around her and say that it would be ok. Ok, I'll do it, I'll tell Amu we broke up. I'll just say we weren't working out.

"Hey Amu, I want to-" I started.

"Look, Amu and Lulu are wearing the same swimsuits." Yaya exclaimed. I looked at both of them, I didn't really notice.

"Oh, well this is a little embarrassing." Lulu said, Amu nodded in agreement.

"Well anyway, like I was-" I started again.

"Lets see who wears it better!" Yaya exclaimed again, cutting me off for the second time. I don't think this is the best thing for Amu right now, if someone says Lulu, who knows what will happen.

"Lets have Ikuto choose!" Yaya exclaimed, I really want to strangle Yaya.

"I don't think thats the-" I started, will I be able to complete one sentence?

"No Ikuto, its fine, who do you think wears it best?" Amu asked, crossing her arms.

"Umm, I think... ummm." I said, oh god, help me out here.

"I think they both look great." I heard someone say from behind me. I turned around to see Tadase standing there, I slightly growled. Last time I saw him, he was locking lips with Amu.

"Tadase-kun? What are you doing here?" Amu asked. What the hell does she mean by 'kun?' That means friend, she shouldn't be friends with him.

"My parents don't really like the cold, so we come to our beach house to escape the cold." He said, stupid rich kids and their beach houses.

"Thats exactly what we're doing, would you like to join us?" Amu asked.

"Amu, I don't think-" I started.

"Why Ikuto? Is someone jealous?" She asked with a smirk. I see what shes doing, she won't make me jealous so easily.

"No, of course not, why would I be?" I said.

"Good, now lets go swimming Tadase-kun!" She exclaimed like a five year old. Then she wrapped her arm around his, while dragging him into the the hell! Didn't she have androphobia, what the hell is this!? Lulu approached me with a smirk plastered on her lips.

"Can you believe her?" I asked, looking at them splashing each other.

"Serves you right, but I do have to admit, that guy is attractive." She said while biting her lip.

"Gross. And by the way, we were not canceling the plan anymore." I said, Lulu sighed and stomped her foot.

"Dammit, I was hoping I could hit on him." Lulu groaned, I gave her a shocked expression.

"Kidding." She said with a smirk. Yet, when I looked at her, she was admiring Tadase while her mouth was slightly open.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I said, closing her mouth. She growled and pushed me into the water. She started laughing at me until I pulled her leg and she fell into the water. She glared and me, then she pounced and tackled me.

"Dog pile!" Yaya shouted, and jumped on top of us. Everyone cheered and followed, all of them jumped on us, I could barely breath anymore. We were all laughing and tackling each other, then we started throwing sand at each other, even Amu and Tadase joined along. Everything was going great until someone threw a huge sandball at Amu, she stumbled and fell onto me. Our noses were brushing against each other, I could smell her minty breath.

"Umm Ikuto?" She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you remove your hands from my waist?" She asked, then I noticed I was holding her down with my hands. I let her go and she quickly got up, brushing some sand off her.

"I'm gonna get some water." She said, then she went back towards the house. I sighed and stayed in the water, I could still feel my heart beating quickly.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

Oh god, it took everything not to punch Tadase when I touched him. But it was all worth it, seeing Ikuto's face was priceless. I decided not give up on him, just to show him what he will be missing. But it will be hard, my androphobia will get in the way. I stood in the kitchen while drinking from the ice cold water bottle. Kukai came in through the back door and went through the fridge.

"Kukai, can I have a favor?" I asked, he turned around to face me.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked.

"I'm gonna need some lessons, like now." I said, his face went pale.

"B-but, we're gonna need Ikuto for that." He said.

"Do we need Ikuto to teach you how to touch me?" I asked, he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Ummm, s-s-s-sure." He said, I could see his hands shaking. Kukai was terrified of lessons, since I was a black belt and he knew I could throw a punch.

"Here, hold my hand, thats a start." I said, and before he could say anything, I grabbed both of his hands with mine. We stood there for a minute and I was freaking out, I wanted to punch him but he was holding my wrists tightly.

"See, you're doing pretty-" He started, then I kneed him in the crotch. He fell down and was laying in fetal position.

"I am so sorry! It was a reflex!" I exclaimed.

"Its fine." He said with a strained voice.

"I guess I'll just need some more lessons." I said with a chuckle, I could hear him wimpering on the floor and I sweat-dropped.

**IT TOOK ME WAY TO LONG TO UPDATE I AM SOO SORRY. Anyway, who do you think will break down first, Amu or Ikuto? A lot of you guys told me to make Ikuto jealous so I was just like 'hahahah, my reviewers are evil like me :)' I hope you enjoyed the chaptor and thanks for reviewing!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	30. Chapter 30 : A Bonfire Party!

**Yoooo guys! Its saturday and like usual I have no plans hahahaha :'(. Jk I didn't set up anything so I could write the 30th chapter! I really wanted to thank you guys because I never expected this fanfic to go this far and to get so many reviews and I'm really happy! I want to do something special for you all but I don't know what but when I figure something out, I'll tell you guys! Anyway, lets continue with chapter 30!**

**Lulu's P.O.V:**

I sat down on the towel and sighed. Ikuto was so close to canceling the plan, and I was really excited. I thought maybe I could tell Amu everything and then the girls wouldn't hate me. I looked at everyone in the water. Yaya was in an inflatable tube and Rima was talking to her. Kukai and Utau were having a swimming competition and Nagi was judging and Ikuto was the imaginary line that they had to go past. Kairi was on a inflatable mattress and reading some book. This is a weird group of friends, but I guess thats what makes it fun. I felt a smile grow on my lips, it would be cool if I could become friends with them. But of course, after this week, I'm leaving to go travel some more with my parents. I felt my smile die down and I brought my legs up o my chest and hugged them.

"Hey Lulu, are you ok?" Tadase asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"I know somethings bothering you, and you probably feel uncomfortable telling me. But, you should smile, it suits you better." He said with a charming smile, I put my hands on my cheeks, trying to cool them down.

"Tadase, you're too sweet." I said.

"Thanks." He said, then we sat there in silence for a while. My cheeks finally cooled down and I looked at him. His ruby eyes were glistening as he stared out into the ocean, his skin lightly tanned with no flaws. He had nice light blonde hair, a little more vibrant then mine. This boy really is attractive, I quickly shook my head. I shouldn't be developing crushes, I had to be Ikuto's girlfriend, including I'll be leaving soon anyway.

"Would you like to go for a swim, or even for a walk?" He asked, I nodded and we both got up. We started walking down the beach, the silence was comforting. The chitter-chatter of the other people made it less awkward somehow, many kids ran past us, excited to go swimming or to build sandcastles. I saw and ice cream stand and licked my lips, it was extremely hot and ice cream would do the trick.

"Would you like some ice cream Lulu?" Tadase asked, I nodded quickly like a child. He ran over to the stand and I stood there waiting for him. Now that I think about it, we're alone, and he is buying me some ice cream. Isn't this basically like a d-d-date? My cheeks heated up just from the thought.

"Hey girly, are you here all alone?" A boy asked, walking up to me.

"No, I'm here with a group of people." I said.

"Well they're not a good group since they left you all alone, why don't you come with me?" He asked.

"Like hell I will." I growled, he smirked.

"Fiesty, just the way I like them." He said, then he grabbed me and put me over his shoulder.

"Hey! Let me down you ass!" I shouted, flailing my legs around and hitting his back with my fists.

"You heard her, let her down." I heard a boy say. I turned my head to see Tadase standing there, a glare on his face and ice cream in his hands.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it?" The man holding me asked, a cocky grin read on his face. Tadase kicked him right in the stomach, he let go of me and I waited for the impact of the ground to hit me. But instead, I felt like I was floating. I opened my eyes and saw that Tadase caught me and was holding me bridal style, including there was ice cream all over his face.

"Tadase." I whispered.

"I kinda got ice cream on my face." He said with a chuckle. I wiped his face a bit with my finger and then licked it. I could see his blush past the vanilla ice cream. I giggled and he put me down, I smiled at him.

"Thanks Tadase, for everything." I said, he scratched the back of his head, his blush still showed.

"No problem, we should probably get going." He said, I nodded and we started walking back. While walking, I held Tadase's hand and he looked shocked, then he happily held back.

Well I guess I can't fight it.

I have developed a crush on Tadase.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

Where the hell is Lulu? And where ever she is, Tadase is probably with her, since he is missing as well.

"Hey Ikuto, you look stressed." Nagi said.

"Yeah, we can't find Lulu or Tadase anywhere." I said with a sigh.

"Maybe your girlfriend has a crush." Nagi joked, then he walked away. Yeah right, a crush on-

_"But I do have to admit, that guy is attractive."_

Lulu's words rang in my head. What if she does have a crush on Tadase? She'll probably quit being my fake girlfriend and go off with Tadase! That twerp always has to ruin something!

"Whats on your mind Ikuto? You look angry." I heard a sweet voice say. I turned around to see Amu standing there, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Why would I be angry? I am perfectly fine." I said with a smug smile.

"So wheres your girlfriend?" She asked.

"Why would you like to know?" I asked cooly.

"Just wondering." She said. Then I heard the back door open.

"We're home!" I heard Lulu shout. I ran over to the back door and saw her and Tadase there, holding hands.

"Why are you two holding hands?" I asked, Lulu turned a bright pink and quickly let go of Tadase's hand.

"There you are Tadase-kun! Where were you?" Amu asked, running next to me.

"I went on a walk with Lulu." He said, I saw Amu's smile die down.

"Oh, ok." She said, then she ran into the hallway that had all the girl's rooms. Then we heard a door slam, that made all of us flinch. What was that, she seemed jealous.

"Umm, I guess I'll take my leave now, goodbye Lulu. Thanks for a great time." Tadase said, then he left.

"Ikuto, we need to talk." Lulu said.

"What about?" I asked.

"Listen, I have a little crush on Tadase, and I want to end the plan so I could be with him." She said.

"Lulu, I just need you for a little longer." I said.

"But if I date Tadase, then Amu can't use him to make you jealous." She said, I sighed. "Ikuto, making Amu jealous isn't the answer anyway, just think about it." She said while walking away.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I can't believe this! I guess every guy prefers Lulu over me then! I threw myself on my bed, I didn't even know what to do door opened and Lulu peeked her head in.

"Hey Amu, can I talk to you?" She asked.

"What? Are you going to steal my pillow now? Or my phone? Or my teddy bear?" I asked, holding up the items. When I held up my teddy bear, I put it in front of my face. All the memories of my father started flooding back.

_"Its that stupid bear's fault! It killed my father, its his fault!" I shouted, I went over to the bed and grabbed the bear on it. It was the bear with the dress, I was trying to rip its head off._

That night came back into my head, I chuckled sadly.

"You know, me and this bear have a lot of memories together. Not all of them are great, but some of them are amazing." I said, I knew Lulu was confused. "Lulu, why am I being so stupid? I obviously still love Ikuto, but I'm letting my jealousy eat me up. But its obvious he moved on, so theres no point anymore." I said, Lulu looked so sad and guilty.

"You shouldn't feel guilty for being with Ikuto, because you love him. I can't stand in between you two. So Lulu, you two have my prayers." I said, I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I knew that these were my true feelings, and I could finally admit them.

"Amu!" Lulu cried, tears were dripping on the floor. She ran up to me and gave me a great big bear hug. "Oh Amu, I'm so sorry!" She yelled, I could feel tears on my shoulder.

"Its ok Lulu, its ok." I said, patting her back.

"No, its not ok. I didn't realize I put you through so much pain. And all for Ikuto's selfish reason." She said, I looked at her with a confused expression.

"What do you mean selfish reason?" I asked.

"Listen, don't tell him I told you. But Ikuto made a plan with me, for me to pretend to be his girlfriend to try to get you jealous." She said, my jaw dropped.

"But, then who are you really?" I asked.

"A cousin, from Ikuto's side of the family." She said, nervously scratching the back of her head.

"Oh my god. But for Ikuto to try to make me jealous, that means he still has feelings for me, right?" I asked, she nodded.

"Hes just really confused, he told me something about not wanting another heartbreak." She said. Thats right, he mentioned it the night of the halloween party.

_"Because I'm not setting myself up for heartbreak again." He said with a cold glare. "13 years ago, and to think you did again tonight." _

Ikuto went through a deal of pain and confusion as well, he even had to deal with it when he was five.

"I have to apologize." I said, I was about to run out until Lulu grabbed my hand.

"Ikuto can't know that I told you, or else I'll be in for an earful." She said. I couldn't just tell Ikuto then, I had to wait until he decided to end it with Lulu.

"Ok, I promise I won't tell." I said, she smiled. We sat down on my bed and started talking about random things.

"Wait, what made you decide to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, the main reason was because I felt really guilty for causing you so much pain. But there was also one little reason, I kind of developed a crush on someone." She said.

"Oooo, who is it?" I asked with a smirk and a devious glimmer in my eyes.

"Tadase." She said.

"I knew it, you two would make such a cute couple. You should ask him out!" I exclaimed.

"Theres no point. My parents travel a lot, so there isn't a point in developing relationships with people." She said, I frowned.

"Oh, thats pretty sad." I said. We sat there in silence for a while. I heard a rustle and Lulu and I looked at each other. I sighed and went up to the door. When I opened it, three girls fell in.

"Oh Amu, funny to see you here." Utau chuckled.

"This is my room." I said, she chuckled some more.

"Ikuto is so stupid." Rima said, she was squished underneath Utau and Yaya.

"Poor Amu-chi and Ikuto." Yaya said, Utau nodded.

"Its Ikuto's fault for causing all of this." Rima argued.

"Well think about it, Ikuto only did this because Amu broke his heart, like twice." Utau pointed out.

"Oh yeah, you're so cruel Amu." Rima said with a smirk, I sweat-dropped.

"Thanks guys, that maked me feel great." I said sarcastically.

"You're welcome!" Yaya chirped, I don't think she caught the sarcasm. They all finally got up and brushed themselves off.

"Sorry for judging you so quickly Lulu." Utau said.

"Yeah, we didn't know your side of the story." Yaya said, they both bowed while Rima stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. Utau glared at her and elbowed her in the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry as well." Rima sighed, Utau elbowed her again. Rima groaned and finally bowed down.

"You guys don't have to bow, but I do accept your apologies." She said, they all got up and smiled at her, except for Rima. We all started talking about random things, it was great to see everyone become friends. And somehow, a weight was lifted off my heart, a weight that has been there ever since Ikuto and I broke up. I gave everyone a big group hug, squeezing the life out of them.

"I love you guys so much!" I exclaimed.

"Amu, I can't breath." Lulu complained.

"Amu is weird." Rima said with an eye roll.

"Love you too Amu-chi!" Yaya shouted.

"You're crushing my bones." Utau said with a strained voice. I let them all go and we started laughing. Now I can finally enjoy the rest of this vacation, with my best friends.

**~The Last Night~**

"Nagi, hurry up with that popcorn, its gonna start any second!" The impatient Rima shouted.

"I can't control how fast popcorn pops in the microwave!" Nagi shouted back from the kitchen.

"Guys guys guys!" Yaya exclaimed, running into the room with Lulu.

"What happened Yaya, are you ok?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, don't worry so much Kairi. But Lulu and I were on the beach and two boys invited us to a bonfire that they're going to have on the beach, they're even going to even light off fireworks! And they said we can bring as many friends as we want, so we should all go!" Yaya said, jumping up and down.

"Yaya, today is the showing of our party on Hottest Parties, if we have time afterwards then we'll go." Rima said, Yaya frowned. We were all sitting on the couch, I was sitting in between Kairi and Kukai, while Kukai was next to Utau. Yaya sighed and plopped down next to Utau, and Lulu sat beside her. Rima was next to Kairi, waiting for the show to come on.

"Ikuto, get your ass in here! We are all watching this together!" Rima shouted. Minutes later, Ikuto came out and sat next to Lulu. Things are still awkward between Ikuto and I, I didn't talk to him because I felt like I would accidently blurt out that I knew about Lulu. Nagi rushed in with the popcorn and sat next to Rima, who snatched it out of his hands and started eating it. We heard he door open and Tadase came into the living room.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" Tadase asked, everyone shaked their heads. Lulu invited him to watch it with us, even though Lulu wasn't at the party, she was excited to see us on TV. And she wouldn't turn down an opportunity to invite Tadase over, yet she won't admit that part. Tadase sat down next to Nagi.

"Guys guys guys, its on! Everyone shut up!" Rima exclaimed.

"No one was talking." Utau muttered with an eye roll, Rima shushed her and Utau stuck her tounge out at her.

"Hey guys and welcome back to Hottest Parties, and this month, we viewed a high-schooler's halloween party." The host said. Then the scene came up with Rima standing there at the door. We all laughed at how nervous and scared she looked, Rima growled and we all shut up.

A bunch of boring scenes passed, they weren't really worth talking about. And then the night of the party came up. The scene of me and Jason popped up, when we were talking. I turned around and thats when you could see it, him slipping the drugs into my drink. Ikuto intently stared at the TV.

"Now folks, lets pause the video and take a closer look at that bottle." The host said, they paused the video and zoomed in on the bottle, it read Love Potion. "Our experts looked up this drug and got me one." He said, holding up the bottle in his hand.

"Its reads 'Anyone who takes a sip of this, will feel lustful for whoever is in front of them.' So, poor Amu who had no idea that the drink was drugged, drank the entire cup." He said, showing the video of me chugging down the punch.

"Then the blonde boy named Tadase, came along and asked to dance with her. And as you can see, the drug took effect and she kissed Tadase." He said, showing the video of me kissing Tadase. Then Ikuto was in the shot.

"Ikuto, I-" I said on the TV.

"No Amu, you don't have to explain, because I can see clearly." Ikuto said, then we walked away.

"So Amu's boyfriend had no idea that she was drugged, so obviously he was hurt by seeing his girlfriend like that. If your watching this Ikuto, Amu didn't mean to do that. You should probably forgive her." The host said, then continuing on with the rest of the show. Rima quickly shut off the TV and turned to look at Ikuto and I.

"Rima, didn't you-" Yaya started.

"I'm recording it anyway." Rima cut her off. We all stayed silent, probably waiting for Ikuto to say something.

"So guys, lets go to that bonfire." Ikuto whispered, then got up and headed to his room. We all got up and started changing, once we were all done, we headed for the beach. There were many people with glow sticks on their heads, wrists, feet, and waists. Some girls came up to us and gave us some, Yaya took like ten while the rest of use just wrapped one around our heads. I was about to go and start dancing with everyone else until someone pulled on my hand and started dragging me towards the ocean. I saw a glimpse of midnight blue in the dark and knew it was Ikuto who was pulling me. As soon as my feet touched the water, it sent chills to my spine. I quickly wiggled out of his grasp.

"It is freezing, I am not going in there." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. I could feel his smirk as he lifted me up bridal style and started running into the water.

"Ikuto, put me down!" I shouted.

"If you insist." He said, then he dropped me in the freezing water.

"You ass! Why did you even bring me out here!?" I exclaimed.

"I wanted to apologize for not believing you. Our time apart made me realize something, that I never want to be without you ever again. I love you Hinamori Amu, I was a stupid and confused idiot for breaking up with you." He said, I could feel a tear slide down my cheek.

"You are an idiot Ikuto, a big, retarded idiot. But now, you're my big, stupid, retarded idiot." I said, hugging him tightly. I pulled away to look at his face, which shone in the pale moonlight. I leaned in, waiting to kiss him until a firework went off and I jumped in fright.

"Scaredy-cat." Ikuto chuckled.

"Shut up." I frowned, he chuckled some more and finally kissed me. Its his soft lips I yearned for, I smiled into the kiss and Ikuto fell back into the water. He started splashing me and I splashed him back, and we splashed each other practically all night.

**Lulu's P.O.V:**

I looked at Amu and Ikuto, who were currently kissing in the water. I chuckled, its great that they made up. I chuckled and looked at everyone else, Rima was dancing with Nagi while Utau was dancing with Kukai. I'm pretty sure Kairi was trying to work up some courage to ask Yaya to dance on because of how much he was sweating just sitting next to her. Its sad, I really wish I could stay here and become better friends with everyone.

"Hey Lulu." I heard someone say, I turned around and saw Tadase there.

"Hey Tadase, whats up?" I asked.

"Well I know we've only known each other for a week. But, I kinda like you." He said, I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

"Well Tadase, you won't see me after tomorrow, so theres no point in starting something." I said sadly.

"I don't care! I'd rather spend right now with you then never spend any time with you." He said, I was shocked.

"Tadase." I whispered. Before I could say anything else, he took me in his arms and dipped me. I felt my cheeks heat up even more. He leaned down and kissed me, I melted into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I heard everyone cheer and chant 'Lulu and Tadase.' He finally pulled away after a minute and panted for air, I smiled at him. More fireworks went off that night. Soon the night started fading away, the last thing I remember is falling asleep on one of the logs near the bonfire. But one thing is for sure.

BEST NIGHT EVER!

**Was it too cheesy? Was it? Tell me the truth. Ok Anyway, WOO IKUTO AND AMU FINALLY GOT BACK TOGETHER WOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO. Anyway, I'm so happy I finished this during the weekend. I really enjoyed wrtiting this chapter actually, it just made me feel happy and I don't know why. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	31. Chapter 31 : End Of Season 1!

**Woop Woop Woop, its sunday night and I'm ready to get groovy. I have way too much energy right now, I just uploaded chapter 30 but hell, lets start on the next one. One republic has been my obsession today woo. But to be honest, I have to figure out how to continue this story, I'm having a bit of a writers block. ANYWAY LETS STOP MY RANTING AND CONTINUE WITH CHAPTER 31! WOOP WOOP WOOP!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I groggily opened my eyes, I felt nice and warm.

"Amu." I heard someone mumble next to me. I finally realized I was on the sand, did I fall asleep on the beach? There was a hand wrapped around my waist, I turned my head to see Ikuto laying next to me. He was wearing swim trunks and I was only wearing my bikini. I looked around the beach, Lulu was asleep with Tadase on a log, Yaya was asleep on Kairi's chest, Rima was snuggled up against Nagi, and Utau and Kukai looked like they were hugging in their sleep. No one else was here, so I guess we were the only ones who fell asleep on the beach. The sun looked like it just started rising.

"Ikuto, wake up." I said, shaking him lightly, he mumbledn something and turned over.

"Ikuto, get up." I said, shaking him roughly, he was still asleep. I leaned in and kissed him, he unconciously wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest. That was supposed to wake him up! I tried pulling away but it was no use, his grip was strong. I was losing air, and he still wouldn't let go. I kneed him in the crotch and he let go, I started panting for air.

"Were you trying to suffocate me?" I asked, still panting.

"That hurt you know!" He exclaimed, holding his crotch.

"Well I almost died from loss of oxygen because of you!" I shouted.

"Oi oi, isn't it too early for couples to start bickering?" Lulu asked, rubbing her eyes while getting up. Tadase slowly woke up after her.

"So you finally scored last night Hotori?" Ikuto said with a smirk, Tadase blushed while Lulu was red with anger.

"Ikuto, how dare you say something like that!" Lulu shrieked.

"I only ment a girlfriend, calm down." Ikuto said, holding his arms up defensively. Lulu suddenly felt embarrassed and she looked at Tadase, who smiled sweetly at her.

"Can you guys shut up?" Rima muttered, she opened her eyes to see the postition she was in. She was curled up like ball, snuggled into Nagi's chest, while Nagi was holding her. She looked up at his sleeping face, she smiled sweetly at him and stroked his cheek.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Ikuto said sarsarcastically.

"I will end your miserable life Tsukiyomi." Rima said, Ikuto chuckled nervously.

"Now Rima, we should be so rude in the morning." Nagi said, opening one eye while smirking at his girlfriend.

"You were awake? You stupid cross-dresser!" Rima shouted, hitting him on the chest.

"Cross-dresser?" Lulu, Tadase, and I said simultaneously.

"He has long hair and girly features, so he reminds me of a cross-dresser." Rima said with a shrug, yet Nagi sighed with relief.

"So why did you kiss me Amu-_koi?_" He asked.

"To try to wake you up, but kneeing you in the crotch worked better." I said with a glare. I looked over at Yaya and Kairi, Yaya woke up and looked around her. She noticed she was on Kairi's chest, she blushed a cherry red and smiled, then she put her head back on his chest and went back to sleep. Then Kukai was the next one to wake up.

"This bed is so uncomfortable." He muttered, Ikuto and I chuckled. "But... surprisingly warm." He continued, pulling Utau closer to him. Then he finally opened his eyes and realized his position, he was hugging Utau while their legs where tangled together. Kukai blushed and tried pushing away, put Utau just pulled herself closer.

"Utau seems to be enjoying her sleep." Rima said with a smirk, Nagi nodded in agreement. Kukai poked her cheek, she groggily opened her eyes and saw Kukai next to her.

"Hey Kukai-koi, why'd you wake me up so early in the morning?" She asked, I was shocked at the nickname.

"Haha, Utau, there are people around." Kukai said, chuckling nervously. Utau fully opened her eyes and looked around, noticing everyone had heard her.

"I mean, get away from me you pervert!" Utau shrieked, kicking Kukai in the stomach.

"Nice save." Kukai said, holding his stomach.

"So Utau acts diffrently with Kukai when theres no one around?" Tadase asked.

"Apparently." I said.

"What is with all the shouting?" Kairi asked, then he noticed a sleeping Yaya on his chest. "Y-yaya, please, this is inappropriate." He stammered.

"How? I'm just sleeping on your chest." Yaya grumbled.

"Well, we are only wearing a little amount of clothing." Kairi answered, a light blush on his cheeks.

"They're called bathing suits Kairi, calm down. I mean it could be worse." Yaya said.

"How?" Kairi asked.

"I mean, we could wake up with no memory of yesterday in bed with no articles of clothes on." Yaya said with a smirk.

"Yaya is pretty perverted in the morning." Utau said with a disgusted face.

"Maybe she has a spilt personality." Rima said, smirking at Nagi, who just looked away from her.

"Yaya, a-are you ok?" Kairi asked.

"Of course Kairi, but, you should check my forehead just in case." Yaya said, then she quickly put her forehead on Kairi's. Everyone gasped at her sudden movement, Kairi was a bright red now.

"Am I hot, Kairi-kun?" She said seductively.

"Yaya Yuiki, are you trying to seduce me?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe, maybe not, you tell me." She said with a shrug.

"This is making me want to gag." Rima said.

"Same." Utau said. Yaya's eyes suddenly went wide and she rolled off Kairi, she was red like a tomato.

"Sorry Kairi, I don't know what came over me." Yaya whispered.

"Its fine." Kairi said.

"So does anyone remember why we fell asleep on the beach?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads. I stood up and brushed some sand off me.

"Well guys, lets go back to the house and get ready to leave." I said, everyone nodded and got up. We all came into the house, thats when the maids rushed in.

"Where were you?" Ohane asked.

"We were worried Masters." Akane said.

"They fell asleep on the beach." Haruhi said. "I heard that Amu was snuggled up against Ikuto." She whispered, but loud enough for the rest of us to here.

"I heard that they were making out in the ocean last night." Akane said.

"I heard Lulu got together with Tadase." Ohane said, we all sweat-dropped.

"We are gonna go pack." Utau said, walking past them.

"How do they know all of this?" I asked, Ikuto shrugged. We all went to go pack.

**~With Rima For A Second~**

Once I was done packing, I went out to the maids.

"Did anything new happen Master Rima?" Ohane asked, I stuck out my hand and she gave me five bucks.

"If the rest of you want to know as well, cough it up." I said with a smirk, the other two put five bucks in my hand as well.

"Well, Yaya was being a little pervert, let me tell you what happened.." I said, telling them the rest of the story.

"I can't believe Master Yaya would do something like that." Akane said. This girls were a gold mine, five dollars from each of them for a piece of juicy gossip. I chuckled and walked away, slipping the money into my pant's pocket.

**~Back To Amu!~**

I went to take a shower and change, once I did, I went into the room to see Lulu was already changed and packed.

"Wow you sure are quick, where is Tadase?" I asked.

"He went to his house to pack." She said with a sigh.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"Well I have to leave tonight, and I probably will never be able to see you guys again." She said sadly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I said, I would couldn't bear to see Lulu go away. Even after a week, I feel like we've been best friends for an eternity. I quickly whipped out my phone and started texting someone.

"GUUYYYYSSSS!" Rima screeched, causing Lulu and I to hold our ears from the pain striking in our eardrums. "Its time to leave!" She shouted, this time it wasn't as ear-piercing.

"Ok!" I shouted.

"Hurry up!" She replied. I sighed and started throwing clothes in my suticase. Once I was done, it was too large to zip up so I sat on it. That didn't work so I stood on it and started jumping on it.

"Let me do it." Lulu said, she started jumping on it with me. We finally zipped it up, I wiped my forehead from working up a sweat from jumping on it.

"There we go, now lets go before we have Rima pay for our hearing aid." I joked, Lulu giggled and walked out with her luggage. I followed closely behind, we went outside and started putting the luggage in the trunk of the car.

"Ok, thats all the luggage. Lets go." Rima said, turning on her heel and heading for the car door.

"Wait, Lulu!" We heard someone shout, we all turned around and saw Tadase running towards us, or more specifically, Lulu.

"Tadase!" She shouted, and she ran towards him. Lulu jumped on him, and Tadase spun around while hugging her.

"They should calm down, they only started dating yesterday." Rima said, I elbowed her in the arm and she glared at me.

"Don't think that you could leave without saying goodbye to me." Tadase said with a smirk.

"Of course not." Lulu said, then she leaned in and kissed him. "I'll never forget you." Lulu said.

"I would never forget you." Tadase said, Lulu smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Do you think thats her first relationship?" Ikuto asked.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Well, she told me how she always travels and never builds relationships with people. So this is basically the first time she actually had a nice relationship with someone, even if it was for only a week." Ikuto said, I thought about it. "Also, you and Lulu are kind of the same." Ikuto said.

"How?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, you never had any friends because of you home schooling. So this group was your first group of friends. Same with Lulu, but Lulu just traveled around, thats why she couldn't have friends." He said, I took a good, long look at Lulu. Some tears were dripping down from her eyes. I don't know what relationship she has with her parents, but Lulu was lonely. She never had any true friends, no one to talk to when she was lonely.

"Yeah, now I see it. I mean, my first friend was you." I said, he smiled.

"Yeah, and your first boyfriend." He said with a smirk.

"And hopefully my only one." I said, gripping his hand tightly. I could see Ikuto's cheeks go pink and he looked away.

"Aww, did wittle Ikuto get flustered?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"No, you shut up." He said, still not looking my way. I chuckled at his reaction, but I did mean what I said. Lulu came up to me and smiled.

"Thanks Amu, for everything." She said with a smile, I hugged her tightly.

"I'll miss you, alot." I said.

"Me too." She sighed, she probably didn't want to cry again. After five minutes, we all piled into the car, same positions like last time except I swapped with Lulu. It was a joyful experience riding back, except for the continous shouts from Rima for Yaya to shut up when she started singing. Other then that, the car ride was peaceful, almost everyone fell asleep after an hour of driving. I checked my wristwatch and it read 8 am, so we probably woke up at around six. I started yawning and my eyes began to feel heavy. I rested my head on Ikuto's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up when I felt someone shaking me, I saw Ikuto's pale face near mine, way too close for comfort.

"Ahhh, wha are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"I was going to wake you up with kiss like you did to me, and if that didn't work, I would've kneed you in the crotch" He joked.

"Haha, and I would've suffocated you." I said, it was still early in the morning and I was snappy.

"That hurt Amu, right here." He said, holding his fist to his chest.

"Good, now go away before I make it hurt more." I snapped.

"No can do princess, my mom needs you in the house." He said.

"I don't feel like getting up." I groaned.

"No problem." He said, then pulled me out of the car and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey Ikuto! This is not what I ment!" I exclaimed, hitting his back with my fists. He went into the house and set me down, I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Amu, there you are!" Souka said, hugging me tightly.

"Hey Souka, Ikuto said you wanted to see me." I said.

"Oh yes, I wanted to talk to all of you, Ikuto, Utau, Lulu, and you." She said, I noticed Lulu was sitting on the couch. I sat next to her and Ikuto sat by me, we shouted Utau's name and she came down.

"Where is everyone else?" I whispered to Ikuto.

"They all went home already." Ikuto whispered back, I nodded slowly.

"Ok, I got a text from a little birdie," Souka said, clearly winking at me. ", that there is some trouble concerning Lulu going away." She said, Lulu sighed. "And I talked to her parents, and after a long conversation, we finally established a truth." Souka said, Lulu's face lit up.

"Lulu is able to stay here, as long as her grades will stay up." Souka said, Lulu literally jumped for joy when she heard that.

"Really?" Lulu asked, her eyes were sparkling.

"Yep, we will get the attic renovated so that can be converted into your room." Souka said, Lulu cheered as she embraced Souka.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lulu repeated.

"But until the attic is fully renovated, you will be staying in Utau's room." Souka said, yet Lulu could not stop jumping from excitement.

After a couple hours of useless chatter, we heard a doorbell, the high anticipated doorbell.

"Come in!" Souka shouted, and in walked in my mother and Ami.

"Mama! Ami!" I shouted, then ran up to them and gave them a great, big hug.

"Amu, I missed you so much." My mom said.

"Amu!" Ami shouted.

"So how was life at the Tsukiyomi's?" Mama asked. I looked back at everyone, who were just smiling at me, except Ikuto, who was smirking.

"Good, for the most parts." I replied. Ami told me to lean down to her, so I did.

"Is Ikuto your boyfriend? Did you two use protection?" She whispered, I felt myself go red.

"Ami!" I shouted, she giggled and started running from me. "Get back here!" I shrieked while running after her. Everyone started laughing at us, it was hard not to laugh myself. I missed my sister's crazy antics and inappropriate questions. After five minutes of us running around, we finally calmed down.

"Well thank you all so much, but we should be getting home. Ami and I are pretty tired from our flights." Mama said, Souka nodded understandingly, they all said goodbye. Ami, Mama, and I headed outside, right before Ami and I could get in the car, Ikuto came out.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?" I asked, walking up to him.

"I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." He said.

"Yeah you did, you all did." I corrected him.

"I ment privately." He said with a smirk, he cupped my cheeks and started leaning down. Before he could kiss me, I turned to look at Ami, who was giving us her undivided attention.

"Ami, get in the car." I said.

"Why should I?" She asked.

"Ami, get in the car." I growled, she quickly got in the car and shut the door.

"Now where were we?" Ikuto smirked, then he leaned down and kissed me softly. When he pulled away, I was sad, I thought I would get more.

"Not too much in front of your mother." He said, I turned around and saw Ami and Mama staring at us. I felt my face go red hot.

"Goodbye Amu." He chuckled, walking back into his house. I went to sit next to my mom, who was smirking.

"So Ami was right, you did get a boyfriend." She said, I could feel the heat rise in my cheeks. I stayed silent the rest of the ride home, which wasn't too long. Mama unlocked the door and revealed a dark living room, she switched on the lights.

"This place will probably need some dusting." Mama muttered, Ami plopped down on the couch.

"Gosh, I am so tired." Ami complained.

"You should probably go take a shower and go to bed." Mama said.

"Hai!" Ami exclaimed, then ran upstairs. I walked into my room, it was still as pink as ever. I sighed when I sat on the bed, I already had a feeling of loneliness. There wasn't Utau's voice there talking about random gossip, there wasn't Ikuto whispering perverted things in my ears, there wasn't Yoru scratching at me to pet him. I didn't feel like showering tonight, so I just slipped on my pajamas and tried falling asleep, but I couldn't. I didn't have Utau sleeping next to me, kicking me in my sleep. I chuckled at the memories of me yelling at her for pushing me off the bed. I grabbed my teddy bear and went over to Ami's room. I peeked my head in and saw she was reading some magazine.

"Ami, can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked.

"Why, did little Amu have a nightmare?" She joked, I frowned. "Yeah yeah, get in here." She chuckled, I happily jumped into her bed.

"Don't take up all the space." Ami laughed, I rested my feet on her.

"Your fault for having such a small bed." I said, she tried pushing my legs off her.

"Get your legs off me, you fatty." She said.

"I am not fat, you are just abnormaly small." I pointed out, she laughed.

"Yeah yeah, goodnight Amu." She said, rolling over on her side.

"Goodnight Ami." I said, I got up and turned off the lights, then I went back in bed. Somehow I will get used to it, not having them around. My eyes got heavy and I slowly fell asleep.

**I thought the little sister part was pretty cute :3. Anyway, this is like the end of season one of androphobic, I guess? I don't even know if fanfics have seasons, but something like that. I have a big shocker for the next season, it will concern Amu's androphobia and her decision might change her life forever. Oh no, have I said too much? I'm so evil :). I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	32. Chapter 32 : Rikka Hiiragi?

**Hey guys! And welcome to season 2? I still have no idea what to call it *Sweatdrops.* I should be doing my homework right now, hahahaha, I'm gonna fail :'( Just kidding of course. Anyway, lets continue with chapter 32! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I opened my bedroom window and let in the cool winter breeze. I rested my elbows on the windowsill, closing my eyes and letting a breath out, making a little fog in front of me.

"Amu! Hurry and eat your breakfast!" shouted, I sighed. I slipped on a nice white wool sweater with denim jeans with some Vans. I ran downstairs and saw Ami already sitting at the island counter, eating her bacon.

"You look so pretty Amu!" She chirped.

"Thanks Ami, you're particularly nice this morning." I said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I was just hoping if I said that, you would loan me that sweater." She said with a smirk.

"Now that you admitted it, no chance." I said, she muttered something while taking another chomp of her bacon.

"Amu, hurry and eat your food before it gets cold." Midori said (Finally put her name guys XD).

"Hai hai." I said, taking some toast and putting it in my mouth. I heard a knock on the door and got up and opened it, there stood Ikuto with Utau and Lulu.

"Hey guys, come on in." I said, but with the toast stuffed in my mouth, it was just gibbersh.

"Thats attractive." Utau joked, while skipping into living room. The other two just walked in without a word.

"Hey Lulu, Utau, son-in-law." Midori said, Ikuto blushed. Ever since my mother found out we were dating, she calls Ikuto 'son-in-law' to tease him.

"Onii-chan!" Ami shouted, jumping on Ikuto. Ami acts rather cutesy around Ikuto, maybe she developed a little crush on the blue-haired pervert. Ikuto doesn't like how clingy she is, so he tries to avoid her as much as he can. So, Ikuto is basically terrified of my family.

"Anyway, we'll be leaving now." I said, Ikuto sighed with relief.

"But you didn't even finish breakfast." Midori said.

"Not hungry anyway!" I exclaimed, pushing everyone out the door and shutting it.

"Why did we even have to visit her house anyway, you know I find her family creepy." Ikuto snarled at Utau.

"Exactly, thats why we had to go." Utau said with a smirk, Lulu giggled.

"At least theres one Hinamori that turned out normal." Ikuto said, wrapping his arm around me.

"Not completly normal, I still have my phobia." I said.

"Which I will fix someday, because I am a genius." Ikuto said, pointing his index finger up to the sky.

"Keep dreaming that you're a genius." Lulu said, then Utau high-fived her and gave her a thumbs-up.

"I don't think I will be able to handle both of them in the house." Ikuto sighed, I giggled.

"Guys! Guys!" We heard a voice scream, we turned around and saw Yaya running towards us. Behind her was Nagi, Kairi, Rima, and Kukai.

"Where were you guys?" Kukai asked.

"Visting the Hinamori's." Ikuto said with a shiver, Kukai laughed and slapped his back.

"Yeah, Amu's family is weird." Rima said, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"They're not weird, they're diffrent." I defended my family. Everyone said 'sure' in a sarcastic tone. We all finally made it to school and split up to go to our diffrent classes. Lulu has classes with Utau and Kairi, she signed up for school here a little after our vacation. Rima, Ikuto and I headed for our classes, when we walked in, the class was buzzing about someone.

"Did you hear about the new student?"

"I heard she was super cute!"

"Maybe she'll go out with me."

The chatter was apparently about a new student.

"Do you think they're talking about Lulu?" I asked Rima, while sitting down in our seats.

"I don't think so, Lulu has been here for about two weeks so the buzz about her died down." Rima said, I wonder who the new student could be. The teacher walked in.

"Class, class, calm down. I'm sure you are all excited about the new student. So I'll introduce her right now." The class cheered while he stepped outside to get her. We all stared at the door anxiously, waiting for the teacher to walk in with the student. A younger girl walked in, her reddish hair had two buns which were tied up with blue ribbons, her brown eyes shimmered as she looked at the classroom. She had a black sleeveless shirt with white jeans and a normal pair of converse, she had a golden heart neckless around her neck.

"Hey new classmates, my name is Rikka Hiiragi!" She exclaimed, the class awed.

"She is so adorable!"

"She seems so cheerful!"

"May you please sit down in the empty seat in the back?" The teacher, she nodded and trotted over to her seat, but stopped next to Ikuto's. She stared at him with wide eyes, while Ikuto looked confused.

"Is there a problem Rikka?" The teacher asked.

"No, not at all." She said, with her eyes still glued to him. Her expression was unreadable, then she shook her head and smiled at him, skipping off to her new seat.

"It seems someone has a crush on your boyfriend." Rima joked, I chuckled slightly. Yet there was something about that girl, something about the way she stared at Ikuto.

"Now class, Rikka is supposed to be a sophomore, but she skipped alot of classes so please do not make fun of her because she is younger." The teacher said, then he turned around to write something on the board.

Class was a snore, like always. When the bell rang for lunch, everyone swarmed Rikka.

"She sure is popular already." Rima said, I nodded. We started heading to lunch when we heard shouts behind us.

"Wait, guys!" We turned around and saw Rikka running after us. Once she reached us, she bent down and rested her hands on her knees.

"Hey, would you like us to show you around?" I asked.

"No, I need to speak to him." She said, pointing at Ikuto.

"Listen kid, if you have a confession-" Ikuto started, then he was cut off by Rikka bursting out in a laughing fit.

"A confession? That was a bit of a narcissistic thought." Rikka said, wiping a tear.

"N-n-narcissistic?" Ikuto stuttered, a dark aura came over him. "Am I really narcissistic?" He muttered, he started muttering diffrent questions. Rima was the next one to laugh was Rima, she had to even hold her sides.

"Look at Ikuto, look how pained he looks." Rima said, panting for air.

"And that was sadistic." Rikka said, Rima ceased laughing and stood there for a minute. "Anyway, is your name Ikuto? Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" She asked, Ikuto nodded.

"Yeah, whats it to you?" Ikuto said, obviously a little angry at Rikka.

"Well, I'm your little sister." Rikka said with a longing look. "I've been looking for you, onii-chan." She said.

Ikuto's jaw flung open.

"I-I-I don't have a sister, I only have a step-sister named Utau." He stuttered, Ikuto was stunned by her delusional idea.

"Well you have an actual sister too, you know our mother? Hotaru Hiiragi?" Rikka asked.

"I haven't heard that name in so long." Ikuto mumbled. "But do you have any proof that I am your brother?" Ikuto asked, still shocked. Rikki nodded and grabbed her heart necklace and opened it, revealing an old picture of a young Ikuto holding a baby. The baby had red hair and brown eyes like Rikka.

"This is you holding me when I was a baby, right before our mother took off with me. Is Aruto still alive?" She asked, Ikuto nodded and she smiled warmly.

"Why did our mother take off? Without telling anyone where she was going or why?" Ikuto asked, his jaw clenched as his hands formed into a fist.

"I rather not talk about it in the middle of school. Meet me at the gates afterschool." Rikka said, then she ran off in another direction. Ikuto stared at the young girl running off, still not fully comprehending what she just told him.

"Ikuto." I whispered, holding his shoulder. Ikuto sighed and gave me a strained smile.

"I'm fine Amu, I swear." He said, yet I couldn't believe him. "Lets get to lunch." He mumbled, then walked off to the lunchroom. Rima gave me a sad expression and chased after Ikuto, I followed closely.

Ikuto didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day, when the final bell rang, Ikuto zoomed out the door. I ran after him with Rima, we stepped out into the hallway to see Ikuto dragging Utau.

"Ikuto, let me go! Your grip is too strong!" Utau complained, struggling to get out of his grip. Ikuto still remained silent, we ran over to them and helped Utau out of his grasp.

"Ikuto, I know you want to find out about her, but you don't have to hurt Utau." I said, Ikuto looked at Utau, who was looking at the red blotch where Ikuto was holding her.

"I'm sorry Utau, but we need to go talk to Rikka." He said, Utau looked confused.

"The new kid? Why?" She asked.

"Shes my sister, and she knows why my mom left." Ikuto said, Utau's eyes went wide.

"W-w-what?" Utau said, she looked terrified. Ikuto walked off, to probably find Rikka. Utau chased after him. We finally made it to the gates, where we saw Ikuto talking to Rikka.

"Ikuto, how do we know that we can trust her." Utau said, sending a death glare at Rikka while holding Ikuto's arm.

"Shes the only one who has any answers about my mother, so I have to talk to her." Ikuto said with a serious look on his face.

"Take me to your house." Rikka demanded.

"What? Why?" Ikuto asked.

"Because I want to see it, and I'll tell you about mom." Rikka said. Ikuto nodded and started walking, Rikka following.

We made it to the house and Rikka looked around.

"Nice house." Rikka said in awe.

"Hey kids, welcome back." Souka said, walking into the living room. She looked at Rikka.

"Is this a new friend?" Souka asked.

"So this is the step-mother?" Rikka asked, Souka narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"Ahh, I knew you reminded me of someone. You're the spitting image of Hotaru." Souka said, she sounded disgusted.

"I will take that as a compliment." Rikka said with a smirk.

"Souka, you know about my mom?" Ikuto asked.

"All I know is that she left you and your father with a baby girl named Rikka. So where is that woman now?" Souka asked.

"Why does it matter to you? I only came here for my brother." Rikka said.

"Why do you want Ikuto?" Utau asked, she looked angry.

"Because, he is my brother, not your's." Rikka spat.

"He is my brother." Utau snarled.

"Not by blood. I am more of his sister then you ever will be." Rikka said, Utau looked pissed now.

"Rikka, that was out of line." Ikuto growled, obviously not liking the way Rikka was treating his family.

"What was out of line is these two stealing my family away." Rikka corrected him.

"Your mother left us." Ikuto said.

"She only left because Aruto was never commited to the marriage. She didn't feel like having a one-sided marriage, so she took me and left. He was always working and not paying attention to the family." Rikka said.

"Dad was always working to save us from going into poverty." Ikuto said.

"So is that why he married into this family, for the profit?" Rikka asked.

"No! Aruto married Souka because he loved her, unlike your bitch of a mother!" Utau shouted, I had to hold her back from attacking the girl.

"My mother wasn't a bitch! Do you know how hard we struggled for the past years? With barely any money for food or anything? And then she just goes and leaves me, with nothing." Rikka said, tears started dripping out of her eyes. Souka went wide-eyed.

"How old were you when she left?" Souka asked.

"she left this year, I had to work part-time jobs to keep the apartment we were sharing." Rikka said. I was shocked, to have to live by yourself at such a young age. "So I went to look for Ikuto, which I believed was my only family, Hotaru always told Aruto died in a car crash." Rikka said, I suddenly started feeling bad for the girl. The only reason she was so mad at Souka and Utau because she thought they stole away her family.

"Wait, so when was that photo taken?" Ikuto asked, pointing at Rikka's locket.

"May I see the locket Rikka?" Souka asked, Rikka nodded and handed it to her. Souka examined the locket carefully. She went into the office room that they had and came back with the same photo, but bigger.

"I remember this photo, Aruto showed it to me and told me it was taken a couple months after Rikka was born. Aruto threw away all the photos that reminded him Hotaru, except for this one." Souka said, Rikka snatched it and looked at it.

"How come I don't remember taking this photo?" Ikuto asked.

"You were young Ikuto, you didn't even remember having a sister." Souka said, Ikuto shrugged.

"There you guys are, I was wondering where guys were." Lulu said, opening the door and walking in.

"Lulu? Cousin Lulu!" Rikka shouted, and jumped into her arms.

"Is this who I think it is?" Lulu asked.

"Yep, its Rikka! Hotaru's daughter!" Rikka exclaimed.

"How do you know who I am?" Lulu asked.

"Hotaru always showed me pictures of family, I always thought you were the prettiest girl on Aruto's side." Rikka said with a warm smile.

"How did you know about Rikka?" Ikuto asked.

"Aruto and Souka told me." Lulu said, chuckling nervously.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about my lost-long sister?" Ikuto sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"Hey guys!" Kukai said, opening the door with Nagi, Kairi, and Tadase behind him. We all stared at him, he looked around confused.

"Did we miss something?" Kukai asked.

**Oh Kukai, you dummy. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked really hard on it, it was hard to try to match up all the facts so the entire story would still make sense, so I hope everything is logical. It was also a chapter to help fill you up on Ikuto's past.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	33. Chapter 33 : The Maid's Outfit

**Yo guys! So, there is another case of plagiarism going around. Kristylovexo copied my story, including she copied from two other authors as well. I wanted to thank redflower789 and Kannibal-Cupcake for informing me. What mostly gets me angry about this sort of stuff is that they say I had a hard time writting the plot or coming up with the plot. I also wanted to say ace-detective33 delted the story and apologized for taking my story, she claims that her friend read my story and told her that it was entirely her idea. So yeah, lets continue with chapter 33!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"I can't believe I agreed to this." I sighed, trying to adjust my wrists to make myself comfortable. Then again, it is pretty hard to make yourself comfortable when you're tied to a chair.

"Now Kukai, as you can see, Amu's legs," Ikuto said, tapping my legs slightly. "And arms are tied down, so now we can try to cure her without the need of a first aid kit around." Ikuto said, yet Kukai was still trembling.

"Who knows? Maybe she has superhuman strength and she can just escape easily." Kukai said.

"If I did, I would have already gotten out." I muttered.

"Don't be a wuss." Ikuto said, pushing Kukai on me. Kukai sat on my lap, completly frozen, and I felt like screaming for help. "Yes, we are doing good, now get closer to her face." Ikuto said, narrowing his eyes at us.

"Why don't I just give her a lap dance while I'm at it?" Kukai snapped.

"You can do that to, whatever works for you." Ikuto said with a smirk. Kukai turned back to face me, a deep blush on his tan skin. He leaned in closer to me, I was having a panic attack. My arms were shaking, my palms were sweating, and my heart was going faster then a bullet train. I tried pulling at the rope, but to no use. Kukai's nose brushed against mine and I started freaking out.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" I let out an ear-piercing screech. "Get away from me right now you rapist, I will call the cops on you! I will kill you, let me go! Ahhhhhh!" I screamed while jumping in the chair.

"Amu calm down." Ikuto said, yet I kept jumping up and down in the chair. The chair fell back and Kukai was catapulted into the coffee table behind us. I burst out laughing in the chair, my sides started hurting.

"How hard did you fall back that you managed to fling me about two feet?" Kukai asked, rubbing his head.

"Hard enough for a good laugh, that was awesome!" I exclaimed, I could feel the blood rushing to my head. "Now pick me up, the blood is rushing to my head." I complained. Thats when Rikka walked in, she looked at us with a confused look and Ikuto started whistling like nothing was wrong.

"Why is Amu tied to a chair that fell back, and why is the coffee table knocked over?" Rikka asked. Ever since the incident from yesterday, Souka decided to let Rikka stay here. Until the attic was renovated, she would be sleeping on the couch, then she would share the attic with Lulu. Aruto was away on a business trip and won't be back until next week, and no one told him about Rikka yet.

"Because Kukai knocked it over." Ikuto answered.

"What about Amu?" Rikka asked, pointing a finger at me.

"What do you mean? Amu is fine." Ikuto said, ignoring the fact that I was tied to a chair.

"Why is she tied to a chair?" Rikka asked.

"Just an average activity at the Tsukiyomi household." Ikuto smirked.

"Ikuto, I'm getting dizzy." I said, slightly light-headed. Ikuto finally helped me up and untied me, I got up and rubbed my wrists. "We are never doing that again." I spat at him, Rikka laughed.

"Aren't you two in a relationship?" Rikka asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I always imagined couples to be cutesy with each other and be sweet and stuff." Rikka said, Ikuto and I looked at each other.

"Oh Amu, how do I describe how much I love you? Let me count the ways, I love thee to the death and the breath." Ikuto said dramatically, putting his hand on his heart. I giggled at his words and he lifted me up by holding my waist and spun me around. "Now let me seal this night with a kiss." Ikuto said, then gave me a quick peck on a lips.

"Well that was a nice change from your usual perverted side." I said, Rikka chuckled.

"You didn't have to go all 1500th century on me. I just ment like little things, like holding each other's hands while gazing into each other's eyes. Kissing in the rain and giving little notes to each other that read 'I love you.' Wow, that type of relationship would be great." Rikka swooned, sitting on the couch.

"So I'm guessing you're a romance fanatic?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Yep! I love romance movies, books, TV shows, anything romantic." Rikka said.

"Have you ever had any relationships?" I asked.

"No, I found no guy really suited for me. Sure I had a few confessions, but I want something spontaneous, thats when I know that guy is right for me." Rikka said, a sparkle in her eyes.

"Ew, that thing is still here?" Utau said, walking in through the front door with Lulu.

"Utau, leave her alone. She said she wouldn't say anything bad anymore." Lulu said.

"I still hate her." Utau said, sitting on the couch across from us.

"Oh sister, you don't have to be jealous." Rikka said, crossing her legs.

"Jealous of what?" Utau asked.

"Well obviously your jealous, I just don't know of what though. Maybe its my academic skills, my beauty and grace, or maybe how my breasts are bigger then your's?" Rikka said, Utau cheek's turned a deep red. Even though Rikka was younger then us, she did still have pretty big... breasts. Utau was an average, while Rikka's were slightly bigger. Kukai who was being silent the entire time, suddenly blushed from the mention of the topic.

"What are you talking about?! You don't have bigger ones then me." Utau defended herself.

"Oh yeah? Whats your cup size?" Rikka asked.

"I'm not going to say that out loud! Thats embarrassing!" Utau exclaimed.

"Its not embarrassing. I have 36C and I'm proud." Rikka smirked. Ikuto walked up to me.

"Whats your bra size?" Ikuto whispered, I slapped him. "Gosh, I just wanted to know." He said, now holding his red cheek. Lulu was shaking, sputtering out some chuckles now and then. Utau glared daggers at her, yet she wouldn't stop shaking. I couldn't figure out if she was laughing at me slapping Ikuto, or at Utau's tomato red face.

"What are you laughing at Lulu?" Rikka asked.

"You're so open on the conversation, and Utau's expression is priceless." Lulu said, Utau fumed.

"I'm going upstairs!" Utau shouted, she stomped up the stairs and slammed the door closed.

"I guess shes a bit touchy on the subject." Rikka said with an eye roll. Souka walked in.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Utau can't handle the maturity of talking about cup sizes." Rikka announced.

"Or maybe she can't handle you ridiculing her about it." I said.

"I didn't ridicule her, I was just stating facts until she got all defensive." Rikka huffed.

"I'm going to try to comfort her." Kukai said, running upstairs. While everyone else continued in random chatter.

"So anyway, I have two tickets to the amusement park. I figured, we should make up for all the years we missed Ikuto." Rikka said with a smile.

"Oh hell no!" We heard Utau shout while running down. "No way will Ikuto go anywhere with you." Utau shouted, pointing at Rikka.

"Why not, you love me don't you? Onii-chan?" Rikka asked, holding Ikuto's arm.

"No, he loves me! Right, onii-chan?" Utau said with a deep blush, holding Ikuto's other arm. Right at that moment, I knew what Utau was jealous of. She didn't want to be replaced as Ikuto's younger sister, especially by a cute opponent.

"Did you just call me onii-chan?" Ikuto asked Utau.

"Of course, onii-chan." Utau said in a strained voice. Of course she didn't want to do this, she just wanted to prove herself as the best sister.

"So will you go Ikuto?" Rikka asked.

"Sure, why not." Ikuto said.

"But Ikuto!" Utau whined, stomping her feet.

"Ooo, I have an idea." Lulu chirped, we all turned our heads to face her. "They should have a competition, whoever can be a better younger sister to Ikuto will go with him to the park." Lulu said, Rikka and Utau smirked.

"I'm all for it." Rikka said.

"Sure, be ready to have a lonely saturday night Rikka." Utau said, feeling cocky.

"I don' have to be ready, because I will win." Rikka said, sticking her tongue out at Utau. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"I'm going to go home, have fun." I said, walking out the door. I sighed, I wish Utau would express her true feelings, about Ikuto. Then again, it will be pretty funny to see her act all sister-like in front of Ikuto. My lips started to twitch upwards.

Good thinking Lulu.

**~The Next Day, After School~**

I walked back with Ikuto after school, Utau went ahead of us and Rikka was staying after school with Kukai to try out for soccer. Apparently, she loves soccer just as much as Kukai, she was even voted the best female player at her old school.

Ikuto opened the door for me and I stepped in, the scent of cookies hit my nose.

"Cookies? Is your mom home?" I asked.

"She shouldn't be, she said she was going to the hair salon." Ikuto said, confused by the aroma in his own house.

"Onii-chan, you're home!" Utau exclaimed, running into the living room. My jaw fell to the floor when I looked at Utau, she was wearing a classic maid's outfit with little black ribbons in her hair.

"I made cookies for onii-chan!" She chirped, grabbing Ikuto's arm and dragging him into the kitchen. I followed behind and saw the cookies on a platter, shaped liked hearts and frosted pink. I stifled a chuckle and held my mouth with my hand, Ikuto looked at the cookies with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you poison these?" Ikuto asked.

"Of course not! Why would I do that to my favorite brother?" She replied.

"Don't you mean onii-chan?" I mumbled, letting a chuckle surpass me. Ikuto laughed and then went back to being serious.

"Why did you make this?" He asked.

"Because I love you." Utau said, her voice sounded strained. Ikuto and Utau had a love/hate relationships, but they never really showed the love part, so this must be killing her.

"Can you get me some milk then?" Ikuto asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Sure!" Utau exclaimed, then she went to the fridge. She came back with a clear glass of milk.

"Is this skim milk?" Ikuto asked, examining the glass.

"Um no, I thought you hated skim milk." Utau said.

"Well now I love it." Ikuto said, I thought I could see steam coming out of Utau's ears.

"But we have no skim milk." Utau growled, trying to warn Ikuto.

"Will you go buy me some then? It will make me utterly happy." Ikuto said, with big puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course." She muttered, then she started heading for the stairs.

"Ah ah ah, where are you going?" Ikuto asked, a disapproving tone ringing in his voice.

"To go get changed." Utau said, looking at Ikuto like he was an utter retard.

"No, I want you to go out like that." Ikuto said, I punched his arm.

"I think you're taking this too far Ikuto." I said in a warning tone.

"I'm just asking for some skim milk to be delivered in a maid's outfit, is that so much to ask?" Ikuto said, pretending to be completly dumbfounded.

"There is no way I am-" Utau started, cut off by a door slamming open.

"I made the soccer team! Even Kukai said I was good!" Rikka exclaimed, I could see sweat and dirt covering her face. She looked at Ikuto first, then Utau, then went into a fit of laughter.

"What... the hell... are you... doing?" Rikka asked, panting for air in between words.

"I'll tell you what I'm not doing, making an fool out of myself for my stupid brother's love." Utau said.

"Stupid? How could you Utau?" Ikuto said, looking hurt.

"What do you mean?" Rikka asked.

"Ikuto asked Utau to go buy some skim milk dressed like that." I said, gesturing towards Utau's outfit.

"I'll do it." Rikka said, Utau's eyes went wide.

"You'd go out, in this?" Utau asked, pointing at herself.

"Yeah, why not?" Rikka said.

"Then why were you laughing at it if you would go out in it?" I asked.

"Because I didn't know the circumstances, but now I know that it will make Ikuto happy." Rikka said, smiling Ikuto's way. Utau had a skeptical expression, she went into the bathroom to change, she came out and gave the outfit to Rikka. Rikka changed into the outfit and came out. Ikuto grabbed one of Utau's cookies and bit into it.

"All you want is skim milk?" Rikka asked, Ikuto spit out Utau's cookie.

"And some good cookies." Ikuto said, wiping his tongue on his sleeve. Utau huffed and crossed her arms.

"Ok, well bye bye!" Rikka said, walking out and closing the door behind her. Is she actually going like that?

"Lets follow her." I said.

"Why should we?" Utau asked.

"Because, I want to see other people's reactions." I answered with a shrug, then I walked out with Ikuto following me. We saw Rikka on the sidewalk and walked a good distance away from her, so no one would think we're with her.

We made it to the grocery store and followed Rikka to the dairy section, she was shecking out all the milks while all the guys were checking her out. All of them either were shocked to see her dressed like that, or just checking her out. Ikuto chased some of them away.

"Protective, aren't we?" I joked.

"I just thinks its gross." Ikuto said, I could tell he was lying. Utau was getting more and more jealous by the second. She huffed and walked away.

"Whats her problem?" Ikuto asked.

"God you are dense." I sighed, Ikuto still looked confused and looked back at the direction Utau walked away in.

"I'm gonna go see where Utau went." Ikuto said while walking off. I sighed and noticed Rikka starting to walk to the registers, I followed her at a safe distance. I noticed she went to the register that had a blonde buy with a bit of a bowlish haircut, but his eyes reminded me of a beautiful lake in summer or spring. He had a red beanie and an employee apron on. He stared at Rikka with wide eyes.

"I know its not my place to ask, but what are you wearing ma'am?" He asked, Rikka shrugged.

"Just something I threw on." Rikka joked, he chuckled slightly. He checked out the milk and put it in a bag for her. "Thanks." Rikka said, he smiled. Then an older looking man passed by them and looked at the boy.

"Hikaru, what are you wearing? I told you no beanies in work." He scolded the blonde boy apperently named Hikaru.

"But its not like I'm doing anything wrong. Besides, this was my older brother's beanie. Its special to me." Hikaru said.

"I don't care, now give it." The man said, the ripped the beanie off his head.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Hikaru exclaimed, Rikka stood there and watched the whole scene.

"With the countless times I told you not to wear it, it shouldn't come off as such a big shocker." The man said, walking away with the beanie.

"Bullshit." Hikaru muttered, then slammed the register with his fist. Rikka looked sadly at the boy, and then ran towards the man, snatching the beanie out of his hand. Then she ran back to the register and tossed it at the boy, he looked shocked. She started for the door.

"Be careful with that from now on!" She shouted while running out, the boy looked at the beanie he tossed her and smiled with a blush. I guess that beanie is important somehow, he did say it was his brother's.

"There you are, what did we miss?" Ikuto asked, dragging Utau with him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said with a smile. "Lets go, Rikka just left." I said, then I ran towards the exit.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER AND THAT IT DIDN'T BORE YOU. Anyway, I was wondering if anyone was going to the "A Day To Remember" concert, because I sure would love to meet you guys and my mom let me go so woohoo. Its the on in Boca Raton, Florida, so tell me if you're going! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	34. Chapter 34 : What Is Hikaru's Past?

**Yo guys! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Not much to say to you guys today so lets just continue with chapter 34!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

We somehow made it home before Rikka did, so we waited until she got home.

"I got milk!" She exclaimed as she walked in through the door. Ikuto took the milk and drank straight from the carton.

"Don't do that, thats gross." I scolded Ikuto, he shrugged and wiped his mouth. "So how was the grocery store?" I asked.

"It was good, why?" Rikka asked.

"Just wondering, I thought maybe you met someone in that outfit." I said, I was hoping she would tell me her thoughts of Hikaru.

"No, but I was stared at by a bunch of perverts. But other then that, no one intresting." Rikka said with a shrug. I frowned, maybe she didn't think much of him afterall. I sighed and slouched down on the couch, Ikuto and Utau went upstairs while Rikka went to go change. When she came out, she sat down next to me.

"So, you guys followed me into the grocery store?" She said, my eyes went wide.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Its kinda hard not to notice when Ikuto is yelling at boys for even taking one glance at me." She said with a chuckle. "And when you asked me about any boys that caught my eye, you were probably refering to Hikaru, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just thought it was pretty nice what you did for him." I said.

"Yeah, he is cute, but like I told you, I want something spontanous." Rikka sighed, then the doorbell rang. Rikka got up and opened it, revealing a Hikaru.

"What are you doing here?" Rikka asked, shocked to see him.

"I followed you home, I never got to thank you for what you did." He said, like it was completely normal to follow someone. I got up and went beside Rikka.

"Thats pretty spontaneous if you ask me." I whispered with a smirk, she shot me a death glare.

"Leave." She growled, I put my arms up in defense and ran upstairs.

**Rikka's P.O.V:**

"So you think following me home is fine?" I asked, he blushed.

"Well no, but I really wanted to thank you. And since I didn't know who you were, this was the only way to find you. I didn't mean to come off like that, so maybe I should just leave." He said, turning on his heel to start walking back.

"Wait," I said, he looked over his shoulder to look at me. ", You don't have to leave, come on in." I said, for some weird reason, I didn't want him to leave.

"Ok." He answered simply, then he walked in and stood in the middle of the living room. I sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me, he sat down and looked around.

"Nice house." He said.

"Thanks, are you going to thank me?" I asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah, thanks for getting my beanie back for me." He said, taking it off and observing it.

"So, what makes it so special? To defy the rules of your manager and have a random girl save it for you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"It was my brother's,... he commited suicide a while ago." He said, my eyes went wide. "When I was younger, I used to think it was the coolest thing ever. So in his death note, he said for me to keep it and to never lose it." He said, looking at the hat with a smile, which quickly turned into a frown. "I could've done something, to stop him. He told me something about some kids picking on him, but he told me to never tell anyone else." He said, then his eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry, when I start, I keep rambling on and on, its a bad habit." He said, yet I was still in shock. I touched me cheek, I noticed tears streaming down. To feel the pain of losing a family member, and then feeling guilt for thinking it was partially your fault.

"Hikaru, how old was your brother?" I asked.

"17, so two years older then me." He said.

"How did he kill himself?" I asked, getting closer to his face. I noticed he was blushing hard.

"I don't really think I should talk about this with a stranger." He said, looking away from me.

"Fine! I am Rikka Tsukiyomi/Hiiragi, I am 15 years old but I am in senior classes. I've was separated from my brother and my father for all of my life. My mother left early this year, so I had to work for a while to try to keep the apartment we used to share. Then I found my brother and his new family took me in. And right now, my goal is to help you! So please tell me everything about you!" I exclaimed, he looked at me with a shocked face. I wanted to help him, to prove to him that it wasn't his fault.

"Rikka, I can't just openly admit everying about me and my problems to a stranger like you can." He said.

"Then lets not be strangers, lets be best friends! Lets hang out everyday until we are sick of each other, but yet we can't think of a life without each other. Where we take midnight strolls talking about our problems, forgetting the rest of the world." I said, his eyes went wider.

"I'll be taking my leave now." He said, getting up and starting to walk towards the door.

"Wait, what school do you go to?" I asked.

"Seiyo High School." He said.

"Then I'll see you around Hikaru." I said with a smile, he just left without looking back at me. I'm not giving up on him, I know that if he opens up, I can help him.

"So, how did it go?" Amu asked, running down the stairs.

"Good, and we will become best friends, no matter how much he resists." I said, Amu sighed.

"Just don't force anything on him." Amu said.

"I'll cram my friendship down his throat if I have to." I said, Amu sweat-dropped. Yes, I will become best friends with him, no matter what. I pulled out two tickets out of my pocket, they are the ones Utau and I are fighting over.

"I am calling off the competition between Utau and I, because I have someone new to take." I said.

"Wow, you're already taking him on a first date?" Amu joked, I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks.

"No! I just wanted to invite him." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Besides, he is not my type anyway." I said.

"What? You're type is not cute and sweet?" She asked.

"Are we talking about me again?" Ikuto asked, walking down the stairs.

"No, Rikka is going out with a boy." Amu said.

"What boy? What type of boy is this? Does this boy own a van?" Ikuto asked.

"Friend, just friend, strict friend!" I exclaimed.

"It better stay that way, I used to be your age and I know exactly what boys that age want." Ikuto said.

"First, you're only three years older then her, and two, you probably still want those things." Amu scoffed.

"Maybe, but I only want those things with you." Ikuto smirked, then kissed Amu's neck.

"Ikuto, quit it you pervert." Amu said, then moaned a little.

"Gross, get a room." I said, climbing the stairs. I don't think of Hikaru like that, I just want to help him. Then I realized something and went back down the stairs.

"This is technically my room for now, you two go upstairs." I said, Ikuto smirked and dragged Amu upstairs.

"To my room Amu, we have some things to settle." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto, I refuse." Amu said, struggling to get out of his grip. Once they were out of my sight, I sighed and plopped down on the couch.

**~The Next Day~**

I ran into the lunchroom, in search of a blonde boy with a beanie. I spotted him, sitting at a lunch table by himself. I was about to approach him until a group of older looking boys beat me to him.

"Hey retard, nice lunch you got there." One said, snatching the sandwich he was eating out of his hand.

"Why don't you guys just leave me alone?" Hikaru asked, obviously annoyed.

"Because since your brother is out of the photo, we need someone new to pick on." The boy smirked.

"You're the reason hes gone." Hikaru said, looking down at the table.

"Aww, is someone crying? He should be gone, thats what he gets for doing what he did." The boy said, spitting on Hikaru's face. "You know, there was one thing I always liked about your brother, his beanie." The boy said, taking the beanie from Hikaru's head.

"What the hell man, give it back!" Hikaru said, trying to grab it out of his hand.

"Take it from me then twerp." The boy laughed, his group laughing with him.

"I think I've seen enough of this, now give him back the hat." I said, approaching the group.

"Wow, what a cute girl. Now beat it, unless you want to get hurt." The boy snickered. I grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back.

"Now whos the one getting hurt, now have your friends scram before you'll have to be in a full body cast." I said, smirking. My mom used to teach me self-defense, I used to complain about it, but sometimes it pays off. All the boys ran away, and the leader gave me the beanie and ran.

"This is the second time I had to save this for you, now you owe me a favor." I said, giving Hikaru the beanie.

"What type of favor? And I could've handled it myself." Hikaru said, putting the beanie on. I took out the two amusement park tickets and handed him one.

"You and me, today after school, and you can't say no." I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I happened to have some tickets, and I am determined to become friends with you." I said.

"You sure are persistent." Hikaru said.

"In a good way?" I asked.

"No, but I will go with you because you saved my beanie twice." Hikaru said, I could hear a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yay, I'll see you after school, wait for me at the school gate." I said, ready to walk back to my table. I sat down next to Amu and she smirked at me.

"So did he say yes to the date?" Amu asked, slightly poking me with her elbow.

"More like a friendly get together, thats all." I said.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Amu said with an eye roll. Gosh, can't a girl and a guy be friends without there being any feeling of love for each other? Then again, I looked over at the group, this entire group fell in love with their best guy friends. Except Yaya and Kairi, but I can sense that they will be together. The bell ran and we all went off to class, Hikaru didn't leave my mind at all. I sighed, I really do hope nothing goes wrong with Hikaru and I. All love usually ends with tragedy anyway. Fifty percent of marriage ends with divorce, theres no point in love. I mean, look at my parent's marriage, it ended and Aruto remarried while my mother left. Humans only get married to reproduce, have children, or at least thats how it used to be. And yet, all those books and movies and TV shows I have seen contain a love that is matchless. Love in the real world is diffrent though, no one is going to sweep you off your feet and ride away into a sunset with you on a horse.

"Rikka, can you tell me what I just said?" The teacher asked, my eyes went wide. I wasn't paying attention at all.

"Ummmm, no?" I said.

"Pay attention Hiiragi, this will be on the test." The teacher warned,I heard some snickers around the class. I felt like slamming my head against the desk, I should be paying attention, not worrying about love. After all, I'm only fifteen for pete's sake! Now lets just make it through this day so I can go be friendly with Hikaru.

Strictly friendly.

The bell rang and I dashed out the door, running towards the gates of the school. When I got there, I could already see Hikaru standing there, staring at his wrist watch.

"I'm suprised you didn't ditch me." I chuckled, walking next to him.

"I'm a man of my word, now lets get this over with." He sighed, I frowned. This seemed more forced then fun, his attitude needs to become more peppy.

"C'mon Hikaru, be more excited. Its an amusement park, its the best place in the world." I said, spinning around with my arms up.

"Yeah, for children like you." He scoffed.

"You sure are diffrent then what I thought you were." I said.

"And what did you think I was?" He asked.

"A really cute shy boy who is polite, but you're just a jerk who doesn't speak to anyone." I said, he smirked.

"So you think I'm cute?" He asked.

"No! Thats not what I meant, thats beside the point!" I exclaimed, I felt the heat go to my ears.

"Sure it is, just admit you think I'm cute and we can head to the park." He said, I sighed.

"Compared to other boys, you are... attractive." I said, whispering the last part, playing with a piece of hair that fell out of my buns.

"There we go, now lets start heading there." He said, walking in the direction of the park. I walked next to him, but he always sped up so I would walk in behind him.

"Gosh, you sure are a fast walker." I said.

"Well I used to run track, so yeah I guess." He said.

"Thats cool, I used to take karate." I said, he finally slowed down so I could walk next to him.

"So thats how you kicked Tomeo's ass?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whos Tomeo?" I asked, he sighed.

"Tomeo is the ass who bullies me and you twisted his arm." He said, then I remembered the little scene in lunch.

"Oh yeah, why does he pick on you like that?" I asked, angry at the stupid group of boys.

"Who knows why? Hes just an asshole who preys on the weak." He shrugged.

"Well I can protect you." I said with a smile. Hopefully we are actually getting somewhere now.

"Thanks, but its a little embarrassing to get your butt saved by a girl." He said with a chuckle.

"That was a sexist remark, and why can't a girl protect you?" I asked.

"It just has to do with a man's pride, its better to get beat then have a girl beat your enemies." He said.

"Ahh, the great man's pride." I said, he nodded slowly and we continued walking in silence. We finally made it to the amusement park, I awed.

"Its huge and so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Its reeks of sweat and vomit." Hikaru said, scrunching up his nose in disgust.

"But past that, its a place full of thrilling rides and prize-filled stands." I said, my eyes dazzling.

"Yeah, I guess." Hikaru shrugged. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him from ride to ride, each one more terrifying then the last. Then we stopped in front of one.

"The Bone Crusher? The most terrifying ride in all of Japan, not responsible for any injuries." Hikaru read the sign out loud, he gulped and looked at me with a forced smile. "Lets go ride something else, like that little kiddy ride." Hikaru said, trying to run off but I grabbed his shirt.

"Is someone afraid of a roller coaster? Please, they only put that to freak people out." I scoffed.

"Still, I don't feel safe on a ride if I can't sue." He said, I chuckled.

"Lets go Hikaru, or should I say scaredy-cat?" I joked, he huffed while I dragged him into the ride. The man buckled us in and gave a thumbs up to the man who took charge of the controls. We started climbing up a huge hill, I whooped and Hikaru glared at me.

"Oh Hikaru, calm down, we'll be fine." I reassured him, but he was still shaking. We were almost at the top, when Hikaru gripped my hand and held it tightly. I looked at him but his eyes were closed, I touched my cheek with my free hand, it burned lightly. Then, we dropped down as fast as a bullet, causing my buns to go out and let my reddish hair free. I started cheering when Hikaru finally opened his eyes, not letting go of my hand. At first he seemed scared, then he smile and cheered along with me. I raised our entertwined hands along with my free hand, and yelled as loud as I could. We went in a bunch of loops and turns, whenever we went upside down, Hikaru held my hand more tightly. We got off the ride, I still felt the rush and I could barely stand. We walked out and looked around, it was already dark since it was around eight.

"Umm Hikaru?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You're still holding my hand." I said, I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks and smiled. But now, my hand felt cold and empty and a little damp, Hikaru's palms sweated the entire time we were on the ride. But, I didn't really mind.

"Anyway, we should get home, its getting late and dark." Hikaru said.

"One more ride, then you can leave." I said, holding up my index finger.

"Fine, but this is the last one." Hikaru warned, I nodded and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards another ride of my choice. We stopped in front of a giant, twinkling ferris wheel.

"A ferris wheel, how cliché." He said.

"Its not cliché, I've always loved the ferris wheel." I argued.

"Whatever, lets just get in it." He said, practically pushing me into the cart. (Whatever they're called, lets go with carts for now.) We sat in it and a man closed the door, leaving the two of us in an awkward silence. I felt the cart ascend and looked out the window, I could see the entire city, lit with beautiful and colorful lights. I smiled and awed, Hikaru looked out the window.

"Its is quite marvelous, the city is amazing from this view." He said, he wasn't looking at me but I could see his smile from the reflection of the glass.

"Mhm, I wish we could stay up here together." I said.

"You wouldn't mind staying up here with me, forever?" He asked.

"Not with this view." I said, still gawking out the window.

"Rikka, why did you invite me here?" He asked, I turned around to face him.

"Because I wanted to become friends with you." I said.

"But you mostly wanted to hear about my brother." He whispered, I looked down at my feet.

"Hikaru, its not my place to say this, but I have to. It wasn't your fault your brother did that, his mind was set on it and it couldn't be changed. I don't want you to live with the guilt and torture, thinking your brother's death is your fault." I said.

"You don't know anything, do you? I could've told someone, I could've tooken the gun away from him, he could still be here today if I had stopped him." Hikaru said, a glare on his face.

"But Hikaru, I-" I started.

"You don't know anything about losing a family member, you shouldn't be speaking about this." He said, something in me boiled up.

"What the hell do you mean? I already told you, but let me inform you in more detail. My mother ran away from our family and took me with her, then we had to keep a cheap little apartment. Then, she left without another word said, leaving me to fend for myself. I didn't have any family until I came here, where I finally found my brother and father. My father had remarried, to a woman with a younger daughter. I felt... replaced. Like a stupid broken doll that no one wanted anymore. And now, I have to make up for fifteen years missing between me and my family. But I know I can never be loved like the new additions." I said, I felt tears streaming down my face. "And now, Utau and Souka probably hate me for my stupid attitude. God, I have never felt so much self-hatred." I said, chuckling sadly. Hikaru had wide eyes, he probably wasn't expecting something like that from me.

"Rikka, I didn't know, I'm sorry." He whispered, I wiped my eyes.

"Its fine." I said, we stayed silent for a while.

"My brother's name was Kinji, he was the best big brother I could possibly have. Then one day, he fell in love with a girl named Usagi. She was beautiful, and her personality even matched her beauty. One thing about Usagi though, she was Tomeo's ex-girlfriend. And even though Tomeo broke up with Usagi, Tomeo couldn't help but feel unbearble rage against Kinji. So, he would verbally assault him, or even physically sometimes. But to him, it was worth it to be with Usagi. But soon, Usagi had to move away, so they said their goodbyes and Usagi was on her way. She didn't know anything about the bullying, because he didn't want her to worry. Yet Tomeo didn't stop, in fact, he got progressively worse. Kinjo came home with deeper cuts and bigger bruises every night. He told me not to tell anyone, but he wouldn't tell me why he didn't want anyone to know. So one day, I walked into my brothers room, to see a hanging rope around his neck while he was standing on a chair. He yelled at me to get out, but I wouldn't, until he finally knocked my out unconcious. When I woke up, Kinji was dead. His death note only said I'm sorry and for me to keep his favorite beanie. Ever since then, my mother or father haven't been the same. Its more quiet around the house, and no one dares to go into Kinji's room." He said, the story made more tears slide down my cheeks. I jumped into his arms, crying on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru! I am so sorry." I said, and I kept repeating it. I felt his hand pat my head, but tears kept streaming down my face. I can't believe what Hikaru had to go through, to think he saw his own brother about to commit suicide.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sighed and relaxed on the couch.

"Ok, Kukai, now lay on her." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto, we have been doing this for the past hour, it always results in me getting hurt!" Kukai exclaimed.

"Hey, 20th time is the charm." Ikuto said, I sighed.

"Seriously Ikuto, we need a new strategy. We can't just keep having Kukai lay on me to just get his balls kicked in." I said.

"I don't think I can ever have children." Kukai whispered.

"What else am I supposed to do? Its not like I'm trained to cure androphobia." Ikuto said.

"Androphobia?" Someone asked, we turned around to see Rikka walking in through the front door. "Amu has androphobia?" Rikka asked. I figured there was no point in lying to her, so I nodded.

"Yeah, do you know anything about curing it?" Ikuto asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, because I used to have it." Rikka said.

**OOOHHHH CLIFFIE DAYYUMMMMMMMMM. Ok I'm done. So this chapter is super long for you guys, so I hope it turned out good! I hope this chapter helped you realize Rikka's intentions a little more. The only reason she acts like a bitch to Utau because she feels replaced and she wants to get her spot back as the little sister. So yeah, thats basically it.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	35. Chapter 35 : Hikaru Did What?

**Yo guys! I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter! Theres not much to say today, so lets continue to chapter 35! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"W-what do you mean you used to have it?" I stuttered, not believing what I just heard.

"I used to have it." Rikka repeated.

"How did you get cured?" Ikuto asked.

"Well I went to a special guy who handles that type of stuff, I forgot what they're called." Rikka said, holding up a finger to her chin.

"A psychiatrist?" Kukai asked.

"Something like that." Rikka said, shrugging her shoulders.

"A psychiatrist, maybe I could get an appointment." I said.

"We don't need a psychiatrist, I can cure you myself." Ikuto said.

"Ikuto, this is a serious matter. And Kukai will probably get sick of being abused." I said, Ikuto sighed.

"I'm already sick of it." Kukai muttered, but we all ignored it.

"Yeah, I used to beat up boys in middle school all the time. Including I would have a lot of panic attacks, mom finally took me to a specialist and he cured me." Rikka said.

"But how?" I asked.

"I actually can't remember, thats what grinds my gears alot. No matter how much I think about it, I can't remember." Rikka said, rubbing her chin with her fingers.

"He probably used some voodoo magic, we shouldn't trust him." Ikuto said.

"I still have his number, he said I should keep it if any symptoms come back. But luckily, they never did." Rikka said, ignoring Ikuto's statement.

"Ikuto, this guy sounds good. If I go, I can finally live a normal life." I said.

"But Amu, I don't want some random guy curing you, I want to cure you myself." Ikuto said.

"But Ikuto, I hate to break it to you, but these lessons are not getting us anywhere. If I want to get cured, I have to go to someone who knows what they're doing." I said, he groaned. "Are you jealous that someone else will cure me?" I asked, smirking.

"Of course not." Ikuto said, crossing his arms and looking away from me.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, but for now, how was your date?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Friendly gathering, and I think Hikaru and I had a breakthrough with our friendship." Rikka said, smiling sadly.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"Can't tell." She said, with a wink and a finger to her lips.

"Did he touch you somewhere you didn't like? I can handle him for you." Ikuto said, clenching his fist.

"Ikuto, calm down." I said, he murmured something but I ignored it. There was a knock at the door and Ikuto got it, Hikaru stood there with a pink jacket.

"Hello sir, is Rikka here?" Hikaru asked.

"Whats it to you, and cut the good boy act, I know what you want." Ikuto said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"I don't understand what you're getting at." Hikaru said, Ikuto leaned in to take a good stare at the boy and Hikaru leaned back. "That is uncomfortibly close sir." He said.

"Ikuto, get away from the poor kid." I said, dragging Ikuto away from the door.

"I got my eye on you!" Ikuto exclaimed, I elbowed him in the stomach and he fell down to the ground.

"Hes just a bit overprotective." I said, smiling sweetly. Hikaru sweat dropped then turned his attention to Rikka.

"You left your jacket, I figured I should return it." Hikaru said, and handed Rikka her jacket.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. You should probably leave before Ikuto swarms you with questions." Rikka said.

"Isn't Ikuto that really popular boy from our school?" Hikaru asked, Rikka nodded. "So you're the narcissist I've heard so much about." Hikaru said.

"I'm not a narcissist, I don't like him!" Ikuto whined, almost sounding like a child.

"Its not my fault that rumour went around about you jacking off to a photo of yourself." Hikaru said, Ikuto's head shot up.

"Who the hell spread that rumour?!" Ikuto exclaimed, I couldn't help but to chuckle slightly. Rikka burst out laughing.

"Now thats a true sign of a narcissist." She said, Ikuto frowned.

"Its a rumour, its not true." Ikuto muttered.

"Anyway, I have to go, goodbye Rikka." He said, then he grabbed her shoulder and leaned in. He was about to kiss her forehead until his eyes went wide and he backed up. "I'm sorry, I usually do that to my little sister when I say goodbye, and you kind of remind me of her." He said, yet Rikka stood still with her eyes closed. She opened one and stared at Hikaru, who was currently blushing.

"Oh, ok." Rikka said, she sounded a little disappointed. Hikaru waved her goodbye and went out the door, when he shut it, Ikuto and Kukai burst out laughing.

"Why are they laughing?" Rikka asked, I shrugged. Then Utau came downstairs and looked at Ikuto and Kukai, she gave me a questioning look and I shrugged.

"Ok Utau, lets say Kukai was saying goodbye to you, and he almost kissed your shoulder but then he stopped and said, "I am so sorry, you remind me a lot of my sister and thats what I do to my sister when I say goodbye to her?"" Ikuto asked.

"Well I'd be pretty disappointed that I got sister-zoned, thats like a circle you can't leave. Why?" Utau asked, Ikuto pointed at Rikka and Utau stared at Rikka. "Wait, did she-?" Utau asked, Ikuto nodded. Utau burst out laughing with Ikuto and Kukai, while Rikka stood there with a cherry-red blush.

"I don't care if I'm sister-zoned, who says I want to leave that circle?" Rikka huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Listen Rikka, obviously you have some feelings for this boy, yet you don't want to admit it. You can just turn this into some dramatic TV series or anime and pretend you have no idea what I'm talking about, or you can just confess to him." Utau said, placing a hand on Rikka's shoulder. "Just make the situation simplier and admit your true feelings, we don't judge." Utau said, Rikka pushed her hand off her shoulder.

"First of all, don't touch me you troll, and second of all, you have no idea what you're talking about because I do not contain any feelings for Hikaru." Rikka said.

"So the young bachelorette chose option number one, such a shame we couldn't get this over with right here, right now." Kukai said, resting his elbow on Utau's shoulder.

"Theres nothing to get over! Nothing will make me change my feelings for Hikaru, absolutely nothing!" Rikka exclaimed.

"Then kiss him." I said, a smirk plastered on my lips.

"E-e-excuse me?" Rikka stuttered.

"You said _absolutely_ nothing, so if you kiss him, you should feel no spark." I said, circling her like a vulture.

"W-well, it'd be a little weird to just kiss him out of nowhere." Rikka stuttered, I could tell she was getting nervous.

"Oh don't worry, we'll tell him that it was a dare, unless you don't want us to." Utau said, stepping into the conversation.

"But I don't want to do this!" Rikka exclaimed.

"I bet she hasn't even had her first kiss." Kukai scoffed, Rikka twirled her thumbs around. "You haven't?" Kukai asked, Rikka nodded.

"And I want to save it for someone else, so I won't kiss Hikaru." Rikka said.

"Maybe this is just an excuse." Utau said, Kukai and Ikuto nodded.

"Urrgghhh! You are all so aggravating!" Rikka exclaimed, she grabbed her jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out." She answered simply.

"At 10pm? Its not safe out there!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care!" She shrieked, then she slammed the door shut.

"Maybe we pushed her a bit over the edge." Ikuto said, we all nodded.

**Rikka's P.O.V:**

God! What the hell is wrong with them?! Honestly, their teasing was annoying and ridiculing. I touched my lips lightly, I never had my first kiss. Is it so wrong, I mean, I'm only fifteen. I've never had a boyfriend, I bet a lot of fifteen-year-olds never had their first kiss. Including I had androphobia for most of middle school, so I can't be to blame. I pulled my head up proudly with a great grin, I don't care if I haven't had my first kiss! Then I realized I had been wondering around aimlessly and I had gotten lost.

"God dammit." I muttered, looking around the area. Then I noticed two people up the road, maybe I could ask them for some help. I ran and as I got closer, one of the faces became more familiar, it was Hikaru! But there was some girl I had never seen before, I looked around and panicked. I dove into a bush near me and listen closely to what they were saying.

"Hikaru-koi! What were you doing with that girl at the park?" She whined, I already found her annoying. Wait, did she just say koi?

"She was a strict friend, I promise I wouldn't cheat on you babe." Hikaru said, are they dating? I narrowed my eyes and looked at Hikaru's expression, it seemed pretty annoyed.

"But she was too cute for her to just be your friend, I demand that you don't see her anymore!" The girl exclaimed, my eyes widened. She put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm serious Hikaru." She said, Hikaru pushed her hands off his shoulders.

"Listen, I agreed to date you because I felt bad for you. I don't want you to tell me who I can and can't see, especially since this isn't even a real relationship." Hikaru spat at her.

"But, I think I'm developing some real feelings Hikaru." She said, running her finger up and down his arm.

"And that guy you were trying to make jealous?" He asked.

"He doesn't matter anymore, all that matters is the passion that we feel Hikaru, wouldn't you agree?" She asked.

"No, now stop touching my arm." He said, taking her hand and putting it to her side. "I'm sorry, I only did this for money, and so you would stop asking me." Hikaru said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'll be leaving now, call me if you change your mind." The girl said, walking off.

"Never!" Hikaru exclaimed, walking the direction I was. He walked past the bush and I sighed, I thought he saw me. I stepped out of the bush and brushed myself off, and started walking. I still didn't know where I was going, how am I supposed to get home.

"Hey girlie, come here." A guy said, a hat covering his face.

"Oh sir, I'm lost, can you help me?" I asked.

"Sure, for all the money in your pockets." He said.

"What? I don't have any money." I said.

"Are you stupid or something?" He asked, pulling a gun out. "Give me all of the stuff in your pockets!" The guy exclaimed, my eyes widened. My hands were shaking as I tried to dig through my pockets and pulled some junk out.

"I have a used tissue, some lint, strawberry chapstick, and 31 cents." I said, sticking my hand out and smiling sheepishly. He gave me a weird expession and quickly pointed the gun at my head.

"You're no use for me then." He said, he pushed me down to the ground. He smirked evily while pointing the gun at my body, I closed my eyes and waited. I heard a grunt and the gun fall down. I looked foward and looked at the man, his pupils were small and he had a sword going through his chest. My eyes widened as I saw him coughing up blood, some falling on my cheek. He fell down, revealing a Hikaru.

"Y-y-y-you killed him." I stuttered, not believing the sight in front of me. Hikaru pulled out the sword that he impaled into the man, then stared at me with a expressionless face.

"He would've killed you if I wasn't here." He said, taking a look at the sword.

"You didn't have to kill him! You could get arrested!" I exclaimed, he put his hand over my mouth.

"If you keep shouting like that, then of course I will." He said, I licked his hand and he wiped it on my arm.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" I asked, not daring to look at the horrifying body in front of me.

"We leave it here." He said casually.

"He could still be alive though." I said.

"So?" He asked, I could not believe his attitude towards this.

"I'm calling the ambulance." I said, then I started reaching for my pocket until Hikaru grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"If you do that, I might get arrested." He said, his blue eyes staring into mine. I felt my heart speed up and my cheeks burn slightly.

"I can't leave him here to die though, I'll tell the cops that you only used the sword for self-defense." I said.

"What if they ask me where I got the sword from?" He asked, he kept holding on to my hand tightly.

"Hikaru, why did you have the sword anyway?" I asked, his face was way too close to mine now.

"Lets just say I have it for protection." He said, looking away from me.

"Then tell the cops that." I said, then got out of his grip and dialed 911. I bit my nails nervously while I waited for someone to answer. I looked at Hikaru, he was looking up at the sky.

"Hello, what is you emergency?" The woman asked, and I slowly explained what happened.

**WHOA GUYS, WHAT WITH HIKARU AM I RIGHT? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was an actual reason Hikaru was carrying around a sword, but you'll just have to wait to see why :3. **

_**Please R&R!**_


	36. Chapter 36 : Those Rebellious Teenagers!

**Hey guys! I haven't been feeling the best for the past week, but hopefully I can still write good. So anyway, heres chapter 36!**

**Rikka's P.O.V:**

We sat in the police station, Hikaru's foot was tapping impatiently. A cop approached us and I felt scared.

"The man's state is critical, but he will make it." He said, I sighed in relief. "Since he was going to try to kill you, he will go to court and this young man will not be arrested since it was self defense. But, the sword will be confiscated." He said, Hikaru stood up.

"I need that sword, you can't just take it." Hikaru said, a cold glare on his face.

"Oh yeah? What do you exactly need it for?" The cop asked, eyeing down Hikaru. Hikaru grumbled something and sat back down, the cop walked away and left us alone. Now that my mind fully comprehended everything, I was a little scared of him. I was sitting two chairs away from him, he looked angry right now.

"Hikaru?" I asked, he looked at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you please tell my why you need that sword?" I asked, he sighed.

"Thats a secret between me and me." He said, I sighed.

"Keeping problems to yourself won't help, trust me." I said, he stared at me with an expressionless face.

"By the way, what were you doing stalking me from a bush?" He asked.

"You saw me?" I asked.

"Its hard not to notice a sighing bush while you walk past it." He replied, I giggled slightly.

"Everyone was annoying me, so I went out and got lost. Then I saw you with some girl and I thought I shouldn't interupt, so I hid in a bush." I said, he raised an eyebrow at me.

"How did they annoy you?" He asked. I started remembering the conversation, causing me to blush brightly.

"Oh nothing really, haha." I chuckled nervously.

"So you saw me with that girl?" He said, I nodded. "She asked me to pretend to go out with her, I said no and since that day, she kept constantly asking me and I finally accepted the offer when she said she would pay me." He said, I sighed.

"Thats a relief." I said.

"Why? Was someone jealous?" He asked with a smirk.

"No! Why would I be jealous? Of what?" I said, proud of my comeback.

"That didn't seem too convincing." He said.

"Shut up Hikaru! You don't know anything!" I exclaimed, he chuckled. I stared at him, he looked kind of cute chuckling.

"Don't stare at me like that, it makes me feel self-concious." He said, then he pulled the beanie over his face. I laughed, he can be annoying, cute, and funny all at the same time. Thats when Souka, Amu, Ikuto, and Utau ran into the building.

"Rikka, are you ok? What happened?" Souka asked, cupping my face with her hands, inspecting me.

"I'm fine, you don't have to be so worried." I said, Hikaru finally revealed his face and looked at everyone. Ikuto seemed pissed and grabbed Hikaru's collar and lifted him up.

"What the hell did you do to Rikka?" He asked, Hikaru struggled to get out of his grip, but to no use.

"I didn't do anything." Hikaru managed to choke out.

"Ikuto! Let him go!" I shouted, hitting Ikuto's back. Ikuto let go of him and he fell to the floor, choking and panting for air at the same time.

"This guy is bad news Rikka, I forbid you to see him." Ikuto said.

"I wo't listen to you, Hikaru is my friend." I said.

"Fine, then I'll have to keep an eye on you then." Ikuto said, he grabbed my arm and tried dragging me out the building, but I held my ground.

"Hikaru protected me, he didn't hurt me! I don't see why you're doing this!" I exclaimed, Hikaru looked at me strangely.

"Why was this boy holding a sword anyway, if he gives me a valid reason for that, then I'll let you see him." Ikuto said, I looked at Hikaru.

"Thats a secret between me and me, and I don't care if I never see her again." Hikaru said, I felt my heart crack a little.

"Hikaru." I whispered, yet he didn't look at me.

"I think we should leave now." Ikuto said, a satisfied smirk on his face. I let him pull me out the door, Hikaru finally looked back at me and our eyes met for a second before the door closed. The car ride back was uncomfortably silent, I just kept looking out the window. I can't believe Hikaru said that, I thought we were friends now. Maybe he didn't mean it, but then why would he say it? I sighed sadly, Amu took notice and stared at me with concern. Ikuto and Souka were up front while Utau, Amu and I sat in the back of the car.

"It'll be ok." She whispered so only I would hear, she was sitting next to me. She tried reassuring me by patting my back, but it didn't work. The only thing in my mind was Hikaru and his words, they kept echoing throughout my mind. We finally made it home and Lulu was sitting on the couch, she got up and hugged me tightly.

"Rikka, are you ok? I was so worried." She said.

"I'm fine." I said.

"What happened?" Lulu asked, staring at everyone else.

"Her little boyfriend nearly killed someone." Ikuto said, I growled lightly.

"Hes not my boyfriend, hes not even my friend anymore because of you." I snarled, Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Oh you'll live, you're only fifteen, you'll find someone new." Ikuto said, I swear steam was coming out of my ears.

"You didn't." I whispered.

"What?"

"You loved Amu since you were five, and after all those years of being apart, you still loved her. Well, Hikaru is one of my friends, he could've been my best friend if your overprotective ass stepped into the picture!" I shouted, Ikuto's eyes widened.

"Amu was diffrent." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"She just was, just listen to your elder." Ikuto said.

"I hate you." I whispered.

"I didn't hear you." Ikuto asked, leaning his ear closer to me.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I shouted, running upstairs. I ran up to the attic and locked the door, tears started pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall.

"Rikka, open the door, we need to talk!" Souka shouted, banging on the door. I ignored her calls and allowed my back to drag against the wall as I fell to the ground. I stared at the room, it was currently being renovated so the walls were half-painted the some of the carpet was torn to be replaced with hard-wood. I wiped my eyes and went over to the window, I stared at the moon. I wish I could talk to Hikaru one more time, to ask him what he really thought of me. Suddenly, a rock came hurdling at the window, causing me to fall back from fright. Luckily, it didn't break or catch anyone's attention from downstairs. I crawled over to the window and looked out it cautiously, I saw Hikaru there, ready to launch another rock. Once he saw me, he dropped the rock and motioned me to open the window, so I did.

"What do you want?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I wanted to see you, I need to talk to you." He said.

"I thought you didn't care if you ever see me again." I said, crossing my arms and looking away from him.

"You didn't think I really meant that, do you?" He asked, I looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "Wow, you really are dumb, and you're in senior classes." He said.

"I'm not dumb, you're just mean." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Whatever, now come down here." He said.

"How? No one will let me out of the house." I asked.

"Sneak out, don't you have a back door or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, but you would have to go through the kitchen. Just give me a minute." I said, then I looked around the room. There was a bunch of old blankets covering the floor, to make sure the paint didn't get on. I picked one up and smirked, I know what to do.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sat on the couch, next to Ikuto, who was tapping his foot angrily.

"You shouldn't be angry Ikuto." I said.

"She said she hated me, with no reason." He said, I chuckled.

"You are so stupid, there are too many reasons why she hates you right now." I said.

"Oh yeah, name one." He demanded.

"For one, you are being so hypocritical." I said.

"How?" He asked, he looked like he had no idea what I was talking about.

"You're telling Rikka to give up someone she likes, yet you never did. Also, you're banning her from seeing someone because they went to police station, yet you did too." I said.

"But I didn't nearly kill someone." Ikuto said.

"You could have, if no one broke up that fight, who knows what you would have done to Kairi. Including, if Hikaru didn't stab that guy, Rikka could have been in the hospital, or even she could have even been dead." I said.

"Don't say that." Ikuto frowned, I chuckled.

"Ikuto, you're being a bit unreasonable. Don't you think you can get into some type of agreement with her?" I asked.

"Fine, she can see him again when shes out of the house, better yet, fifty." Ikuto said, I slapped his shoulder and chuckled. "Fine, I guess I was overreacting, I was just really scared. What if she got hurt?" Ikuto asked.

"Ikuto, Hikaru was protecting her from someone that was about to shoot her. To be honest, I think hes the best Rikka will ever get. Unless you want some punk that dropped out of school, and wants to tour the world with her in some van." I chuckled.

"I prefer Hikaru, now lets get upstairs and apologize to Rikka." Ikuto said, he came up to me and helt my waist. "Thanks Amu, for the advice." He said with a sweet smile, I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you hopping for a kiss?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe something more." Ikuto smirked, he leaned down and kissed me. I stood on my toes so I could make the kiss deeper, but he just threw me on the couch. He layed on top of me and started kissing me again, I could feel him smirking into the kiss. His tongue darted into my mouth and started exploring every inch. His hand traveled up my shirt and went to my back. I was a little curious on what he was doing, and I'm not sure if I liked it. Suddenly, I heard a click and felt my bra loosen.

"Ikuto!" I shouted, holding my chest.

"What?" He asked.

"You can't unhook my bra!" I shouted.

"Were we not going to-?" Ikuto started.

"Go up there and apologize to Rikka, you can apologize to me later." I glared daggers at him, he sighed and ran upstairs. I soon heard a shout from the attic.

"What the hell!" I heard Ikuto shout, I quickly hooked my bra back and ran upstairs. I opened the attic door and noticed what looked like blankets tied together tied to one of the pillars holding up the ceiling. They went out the one window in this room, but what I mostly noticed,

No Rikka.

"Where the hell is she! Did she sneak out?!" Ikuto exclaimed, looking at me.

"She probably crawled out the window with the blankets like a rope." I said, pulling up the tied blankets.

"We have to go find her, and lay down the law." Ikuto growled.

"You already layed down the law, and see what happens when you do that? You get a rebellious teenager." I said, but he was already downstairs, ready to look for Rikka. I sighed, god dammit Rikka, where did you go this time?

**Rikka's P.O.V:**

I started climbing out the window, I already felt my hands start sweating. I was super nervous, I was never the best in gym, especially in rope-climbing.

"Hurry up Rikka, your brother could come out any second." Hikaru whispered, but I could still hear him. I suddenly started feeling myself getting dizzy, I forgot I was completly terrified of any types of heights. I clung onto the rope for dear life and froze.

"Rikka, what the hell are you doing?" Hikaru asked, I could tell he was slightly annoyed.

"I'm scared of heights, I can't handle this." I said, gripping the rope even more.

"C'mon, just jump into my arms, I'll catch you." Hikaru said, standing underneath me.

"Jumping down? Do you want me to die?" I asked, he rolled his eyes. I sighed and looked down at Hikaru, he mouthed 'trust me.' I loosened my grip and the fear came back, so I clung to it strongly again. I looked at the rope and noticed a spider the size of thumb, I screamed and let go of the rope. Then I noticed what I did.

"Hikaru, catch me!" I shouted, then I felt me hit something. I opened my eyes and noticed Hikaru fell down trying to catch me.

"Oh my god, are you ok Hikaru?" I asked, he pouted.

"You're heavier then you look." He said, I smacked his shoulder.

"Shut up! You don't mean that." I said, crossing my arms.

"Do you mind getting off me though?" He asked, I noticed I was sitting on his stomach. I chuckled nervously and got off him. "What a relief." He muttered, I huffed and looked away from him.

"Lets go." He said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My house, now lets go." He said, I nodded and tried following him. But as soon as I tried walking on my right leg. I felt a sharp pain, I fell down to the ground and held it.

"OW!" I yelped, Hikaru kneeled next to me and examined my ankle.

"You might have sprained it when you fell." He said, I sighed.

"Well now what am I supposed to do?" I asked, but Hikaru was already trying to pick me up bridal style. "Hikaru, I refuse to have to carry me all the way to your house!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms around.

"You are in no condition to refuse me." He said with a smirk.

"You're probably going to rape me in this condition." I muttered.

"Possibly." He said.

"Hikaru!" I shouted, he chuckled slightly and he started walking. I felt a blush creep onto my face as Hikaru was carrying me.

_"Calm down, hes just doing this to be nice."_ I thought.

"Hey Hikaru, why did you tell Ikuto that you didn't care about seeing me?" I asked.

"Because, I needed to throw him off." Hikaru said, I shot him a questioning look and he sighed. "I was going to sneak over to your house, so I just needed to tell him something so that he would think I didn't want to see you." Hikaru said, I nodded slowly. So thats why, a smile me my lips.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Because you're my best friend." I said, I saw him blush and he looked away.

"Thats what I am to you?" He asked, I sensed a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Just wondering." He said, I raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't see it. It wasn't too long of a walk, since we reached his house in five minutes. He opened the door and revealed and average looking house. It smelled of vanilla and the color scheme was mostly based of beige. Yet, it was completly dirty, there was trash and some unknown items all around the place.

"Onii-chan!" I heard a girl shout, then a little kid ran into the hallways.

"Hey Nanami, how was school?" He asked.

"Great! And who is the girl in your arms? Is she a princess and your her prince charming who saved her?" Nanami asked, her smile was bright and beautiful.

"Isn't she supposed to be asleep? its midnight." I whispered in Hikaru's ear.

"Nanami goes to sleep when she wants to, shes to energetic to be tired." Hikaru said, I stared at the child. She had some sleeping bags underneath her eyes, I frowned.

"Can you put me down, I feel a bit awkward." I said, Hikaru nodded. He headed upstairs and headed into one of the four doors in the hallway. He placed me on the bed and I sat up. Hikaru went out to get me some ice and I sat in the room. It was painted mostly black and red, with some normal wooden furniture. Hikaru came back and placed the ice on my ankle.

"So where are your parents?" I asked.

"Work, or they're locked up in their rooms." Hikaru answered, I nodded.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said.

"Is your leg ok?" He asked, I stood up and walked in a circle in his room.

"Apperently." I shrugged then went out into the hallway. Damn, I forgot to aske him which door it was. Whatever, lets just guess then.

"Whats behind door number 1?" I chuckled to myself, then I opened the door. My eyes went wide as I entered.

Well this sure isn't the bathroom.

**GUYS GUYS GUYS, I GOT GTA 5 AND ITS SO MUCH FUN DOE. I'm sorry for not updating, I got so side-tracked by the game, including we have a stupid science fair that we are forced to participate in -_- *sighs* Well, I hope you at least enjoyed this chapter! **

_**Please R&R!**_


	37. Chapter 37 : The Dream

**Hey guys! We finally got 300+ reviews! Thank you guys so much and I have said thanks so many times but I can't say it enough like A BILLION HUGS FOR EVERYONE! I really appreciate everything, so lets continue with chapter 37! **

**Rikka's P.O.V:**

I covered my mouth with my hand, horrified of the sight before me. It was an empty room, but with a hanging rope attached to the ceiling. I walked in carefully, I can't believe they kept this up. I've heard of keeping memories but this is just insane. There was a piece of paper on the floor, I closed the door to make sure no one saw me in here. I picked up the paper.

_I'm sorry_

_P.S: You can keep my beanie Hikaru, keep it safe kid._

I quickly folded up the note and put it back where I found it. I can't believe this, the parents are probably insane if they kept this. I wonder if the family is ok with this here, especially Nanami, she is the youngest after all. Speaking of Nanami, she looked super tired, I wonder what happened to her. I stepped out of the room and closed it shut. I walked over to the room beside it, it was completly trashed, but the walls were painted pink and there was a bed with Nanami on it.

"Hey Nanami, what are you doing?" I asked, she turned to look at me, she looked completly brain dead.

"Just catching up on some homework, Sensei said I need to bring my grades up." She said, her eyes drooping down slowly.

"What grade are you in?" I asked.

"I'm in fifth grade." She answered.

"And why are you doing homework so late?" I asked.

"Because I needed to clean the house a little today, I also had to make food for mommy and daddy. They freaked out again today, but I only got a tiny bruise this time." She said, my eyes went wide.

"What do you mean, 'freaked out?'" I was really hoping I wouldn't hear what I would.

"Promise not to tell? Mommy and daddy said never to tell anyone." She said, I nodded. "Well, sometimes when I come in to their room, they start yelling 'its your fault' or 'you could have done something' and hit me." She said, I couldn't even describe the anger I felt right now.

"Do you have any scars or bruises right now?" I asked, trying to hide my anger.

"Well I have one on my arm, and my leg, also a big one on my back, but that was caused by daddy's belt." She said.

"Does Hikaru know?" I asked.

"No, and you can't tell him or else mommy and daddy will get angry." She said. "Now pinky promise." She demanded, holding out her pinky. I sighed, I can't lie to a child. I put my pinky near hers and she wrapped around it tightly. I told her goodnight and walked back to Hikaru's room, he was currently reading a manga.

"Hey Hikaru, mind if I stay the night?" I asked, his eyes widened.

"A girl? Staying over at a boy's house? Isn't that a little weird?" He asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Its not like we're doing anything or sleeping in the same bed. Besides, I don't feel like having Ikuto yell at me all night." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Won't they worry about you?" Hikaru asked.

"To be honest, Ikuto worrys too much. I mean, I feel like he worrys more about me then Amu, and I basically just met him." I grumbled.

"Blood is thicker then water Rikka, maybe he wants to protect you because you are his sister. I mean, you've been missing for about 15 years now, maybe he just doesn't want to lose you again." Hikaru said, flipping through the pages of his manga.

"That was pretty insightful Hikaru." I smiled sweetly at him, he blushed slightly and just kept reading his manga. "Anyway, just give me a comforter and some pillows and I'll be fine on the floor." I said, Hikaru rolled his eyes and went to go get the items I asked for. He came back in with some pillows and a big comforter and set it all on the floor. He laid down on it and sighed.

"What are you doing, I was going to sleep on the floor." I asked.

"I'm not letting a girl sleep on the floor, besides, I like sleeping on the floor." He said, moving around a little to get comfortable. I chuckled slightly and jumped onto his bed, nuzzling my face into the pillows. They had his scent lingering on them, which I found quite enjoyable.

"What abou pajamas? You can't sleep in clothes that you've been walking in all day, thats unsanitary." Hikaru said with a disgusted face.

"Oh, I see Hikaru is a bit of a health freak." I smirked.

"I am not, I just like things clean." Hikaru said. "Just borrow one of my clean shirt, they should be in that closet." He said, I went over to the closet and opened it. There were many shirts in there, so I pulled one out and went out into the hallway. This time I actually found the bathroom and went in. I looked at the shirt, it was obviously going to be too big because its Hikaru's, not because hes fat, hes like muscly. Then an evil thought crosses my mind, causing me to smirk. Hikaru is obviously uncomfortable with me just staying here, so lets make him more uncomfortable. I usually don't sleep in a bra, and I thought it would be better if I kept it on for this sleepover, but not anymore. I took of my bra and slipped the shirt on, obviously my... nips were poking out. I chuckled slightly, nips is a funny word, nips.

After about five minutes of laughing about that word, I went back on track. I took of my pants, leaving the over-sized shirt and my panties on. I took out my twin buns and took a good look in the mirror, perfect.

I walked back into Hikaru's room, I opened the door to see him taking off his shirt. He turned around and looked at me, or should I say mostly my chest. So there we stood, each looking at each other's chests. My ears were burning along with my cheeks, and Hikaru's face was entirely red. He did have a nice chest, nicely toned and stuff.

"I AM SO SORRY!" I shouted, then slammed the door shut. I think this sleepover is uncomfortable enough already. I ran back into the bathroom and put my bra on and slipped on my pants, hopefully he won't care if I sleep in pants. I walk back to the door and knock on it, Hikaru opened it, he had his pajamas on now. His head was down slightly, so I could not see his expression. I walked in and rushed over to his bed, laying down onto it and stuffing my face into it. God that was so embarrassing! I didn't think he would stare at me like that, and I didn't think he was shirtless. But somehow, perverted thoughts entered my mind. I felt like screaming, but instead I started spazzing out on his bed. This must be from Ikuto's side of the family!

"Rikka, are you ok?" Hikaru asked as he watched me spazz out. I started flailing my legs around while my hands were gripping each side of my head.

"Get...the...images...out!" I shouted, slamming my head repeatedly into the pillow.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rikka, I didn't mean to stare like that." Hikaru apologized, I looked at him.

"No, I should be the one who is sorry, I should have knocked." I sighed, I felt my muscles finally relax.

"Well, goodnight." Hikaru said, then plopped his head on the pillow.

"Yeah, goodnight." I said, then I sighed. Luckily, I quickly fell asleep. Yet many thoughts were running through my head.

**My eyes shot open, I was standing in front of Hikaru's house.**

**"Huh, why am I out here?" I asked myself, the door was wide open so I just walked in. I heard crying upstairs and I quickly ran up there. I heard it coming from Kinji's old room, I tried opening the door but my hand passed right through the knob. **

**"The hell?" I slightly murmered to myself. Well if that works, I walked straight through the door and looked at the scene in front of me. A boy that looked like an older Hikaru was standing there, yelling at a crying boy who had his head down. I looked around and noticed the room was furnished completly, but when I came in here last time it wasn't. **

**"Please Kinji, don't do it!" The young boy cried, his head shot up. My eyes widened slightly, it was Hikaru, so then that was...**

**"Hikaru, get out! I need to do this, its too late!" Kinji shouted, he was gripping the rope hanging from the celing tightly. Oh god, is this when Kinji hung himself. **

**"Stop Kinji, don't do it!" I shouted, yet he couldn't hear. **

**"I refuse to leave if you're doing this!" Hikaru shouted, then Kinji kicked him square in the face. I covered my mouth in shock, Hikaru was knocked out and his nose was slightly bleeding. I kneeled next to him and tried picking him up, but my arms passed right through him. I looked at Kinji, he was breathing deeply and he had a regretful expression. He stood on the chair and put the around his neck, I quickly looked away but I could hear his neck crack slightly. I was horrfied, the only sound left was the the rope, swinging back and forth. A sudden gush of wind came, causing me to close my eyes. I opened them when the wind stopped, all the furniture was gone, Kinji was gone and as was Hikaru. **

**I went downstairs and heard plates shaking, I ran into another hallway. I didn't notice this walking into Hikaru's house. I looked at a family photo that was framed and it was hanging on the wall. One problem though, it was cracked. I frowned and heard more plates rattling, I ran towards the sound. I walked through another door and saw Nanami with a large platter that held plates with diffrent varieties of food. There were two other people in the office-looking room, they looked middle-aged and completly brain dead. **

**"Mama, Papa, I brought you guys food." Nanami said, yet the two parents stayed silent. Nanami put the platter on the desk and started walking out, until the man grabbed her by her collar. **

**"Why didn't you stop him!" He shouted, he looked ****psycho. **

**"Papa, I'm sorry!" Nanami cried, tears rushing down her face. **

**"Its your fault, if you stopped him, he would still be here!" The father shouted, the mother sat emotionless. **

**"I couldn't do anything though" Nanami whispered, the man gritted his teeth and threw the young girl on the floor. He started going through his closet, then he pulled out a brown belt. I gasped and ran in front of Nanami, yet the belt passed right through me. I heard a strong slapping sound, almost matching the sound of a whip cracking. The father was panting while Nanami was quietly sobbing, I looked behind me and saw the red scar on her back. So this is what she meant, the big bruise on her back. **

**"Stop crying, you're a pathetic excuse of a daughter!" The father shouted, more cracks were heard. The mother slightly turned her head towards the scene, yet did nothing about it. I felt tears slide down my cheeks as the painful sound continued. Another gush of wind came, this time, I opened my eyes and everything was completly white. I looked down and noticed I was on a cloud. I looked foward and saw Kinji, he had a white suit on with a halo above him. **

**"Kinji." I whispered, yet I know he could hear me. I narrowed my eyes as he mouthed something. Two phrases and I could feel more tears slide down my cheeks. Suddenly, everything started shaking and cracking. The sky was falling, the cloud beneath me started falling apart. **

**"Kinji, watch out!" I shouted, yet he mouthed the same words again as he fell. My eyes widened as I curled into a ball and started sobbing. I knew his wish now, I had to carry it on. Suddenly, the piece of cloud beneath me broke, and I started falling into the abyss. The words echoed in my head. **

_**I'm sorry, help them. **_

My eyes shot open as I threw myself up. I had a cold sweat and I touched my cheeks, I was crying in my sleep. I looked at Hikaru, he was turned away from me. So, either those were some vivid dreams, or Kinji sent me those memories from this family. I can't believe this is what this family went through.

"Why are you awake Rikka?" Hikaru asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I said.

"I don't like sleeping on the floor, but its my only option." He said, I smiled at him.

"You miss him, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do, stupid question." Hikaru muttered.

"Well someones grumpy at 4 in the morning." I said, staring at the clock on his nightstand.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrow.

"I heard you crying in your sleep, I was a bit worried but I didn't want to wake you up." He said, so I was was crying my sleep.

"Yeah, something like a nightmare." More like your life.

"Well, its just a nightmare, go back to sleep." He said, not another word spoken. I couldn't sleep, I've been awake for about an hour now. All I had in my mind was the sounds in my dream, the neck slightly snapping, the rope swinging, the whipping of the belt. I shivered at the thought of them, how was I supposed to get some sleep? I looked at Hikaru, his body rising and falling, he probably fell asleep already. I climbed out of bed and crawled next to him. I wrapped my arms around his stomach and snuggled beside him. And like that, I fell asleep in a instant.

I woke with a weird feeling, like butterflies were fluttering in my stomach. I opened my eyes and yawned slightly, I was super tired. I looked around me, it was still dark, did I wake up in the middle of the night again? Then I noticed, something was covering me. I looked in front of me, a skin colored type of wall was there. I poked it slightly and heard a giggle. I looked up and saw Hikaru's head resting on mine. My face was blank as I blinked twice, then it went red as I tried to scoot away from him. But, his arm that was over my face was holding my back. If I make any sudden movements, I'll wake him up. But if I just stay here, he'll wake up and see me next to him.

Well this is quite a conundrum.

Besides, how did we postition like this anyway? I remember snuggling up against his back, he probably unconciously turned over and snuggled with me like a child would with a plushie. AND WHEN DID HE TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT, OH GOD WHY?! His shirt was still on when I crawled into bed with him, wait, was it?

"Onii-," Someone started as they walked in, I instantly froze. Oh god, it would be hard to explain this to anyone. I heard footsteps grow louder as the person came closer. I could feel the persons presence as it looked over me, it better not be the parents. Suddenly, they threw Hikaru's arm off me, so I could finally see it was Nanami.

"What are you-," She started, until I covered her mouth with my hand. She raised an eyebrow at me, I put a finger to my lips and made a 'shh' sound. She pryed my hand off her mouth and walked over to Hikaru, then she shrieked into his ear. Yet Hikaru didn't move, he remained asleep.

"When Hikaru is asleep, he might as well be dead. You can't wake him up easily." Nanami said, I sighed. "Now, why were you sleeping with him?" Nanami asked with a smirk.

"Oh, sometimes I sleep walk when I have nightmares. I usually go to my parents room, but since I wasn't with my parents, I slept with Hikaru." I lied, I can't tell her that I did it of my own free will.

"Oh, ok, well I have breakfast ready downstairs if you want some." She said.

"Are your parents home?" I asked, hoping they weren't.

"They're at work." Nanami answered, then she walked out. I sighed in relief, I looked at Hikaru who was still sleeping soundly. I should wake him up, Nanami worked hard on breakfast and it is the most important meal of the day. But how, Nanami said he is a heavy sleeper. What can I do to wake him up? I looked around the room, there was a coach's whistle. I took it and kneeled next to him and blew it, the sound made me want to cover my own ears. Yet Hikaru just mumbled something and turned over. I sighed, as I tapped my finger on my chin, trying to think of something else. Then I snapped my fingers and remembered something, yet it was a horrible memory, it might work.

_~Flashback~_

_There I was in 4th grade, before I gained my androphobia. Just playing in the sandbox like a normal kid would, then I saw my crush walk by. I swooned and continued to build my castle (it was just a sand mound.) I saw him talking to his friends while giggling and pointing at me. Did he know I had a crush on him? He started walking this way and I panicked, what did he want?_

_"Hey Rikka, I heard you liked me." He said, I felt my face burn up. _

_"Yeah, a little." I said, not daring to look at him. _

_"Well, would you like a kiss? Thats what people do when they like each other, right?" He asked, I stared at him with wide eyes. _

_"You like me?" I asked. _

_"Yeah, you're pretty cool." He said with a grin. _

_"Sure, we can kiss." I said with a bright smile. I closed my eyes and leaned in, as I felt his warm lips pressed against mine, but they weren't as soft as I thought they would be. I opened my eyes and saw he was just pressing his two fingers against mine. He burst out laughing, as did his friends. I felt so embarrassed that I ran away into the girl's bathroom. _

_~End Of Flashback~_

I sighed at the memory, having crushes in 4th grade is stupid anyway. Thank god that guy didn't take my first kiss, that would've been a waste. I sighed and I pressed two fingers against his lips, they were warm and felt soft. Hikaru started kissing them deeper, I held my hand over my mouth to hold my chuckles. He started licking my fingers and I almost burst out laughing. I pulled my fingers away and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Do you like that Hikaru?" I whispered seductively, he nodded. "God dammit Hikaru, get up, this is just getting gross. Including you slobbered all over my finger." I complained as I rubbed my finger against his blanket. His eyes shot open as he glared at me with a rosy red blush.

"What the hell Rikka?!" He exclaimed.

"Its not my fault you decided to get intimate with my fingers." I joked, he pushed me down. "No need to get violent." I frowned, getting back up.

"Do I smell bacon?" Hikaru asked, getting up and running out the door. I followed quickly behind and saw Nanami frying bacon on a frying pan.

"Hey guys, your eggs are already on the counter." She said, there was a nice granite kitchen island with two plates of eggs, sunny-side up.

Yummy.

Hikaru scarfed down the egg within a minute while I was only one-fourths done with mine. Nanami gave us some bacon and I looked at her eyes, she had blood-shot eyes and there were sleeping bags underneath them.

"Well, I have to go clean up the house." Nanami said, starting to walk away until I grabbed her shoulder.

"No, let me do it." I said, she stared at me.

"I can't let you do that." She whispered, Hikaru just stared at the two of us.

"Please, I really want to, you go get some sleep." I said, she smiled and nodded. She ran upstairs and I sighed.

"So you noticed too?" Hikaru asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Shes tired, I wish I could help her, but I have my own problems." Hikaru muttered, stabbing at his bacon with his fork.

"Well you're helping me today." I said, he chuckled.

"I don't clean, I'd rather cook or something." He said.

"Well you're cleaning today." I said, he glared at me but I was already looking through their closet, looking for cleaning supplies.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I stood in front of the huge building, Ikuto already regretting driving me here.

"I can cure you myself, we don't have to be here." Ikuto grumbled.

"Tell me the reason why you don't want me cured by a professional and I'll back out." I said, his eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked, I nodded. Of course I was lying, this could be a real way to get cured. I really wanted to know what was bothering him so much about this.

"I'm afraid that if you are cured, you won't come over as much for lessons. And you will be able to touch more boys." He said, I smiled.

"Aw, Ikuto is jealous." I said, ruffling his hair.

"Shut up." He growled, yet I could see a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Well, if he cures me, I'll let you have a free day with me." I said with a smirk.

"Free day?" He asked.

"Yep, you can do anything to me as long as it is not illegal." I said in a warning tone, he chuckled.

"You wouldn't let me have a free day." He scoffed.

"Don't underestimate me." I frowned, he chuckled and started walking towards the building. I followed him and walked into the building. The first floor was a beautiful lobby with a nice round front desk and black leather couches near the windows as a waiting room.

"Hello, do you have an appointment with anyone?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"I am here to see... Mr. Iwate." I said, reading the text that Rikka sent me a while ago. I also asked her where she was, but she didn't answer that one.

"Top floor." She answered simply, I thanked her and walked over to the elevator. I clicked the button that says 18, which was the top floor.

"I still don't like this. Besides, you said that if I told you, you wouldn't go." Ikuto complained.

"Well, you don't always get what you want in life." I said, he grumbled something and looked away from me. The doors of the elevator opened, revealing a long hallway with only double doors at the end.

"He has his own floor, pretty special guy then." I said, Ikuto looked bored. I walked down the hallway and stood in front of the double doors, each had golden lion heads with a knocker in their mouth. I grabbed it and pounded it on the door, then two women opened the door dressed in maids outfits.

"Is this Mr. Iwate's office?" I asked, the girls nodded. Then, I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

_Careful, Mr. Iwate is a bit... weird._  
_-Rikka_

I wonder what she means by weird. Ikuto and I walked into the room, there were huge windows that overlooked the entire city. There was a black desk with a black office chair facing towards the windows. There were modern white couches in front of the desk, the walls were painted white while the floor was carpeted gray.

"Where the hell is he?" Ikuto grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Why hello guests~." A man chirped as the chair turned around. He was wearing a purple suit with a galaxy tie. He had wavey blonde hair that ended at his shoulders , with icy-silver eyes.

"Are you-?" I started.

"Amu darling~! I've heard so much about you~, and that doesn't necessarily mean good things~!" He said with a good laugh. "Oh, I kid too much, anyway, please take a seat~." He chimed, pointing to the white couches. Ikuto and I sat down, the couches were much softer then I expected.

"So you're the professional?" Ikuto question, I could tell he was skeptical of him. This man was rather... cheery if you ask me. So thats what Rikka meant by weird.

"Well, those degrees don't hang up there for nothing~." He said, I turned around and saw a lot of college degrees.

"Sounds more like you're trying to brag." Ikuto spat, I sighed at his behavior.

"Oh maybe just a little~. Doesn't hurt to get a compliment every now and then~." He giggled, Ikuto's eyes widened a bit.

"Anyway, Amu, tell me more about your situation." Mr. Iwate asked, his tone changing from peppy to completly serious. He took out some reading glasses and put them on, along with a notebook and looked at me.

"Well, I have androphobia, just like Rikka had. The only exception is Ikuto and one of my other friends." I said, he nodded as he jotted down some notes.

"Now, when did you get androphobia and why?" He asked.

"Well, I was around five years old. My dad was drunk and pushed me down onto the cement, leaving serious head damage." I said, he wrote down more notes.

"Where is your father right now?" He asked.

"He died, the same night he pushed me down to the ground." I answered, his eyes had pain in them.

"I am so sorry for your loss, I too lost both of my parents in a house fire." He said, looking down at his notebook.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said, he shook his head.

"No its ok, now what other family members do you have?" He asked.

"Currently, I live with my mother and sister." I said.

"Has your family been affected by the death at all?" He asked.

"My sister wasn't born yet when he died, but I can tell she was sad because she never met him. My mother works twice as hard now, just separating the family even more." I answered, mumbling the last part. He wrote down some more notes while we sat in silence.

"Ok Amu, from the information I gathered, you can be cured." He said closing the notebook. I felt so relieved.

"But, there is a catch." He said, and suddenly the worry came back.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I can simply remove your androphobia with a special type of hypnosis. But, it might wipe the rest of your memory." He answered.

"My entire memory? I will be regain it right?" I asked.

"Well, no. The hypnosis erases your androphobia completely, and I don't really know how to explain it, but there were patients that lost their memory. Of course you'll remember basic things such as reading, writing, walking. But all other memorys, might be wiped." He sighed.

"You're a professional, you should know how to explain it to us!" Ikuto shouted, and continued shouting other things at him. I just felt my heart get heavy, I can't believe my only answer has a flaw in it. I don't want to lose my memory.

Not again.

**So here is the big life choice Amu has to face. She can either get cured with the risk of losing her memories, or she can somehow cure it herself. OOOOO, THE ANTICIPATION MUST BE KILLING YOU, AMIRIGHT? Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the late update, BUT HOUSE PARTY TOUR IS TOMORROW AND ITS KILLING ME. I want to be there right now!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	38. Chapter 38 : What Is Mr Iwate Hiding?

**So guys, lifes a little shit, am I right? I have a stupid science fair project due in November and my teachers is terrible. She gives us all this other work and we're still expected to have it ready. Like honestly. Anyway, heres chapter 38! **

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"I can't believe you're even considering this!" Ikuto shouted as we burst in through the front door of his house.

"Ikuto, he said theres only a 25% chance I'll lose my memory." I said, turning around to face him.

"Yeah, and if you do lose it, you'll never get it back. Doesn't that scare you the least bit?" He asked.

"Of course it scares me Ikuto. But you know what scares me more, that I can't stand in a stupid crowd without wanting to throw up or scream when a boy brushes against me." I exclaimed, I could feel my face getting red from anger again.

"I don't want to lose you again, and this time maybe permanently." Ikuto said.

"Its my choice Ikuto, and you'll have to deal with what ever I choose." I said, turning around to run up to Utau's room. Ikuto grabbed my arms and spun me into his arm, then kissed me gently. I pushed away from him and sighed.

"This isn't a problem that will resolve with a kiss." I said, his eyes were filled with pain. I ran upstairs and opened Utau's door, she was talking to Lulu. I groaned and threw myself in between them on the bed.

"Amu, whats wrong?" Lulu asked.

"Well, Ikuto and I visited the professional, then got kicked out since Ikuto almost punched him in the face." I said, Utau's and Lulu's eyes widened.

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

"Well, he said he could cure me." I said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Utau asked.

"Let me finish. He said that if he cured me, there would be a 25% chance I would lose the my entire memory, permanently." I said, Lulu and Utau frowned.

"Amu, are you considering this though?" Lulu asked, I nodded and she shook her head in disapproval.

"Amu, if I was you, I would rather keep my androphobia and my memory then lose my entire memory." Utau said.

"But you don't know what it feels like! None of you understand, only..." I suddenly stopped.

"What Amu?" Lulu raised an eyebrow at me.

"I need to go visit someone, I'll be back later, maybe." I said as I ran out of the bedroom. I ran out of the house but then I slowed down, because it occured to me that I have no idea where this person is. I got out my phone and started texting the person, hopefully they'll respond.

**Rikka's P.O.V:**

"We cleaned the whole house, everything is sparkling!" I exclaimed, while Hikaru was just panting on the dining room chair.

"That was the most intensive cleaning I have ever done." Hikaru panted, I smiled.

"I used to clean alot in my old apartment, it was a small apartment, but you would be suprised how much dirt and trash it can store." I said, shivering in disgust. I heard a beep come from my phone and look at it.

_I really need to talk to you, just tell me where you are. Ikuto isn't with me._  
_-Amu_

Hmm, I wonder what she wants to talk about. She better not be lying, because I do not feel like facing Ikuto yet.

"Can Amu come over? She said she needs to talk about something really important." I asked, Hikaru nodded. I texted her Hikaru's address. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang and I got up to get it. I look through the peephole on the door and saw only Amu, so I unlocked it and opened it.

"Hey Amu, come on in." I said, she walked in with her eyes looking at everything.

"This place is sparkling, was it recently cleaned?" She asked.

"Hikaru cleaned it yesterday, he is quite responsible." I said, Hikaru looked at me strangely but I sent him a wink. I grabbed on of the stools and sat down on it.

"Hikaru, rub my back." I said.

"Like hell I will." He grumbled.

"Fine, Amu, you won't believe what I found in Hikaru's room." I said with an evil smirk. I already felt Hikaru's hands massaging my back, Amu was slightly confused but I just shrugged.

"Anyway, whats up?" I asked, groaning slightly from Hikaru hitting a pressure point.

"Well, when you got cured by Mr. Iwate, did he warn you about something?" She asked.

"What do you mean? Lower Hikaru." I said.

"Well, he told me theres a 25% chance that I will lose my memory. Ikuto isn't taking it too good, he got kicked out for almost punching the poor man, and now he is yelling at me for even considering it." She said, sighing loudly.

"Ah yes, I remember him warning me. I still didn't have a choice, my mother said I was weird and stand out too much if I didn't get the hypnosis. I do sometimes forget things easily, only really strong memories I can still remember." I said. I guess my fourth grade story was pretty important to me if I can still remember it.

"Oh, well I still have one more question." Amu asked.

"Shoot." I said, motioning for Hikaru to go higher.

"Well, how did you get androphobia?" She asked, I felt my heart race. The terrible memories filled my brain, I can't cry now though.

"Wow, I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." I said, looking away from Amu. I ran upstairs, running into the bathroom and locking it, sliding my back against the wall while crying. I don't want to remember, why can't I just forget it?

**Amu's P.O.V:**

"Well, how did you get androphobia?" I asked, Rikka suddenly went pale.

"Wow, I have to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." She said, avoiding eye contact with me. She ran upstairs, leaving Hikaru and I in a awkward silence.

"I didn't know she had androphobia." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, and as do I." I chuckled.

"But you have a boyfriend." He said.

"Ikuto and another boy are the only exception." I said, Hikaru nodded his head slowly.

"Well, in my opinion, Ikuto shouldn't even have a say in it." Hikaru said.

"Are you saying that because you think that or because you hate him?" I asked.

"Maybe both." Hikaru shrugged, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"Well explain your reasoning to me." I said.

"Well, he doesn't know what you go through everyday, so why should he have a say? It also sounds like he is being selfish, not thinking about the benefits for you." He said.

"But also losing my memory and never getting it back is a big loss." I said.

"So? Memories may hold some nice moments. But mostly, the brain only thinks about the most terrifying or scarring. Memories only give you pain, nothing else." He said, my eyes widened slightly. This boy is only fifteen, but yet he speaks like he has the experience of an old man. I wonder what this kid went through that made him like this. My eyes began exploring the house, it looked pretty average. Like I mentioned earlier, also sparkling clean. It doesn't seem like he came from a bad house, maybe he is one of those smart kids.

"Hikaru, what happened last night? Why do you stab the guy?" I blurted out, quickly regretting asking it.

"Because he was going to shoot Rikka." He said, like it was that simple.

"But you only met Rikka."

"Does that mean I should let her die?" Hikaru snapped, then I saw a light shade of pink on his cheeks. "Listen, I don't make a lot of friends, ok? If you saw me at school, you could see that I don't give an approachable type of look. Rikka was one of them who wanted to become my friends, not try to flirt with me because of my looks." He sighed, this boy just keeps suprising me. So he gives off more of a scary look at school, wonder why.

"Are you antisocial?" I asked.

"Are you regularly so questioning?" He spat.

"And you wonder why you don't make too many friends." I muttered, but he heard.

"I know why I don't make friends. I don't want any, because the world is just filled with assholes!" He exclaimed, then leaned back against his chair.

"Not everyone is an asshole, Rikka turned out ok." I said, he looked at the stairs then back at me.

"Yeah, shes one of them." He mumbled, I could see his lips twitch into a slight smile. Just then, Rikka came running down the stairs and smiled at both of us.

"We should go see Ikuto, I think we need to talk to him." She smiled, her voice a bit shakey. Hikaru and I nodded, we all walked out the door and started heading towards the Tsukiyomi household.

"Yo Ikuto, get your butt in the living room." Rikka shouted, slamming the door open. She stood with great pride, like she beat her enemy in war. Ikuto came running down the stairs, he spotted Hikaru and walked towards him.

"How dare you take-" Ikuto started, his hands held out to choke Hikaru. Just as his hands were going to make contact with his neck, Rikka grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back, slightly choking him.

"Not now Ikuto, now we have important matters to take care of. Besides, if you get close to him, I'll snap your spine like a twig, got it?" Rikka asked, smiling sweetly at the now pale-faced boy. Whats with the sudden attitude change, does everyone have some sort of personality disorder? Rikka dragged Ikuto to the couch and threw him on it so he sat down.

"So Ikuto, first you think you can control me and now you think you can control Amu?" Rikka asked, Ikuto raised an eyebrow.

"Control? I'm not controlling anyone, I'm just protecting everyone." Ikuto argued.

"Protect? All your doing is holding us back from doing what we want to do." Rikka narrowed her eyes at Ikuto, I guess she was trying to show dominance over him.

"Amu shouldn't take the hypnosis though, she might lose her memory permanently and forgot every one of us." Ikuto said, his eyes shimmered slightly. Was he...?

"But you don't understand what it feels like to go through a terrible fear of something everyday." Rikka said, Ikuto was shaking and he suddenly stood up.

"And you don't know what it feels like to lose half your family, and then you're first love twice! You think you're the only one who is suffering, at least you know you have the chance to meet the rest of them! At least you knew about the rest of your family!" Ikuto shrieked, we all stared at him with wide eyes. He panted heavily while tears were rolling down his face.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry." I said, yet he just kept looking down at the ground.

"I'm sorry if I came off controlling." Ikuto murmered, running up the stairs. We could hear the door slam and the lock click. Rikka fell onto the couch, her eyes wide.

"Thats right, I am so stupid. I'm not the only one who felt pain, Ikuto did as well." Rikka said, Hikaru put his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I need to go see Mr. Iwate, I have my final decision." I said, Rikka stared at me.

"But Amu, you should also be able to be free of this curse. Just give it more time." Rikka said.

"No Rikka, I'm not risking it." I said, and stormed out of the house. I can resolve my androphobia myself, youtube has a tutorial for everything.

Right?

I walked into all the way into the middle of the city, which was where his office was. Everything was so lively here, people walking in the fanciest designers on their high-tech phones. Skycrapers were the only buildings here, no normal houses. The most expensive cars you could ever dream of were only driven here, no one I knew could afford them. The endless chatter and gossip filled the air, also along with the smoke from diffrent cigarettes. I coughed slightly as I entered the building, walking straight to the elevator. I pushed the button and I felt it rise. The door opened and stomped down the hallway, and burst in through the door. Maybe not knocking was rude, but I needed to see him immediately.

I walked in to see the one of the maids massaging his back, while the other one was giving him a pedicure.

"Why hello Amu~, pleasure seeing you here~." He said, shooing off the two women.

"I've came to a decision, I'm not taking the hypnosis." I said, putting both hands on my hips.

"Aw~," He whined. ", and why is that~?" He asked.

"Ikuto has been through enough, and we don't want to lose each other again." I said, he chuckled slightly.

"Ah yes, young love. It is quite beautiful, and blinding actually." He said sadly, his peppy tone disappearing.

"What do you mean by blinding?" I asked.

"It can keep you from doing things that can benfit you in the future, I even have enough personal exprience to say that." He stated, looking out the window.

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened?" I said as politely as I could.

"Of course, please sit down." He gestured towards the snow white couches. I sat down and looked at him, he sighed.

"I was about your age too, when I thought I met the girl of my dreams. I wanted to go to college, I wanted to help people as much as I could. But she, she wanted to travel the world with me. So coming from a rich family, I supplied everything, the van, food, gas, all the regualr essentials. Heck, I even had a private jet for when she wanted to go to America. But when we traveled to Tokyo, I found her in the van, sleeping with another man. Of course after that, I left her and went to college like I originally planned." He sighed.

"Of course afterwards, I knew that she was only using me for my riches. I also figured out that she was seeing that man all along." He chuckled sadly.

"But Ikuto would never use me, or cheat on me." I interjected.

"I'm not saying he would, I'm just saying. Don't let love stop you from something that might help you in the future. Look at me, I became successful, but maybe if I never found her with him, I would still be out there. I wouldn't have helped so many people with their problems, I would have never been where I am today." He smiled at me.

"But what will androphobia have to do with the future, if I stay with Ikuto, it won't matter." I said.

"Please do not take this the wrong way, but most relationships never work out Amu. Promises are never held. Also, your career may be in jeopardy. I'm pretty sure wherever you work later on in life won't enjoy you beating up a man everytime they bump into you or touch you." He said.

"Well, I'll just-"

"Avoid them? Weird, you remind me so much of Rikka when she was arguing with her mother about this." He chuckled.

"Rikka told me how her mother didn't give her a choice." I said, he nodded.

"Exactly, I remember her crying that she would forget her memory and how she really didn't want to. It really broke my heart." Mr. Iwate looked downed at his desk, rubbing his hands together.

"Mr. Iwate, can you please tell me how Rikka got androphobia, when I asked her, she completly ignored my question and left the room." I asked, I knew it was wrong to ask someone else, but my curiosty was getting the best of me.

"Of course she would, she wasn't really one to talk about it openly. But I can tell you, but what I say, doesn't leave this room." He warned, I nodded.

"Young Rikka was in middle school, seventh grade I believe. From what she told me, she had a huge crush on this guy, the most popular guy in school to be more specific. One day, she worked up he courage to finally ask him out, and to her suprise, he said yes. They had a great first month, which is the usual length a middle school relationship lasts. Rikka broke up with him because she stated he was getting too overprotective and creepy, always questioning where she went or who she was with. He agreed to the breakup and handled it quite well, but something was still off."

"The next day, the boy went up to Rikka, kissed her forehead, and said 'hey babe,' which was their usual routine in the morning when they were going out. Rikka stated that they broke up, but he claimed to have no memory of it, so she broke up with him again. The next day, he repeated it, and still said he had no memory of the breakup. This continued on for about a week, Rikka was out walking from her friend's house to go back home. It was night time, barely anyone was around when she passed an alley, and suddenly got pulled into it. It was the boy, who suddenly started beating her up. 'No one breaks up with me, I am the most popular boy in school, I break up with you!' He shouted that repeatedly while throwing punches at her."

"So she pretended to be his girlfriend, yet he would go insane and just start punching her when no one was around. After a month, her mom finally noticed all of her bruises and scars and reported the boy to the cops, he apparently had mental problems. So Rikka was always afraid of men since that incident, so I cured her." He finished, I felt my heart break listening to that story.

"There are so many insane people on this planet." I murmered.

"Yes, some do not understand the pain they inflict on others, yet others just enjoy it." He sighed.

"Yeah, we call those sadists." I said, he chuckled sadly.

"She told me she forgot most things from her past, except for things that really affected her." I said, his eyes widened and a slight smirk formed on his lips.

"Really? Now, that wasn't supposed to happen." He chuckled, I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean? You said everyone has a chance of losing their memory if they take the hypnosis treatment." I asked.

"Yes, but she didn't get the hypnosis treatment, I gave her another one. Its not supposed to make you lose your memory." He said, my eyes widened.

"Why didn't you recommend that treatment to me?" I asked, I felt a little angry. If he had mentioned it from the beginning, my fight with Ikuto would have never happened.

"That treatment is supposed to be a last choice, and I haven't decided if you need it yet." He said, the smirk remained on his lips.

"If I break down on the floor crying right now, will you give them to me?" I asked, I was entirely serious.

"Amu, please leave for now, I'll call you when I decide." He chuckled, I huffed and stormed out the door. I can't believe him, hes supposed to help me, not keep things from me.

**Rikka's P.O.V:**

"Rikka, maybe we should leave, Ikuto needs some time to recover from this." Hikaru said, I nodded and we both headed out the door. As I was about to close the door, I couldn't help but look back, hoping Ikuto would just storm down here and tell me not to go with Hikaru. Yet, thet didn't happen, so I just closed the door and walked side by side with Hikaru. Its not fair, why can't life be like a story book? Then all of this wouldn't have happened, we could all just live in a great castle and live happily ever after.

"Are you ok?" Hikaru asked, shaking my shoulder slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just thinking." I said, he nodded and we kept walking. A car passed us and honked loudly.

"What the hell! We're not even on the road, jackass!" I shouted, the car stopped and I regretted everything I just said.

"God dammit Rikka, I'm not taking my chances, run!" Hikaru shouted, grabbing my arm and running towards the house.

"Please wait, I just want to talk!" The man shouted.

"Don't look back, maybe he didn't see our faces yet." Hikaru said, I nodded but yet, the voice sounded strangely familiar. We made it to the house and Hikaru quickly locked it when we ran in.

"You and your big mouth, we could have got killed." Hikaru grumbled, slipping off his shoes.

"Shut up, it wasn't my fault." I said, Hikaru rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. "Wait, why didn't you want him to see our faces?" I asked.

"Just in case we ever see him again, he wouldn't know its us and try to kill us again." Hikaru said, I nodded slowly. Suddenly, I heard a sound that resembled a whip crack and covered my ears. It was just like in my dream, when Hikaru's parents were...

"Nanami!" I shouted, Hikaru was confused by the sound and my scream. I ran into the hallway, where the family photo was cracked and went through the same door as my dream and was horrifed by the scene in front of me. Nanami was in a fetal position on the floor, she was completly naked, her clothes thrown off to the side. Her father'e eyes were wide, he looked insane and was breathing heavily. Nanami's body was covered in red blotched, even some scratches that were bleeding, they looked like they were caused my someone clawing at her nails. Suddenly, I felt someone dig something into my back, I turned around and saw her mother with her long nails out.

"Rikka, why did you come in here?" Nanami whimpered, I fell down to the floor.

"Who is this wretched child? Why is she in my house?!" The father yelled, I yelped as his belt hit me. Hikaru ran into the room and observed the scene in front of him.

"What the hell! What are two doing to Nanami and Rikka?" He asked, the parents just stood there. Suddenly, the father had a sadistic grin on his face.

"Hikaru, just leave and pretend you never saw anything, or else you'll get punished." The father said, Hikaru smirked.

"Like hell I'll forget this, I knew you were insane but I never thought you would beat my darling sister for your stupid relief. Honestly, if you think about it, as the parent, you should have known what was happening to Kinji and stopped him yourself." Hikaru spat. The father let out a scream and charged for Hikaru, who easily dodged him and let him slam into the wall.

"I knew you were out of it, but at least put up a proper fight." Hikaru said in a bored tone, yawning and looking at his nails.

"Hikaru, stop being so cocky." I chuckled, struggling to get up.

"You get Nanami and get out of here, I'll handle the two grown up morons." He rolled his eyes, I nodded and grabbed Nanami and her clothes. I ran out of the room and into the living room, Nanami was still crying slightly while I was dressing her.

"I don't want Mama and Papa to be sent to jail, I still love them." She whispered, a frown met my lips as I finally slipped on her shirt.

"Your Mommy and Daddy need help Nanami, and once they get that help, you can see them again." I said, holding the side of her face and wiping some tears with my thumb.

"Promise?" She asked, golding out her pinky.

"Pinky promise." I said, squeezing her pinky with mine. I heard wailing sirens outside along with red and blue lights flashing through the windows. Someone must of heard the father's shriek and called the cops. Cops stormed into the house, two of them approached me.

"There was a complaint from one of the neighbors, what happened?" One of the cops asked.

"The parents are a bit insane, please just enter that hallway and go to the first door on the right." I said, pointing towards the hallway, the cop nodded and followed my finger. "This girl needs medical attention, please take her." I said to the second cop, he held out his hand but Nanami just grabbed my jeans and looked up at me.

"I'm scared." She mouthed.

"Its ok, he is nice." I said, she nodded and slowly put her hand in the cops. He took her outside and I saw her being put into an ambulence. The cops came out of the office, pushing the father and the mother out, who had their hands cuffed behind their backs. Next came out Hikaru, who had one of his hands wrapped around a cop's shoulder, he had a black eye and it looked like his leg was injured.

"I told you not to get cocky." I said, he chuckled.

"This won't kill me, I've been through worse." He said with a smile, I smiled back as the cop took him to the ambulence. I followed behind and sighed with relief and looked up at the sky.

_"At least the parents were finally discovered, right Kinji?"_ I thought, then I hopped into the ambulence as it took Hikaru and Nanami to the hospital. I looked out one of the car windows, night was beginning to fall. I stared at Nanami, who was snuggled against Hikaru, where are they going to go now? This is the only thing that worrys me now, I don't think I could stand it if they had to go somewhere far away, not being able to see them.

**Mr. Iwate's P.O.V:**

I sat at my desk, pondering about the pinkette that was here about a couple of hours ago. Even if I did give her the other treatment, will it work on her? She really wants this, maybe I should tell her that she can. I grabbed the key that was in my pocket and unlocked one of the drawers on my desk, I opened it and saw the pills. I took them out and spun the office chair so it faced the large windows. None of the lights were turned on, so the only source was the pale moonlight that shone in through the windows.

I held up the pills and shook them, hearing the rattling. I opened them and poured one into my hand, and swallowed it.

"And to think, they don't even do anything." I chuckled slightly as I stared at the moon.

**OOOOOOO WHATS MR. IWATE HIDING? WHAT DOES THE LAST SENTENCE MEAN? Before you guys ask me that, it will all be explained soon enough. If you guys think you know, then tell me in the reviews! I wanna know what you guys think. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


	39. Chapter 39 : A Normal Life

**Yoooo guys, so I just realized that this series is ending soon, maybe one more chapter and then thats it :( I have already been thinking about the next story that I am going to be writing, which is going to be option two from my first story. But I was thinking, what if I added some twist to it, like a supernatural twist? I think it would be a lot more fun to read and write. I even already have some ideas about the plotline and I think it will turn out great. So, enough with that, to chapter 39! **

**Rikka's P.O.V:**

I sat in one of the chairs and the hospital's front lobby, everything was painted white. The floor was tiled white while the walls were painted white, suprisingly the chairs were a blue, so at least they added some color. My foot was tapping impatiently, waiting for the doctor's to give me the results of Hikaru's and Nanami's injuries. Mine were already treated, the doctor said the claw marks weren't too deep so I was fine. Finally, one of the nurses that worked here approached me.

"Please follow me, I'll lead you to your friend." She said, I nodded and followed her. We went through some hallways when we finally stopped at door labeled 102. She took out some keys and unlocked the door, she opened it and I saw Hikaru laying on a white bed with a doctor besides him.

"Are you his friend?" The doctor asked, I nodded and went besides Hikaru, who weakly smiled at me.

"We gave him some medication, so he might be a little out of it. The black eye was probably caused by a punch, and he nearly broke his ankle, someone stepped on it and dug his heel into it. We gathered that information from the footprints that we found on his ankle." The doctor said, flipping through his clipboard.

"Thank you doctor, and Nanami?" I asked.

"She is currently asleep, she will have some lasting scars but she is mostly fine." The doctor said, I smiled and looked back at Hikaru.

"Woah, its Rikka. Haha, when did you get here?" He asked, laughing weirdly.

"Like I told you, he will be out of it. I will leave you two alone." The doctor said, then they both left.

"Hey Hikaru, how are you feeling?" I asked, ruffling his hair a bit. He giggled like a little child, he looked so cute like this.

"Wow Rikka, do you feel that?" He asked, I raised my eyebrow at him. He grabbed my wrist and put my hand on his chest. "Do you feel it?" He asked, his eyes wide and his mouth a bit open. I could feel Hikaru's heartbeat, but it had a much quicker pace then a normal heart.

"You mean your heart is beating fast?" I asked he nodded and stared down at where my hand was.

"Its weird, when ever you're near, its like that." He said, I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart race. I wonder why that happens. He grabbed my cheeks with both of his hands and pulled at them.

"My face is like that too!" He exclaimed, I giggled and pushed his hands away. This medication sure does make him weird, yeah, thats probably answer to all of this.

"Hikaru, its the medication talking." I chuckled, yet his face became stern.

"No! I really feel like this, yet I can't admit it." He puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms.

"Well you're admitting it now." I whispered, his cheeks became red and he pulled at them.

"See, its happening again, they're really hot." He said, staring at me. His crystal blue eyes stared into mine, my heart pace quickened.

"Hikaru, you're acting really weird." I said, yet my eyes kept lock on his.

"Don't you understand! This like a confession or something! I used to think you were annoying and your determination pissed me off! But the more time we spent together, the more I thought I couldn't live without it. I just kept thinking I shouldn't let another person into my life, afraid they would leave me. But you slipped under my skin and snuck into my heart Rikka!" He shouted, I stayed silent and let it all sink in. It can't be true, he doesn't love me, its just the medication.

"Hikaru, you don't mean any of this." I said, he grabbed my head with his hands and crashed against my lips. I was about ro resist, until his tongue darted into my mouth and caressed mine. He pulled me down onto the bed, so I ended up on top of him. He smirked and placed his hands on my back, and quickly pulled me into another kiss. My hands started to play around with his hair, while his hands just kept pushing me against him. He nipped on my bottom lip slightly, causing me to moan. I pulled away and started panting, he just smiled at me.

"I told, my feelings are true." He whispered, I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Well, you stole my first kiss." I said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He asked.

"Maybe a good thing." I said with a chuckle, he smiled. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked at the door to see Souka standing there.

"So you kids finally hooked up?" She asked, a blush crept onto my cheeks as I hopped off of Hikaru.

"How did you know we were here?" I asked, ignoring her question.

"I know everything about my children." She said, I smiled slightly. Even being considered as her child made me happy.

"Anyway, theres someone that wants to see you at home." She said, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Who wants to see me?" I asked, she just smiled.

"Just come on, Hikaru will be fine without you for a night." Souka said.

"I don't know about that!" Hikaru exclaimed while Souka dragged me out. I chuckled and we both exited the hospital and got in her car. We drove in silence, but a comfortable silence.

We parked in the driveway and I saw a car that looked like the one that honked at Hikaru and I. Fear took over my body as I felt all the blood drain from my face, Souka grabbed my hand and dragged me to the front door. I felt my body freeze as she opened it, I walked in and saw a man sitting on the couch. His elbows rested on his legs and his hands were entertwined to make a fist together, with his head resting on it.

"Aruto, we're here." Souka said, Aruto? The man raised his head and I could finally see his face, his facial structure matched Ikuto's and his hair was midnight blue with some grays in it. He was wearing a black shirt with some jeans and a pair of black converse. He dresses quite young from what I expected, which was a old snooty man in a grey power suit.

"Rikka, is that you?" He asked, I nodded. He ran up to me and hugged me tightly, so he did care about me. He pulled me away but kept his hands on my arms, his eyes traveled around my body until they met my eyes again.

"You really resemble your mother, you know?" He said, I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"I thought you didn't care about me, I thought you hated my mother and I for leaving." I said, shocked to see even a single tear.

"I would never hate you guys, I just wish she at least left a note or sent some pictures." He said with a sad chuckle.

"So you still love me?" I asked, I felt some tears stream down my cheeks. He nodded and buried my face into his chest, he hugged me tightly while I kept crying on his shirt.

"I'm getting your shirt dirty!" I cried, he chuckled. I pulled away and looked at him.

"So you were the man who honked at me when I was walking with Hikaru?" I asked.

"Yes, I didn't really like the language you used now that you mention it." He smiled, I chuckled an hugged him again.

"Well isn't this a sweet family moment?" I heard someone say, I looked up to see Ikuto at the top of the stairs, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ikuto, I am so-" I started, until he came down running and cut me off with a hug.

"You're forgiven, you little brat." He chuckled while ruffling my hair. "I was too overprotective, and all for no reason. You can spend as much time as you want with Hikaru." He said.

"Aww, now how am I supposed to sneak out if you just let me?" I whined, he laughed and looked at Aruto.

"Hey pop, how was the business trip?" Ikuto asked.

"Don't call me pop, it makes me feel old." Aruto sighed.

"Well-" Ikuto started.

"Don't finish that." Aruto growled, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Where is Utau? Dinner will be ready at eight, since we had to start it late." Souka asked, putting both hands on her hips.

"In her room with Lulu." Ikuto said.

"Well go get them." Souka said.

"Lulu, Utau, get your butts down here for dinner!" Ikuto shouted.

"I told you to go up there and get them, not to shout." Souka sighed, walking into the kitchen. I giggled, it was great for everything be back to normal. This is what a family is like, and I was happy to be apart of this one.

**~The Next Day, After School~**

Hikaru was finally back to normal, and everytime he looked at me, he blushed and looked away. Though what he said was true, the medication made him be more...outgoing with it. I met him in front of the school, where he finally looked me straight in the eye.

"Hey." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Oh? Whats with this sudden action?" I smirked.

"Well you're my girlfriend now, I just feel a bit embarrassed at school." He admitted.

"Well we're still in front of the school, any of our classmates could see us." I said, looking around, but seeing no one.

"Well since its after school, I can do this." He said, then he leaned in and kissed me.

"Well doesn't that just make me want to gag." I heard someone say in a sickly sweet voice. I turned around and saw Tomeo and his friends there.

"Haven't seen you in a while, hiding your face because you're embarrassed of being beat up by a girl?" I smirked, yet Tomeo kept a cocky grin on his face.

"I heard Hikaru almost got arrested and stabbed a guy, then got his little weapon taken away." Tomeo sead, taking a step closer towards us.

"Yeah, so?" Hikaru asked.

"Well now you don't have anything to threaten me with, like you did a couple of days ago." He said, my eyes widened. So thats why Hikaru was carrying around that sword, to protect himself from Tomeo. "So now I can beat you up for it." Tomeo continued, cracking his knuckles against his palms.

"Not on my watch." I spat, Tomeo started laughing.

"Really girly? You and that little weekling against all five of us?" Tomeo said, gesturing at his little group of friends.

"I've done it before, I can do it again." I said, putting my fists up.

"Yes you have, so this time I took the precautions and slipped steroids into their drinks." Tomeo said with an evil grin.

"Steroids?" I questioned, but then one of his friends charged at me. I didn't have enough time to dodge him, so I got slammed into the wall behind Hikaru and I.

"Rikka!" Hikaru shouted, he was about to help me until another two of Tomeo's friends tackled him.

"So what, are you going to kill us?" I asked as the guy who slammed me into the wall kept a hand on my throat.

"Now that you mention it, thats a great idea." Tomeo said.

"Good going Rikka, you and your big mouth again!" Hikaru shouted.

"I do not have a big mouth!" I shouted as I kicked the guy in the stomach. He fell down to the ground, I ran over to Hikaru and kicked one of the guys holding him straight in the face. With his free arm, Hikaru punched the other guy holding him in his stomach. The guy fell to the ground.

"Its seems like your short temper can help us in this situation." Hikaru smirked.

"I don't have a short temper!" I shouted again, knocking out one of the other guys charging at us. The guy who slammed me against the wall got back up and charged at me again. His fist same towards my face, I grabbed it and twisted it, the flipped him. He groaned and stayed down, I smirked. The last and smallest jumped onto Hikaru's back, pulling at his hair.

"What the hell is with this one!?" Hikaru shouted, trying to pry him off. I pulled him off Hikaru's back and threw him on the floor. He started spazzing out and foam came out of his mouth.

"Gross." I muttered, what happened to him?

"What the hell, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Tomeo shouted, kicking one of his friends that were laying on the floor. Suddenly, the principal came running out.

"What is this tomfoolery! Tomeo, did you start another fight?" The principal exclaimed.

"I-I-I swear, it wasn't my fault." Tomeo stuttered.

"You're coming with me young man, and we're calling your parents." The principal said, grabbing Tomeo's ear and dragging him to the school.

"Not my parents!" He whined, Hikaru and I started laughing.

"So Tomeo was just some stupid kid whos afraid of his parents?" I asked.

"Seems like it." Hikaru said, he kissed my cheek and I blushed.

"What was that for?" I asked, holding the cheek he kissed.

"For helping me, if you weren't here, I would probably have some serious injuries."

"Well, you're welcome. I don't really have a big mouth, do I?" I asked.

"Maybe." He smirked, starting to run away from me.

"Get back here, you ass!" I shouted, chasing after him.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

After school, I quickly ran to Ikuto's house. He didn't come to school today, and I haven't spoken to him since yesterday. I knocked on the door and waited for a reply, and yet I didn't get one. I twisted the door knob and saw it was unlocked, so I walked in. I saw Ikuto sitting on the couch watching TV.

"You know, even vampires have the decency to wait to be invited until just walking into a house." He said, looking at me with a stern look.

"Ikuto, I'm sorry." I said.

"For what? For wanting to get the hypnosis or for getting Rikka to gang up on me?" He asked.

"Both, I decided not to get the hypnosis." I said, he looked at me and his eyes were filled with relief.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes, if it means not being able to be with you, then I'd rater be terrified of men forever." I said, he smiled and walked up to me.

"Thank you for choosing me, I really appreciate it." He said, and he leaned down and kissed me. This time, my tongue went into his mouth and I started roaming his mouth. He moaned slightly, and the vibrations caused me to moan. His hands started roaming into my shirt, and I allowed it. He pulled away and gave me a questioning look.

"You're allowing me to go into your shirt?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged.

"Can I unhook your bra?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said with a devious grin, he smirked an leaned down again, but a vibration in my pocket caused us to stop. I took out my phone and read the text.

_Amu, come over to my office now, I've made my decision._  
_-Mr. Iwate_

I bit my lower lip and looked at Ikuto.

"Rima texted me, she has an emergency." I lied, I knew if I told him the truth he wouldn't allow it.

"Oh, but when you get back, you're not getting off that easy." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah, can't wait." I said with a wink, leaving Ikuto wide-eyed. I ran all the way to his office, I can't believe I'm so close to getting cured. I ran into the building and into the elevator. I ran through the hallway and didn't even bother knocking on his door, I ran into the office and he looked at me as I was panting.

"Please, take a seat on the couch if you are tired." He said, a little worried about my condition. I sat down and stared at him.

"I've decided that you can take the other treatment." He said.

"Well what is it?!" I exclaimed, I couldn't contain my excitment. He opened one of his drawer and took out a container of pills, he tossed them at me and I caught them and stared at them strangely.

"Pills, the special treatment is pills?" I asked, a little disappointed. I thought the other treatment would me some sort of magic trick or something.

"They are medically proven to treat androphobia, just swallow one and it should work in under five minutes." He said, I stared at the pills in shock. I never thought this was the special think that would cure me.

"And you're sure these won't make me lose my memory?" I asked, he nodded and I sighed. I opened the container and put one pill in my hand, I stared at it. A flashback of my memorys with all of my friends came back. This can cure me, I can finally be normal.

"Cheers." I muttered and swallowed the pill. I didn't feel any diffrent for about a minute, until I felt my heart somehow loosen.

"I think it worked, but how do we test it?" I asked.

"Simple." He said, he got up and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I can't believe it, I didn't want to punch him. I didn't feel any panic, my heart wasn't racing, my palms weren't sweating, I quickly hugged him back.

"It worked! It really worked!" I cried.

"Of course, I am a professional after all." He said, I chuckled and started jumping up and down.

"I'm cured! I'm cured!" I shouted, the doors opened revealing all of my friends. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. There stood Tadase, Nagi, Kairi, Kukai, Hikaru, Lulu, Rima, Yaya, Utau, Rikka, and in front of them all, Ikuto.

"I knew you lied to me." Ikuto said.

"But Ikuto, he cured me, and I can remember everything." I said, everyone's eyes widened.

"How?" He asked.

"These pills." I said, holding up the container.

"Amu, it was still a high risk." Nagi said with a frown.

"Yeah, I was worried Amu." Utau said.

"You should've at least told us." Kukai said.

"What if you couldn't remember me?" Yaya asked.

"Maybe that wouldn't be a terrible thing." Hikaru rolled his eyes, earning a glare from Yaya.

"I remember taking these." Rikka said, taking the pills from my hand and looking at them silently.

"And you, who do you think you are giving Amu these pills when you knew she could lose some of her memory like Rikka." Ikuto snarled at Mr. Iwate, who just started laughing.

"Amu, Rikka, could you please go down to the lobby and tell the receptionist to call me when you get there?" Mr. Iwate asked.

"Why?" Rikka asked.

"I need to tell your friends something in private." He said, I shrugged and Rikka and I made our way to the elevator.

**Ikuto's P.O.V:**

We heard the phone on his desk ring and he answered it.

"Hello? Are they down there? Good, make sure they stay down there, don't want them listening in, now do we~?" He said, then he hung up and stared at us.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" He asked, looking rather confused.

"You were going to tell us something, thats why you sent Amu and Rikka downstairs." Kairi said, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Ah yes, now you didn't have to worry about Amu's memory at all with the pills." Mr. Iwate said.

"And why not?" Kukau asked.

"Because they were inert pills~." He said, then he started laughing loudly.

"What the hell are inert pills?" I asked.

"I've heard about them before, they're sugar pills, as in they have no actual effect on the person taking them." Rima said.

"Exactly pretty girl~!" Mr. Iwate exclaimed, causing Rima to blush.

"But if they have no effect on Amu, why did you give them to her?" I asked.

"Ah, I see, you used that method." Kairi said with a smirk, I shot him a questioning look but he ignored it.

"Now I get it, I've heard about this treatment before." Tadase said, yet I was still confused.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" I asked, a little pissed off.

"Allow me to explain." Nagi said. "He gave her a sugar pill as a placebo, which is intended to deceive the recipent to make him or her think that they were cured." Nagi said.

"Huh?" I asked, Nagi sweat-dropped.

"Let me put it in dummy form." Utau said, I was a little angry at her for saying the word dummy. "A placebo is meant to trick whoever takes it into thinking it has real medicine or drugs in it, so they are actually cured." Utau said.

"Since there are no drugs in it, then how was she cured?" I asked, everyone sighed.

"Its meant to trick the brain Ikuto~. If you feed them false information, and not tell them that it is fake, they actually feel their condition to get better, or that they are completly cured~. That is know as the placebo effect~." Mr. Iwate exlained.

"So Amu and Rikka were never cured, just tricked." I said, they all nodded and I sighed. "That is too much for me to understand." I said.

"I still can't believe thats an actual medical treatment, to deceive people." Yaya said.

"Doctors even get payed for it." Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it takes a lot of talent to trick people like that~!" Mr. Iwate comlained, we all started laughing. I can't believe Amu is finally cured, she can finally go through life normally now.

"Thanks Mr. Iwate, you really helped Amu." I said.

"You can thank me when you pay the bill~." He chirped, I growled and he started laughing. Now Amu can finally live a normal life, thats a relief.

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I sat in the lobby with Rikka, we both sat in silence.

"I wonder what they're talking about in there." I said.

"I know, but I probably shouldn't tell you." Rikka said.

"Ahh come on, now that you told me that you know, I have to know." I whined.

"I'll tell you one day, but not today." Rikka said with a wink and a finger to her lips. God dammit, another secret that I have to figure out myself. I looked up at the ceiling, maybe its better if I don't know for now. I'll find out one day, but for now,

I'll enjoy my now normal life.

**So finally Amu got cured by being tricked. Great ending, am I right? I will have an epilogue posted shortly or tomorrow. I really want to thank you guys for all of your love and support. I can't believe we even made it this far, this was a great story to write and hopefully to read.**

_**Please R&R!**_


	40. Epilogue

**Hey guys! This is the epilogue to androphobic! It was a great series and I loved writing it and I'm sad it had to come to a conclusion. So anyway, please enjoy this epilogue as the ending!**

**Amu's P.O.V:**

I struggled to try to get the last box into the condo.

"Amu, let me get it, you are obviously in no shape to try to move boxes." Ikuto said, taking the box from me.

"Are you calling me fat?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Well you are." Ikuto smirked.

"Well its not my fault we're having twins." I said, rubbing my stomach gently. Yep, I was pregnant with two twins, both girls.

"Yep, that was one hell of a honeymoon." Ikuto said, I blushed a bright red and punched his shoulder.

"And to think, we only got married eight months ago, and already moving into our own condo." I said.

"We're twenty-two Amu, it was about time to get ourselves a place to live in together." Ikuto said.

"Yeah, but everything passed by way too quickly. To think, four years ago, I still had androphobia." I said as we walked into the condo, opening the door for Ikuto. He placed the box down on the floor and plopped down on the couch. I sat down next to him, he chuckled and looked out the balcony windows. The condo had two bedrooms, a nice kitchen supplied with stainless steel appliances, and a spacious living room.

"I know its not the best, but once my music is well known, I'll have enough money to buy you the house of your dreams." Ikuto said, I chuckled and playfully punched his shoulder.

"Stupid, I don't need a big house. As long as we have our family, I'll be fine." I said, Ikuto put his hand on my stomach.

"One of the them are kicking." He whispered, grabbing my hand and putting it on my stomach.

"They can't wait to see the new house." I said, Ikuto smiled and planted a kiss on my lips. I deepened the kiss, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. He placed butterfly kisses on my jawline and down my neck, all while slowly unbuttoning my shirt. HIs fingers touched my bare skin, making me shiver.

"Why don't we break in the new bed?" He whispered while nibbling at my ear.

"Ikuto, we can't do that, the children." I whispered, moaning a bit.

"Just tell them to close their eyes." He chuckled, putting a hand on my stomach.

"Pervert." I chuckled, I could hear the doorbell go off and I pushed Ikuto away.

"Coming!" I shouted, buttoning my shirt while walking towards the door. I opened it and saw Rikka and Hikaru standing there.

"Amu, long time no see!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly.

"Rikka...can't...breathe." I said, she laughed and let go.

"So did you gain a few pounds?" Hikaru joked, I glared at him but he ignored it.

"Oh yeah, Souka told me you were pregnant, for how long?" Rikka asked, staring at my stomach.

"six months, and they're twin girls." I said, Rikka's eyes widened as she stared at my stomach.

"Theres two of them in there?" She asked, poking at my stomach.

"Didn't you guys just get married eight months ago?" Hikaru asked, I nodded. "Must have been a fun honeymoon, am I right Tsukiyomi?" Hikaru asked, I blushed a deep red and punched Hikaru's shoulder.

"Shut up, its none of your business!" I exclaimed, he just chuckled and walked into the condo, looking around.

"Nice place though, must be a lot since its also in the middle of the city." Hikaru said.

"My job pays a bit." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"What do you do Ikuto?" Rikka asked.

"I'm an aspiring violinist." Ikuto said.

"What about Amu?" Rikka asked.

"I don't really know for now, so I help around at Mr. Iwate's office." I said.

"Do you dress up like one of those maids?" Rikka asked, I could sense a bit of disgust in her tone.

"Of course I don't, I just help with paperwork and stuff like that." I said.

"What about you guys? You've been going out for about four years now." Ikuto said. "Any big questions Hikaru wants to ask?" Ikuto asked.

"I'm 19, its a bit too soon." Hikaru answered, but I could see a light tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Too soon for what? What important question?" Rikka asked, I sweat-dropped, Rikka is as dense as ever.

"Well, whats it like at home without me?" Ikuto asked.

"Its fine, Lulu got your room and I got the attic. A little boring since theres no one to yell at anymore." Rikka said.

"Well, Hikaru, you've got to check out the gym at the bottom floor." Ikuto said.

"Why me?" Hikaru asked.

"Because you're a man, act like it." Ikuto said, grabbing Hikaru's arm and dragging him out the door. I looked at Rikka, I didn't even get a chance to notice how much she has changed. Her face seems much more mature now, her hair was almost to her butt. But yet, her eyes still glimmered the same way, and she still had a childish personality.

"What are you looking at?" She asked, looking over her shoulder and then back at me.

"You seem so much older Rikka, yet you have not changed a bit." I chuckled.

"Well you haven't seen me for about two years." Rikka smiled sadly.

"Yeah, we have both been pretty busy." I said, a silence took over the room.

"Would you like some tea, coffee?" I asked.

"No thank you, there was something I wanted to tell you." She said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, remember four years ago, when you got cured and we were in the lobby?" She asked.

"I faintly remember, but yes." I said.

"Well, I told you that I knew what they were talking about, but I refused to tell you. Well now, I think you're ready." She said, I started to remember that moment.

"Oh yeah, now I remember." I said.

"Well, the pills we both took, were sugar pills." She said, my eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was a placebo Amu, there was no medicine or drugs in that pill. We were both tricked." She said.

"B-b-but I was cured, thats not possible." I stuttered.

"Thats what I thought when my mother told me, but it really was. Placebos can truely work if the person recieving them is given false information." She said.

"Well what happened when you were told, did you still have androphobia?" I asked.

"No, because I already had a lot of experiences with males so it didn't come back. Thats why I didn't want to tell you back then, but now, I figure it shouldn't matter." Rikka said, I sat down on the couch.

"Well thats a lot of information to process." I said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Weird, you sound exactly like Ikuto when he found out." I heard someone at the door say, I looked over and saw Utau and Kukai with a young boy. He had dirty-blonde hair and his skin was lightly tanned, his eyes were amethyst and he had a bright smile. He was wearing a green collared shirt with white capris.

"Utau, Kukai!" I exclaimed, running up to them and giving them a big hug. "Who is this?" I asked, kneeling down in front of the child.

"Is this Auntie Amu?" The boy asked, tugging at Kukai's pants.

"This is Naru, our son." Utau said, I stared at the boy and he stared back.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"One and a half." Kukau answered.

"Wow, I miss out on a lot, anything else?" I asked.

"Rima is pregnant with Nagi's child. Yaya and Kairi are getting married, you should be getting an invitation soon. Lulu and Tadase left to go travel the world." Utau said, counting everything on her fingers.

"Are you guys married?" I asked.

"Yeah, for about two years now." Utau said, I frowned.

"Wow, Ikuto and I missed alot." I sighed.

"Its kind of hard to keep up when you're traveling Japan, don't blame yourself." Kukai said. Ikuto and I have been traveling Japan for the last two years for his violin career.

"Yeah, but its time to throw myself back into the loop." I said.

"Well, tell us, how was the wedding?" Kukai asked while him,Utau, and Naru finally came in, besides standing at the doorway.

"It was a quick wedding, we had it in Nagoya when he had his concert there. Then we had a break and visited Tokyo for our honeymoon. We had our wedding eight months ago, and I've been pregnant for six months." I said.

"What are you having?" Utau asked.

"Twins, both girls." I answered.

"Thats great." Utau said.

"Yeah, that gym was pretty cool, now can you shut up?" I heard Hikaru say in the hallway. Ikuto and Hikaru walked in, Ikuto looked at Kukai and Utau and smiled.

"Hey guys, whats up?" He asked, then he looked at Naru.

"Who is he?" Ikuto asked.

"Our son." Utau answered, Ikuto picked him up and looked at him.

"Whats you name little one?" He asked.

"Naru!" The young boy chirped, Ikuto tickled his belly and he started laughing.

"Well I'm your Uncle Ikuto, I'm the cool uncle." Ikuto said, Naru laughed. I smiled at the two of them.

"It seems like Ikuto will make a great father." Rikka said, nudging me with her elbow.

"Yeah, he will." I all chatted for hours, catching up on everything we missed. It was good to finally see everyone, I really did miss them. Somehow, it may not be by blood, but we were all family. I still couldn't believe Rikka's news, but when I hugged Kukai, I at least knew that I was still cured. Four years, its been four years since I was cured. All of the memories I made with everyone, and if I never met any of them, I would have never gotten cured.

"Amu, are you ok?" Ikuto asked.

"Yeah, I'm great." I answered, he smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. Yes, this is the life I love.

This is where I want to be for the rest of my life.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic! Its been a lot of fun but sadly, it has to come to an end. But, hopefully I can upload the first chapter to my new story today. I decided to give it a supernatural twist because like I said before, it would be a lot more fun. ANyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

_**Please R&R!**_


End file.
